Zorro en verder
by DiabloJoe
Summary: Alejandro de la Vega en zijn vrouw Esperanza komen permanent in Los Angeles wonen. Diego wordt geboren, groeit op in Los Angeles en volgt uiteindelijk een studie in Spanje. Wanneer hij terugkeert, ontdekt hij grote problemen in zijn geboortestad. Als Zorro gaat hij de strijd aan voor gerechtigheid. Maar wat gebeurd er wanneer Zorro niet langer meer nodig is?
1. Het begin

Het is het jaar 1795. Alejandro de la Vega zet, samen met zijn pas aangetrouwde vrouw Esperanza, voet aan wal in Californië. Hij heeft het leger in Spanje achter zich gelaten, om hier een nieuw leven te beginnen. De koning van Spanje had een goede vriend wonen in Los Angeles. Toen Alejandro de koning kenbaar maakte om naar Californië te verhuizen, stelde hij hem voor om contact te zoeken met die goede vriend. En zo geschiedde het.

Zodra Alejandro en Esperanza van het schip, de kade op lopen, komt er een man met uitgestoken hand hun tegemoet lopen. 'U moet Alejandro de la Vega zijn? Laat ik mij aan u voorstellen, mijn naam is Roberto Cortes', zegt de man. Alejandro geeft hem een hand en stelt zijn vrouw voor. Cortes maakt een lichte buiging, pakt haar hand en geeft er een kusje op. 'Prettig met u kennis te maken, señora'. Roberto wenkt naar zijn koetsier. Deze antwoord direct en loopt naar Roberto toe. 'Laadt deze koffers van mijn gasten op de koets, por favor', beveelt Roberto de koetsier. De koetsier komt meteen in actie en pakt de eerste twee koffers van Alejandro over. Alejandro pakt de andere twee koffers en loopt achter de koetsier aan. Esperanza en Roberto volgen. Zodra de koffers op de koets zijn geladen, stappen ze met zijn drieën de koets in. De koetsier gaat op de bok zitten en zet de paarden in beweging.

Onderweg vraagt Roberto Alejandro de oren van het hoofd af. Hoe het in Spanje gaat, hoe het met zijn goede vriend de koning gaat en hoe de reis is verlopen. Roberto had nog veel meer vragen, maar moet deze voor later bewaren, want ze zijn inmiddels bij de hacienda aangekomen. Gelijk komen er twee dienaren aangelopen, welke bij de poort staan te wachten op gasten, om deze alvast te verwelkomen of te woord te staan. Ze openen de koest, begroeten de gasten door middel van een kleine buiging en laten het gezelschap uitstappen. Alejandro en Esperanza kijken aandachtig naar het grote huis. Ze lopen achter Roberto aan, door de patio, welke rijkelijk is aangeplant met in het midden een grote boom, welke nu helemaal in de bloesem staat, de borders zijn gevuld met Romneya's en aan de linkerkant is een waterornament aangebracht. Samen met de koetsier sjouwen ze de koffers naar het gasten verblijf. 'Gaan jullie maar eerst even opfrissen, dan zorg ik dat er over een uur een lekkere maaltijd klaar staat', zegt Roberto tegen Alejandro en Esperanza.

Alejandro en Esperanza volgen de dienaren naar hun verblijf, bedanken deze, gaan naar binnen en sluiten de deur. Ze kijken even om zich heen, wat er allemaal staat en waar alles te vinden is. Het verblijf is uitgerust met een groot hemelbed, een aparte zithoek met koloniale meubelen, een aparte badkamer met bad en apart het toilet. 'Roberto heeft het goed voor elkaar. Ooit hoop ik dat ons huis net zo groot en mooi is ingericht als deze', zegt Alejandro tegen zijn vrouw. Esperanza knikt en ze geven elkaar een innige omhelzing en een zoen.

Na een uur melden ze zich in de sala. Roberto komt naar ze toegelopen en stelt zijn vrouw Juliana voor. Alejandro begroet haar op dezelfde manier als Roberto Esperanza deze vanmiddag had begroet. Daarna lopen ze met zijn vieren naar de eetkamer. De tafel is rijkelijk opgemaakt met kalkoen, een grote schaal met een salade, twee schalen met verschillende soorten fruit en porseleinen borden met zilveren bestek. Ze schuiven aan, en beginnen aan de maaltijd. Dan begint Roberto zijn vragen weer op Alejandro af te vuren. 'Wat bent u precies van plan hier in Californië te gaan doen', vraagt hij op een gegeven moment. Alejandro antwoord: 'Ik wil hier, samen met Esperanza, een nieuw leven beginnen, een rancho oprichten en als de zaken goed gaan, een gezin stichten'.

Als ze aan het einde van de maaltijd komen, stelt Roberto voor om nog even na te borrelen in de staan op van tafel, verlaten de eetkamer en installeren zich in de sala. Met een glaasje wijn stelt Roberto Alejandro voor om de volgende dag naar de pueblo te gaan, om kennis te maken met de Alcalde. Dat lijkt Alejandro een goed plan. Met zijn vieren toosten ze op een gezellig samen zijn en babbelen nog wat na om vervolgens zich terug te trekken in hun eigen verblijven.

De volgende morgen melden Alejandro en Esperanza zich in de eetkamer, waar Roberto weer een rijkelijk ontbijt heeft laten klaar zetten. Als ze het ontbijt op hebben, komt de koetsier melden dat de koest klaar staat. Met zijn vijven lopen ze naar de koets, stappen in en rijden richting Pueblo de Los Angeles.

Eenmaal daar aangekomen is Alejandro blij verrast. 'Wat een leuk stadje is dit', roept hij uit. Ze stappen de koets uit en lopen richting de cuartel. Ze melden zich bij de wachter, deze loopt naar de sergeant, welke zich weer naar het kantoor van de alcalde beweegt. Niet veel later komt de alcalde met een uitgestoken hand aangelopen. 'Ola, señor Cortes, welkom. Blij u weer te zien', lacht de alcalde. Roberto geeft hem een hand en klopt hem op de schouder. 'Mag ik u voorstellen aan Alejandro de la Vega en zijn vrouw Esperanza uit Spanje'. De alcalde schud de hand van Alejandro. 'Welkom in pueblo de Los Angeles. Ik ben alcalde Carlos Galindo'. Esperanza steekt haar hand uit naar de alcalde. Deze pakt de hand vast, buigt iets naar voren en geeft er een kusje op. 'U ook van harte welkom, señora de la Vega. Ik zal jullie een kleine rondleiding geven door mijn stadje'. En zo trekken ze met zijn vijfen door het stadje. Het valt Alejandro op dat iedereen bijzonder gastvrij en open is. Maar ook dat Carlos Galindo veel weet over het reilen en zeilen van zijn stad en weet wat er allemaal gaande is. Als ze na de rondleiding weer terug komen op de cuartel, stelt Carlos voor om binnen op het kantoor verder te praten.

Onder het genot van een wijntje verteld Alejandro wat zijn plannen zijn. Carlos luistert aandachtig en stelt soms heel gerichte vragen over hoe en wat. Het valt hem op dat de la Vega heel goed op de hoogte is van alles en weet wat hij wil en hoe hij dit denkt te gaan bereiken. Als Alejandro is uitgepraat, valt er een korte stilte. Hij ziet dat de alcalde diep in gedachten gezonken is. Opeens zegt Carlos 'Ik weet nog een groot terrein, niet ver hier vandaan. Het is hele vruchtbare grond van meerdere honderden hectare. Als u het goed bewerkt, kunt u er een mooie ranch van maken. Er staat al wel een gebouwtje op, welke altijd fungeerde als huis. Helaas is de eigenaar een half jaar geleden komen te overlijden en hij heeft niemand achter gelaten die het over kon nemen. Nu staat het leeg en niks te doen. Als u wilt, kunnen wij daar nu wel naar toe rijden om er te kijken?' Alejandro, helemaal enthousiast en verrast, antwoord: 'ja natuurlijk, ik wil het direct zien'. De dames blijven in de pueblo achter om op de markt wat rond te snuffelen. Roberto en Alejandro krijgen ieder een paard van de cuartel te leen en met zijn drieën rijden ze weg.

Niet veel later komen ze aan bij een klein, iets vervallen, gebouw. Ze stappen af, binden de paarden aan een paal en lopen naar de voordeur. De alcalde opent de deur en gaat de twee heren voor, naar binnen. Het ziet er minder klein uit, dan dat de buitenkant doet vermoeden. Het huisje in heel simpel ingericht met voornamelijk zelf gemaakte meubels, vermoedelijk met hout uit het bos wat hier achter ligt. Na een half uurtje hebben ze alle vertrekken goed kunnen bekijken en lopen weer het huis uit. Het huis staat op de top van een kleine heuvel. Daarachter ligt wat ruiger terrein met rotsen, bomen en struiken. Meer aan de zijkanten en de voorkant is het vlakker grasland met hier en daar een struik of boom. Goed genoeg om veel vee op te zetten, bedenkt Alejandro. Met een tevreden gevoel stappen ze weer op hun paarden en rijden een stuk om het gebouw heen. Ze kunnen niet het hele terrein afrijden, daar doe je ruim een hele dag over, verteld de alcalde.

Het is alweer halverwege de middag, wanneer de drie mannen terug komen bij de cuartel. Zodra de koetsier Roberto ziet, loopt hij op hem af. Hij vertelt dat hij de señoras al bij de hacienda heeft afgezet. Roberto bedankt hem en zegt dat hij nog even mee naar het kantoor loopt.

Alejandro wilt graag weten wat de prijs is voor het terrein en gebouw. De alcalde stelt voor om een bod te doen. 'Het hoeft absoluut niet de hoofprijs te zijn. Ik zie liever iemand die het gebied weer gaat gebruiken, waarvoor het bedoelt is, dan dat het wordt overgeleverd aan de natuur of minder prettige mensen'. En omdat ik u een heel sympathieke man vindt. Dat laatste denkt hij, maar zegt het niet hardop. Alejandro antwoord daarop dat hij er nog even over wilt nadenken, maar dat hij voor het einde van de week een bod zal uitbrengen. Ze schudden elkaar de hand en nemen afscheid. Met een tevreden gevoel vertrekken beide heren weer naar hacienda Cortes.

Als ze aankomen op de hacienda worden ze verwelkomt door Juliana en Esperanza. Ze kunnen gelijk aanschuiven aan tafel in de eetkamer. Dit keer is de tafel gedekt met een stuk gevuld varken, aardappelen en een pan met gebakken maïs, erwten, ui en wortelen. Tijdens het eten verteld Alejandro honderduit over zijn plannen, hoe het huisje en het gebied er om heen uitziet, hoe ze het kunnen inrichten en misschien later zelfs kunnen uitbreiden. Als ze na het eten nog even naborrelen in de sala, vraagt Alejandro aan Roberto wat een redelijk bod is, voor zo'n groot terrein. Roberto denkt even na en noemt dan een bedrag. Alejandro kijkt hem bewonderend aan en vraagt of dat niet veel te weinig is. Roberto glimlacht en zegt dat Alejandro dit bedrag morgen maar eens moet voorstellen aan de alcalde. 'Je kunt immers altijd nog wat meer bieden, mocht de alcalde het inderdaad te laag vinden'. Met deze gedachten wenst Alejandro en Esperanza Roberto en Juliana een goede nachtrust en trekken zich terug in hun kamer. Ze babbelen nog even wat na en met een opgewonden kriebel in de buik vallen ze biede in een diepe slaap.

De volgende morgen wordt Alejandro al vroeg wakker. Hij ziet dat zijn vrouw nog wel in diepe slaap is. Heel zachtjes sluipt hij het bed uit, kleed zich aan en loopt de kamer uit. Als hij de gang uitloopt, richting de voordeur, hoort hij Roberto fluisteren 'Hé vroege vogel, zin om een eindje te gaan rijden'?

Dat lijkt Alejandro een goed idee. Samen zadelen ze de paarden op, want de stalknechten zijn nog niet zo vroeg wakker en rijden weg. Ondanks dat ze al twee uur onderweg zijn, zijn ze nog lang niet uitgepraat. Echter moeten ze hun verhalen even opzij zetten, want ze zijn weer terug gekomen op de haciënda. De stalknecht die inmiddels wakker is geworden en aan zijn dagelijkse werkzaamheden begonnen is, pakt de paarden over. Alejandro en Roberto begeven zich weer naar het huis, waar ze worden opgewacht door Juliana en Esperanza. Ze schuiven aan de lange tafel in de eetkamer aan en werken smakelijk het ontbijt naar binnen.

Na het ontbijt vertrekken Roberto en Alejandro weer richting de Pueblo. Wanneer ze bij de cuartel aankomen, binden ze de paarden aan de paal en lopen naar het kantoor. Ze kloppen op de deur van het kantoor van de alcalde en kort daarna wordt er 'binnen' geroepen. Roberto doet de deur open en de alcalde is blij verrast bij het zien van Alejandro en Roberto. 'Zo snel had ik jullie nog niet verwacht terug te zien, mijn heren. Kom verder en vertel wat ik voor jullie kan betekenen'. Alejandro verteld dat hij met een bod komt voor alles wat de alcale hun gisteren heeft laten zien en noemt aarzelend het bedrag. De alcalde denkt heel even na, geeft met een grote glimlach Alejandro een hand en feliciteerd hem met zijn nieuwe huis. Alejandro is totaal uit het veld geslagen en vraagt: 'U maakt toch geen grap, hoop ik'? 'Nee, het is geen grap. Zoals u gisteren uw plannen met zoveel passie en enthousiasme vertelde, wist ik dat ik er goed aan deed om u dat terrein toe te vertrouwen. Ik weet namelijk zeker dat u het land met net zo veel, en misschien zelfs wel meer, passie als zijn vorige eigenaar het altijd gedaan heeft, zal bewerken', antwoord de alcalde. 'Ik zal zo snel mogelijk het contract in orde maken. Zullen wij vanmiddag om vier uur, bij uw nieuwe huis afspreken', vraagt hij tenslotte. Alejandro is zo verbaasd, dat hij geen antwoord meer kan geven en alleen nog maar 'ja' kan knikken. 'Mooi, dan gaat u nu weer terug naar de hacienda van Cortes om alvast alle spullen in te pakken en dan zie ik u vanmiddag om vier uur bij uw hacienda'. Ze schudden elkaar de hand en nemen afscheid. Alejandro kan geen woord meer uitbrengen. Hij zit met zijn hoofd helemaal in de wolken. Roberto moet er alleen maar heel hard om lachen.

Als ze weer aankomen bij hacienda Cortes, komt Alejandro weer een beetje bij zinnen. Snel rent hij naar binnen, pakt Esperanza vast, tilt haar op en draait een paar rondjes door de kamer. 'De alcalde is akkoord gegaan met mijn bod. Ik heb een huis gekocht', roept hij uit. Esperanza omhelst hem innig en geeft hem een dikke zoen. Dan komt Juliana aangelopen. 'Ik heb nog wat spullen en servies staan, waar wij niks meer mee doen. Accepteer dit maar als ons geschenk voor jullie nieuwe plek'. Dankbaar geeft Alejandro Juliana ook een zoen op haar wang. Samen met Esperanza gaan ze naar hun verblijf en beginnen met het inpakken van de spullen. Twee dienaren helpen mee om de spullen naar de wagen te sjouwen. Dan is het tijd en met zijn vieren en nog twee dienaren, vertrekken ze naar het nieuwe plekje van de de la Vega's. Ze zijn iets aan de vroege kant en blijven voor het gebouw wachten. Niet veel later arriveert ook de alcalde. De heren lopen met zijn drieën naar binnen. De alcalde overhandigd Alejandro de papieren. Deze leest ze aandachtig door, knikt naar tevredenheid en zet zijn handtekening onderaan het contract. Hij overhandigt alvast de helft van het afgesproken bedrag. De andere helft hoeft hij pas te geven, wanneer de zaken in orde zijn en lopen. Na dit plechtige moment, lopen ze weer naar buiten. Ze schudden nogmaals elkaars handen en nemen afscheid. De alcalde vertrekt weer. Alejandro kijkt hem na, tot er alleen nog een stofwolk achterblijft.

De dienaren beginnen de spullen van de wagen af te halen. De heren helpen ze een handje mee.

Als alle spullen binnen staan en zelfs al voor een deel zijn uitgepakt, komt Esperanza met een fles wijn in haar handen aangelopen. 'Deze had ik gisteren gekocht, omdat ik stiekem al wist dat het vandaag wel van pas zou komen'. Alejandro kijkt haar verbaasd aan. 'Hoe kon jij dat nou weten?' 'Noem het maar vrouwelijke intuïtie', antwoorde ze daarop. Juliana komt inmiddels aangelopen met vier wijnglazen en met zijn allen toosten ze op een goede toekomst.

We maken even een sprong naar de toekomst. Twee jaar later, nadat Alejandro het gebouw op een gigantisch terrein had gekocht, was hij al een rijk man geworden. De zaken liepen beter dan hij ooit had kunnen bedenken. Het huis was inmiddels drie keer zo groot geworden, met een patio, stallen voor de paarden en verblijven voor de werkers. Ook in de omgeving wordt hij gezien als een machtig man. Hoewel Alejandro helemaal niet zo belangrijk en machtig wilt overkomen, voelt hij wel aan dat de mensen hem graag zien. Ook de alcalde is goede vrienden met hem geworden en vraagt hem regelmatig om met zaken in de pueblo mee te denken. Esperanza heeft zich ook helemaal ingeburgerd en doet regelmatig een ronde om de meest arme mensen in en rond de pueblo bij te staan of om ze spullen en eten te brengen.

Als Alejandro en Esperanza die avond moe maar voldaan in de sala zitten, met een wijntje in de hand, beginnen ze te praten over de wens naar kinderen. Ze merken dat ze beide op één lijn zitten qua wensen en opvoeding en besluiten om dan meer eens een begin te maken. Samen verdwijnen ze de slaapkamer in.

Drie maanden later wordt Alejandro gevraagd om met de alcalde mee te reizen naar Monterey, de koloniale hoofdstad, om de gouveneur te bezoeken. Eenmaal aangekomen in Monterey, bij het paleis van de gouveneur, wordt hij van harte ontvangen. 'Ik heb zoveel goeds over u gehoord, mijn heer de la Vega, dat ik nu eindelijk eens kennis met u kan maken'. Alejandro helemaal van zijn stuk gebracht, stelt zich voor en begint te vertellen hoe het allemaal in Spanje was, hoe hij besloot om naar Californië te vertrekken, over het zeer gewaardeerde aanbod van Carlos Galindo en hoe hij de toekomst ziet van zijn rancho. Dan vraagt de gouveneur hoe hij de toekomst van Los Angeles voor zich ziet. Over deze vraag moet Alejandro even nadenken, maar antwoord dan, dat de rijken zich nooit en te nimmer mogen verrijken, over de rug van de armen. Hij heeft in die ruim twee jaar, Los Angeles zien groeien, zonder al te veel gedoe met bandieten en andere aasgieren. Dit wilde hij graag zo houden.

Dan komt Carlos Galindo met een aanbod. 'Ik ben al aardig op leeftijd. U bent een zeer invloedrijke man geworden in de korte tijd dat u hier bent. Ook komt u op voor rechtvaardigheid en met uw verleden als commandant van het leger in Spanje, kunt u gezag uitvoeren. Daarom wil ik vragen of u mijn opvolger als alcade wilt worden'.

Geschrokken en verbaasd kijkt Alejandro van de gouveneur naar de alcalde en weer terug. 'Ik zou wel willen, maar het lijkt mij nu nog niet het goede moment. Ik wil eerst een gezin stichten en zeker zijn dat mijn ranch over pak en beet acht jaar nog steeds zo goed loopt. Het werken op de ranch vind ik nu nog te leuk om op te geven. Echter waardeer ik uw aanbod zeer'.

'Als u dat nu nog niet ziet zitten, zal er een commandant worden aangesteld om voorlopig het gezag over het leger en de pueblo te hebben, tot u zich bedenkt', besluit de gouveneur, met een lichte teleurstelling. Hij had gehoopt dat Alejandro direct op het aanbod in zou gaan. Met dit in zijn achterhoofd, neemt Alejandro afscheid van de gouveneur en bedankt hem voor de gastvrijheid en zijn vertrouwen in hem. Met Carlos Galindo rijdt hij weer terug naar Los Angeles.

Eenmaal thuis aangekomen wordt hij enthousiast verwelkomt door Esperanza. 'Ik heb zulk goed nieuws te vertellen', roept ze uit. 'Ik ben zwanger. We verwachten over vijf maanden ons eerste kindje!' Alejandro, die nog niet eens helemaal bekomen is van het gesprek met de gouveneur, pakt zijn vrouw beet en omhelst haar innig en geeft haar een zoen. 'Wat ben ik trost op ons. Kom, laten we naar binnen gaan, want ook ik heb behoorlijk wat te vertellen'.

In de sala aangekomen, wordt ze een glas wijn ingeschonken en een stoel aangeboden. Zodra ze zitten, bedankt Alejandro de dienaar en verzoekt deze hun even alleen te laten. De dienaar, knikt, loopt weg en sluit de deur.

Alejandro verteld zijn vrouw het hele verhaal. Esperanza vindt het een verstandig besluit van haar man om nog even te wachten om de zware taak van alcalde over te nemen . Nu ze ook nog eens zwanger is, kan ze de hele wereld aan en niemand die dat nog van haar zou afpakken.

Echter, wanneer de bevalling van Esperanza naderde, sloeg het noodlot toe. Hevige krampen gingen door haar lijf. Alejandro had een dienaar naar pater Felipe gestuurd om deze te vragen om direct naar de haciënda van de la Vega te gaan, om señora de la Vega te assisteren bij de bevalling. Ondertussen liepen dienaren af en aan met vochtige doeken, probeerde Esperanza met kruidenthee te helpen of alleen de hand vast te houden en haar te troosten. Alejandro kon niets anders doen dan op een afstandje toe te kijken of haar lovende woorden toe te fluisteren, terwij;l hij naast haar zat. Het duurde niet lang of pater Felipe arriveerde op de hacienda. Iedere keer als hij hier kwam, was er wel weer wat aangepast of bijgebouwd.

Snel loopt hij met zijn tas met spullen naar de voordeur. Nog voordat hij kan aankloppen, vliegt de deur al open en wordt hij aan zijn hand meegetrokken door Alejandro, naar Esperanza. 'Ze is net ineens hevig gaan bloeden', verteld Alejandro gespannen. Zijn ogen slaan doodsangsten uit.

Esperanza is inmiddels haar bewustzijn verloren. Pater Felipe bedenkt zich geen moment, pakt wat spullen uit zijn tas en begint aan de klus. Na een kleine moeite, lukt het hem om de baby te halen. Op het moment dat de baby begint te huilen, slaakt Esperanza haar laatste zucht en overlijdt aan hevige inwendige bloedingen. Alejandro weet niet of hij nu blij of verdrietig moet zijn. Hij gaat bij het hoofd van Esperanza zitten, kust het nog voor een laatste keer en veegt zijn tranen weg. Hij sluit haar ogen en legt een deken over haar heen. Dan komt pater Felipe met de baby aangelopen. Hij heeft de baby in lakens gewikkeld en geeft hem aan Alejandro. Ook hij gaat even naast Esperanza zitten, doet zijn gebedje, slaat het heilige kruis en staat dan weer op. Hij kijkt naar Alejandro en verontschuldigd zich. Alejandro zegt dat hij zijn best heeft gedaan en er verder ook niks aan kon doen. Heel voorzichtig vraagt pater Felipe hoe hij het kindje wilt gaan noemen. 'Diego', antwoord Alejandro vastbesloten. 'Dat betekend overwinnaar'. Alejandro kijkt naar het kind, welke zijn ogen opent en zegt zacht: 'ik zal jou groot brengen met alle liefde en wijsheid die ik je kan geven, mijn Diego'. Het kindje glimlacht even en valt daarna in diepe slaap.

Weer maken we een sprong naar de toekomst. In de eerste jaren van Diego en zijn vader Alejandro zijn geen noemenswaardige dingen gebeurd. Diego groeit rustig op, op de hacienda. Het is een wijs knulletje, zeer atletisch en alles ziet hij als een spelletje. Wanneer hij op zes jarige leeftijd naar school op de missiepost in de pueblo gaat, komt een stukje van zijn ware aard naar boven.

Op school zit er een meisje in zijn klas, welke van een middenklasse familie komt. Ze heeft lang bruin haar, bruine ogen en is voor haar leeftijd wat klein. Echter speelt ze liever met de jongens, dan het tuttige gedoe met de meisjes. Geregeld gaat ze met Diego mee naar de haciënda en stoeien en spelen ze samen. Ze doen schijngevechten met hun houten zwaarden en als even niemand op hun let, hangen ze aan het balkon of de galerij of klimmen over de muren die rond de patio zijn gebouwd. Haar naam is Luisa Pulido del Amo.

Omdat Luisa zich niet gedraagt als een meisje, wordt ze door een jongen, genaamd Luis Ramon, welke wel van aderlijke familie komt, gepest. Samen met nog twee andere jongens vormt hij een vast groepje, welke meerdere kinderen het leven soms zuur maakt. Ook vandaag is het weer zover. In de klas gooit Ramon steeds propjes naar Luisa. De andere twee jongens doen ook mee. Wanneer de leraar ziet dat Luisa een propje terug gooit, roept hij haar onmiddelijk naar voren. Behoedzaam loopt Luisa naar de leraar toe. Deze pakt haar bij de arm, tilt haar op en zet haar op een stoel. Diego voelt zich kwaad worden van binnen. Ondertussen kijkt hij Ramon en de twee jongens strak aan. Luisa probeert uit te leggen wat er gebeurde, maar de leraar pakt haar met één hand bij de wangen. Diëgo gist naar zijn kattepult, doet er een prop papier in en richt hem op de rug van de leraar. Hij trekt het elastiek strak en laat deze los. De prop vliegt met een vaart tegen de rug van de leraar aan, welke onmiddelijk omdraait en hem recht aankijkt. Hij gist de lineaal van zijn bureau af en loopt op Diego af. Deze reageert door ook zijn lineaal te pakken en op de tafel te springen. Behendig slaat Diego een paar aanvallen van zijn leraar af en springt vervolgens over hem heen, rent naar het raam en springt door het raam naar buiten. De hele klas staat te joelen. Als Diego zich omdraait, staat ineens zijn vader voor zijn neus. Met zijn allerliefste glimlach zegt hij 'papie'? Alejandro pakt hem bij de arm en voert hem het klaslokaal weer in. Luisa is inmiddels weer op haar eigen plek gaan zitten. Alejandro biedt zijn excuses aan en ook Diego moet deze aan zijn leraar geven. De rest van de middag moet hij in het klas blijven zitten om strafwerk te maken.

De volgende dag komt Luisa naar Diego toe om hem te bedanken. Diëgo geeft aan dat onrechtvaardigheid hem kwaad maakt. 'Die rotzakken van dat groepje van Ramon moeten maar eens een keer bestraft worden, maar ik zou niet weten hoe wij dat voor elkaar gaan krijgen', zegt hij. Ze besluiten het maar te laten bezinken en zoveel mogelijk uit de buurt van die drie rotzakken te blijven.

Wel raken ze al snel bevriend met een paar jaar oudere, wat dikkere, jongen, genaamd Demetrio Lopez Garcia. Als snel noemen ze hem gewoon Garcia. Met zijn drieën vormen ze een gezellig clubje en verzinnen ze steeds nieuwe avonturen.

Als Diego in de vakantie een keer alleen op de haciënda is, loopt hij over de rand van de openhaard in de sala. Ineens blijft hij staan, zet zijn voet één pasje terug en voelt dat er een steen op de rand van de openhaard wat meebeweegt. Hij stapt van de rand af en krijgt het voor elkaar om de loszittende steen eruit te halen. Hieronder bevind er een kleinde ruimte met daarin een kistje. Hij pakt het kistje, legt de steen weer terug en loopt met het kistje naar zijn kamer. In het kistje zit een document. Hij opent het en begint te lezen.

Beste vinder van dit document,

Ik, de oprichter van dit huisje, gelegen op de top van een heuvel, zal u een geheim onthullen.

In tijde van oorlog en invasies van indianen heb ik een aantal geheime doorgangen gecreëerd. Als u, beste lezer, naar de achterkant van de heuvel loopt, vindt u een grote partij rotsen met een grote wilgenboom. Als u de takken van de wilgenboom opzij duwt, zit er ergens een opening. Zodra u daar naar binnen gaat, komt u in een grotere ruimte uit. Groot genoeg om er een paard te huisvesten. Tevens loopt hier een klein beekje doorheen, zodat u altijd zult beschikken over water. Als u de tunnel verder doorgaat, komt u uiteindelijk achter de openhaard uit. Achter de openhaard heb ik nog een paar gangen gecreëerd. Deze zult u zelf wel ontdekken.

Gebruik deze geheime kamers en doorgangen alleen in geval van nood, anders zal u uw leven nooit meer zeker zijn.

Hoogachtend

Tomás de la Vega

Na het ontdekken van dit document gaat Diego op onderzoek uit. En inderdaad, zoals de brief voorspelde, vindt hij de opening van de grot. Hij gaat naar binnen en staat versteld van de ruimte. Aarzelend loopt hij door naar de tunnel. Aan het eind aangekomen, komt hij in een ruimte waar nog twee tunnels uitkomen . Ook is er een trap naar boven gebouwd. Hij gaat de trap op. Hij is verbaast dat het allemaal zo stevig is en geen geluid maakt. Op de eerste etage aangekomen, staat hij weer in een relatief grote ruimte. Hier bevinden zich drie doorgangen. Hij besluit de doorgang rechts van hem te nemen. Vlak voor het einde van de gang, bevindt zich een stevige houten muur aan de linkerkant. Diëgo ziet een touwtje hangen en trekt eraan. Hij schrikt als er een kurk uit de muur schiet, maar hersteld zich snel. Kijkend door het gaatje wat nu in de muur is ontstaan, ontdekt hij dat hij zich naast de kast in de sala bevind. Hij besluit dit goed te onthouden en later terug te komen om het verder te ontdekken. Hij stopt de kruk weer terug in het gaatje, loopt de gang weer uit en is nu wel heel nieuwsgierig waar de trap naar boven naar toe leidt. Hij gaat de trap op en tot zijn verbazing komt hij uit in een klein kamertje. Hij ziet een ring aan de muur hangen en pakt het vast. Hij draait er wat aan en ineens gaat er een deurtje open en ziet hij zijn eigen slaap kamer. Helemaal verbaasd loopt hij het deurtje door, zijn slaapkamer in en kijkt eens rond. Hoe had hij dit ooit kunnen bedenken? Een gehieme kamer, aangesloten aan zijn eigen slaapkamer. Hij loopt de openhaard in zijn kamer na en ontdekt een knopje, helemaal in een hoekje weggestopt. Als hij zijn vinger erop legt, sluit ineens het deurtje. Opnieuw legt hij zijn vinger er op en het deurtje gaat weer open. Hij besluit plechtig dat dit een geheim zal zijn en blijven. Wel is hij reuze benieuwd wie die mysterieuse Tomás de la Vega is. Zal dat zijn opa of misschien wel een oom zijn? Hij zal het zijn vader maar eens een keer vragen.

In de maand na zijn ontdekking gaat Diego er vaak op uit om alle routes en openingen te ontdekken. Hij maakt aantekeningen, totdat hij alles uit zijn hoofd kent. Nu weet hij precies welke doorgang waar eindigt en hoe alle meganismen werken. Mocht er ooit nood aan de man zijn, kan hij zijn vader in ieder geval redden.

Ook vraagt hij zijn vader naar achtergronden van zijn familie. Alejandro vertelt hem, dat hij maar één broer had, maar deze is al lange tijd geleden overleden. Zijn naam luidde Joaquin. Heel voorzichtig vraagt Diego of er ook ene Tomás in de familie heeft geleefd. Alejandro kijkt zijn zoon verrast aan. 'Hoe kom je daar dan bij', vraagt hij. Snel zegt Diego dat hij dat eigenlijk ook niet weet. Dat hij weer eens hardop aan het denken was. Hij vond de naam Tomás gewoon familiar klinken, verzint hij snel. Alejandro kijkt zijn zoon aan en geeft hem een knuffel. 'Op een dag, mijn zoon, zul jij een belangrijk man zijn, in de communitie'.

7


	2. Diego in Spanje

Wanneer Diego zestien jaar is, is hij een lange, smalle jongen. Wel atletisch en gespierd, maar echt nog een knulletje, terwijl Luis Ramon al bijna het postuur van een volwassen man heeft en zelfs een klein baartje op zijn kin heeft groeien.

Alejandro roept zijn zoon bij hem. Luisa is op dat moment ook bij hem. Zij is al wel een stuk gegroeid en haar vrouwelijke rondingen beginnen zich al te ontwikkelen.

'Je hebt nu de leeftijd, mijn zoon, om jouw naar Madrid te sturen. Naar de academie, waar ik in mijn jonge jaren ook heb gestudeerd. Daar zal je scheikunde, filosofie en artistieke vechtkunsten gaan leren, zodat jij mij later kan opvolgen als alcalde'. Diego is even van zijn stuk geslagen. Luisa antwoord heel boos dat het niet eerlijk is om hun uit elkaar te halen. Alejandro kijkt het meiske nog eens aan en zegt dat het voor maar zes jaar is. 'In die tijd zal zijn zoon als man terug keren en hier zijn leven verder uitbouwen'. Alejandro laat de twee even alleen. Luisa en Diego nemen afscheid van elkaar, waarbij Diego een bijzondere steen aan een touwtje, aan Luisa overhandigd. 'Mocht je mij ooit gaan missen, denk dan aan deze steen en onthoud dat ik hoe dan ook weer een keer met jou wordt herenigd'. Ze geven elkaar een knuffel en Luisa vertrekt naar huis.

En zo geschiedde het. Diego werd met de koets naar de haven gebracht van San Pedro. Daar ging hij op het schip naar Panama. Hier werd nog extra voedsel en water ingeslagen. Vanaf daar voert het schip door het Caribische gebied naar de Atlantische oceaan.

Op het schip helpt Diego mee met allerlei klusjes, hangt geregeld in de masten en touwen, soms schermt hij met de kapitein of leert hij van de kapitein te kijken naar de sterren om te weten waar ze zich bevonden.

Na zes weken vaart het schip de haven van Cadiz binnen. Diego neemt afscheid van de kapitein en zijn bemanning, bedankt hem voor de leerzame lessen en hoopt dat hij over zes jaar weer mee terug mag reizen. De kapitein zegt het geen probleem te vinden en dat hij tegen die tijd maar moet laten weten als het zover is.

Diego stapt de kade op, loopt naar de koets van Pedro, een oud soldaat, waar Diego's vader Commandant van is geweest. Deze begroet Diego en stelt zich voor. Tijdens de tocht, welke ook nog eens bijna twee weken duurt, verteld Pedro over alle avonturen welke hij met Alejandro heeft meegemaakt. Diego en Pedro kunnen het al snel goed met elkaar vinden. Diego krijgt te horen dat de vrouw van Pedro een paar jaar geleden is overleden en dat hij sinds die tijd alleen woont en leeft. Hij geeft te kennen dat hij dat eigenlijk ook niet zo erg vindt. Ze overnachten telkens in de missieposten, die allen langs de route zijn gebouwd.

Diego komt dan eindelijk aan bij het huisje van Pedro. Het is een klein huisje, op publieke grond van de koning, welke Pedro mag gebruiken om inkomsten te kunnen genereren. Hij vraagt tijdens het diner aan Diego hoe de reis is verlopen. Deze babbelt honderduit hoe het was en wat hij allemaal had geleerd. Hij besluit op tijd naar bed te gaan om morgen zich aan te melden op de academie.

De eerste weken op de academie maakt hij kennis met zijn leraren, die zijn kennis en vaardigheden uittesten. Ze hebben al snel door dat het een slimme, behendige jongen is, met een goed stel hersens. Toen zijn scherm meester Manuel Escalante, Diego's behendigheid met de degen ontdekte, bood hij Diëgo aan om iedere morgen om klokslag zeven uur, met hem te gaan trainen. 'Wanneer je ook maar één keer te laat komt, zal ik mijn aanbod per direct intrekken', waarschuwde Manuel Escalante hem. En zo gebeurde het dat Diego een uitmuntend schermer werd.

Ook zuigt Diego alle informatie uit de scheikunde en artistieke vechtkunsten in hem op. Hij leert er zijn eigen innerlijk rust te bewaren, te weten waar je tegenstanders zich bevinden, al je zintuigen op scherp te kunnen stellen en de lichaamstaal van een tegenstander af te lezen. Één van de belangrijkste lessen die hij leert is om nooit een gevecht aan te gaan, wanneer je kwaad bent. Juist dan ben je al ten dode opgeschreven.

Ondertussen volgt Diego de lessen van filosofie met wat minder interesse, maar ook hieruit pakt hij mee wat hij denkt ooit nodig te hebben.

Naast zijn studies heeft hij vaak wat tijd over en trekt dan de stad in. Op een dag komt hij in aanmerking met een groep zigeuners. Bewonderend staat hij naar hun optreden te kijken. De muziek, de dans, hun kleding, de stunts, alles neemt hij in zich op. Het fascineert hem. Het valt hem op, dat er een jongen, iets ouder als dat hij is, hem steeds volgt met de ogen. Diego kijkt hem eens aan en loopt dan op hem af. Hij steekt zijn hand uit en zegt 'Hola, ik ben Diego de la Vega. Het valt mij op dat u steeds naar mij kijkt. Mag ik vragen wat u zo interesseert aan mij?' De jongen kijkt wat verbaasd naar die vreemde jongen voor hem. Hij steekt zijn hand uit en maakt een kleine buiging. Met zijn handen probeert hij duidelijk te maken dat hij niet kan spreken, maar wel uitstekend kan horen. Diego moet even wennen aan de gebaren, maar kan al snel wat betekenissen herkennen. Hij nodigt de jongen uit naar de kroeg. Samen lopen ze een paar steegjes door en gaan een kroeg binnen. Ze nemen plaats aan een tafel en Diego besteld twee limonade. Hij is nieuwsgierig naar deze man en vraagt hem naar zijn geschiedenis, waarom hij niet kan praten en wat zijn naam is. De jongen beeld met gebaren uit, dat zijn indianen familie werd overvallen, toen hij vier jaar oud was, waarbij hij zijn beide ouders en vele andere stamleden verloor. Eerder kon hij wel praten, maar na deze traumatische gebeurtenis, heeft hij nooit meer een woord gezegd. Ook schrijft hij op een briefje dat hij Bernardo heet. Dit is overigens het enige wat hij heeft leren schrijven. Lezen kan hij wel, zo beeld hij uit.

Na dit innoverende gesprek, stelt Diego voor om iedere avond, wanneer de zigeuners optreden, elkaar te ontmoeten. En zo vonden Diego en Bernardo elkaar.

Iedere avond keken ze vol bewondering naar de zigeuners. Dit viel hun op en plotseling werden ze gevraagd of ze een keer een optreden mee wilden doen. Diego was er laaiend enthousiast over. Bernardo was wat terughoudender en hield zich wel in het publiek op.

De schermkunsten kwamen nu goed van pas, Diego leerde te goochelen, hij hing vaak in de trapeze en zo werd hij steeds meer het middelpunt van de show. Daarnaast bleef hij ook met zijn studie en schermlessen bezig.

Inez, het hoofd van de zigeunergroep, had inmiddels een oogje op Diego laten vallen. Samen zongen zij het openingslied en het eindlied, deden een prachtig in elkaar gezette dans samen, waarna Diego de gevaarlijke stunts uitvoerde, samen met nog twee mannen, welke op middelbare leeftijd, maar niet minder lenig en behendig als Diego waren. Na het einde van één van de vele voorstelling nodigt Diego Bernardo uit om een drankje bij hem en Pedro thuis te komen drinken. Later zitten ze met zijn drieën, met ieder een glaasje wijn in de hand de politieke bezigheden in en om Madrid te bespreken . Dit werd vanaf dat moment een dagelijks ritueel.

Tussen de studie en de optredens door, leerde Diego Bernardo schermen en andere handig- en vaardigheden. Een jaar later waren deze twee zo op elkaar ingespeeld, dat het net leek of ze broers van elkaar waren. Zo voelde het voor hun ook wel een beetje, want op een oogwenk wisten ze van elkaar wie wat bedoelde. En zo gingen er een paar jaar voorbij.

Diego zat aan het einde van zijn studie en was zich alweer aan het voorbereiden op de terugreis. Ondertussen had hij veel contact gehad met zijn vader. In de brieven schreef Alejandro dat de problemen in Los Angeles steeds erger werden. De oude alcalda moest door ziekte zijn taken voortijdig beëindigen en er werd een nieuwe alcalde aangenomen. De nieuwe alcalde was een onbevoegd man, welke zich alleen maar meer wilde verrijken, ten koste van vele anderen, ook van hem en andere rijke landeigenaren. Over Luisa werd nooit een woord geschreven.

Het viel Diego op dat het nu al wel een hele poos geleden was dat hij de laatste brief van zijn vader had ontvangen. Hij was er een beetje bezorgd om geworden. Maar hij was te druk bezig met het afronden van zijn studie en het optreden bij de zigeuners dat hij er niet meer zo op lette.

Maar dan, ineens, vanuit het niets, tijdens een optreden in de stad, wordt Diego aangevlogen door een jonge vrouw, met lange bruine haren en bruine ogen. 'Diego, Diego, wat ben ik blij dat ik je gevonden heb', roept ze uit. Inez staat er naast en vraagt 'en wie is zij'? 'Herken je mij dan niet meer', vraagt de jonge vrouw. En ineens ziet Diego het. 'Luisa! Wat doe jij nou hier?' Diego verontschuldigd zich en neemt Luisa mee naar een rustigere plek. Dan begint Luisa te vertellen. Over alle problemen in de pueblo, dat zijn vader is gevangen genomen en er slecht aan toe is, dat Rafael Montero de nieuwe alcalde is en dat er onschuldige mensen ter dood worden gebracht. Diego geloofd zijn oren niet. Hij is er helemaal van onderste boven. Dan besluit hij morgen direct afscheid te nemen van de academie, de zigeunergroep en per direct de terugreis in te zetten. 'Maar', zegt hij, wijzend naar Bernardo, 'mijn beste vriend Bernardo gaat mee'. Bernardo groet Luisa en geeft haar een kusje op de hand.

Daarna loopt Diego met Luisa en Bernardo terug naar het zigeunerkamp en doet daar zijn verhaal. Inez staat erop dat zij met de hele groep met hem mee gaat naar Californië. Diego is het er eigenlijk niet mee eens, maar kan hun er niet van overtuigen waarom ze hier zouden moeten blijven. Voor nu neemt hij afscheid van hun, bedankt hun voor al hun goede zorgen en gezelligheid en zegt ze dan snel wel weer te zien.

De volgende morgen staat hij extra vroeg op om zijn schermmeester, waar hij zeer gesteld op geraakt is, te vertellen van alle plotselinge veranderingen. Tot grote verbazing overhandigd Manuel Escalante hem een degen. Diego pakt hem aan en haalt de degen uit de schede. Aandachtig bekijkt hij hem en vraagt dan waar hij dit aan te danken heeft. 'Onthoud en zeg mij na', zegt Manuel Escalante 'Ik hanteer mijn degen alleen met eer, rechtvaardigheid, respect, waardigheid en moed'. Diego neemt de degen in zijn hand, strekt zijn arm de lucht in en herhaalt de woorden. Een zonnestraal komt precies op de punt van zijn degen terecht bij het uitspreken van deze woorden, wat even voor een hemelse glinstering zorgt. Daarna bergt Diego de degen weer veilig op in de schede. Hij omhelst zijn meester dankbaar en neemt afscheid van hem. Snel rijdt hij weer terug naar het huisje van Pedro.

Terug op zijn kamer, staan Bernardo en Luisa al met ingepakte koffers, klaar om naar de koest te lopen. Diego pakt ook snel zijn koffer en sluit de kamer af. Hij bedankt Pedro voor zijn enorme gastvrijheid en goede zorgen en neemt ook afscheid van hem. Met zijn allen laden ze de koffers in het rijtuig. Daarna stappen ze met zijn drieën in en zwaaiend rijden ze weg.


	3. Diego keert terug

De terugweg gaat sneller, dan de heenweg, bijna zes jaar geleden. Met vijf dagen zijn ze deze keer in de haven van Cadiz aangekomen. Wanneer ze het schip op willen gaan, hoort Diego ineens een bekende stem achter zich. Hij draait zich om en ziet de hele zigeunergroep op de kade staan. Hij rent naar ze toe en geeft Inez een dikke knuffel en een zoen op haar wang. 'Uno momento, ik ben zo terug', zegt hij tegen Inez. Hij draait zich om en rent naar de kapitein van het schip en legt de hele situatie uit. De kapitein geeft aan nog wel plek te hebben en zo gaat de hele groep mee op reis.

Op het schip helpt iedereen een handje mee. Diego hangt vooral veel in de masten, om de zeilen te repareren of touwen te vervangen. De vrouwen houden zich vooral bezig met wassen, poetsen en het voorbereiden op het eten. Iedereen, zelfs de bemanning, vinden het een aangename verrassing en elke avond maken ze er een feestje van.

Zes weken later varen ze de haven van San Pedro binnen. Zodra het schip aanmeert en de loopplank naar de kade wordt aangelegd, komen uit alle hoeken soldaten aan gelopen.

Diego ziet het, pakt de degen tussen zijn spullen uit en sluipt weg. Hij klimt aan de andere kant van het dek over de rand en laat zich in het water vallen. Voordat hij in het zicht van de soldaten komt, neemt hij een hap lucht en gaat onder water. Hij zwemt naar de kade en komt daar weer boven water, zonder op te vallen.

Als alle passagiers van boord komen en zich verzamelen op de kade, loopt Garcia wat te foeteren over het onbegonnen werk wat hij telkens moet uitvoeren, om alle schepen te onderzoeken, want Diego en Luisa zullen toch nooit aan boord zijn. Ineens hoort hij een stem zijn naam roepen. Hij draait zich om en ziet dat Luisa daar staat. Naar de soldaten gebaart hij waarom ze hem niet hebben gewaarschuwd en loopt vervolgens op Luisa af. 'Luisa, wat ben ik blij dat u weer heelhuids terug bent. Hoe was de reis en heb je Diego de la Vega kunnen vinden'? Luisa antwoord dat ze Diego niet meer heeft gezien toen ze de haven in kwamen. Garcia is even in de war, want het schip is ondertussen helemaal uitgekamd. Dan roept hij Corporaal Reyes en twee andere soldaten erbij en beveelt Luisa mee te nemen naar Montero. De soldaten grijpen Luisa vast en trekken haar mee. Luisa rukt zich los en zegt dat ZIJ het is, die Montero wilt spreken en loopt boos weg. Hoofdschuddend draait Garcia zich om.

Dan ziet hij de groep zigeuners staan en loopt op hun af. 'En wat doen jullie hier? Hebben jullie toestemming gekregen om het land in te komen?' Inez stapt naar voren en stelt zich voor. 'Mijn naam is Inez. En wie ben jij', antwoord ze, met haar vinger tikkend tegen de borst van Garcia. 'Het maakt niet uit wie ik ben, wie ben jij', antwoord Garcia een beetje overdonderd. 'Ik ben nog steeds Inez', roept Inez, waarop de groep begint te lachen. Garcia weet zich even geen raad en loopt wat heen en weer. Dan loopt hij terug naar Inez en vraagt wat zij hier komt doen. Ze stelt haar groep voor als beroemde artiesten uit Europa en dat ze het nu eens willen proberen in Californië. Tevens is ze opzoek naar een knappe en dappere sergeant en vraagt Garcia of hij er misschien één kent. Garcia kan haar verleidingen niet weerstaan en richt zich op, laat zijn 'spierballen' zien en kijkt Inez heel charmant aan. Inez speelt het spelletje mee en leidt Garcia af. Achter zijn rug om, gebaart ze naar de groep om te maken dat ze weg komen. De soldaten kijken toe en wachten af tot hun sergeant orders geeft. Deze orders komen tot hun verbazing niet, want hij is te druk met Inez bezig. Zodra de groep is ontkomen, draait Inez zich om en rent ook weg. Verbaast blijft Garcia achter. Hij draait zich om, om de andere zigeuners aan te spreken en staat versteld als hij ontdekt dat ook deze vanuit het niets verdwenen zijn. Hij roept de soldaten waar ze heen gegaan zijn. Deze halen hun schouders op, omdat ze het ook niet weten. Even blijft Garcia staan, bloost wat en zegt heel verlegen 'ik kan een vrouw verleiden'. Dan schraapt hij zijn keel, richt zich weer op en loopt in marstempo weg. De soldaten kijken hem even na, trekken hun schouders op en volgen dan snel.

Diego heeft al die tijd langs de kade gezwommen en is uiteindelijk bij het strand aangekomen. Hij loopt de zee uit en probeert zich te oriënteren. Langzaam, want het zwemmen heeft hem vermoeid, loopt hij naar het einde van het strand en trekt de bossen in. Gelukkig woont hij niet ver van de kust af en verwacht met drie dagen wel zijn haciënda te bereiken.

Na een flinke wandeling, begint het te schemeren. Diego zoekt een plekje waar het enigszins beschut de nacht zou kunnen doorbrengen. Hij verzamelt wat hout, droge bladeren en stenen om er straks een vuurtje van te maken.

Na het verzamelen en het klaarmaken van het kampvuur voor later, gaat hij op pad naar een beekje, dicht in de buurt. Onderweg was hij al een paar keer gestopt bij dit beekje om te drinken. Als hij daar aankomt, staat er tot zijn grote verbazing een zwart paard aan de overkant. Door het maanlicht kan Diego het dier goed bekijken. Het paard ziet hem en rent weg, maar niet ver. Hij lijkt wel net zo verbaast te zijn om iemand tegen te komen, als dat Diego is. Diego negeert het paard verder maar en begint te drinken uit het beekje. Het paard blijft op een afstandje toe kijken, maar durft niet dichterbij te komen.

Wanneer Diego genoeg gedronken heeft, kijkt hij het paard nog één keer aan. Diep in zijn hart zou hij het paard graag willen vangen, maar hij heeft geen touwen of andere spullen. Hij zet de gedachte maar van zich af en loopt terug naar zijn kamp.

Hij legt de droge bladeren op een hoopje en bedacht ineens dat hij geen lucifers heeft. Gelukkig weet hij nog een techniek, om zonder lucifers een vuurtje te maken. Na meerdere pogingen lukt het hem om een vonk op de droge bladeren te krijgen. Langzaam aan beginnen de vlammen zich te ontwikkelen. Snel legt Diego het handje bladeren in de cirkel van stenen, op een paar droge takjes. Het vuurtje is nu mooi ontwikkelt. Onderweg had Diego ook nog een wild konijn weten te vangen. Hij pelt het dode dier en maakt het schoon. De rest braadt hij op het vuur.

Als hij zijn maaltijd met veel smaak heeft weggewerkt, haalt hij nog wat extra takken, om het vuur zo lang mogelijk aan te houden. Dit om roofdieren op afstand te houden en om zich warm te kunnen houden in de nog wat koude nachten. Hij gaat dicht bij het vuur liggen, rolt zich op en valt in slaap. Na een paar uur wordt hij wakker. Een paar takken gloeien alleen nog maar wat na. Het vuur heeft al het hout inmiddels verteerd. Wanneer hij zich omdraait, ziet hij ineens een zwart silhouet dichtbij zijn kamp staan. Heel rustig komt hij overeind en ziet dat het een paard is. Het paard loopt een paar passen weg, maar blijft daarna staan. Ze kijken elkaar diep in de ogen aan. Diego moet even een paar keer knipperen met zijn ogen om van de betovering van het paard te ontkomen. Hij pakt een polletje gras, wat hier en daar de grond uit schiet en strekt zijn arm naar het paard toe. Even lijkt het, of het paard weer weg wilt lopen, maar besluit toch te blijven staan. Het duurt even voordat hij zijn hals durft te strekken om met zijn zachte neus het polletje gras te onderzoeken. Met de punten van zijn lippen pakt het paard voorzichtig het polletje gras uit Diego's hand, smikkelt het naar tevredenheid weg en briest een keer. Diego schuift voorzichtig wat naar achteren, om afstand te maken van het paard en een nieuw graspolletje te pakken. Het paard kijkt nieuwsgierig wat dat vreemde wezen aan het doen is. Als Diego een nieuwe gras pol uit de grond trekt, gaat hij gehurkt zitten. Nu is hij iets groter, dan wanneer hij zit. Hij is benieuwd hoe het paard nu zal reageren. Deze reageert precies het zelfde als de eerste keer. Heel voorzichtig pakt hij de graspol uit Diego's hand. Bijna kan Diego met zijn vingertoppen de neus van het paard aanraken. Zo gaat dit spelletje de hele nacht door.

Als de zon langzaam op komt, staat Diego inmiddels op zijn benen, tegenover het paard. Nog steeds houdt het paard afstand, maar is al minder bang. Diego besluit dat het tijd is om te vertrekken. Hij draait zich om en loopt van het paard weg. Tot zijn verbazing hoort hij, dat hij gevolgd wordt. Tussendoor pakt Diego iedere keer een nieuwe graspol en geeft het het paard. Ze volgen een lange tijd een beekje en stoppen regelmatig om wat te drinken. Onderweg praat Diego met een zachte stem naar het paard, welke zijn oren gespitst blijft houden en soms tevreden briest. Iedere keer wanneer Diego een graspol toesteekt, fluit hij.

De avond valt weer en Diego maakt een nieuw kamp. Dit keer heeft hij wat bessen en vruchten kunnen vinden. Hij maakt een nieuw vuurtje, eet het beetje voedsel op en valt daarna in slaap. Vroeg in de ochtend wordt hij weer wakker en tot zijn verbazing staat het paard even verderop te eten. Gelijk is Diego opgelucht dat het paard niet weggegaan is. Ergens voelt hij dat dat paard een redding voor hem gaat zijn. Hij staat op en fluit. Gelukkig reageert het paard onmiddellijk en komt aangelopen. Diego stopt hem een graspol toe en begint weer te lopen.

Niet veel later komen ze aan de rand van het bos. Ineens ziet Diego in de verte een toren. Hij herkent gelijk de kerktoren van Los Angeles en weet hij precies waar hij is. Hij slaat linksaf en gaat het ruigere terrein op. Het paard is wat verbaasd maar blijft Diego volgen. Even is Diego bang dat het paard zich zou blesseren op de rotsachtige grond, maar ziet al snel dat het paard schijnbaar zulke ondergronden vaker bewandeld heeft. Eindelijk komt hij aan bij een paar rotsen en de grote wilgenboom. Hij duwt de takken opzij en wilt naar binnen lopen. Hij draait zich om en ziet dat het paard wat zenuwachtig heen en weer begint te lopen en zich af en toe op de achterbenen heft. Diego maakt de ingang wat groter door de takken opzij te hangen en het paard loopt twijfelend achter Diego aan. Zodra Diego en het paard in de grot zijn, pakt Diego een dunne boomstam, welke hij had gevonden voordat hij vertrok naar Spanje en veilig in de grot had opgeborgen. Hij sluit daarmee de doorgang naar buiten af, zodat hij zeker weet dat het paard niet zomaar zou kunnen ontsnappen. Hij geeft het paard, onverwacht, een kriebel op zijn hals. Het paard schrikt er even van, maar voelt al heel snel aan dat het niet zo heel vervelend is, dat gekriebel en staat er later ontspannen bij te genieten. Diego neemt kort afscheid van het paard en loopt de tunnel door naar zijn haciënda. Wanneer hij in de gang achter de kast in de sala komt en voorzichtig de kurk uit het kijkgat trekt, ziet hij een vreemde man aan de tafel zitten. Er staan twee soldaten bij de deur op wacht. Diego vraagt zich af wie die man moet zijn en wat hij in zijn huis doet. Hij wilt de kurk weer terug stoppen, als er een man binnen komt lopen. De man buigt en zegt 'Mijnheer Montero, ik kom u mededelen dat Diego de la Vega niet aan boord van het schip was'. Montero slaat zijn vuist op tafel en staat op. 'Waar is dat achterlijke joch gebleven en waar blijft Luisa', roept hij uit. De man stapt achteruit en zegt het echt niet te weten. 'Is die kapitein nog in de haven van San Pedro',vraagt Montero dan, op een vriendelijkere toon. 'Als het goed is wel, mijnheer Montero. Wat wilt u dat ik daarmee doe', vraagt de man. 'Arresteer de kapitein ook maar en stop hem maar in een cel in de cuartel', zegt Montero. 'Ik zal ervoor zorgen dat hij gaat praten', gaat Montero met een grijns op zijn gezicht verder. De man knikt, draait zich om en loopt weg.

Diego, die alles gevolgd heeft, kan nog maar net zijn woede inhouden en sluipt geruisloos weg, terug naar de grot. Onderweg besluit hij nog even naar de geheime kamer naast zijn slaapkamer te gaan. Daar pakt hij het touw, wat hij zes jaar geleden had neer gelegd, loopt weer terug naar beneden en pakt een andere doorgang. Deze komt uit in het stalgebouw. Ongezien weet Diego bij de ton met graan te komen. Hij stopt zijn zakken zo vol mogelijk en verdwijnt weer geruisloos in het gangenstelsel, terug naar de grot. Het paard hinnikt zachtjes bij het zien van Diego. Diego geeft het paard een handje graan. Met veel smaak eet het paard het graan op. Diego geeft het paard nog een geruststellende kriebel. Dan pakt hij het touw van zijn schouder af en rustig legt hij het touw over de hals van het paard. Het paard staat gespannen te wachten wat er nu gaat gebeuren. Maar telkens is daar die fijne kriebel of een handje graan en de zachte stem weer, die hem tot rust brengt. Na een half uur weet Diego een halster te knopen om het hoofd van het paard. 'Zo, nu kunnen we beginnen met de training', lacht Diego tevereden kijkend naar het paard. 'Maar eerst wil ik naar de pueblo om te kijken wat daar allemaal gaande is', gaat hij verder. Hij geeft het paard een laatste kriebel, haalt nog een handje graan uit zijn zak en geeft het aan het paard. Daarna kruipt Diego onder de balk door, die de doorgang naar buiten afsluit en loopt de grot uit. Het paard aarzelt even, maar besluit in de grot te blijven.

De zigeuners hebben zich aan de rand van de pueblo geïnstalleerd. In een paar dagen tijd is het hun duidelijk geworden dat er niks aan vrede en rust in dit stadje heerst. Er hangt juist een sfeer van angst en achterdocht. Bernardo heeft zich maar bij de zigeuners aangesloten, anders zou hij ook niet weten waar hij heen zou moeten. Ook hij heeft niet in de gaten gehad, wanneer Diego ontkomen is.

Samen met Inez loopt Bernardo over de plaza. De menigte heeft zich verzamelt om de fontein, welke op het midden van de plaza gebouwd is. Inez en Bernardo besluiten om ook maar eens een kijkje te gaan nemen. Op dat moment wordt de kapitein van het schip, samen met twee andere burgers, waarvan de handen op de rug zijn vastgebonden, uit de cuartel getrokken door zes soldaten. Ze blijven staan, met hun gezichten naar de menigte. Een soldaat duwt één voor één de mannen naar de grond, zodat deze op de knieën terecht komen. Rafael Montero gaat naast ze staan. 'Jij zegt niet te weten waar de jonge heer de la Vega is, maar je hebt hem wel op uw schip gehad. Zeg mij waar hij is', zegt Montero tegen de kapitein, waarbij hij de kapitein streng aankijkt. De kapitein antwoord bang dat hij het inderdaad echt niet weet. Dan loopt Montero naar de andere twee mannen. Hij gaat gehurkt tussen beide in zitten, legt op de ene een hand op de schouder en vraagt 'en hoe gaat het met jouw vrouw en je mooie dochter Elena, señor Torres'. Ignacio Torres antwoord dat het naar omstandigheden wel gaat. Montero kijkt opzij naar de andere man en begint te glimlachen. Dan staat hij weer op en loopt weer terug naar de zijkant. Dan steekt hij zijn arm uit en roept 'Jullie zijn opgepakt voor hoogverraad. Jullie krijgen nog één kans om mij de waarheid te vertellen, anders zal ik jullie moeten ophangen. Vertel mij voor morgen middag klokslag twee uur de waarheid', spreekt hij de drie mannen toe. 'Garcia, sluit deze mannen weer op', roept Montero erachteraan. Garcia komt aangelopen, gaat voor de mannen staan, met zijn hoofd gebogen. Dan beveelt hij tegen de soldaten om de mannen weer terug naar hun cel te brengen. De soldaten pakken de gevangenen op en slepen ze mee naar de cuartel. Inez, Bernardo en de menigte blijven met een somber gevoel achter. Aan de andere kant van de plaza ziet Inez ineens haar groep opgesteld staan. Ze loopt er naar toe, gevolgd door Bernardo. Maria, één van de zigeuners, begint ritmisch te klappen. De rest van de groep volgt. Dan beginnen ze met zijn allen te zingen en te dansen. De menigte loopt wat verbaasd hun kant op en blijven staan kijken. Wat niemand in de gaten heeft, is dat Diego, gewikkeld in een Mexicaanse poncho met een grote sombrero op zijn hoofd, op een afstandje op het balkon van de posada de boel al die tijd al aan het bekijken is.

Als de groep zigeuners klaar is met hun dans, lopen ze, met een hangend hoofd, terug naar hun eigen kamp. De menigte gaat ook weer uit elkaar. Ieder zijn eigen weg, zo min mogelijk opvallend. Diego klimt weer het balkon af en wandelt de posada in. Hij besluit aan een tafeltje, achter in een hoek van de herberg, plaats te nemen. Aan de tafel voor hem, zitten een paar soldaten een drankje te nuttigen. Ze hebben het over hun grootste angsten. 'Ooit, in Frankrijk, was er een man, gekleed in zwart, zijn gezicht bedekt achter een masker, welke arme mensen hielp', begint de soldaat te vertellen. 'Degene die de mensen kwaad deed, moest het bekopen met de dood. Hij opereerde vooral wanneer het donker was, zodat hij makkelijk kon wegkomen. Als hij er was, was het net of je tegenover een duivel stond', gaat de soldaat verder. Diego had zijn oren gespitst. De andere soldaten lachen wat gespannen. 'Gelukkig was dat in Frankrijk. Dit is Californië. Niemand die op dat idee zal gaan komen', zegt een andere soldaat, zijn angst wegwuivend. Ze nemen een laatste slok en besluiten dat het weer tijd is om te vertrekken. Ze staan op en verlaten de posada. Wanneer Diego denkt dat de kust veilig is, verlaat ook hij, haast ongezien, de herberg. Hij loopt zo onopvallend mogelijk langs de cuartel om het daarna op een rennen te zetten. Buiten adem komt hij aan in een dichtbegroeid gedeelte, achter de pueblo. Hij heeft alleen niet in de gaten gehad, dat Bernardo hem is gevolgd. Bernardo was de posada ingelopen, had dat vreemde figuur in een hoekje zien zitten en wist haast zeker dat dàt Diego wel moest zijn. Hij was daarna gelijk de posada weer uitgegaan en hield zich schuil bij de kraampjes, totdat hij zag dat Diego weer naar buiten kwam. Daarna is hij hem gevolgd.

Diego slaakt een diepe zucht, bij het zien van Bernardo. Hij vraagt hoe het met hem en de zigeuners is afgelopen. Wanneer Bernardo gebaart dat het goed gaat en hij zich geen zorgen hoeft te maken, is Diego tevreden. 'Ik heb een lange weg moeten afleggen om bij mijn huis terug te komen. Daar aangekomen, blijkt dat Rafael Montero mijn huis heeft ingenomen. Ook heb ik tijdens mijn reis een paard ontmoet. Kom ik zal je mijn diepste geheim aan je onthullen', verteld Diego. Met zijn tweeën lopen ze richting de haciënda van de la Vega. Met een kleine omweg arriveren ze bij de grot. Bernardo is verbaasd waar hij nu weer terecht is gekomen, maar vertrouwt Diego. Ze lopen door de, met takken bedekte ingang. Het zwarte paard schrikt even, maar bij het zien van Diego, hinnikt hij zachtjes. Diego geeft hem een pol gras en een kriebel over zijn hals. Bernardo staat versteld van wat hij ziet. Het paard is gitzwart en straalt kracht en snelheid uit. Bernardo gebaart naar Diego dat hij in zijn jeugd veel met paarden heeft gewerkt. Ook met de half wilde. Diego zegt tegen Bernardo dat hij het paard maar moet trainen, zodat hij bereden kan worden en wat trucjes kent. Daarna vertelt Diego dat hij voelt dat hij iets moet doen om die gevangenen en zijn vader te bevrijden. Hij vertelt het verhaal over een in het zwart geklede, gemaskerde man, waar de soldaten het in de posada over hadden, maar dat hij nog niet zo goed weet hoe hij dat allemaal moet gaan uitvoeren. Hij besluit er maar een nachtje over te gaan slapen.

De volgende morgen wordt Diego wakker. Hij ziet dat Bernardo niet in de grot is en ook het paard is weg. Snel staat hij op en rent de grot uit. Tot zijn verbazing ziet hij het paard aan een touw, rondjes om Bernardo lopen. Bij het zien van Diego, laat Bernardo het paard stoppen. Het paard gehoorzaamd direct en blijft staan. Dan laat Bernardo het paard los en gebaart tegen Diego dat hij hem snel moet volgen. Het paard blijft aan de grond genageld staan en volgt met zijn ogen waar zijn gezelschap naar toe gaat. Niet heel ver van het paard vandaan, gebaart Bernardo dat ze nu zachtjes moeten doen. Ze verstoppen zich achter een rotsblok en niet veel later komt er een vos voorbij gelopen. Bij het zien van de mannen, blijft hij even staan. Diego kijkt gefascineerd naar de vos. Deze kijkt Diego diep in de ogen aan. Dan went het zijn kop af en loopt weg. Ineens weet Diego het. Zo sluw en intelligent als een vos.

Als ze weer terug lopen, staat het paard nog steeds op de zelfde plek. Hij is blij de twee te zien. Als Diego fluit, komt hij gelijk aangewandeld. Diego pakt een handje graan uit zijn zak en geeft het aan het paard. 'Eigenlijk moeten we het paard nog een naam geven. Hij lijkt zo snel als de wind te kunnen rennen', zegt hij tegen Bernardo. Bernardo gebaart een trechter en blaast daarbij. Diego begrijpt hem niet direct en denkt even na. Dan bekijkt hij de gebaren van Bernardo nog een keer en mompelt 'Tornado'. Zijn ogen lichten op en geeft Bernardo een knuffel en knipoog. Dat is de perfect naam voor hem. Hij loopt naar het paard en zegt 'Tornado, jij zult Zorro veilig overal heen brengen en ook weer terug'. Het paard geeft een tevreden bries.

Met zijn drieën lopen ze de grot weer in. Diego stelt een plan op. Bernardo is vanaf nu zijn dienaar. Diëgo stelt daarna voor dat hij, Diego, alleen als Zorro zal vechten en zichzelf als een intellectuele idioot zal gaan gedragen. Zodat niemand ooit kan gaan denken dat hij en Zorro één en dezelfde persoon kunnen zijn. Daarop gebaart Bernardo dat hij kan doen alsof hij niet alleen stom is, maar ook doof. Diego denkt even na en besluit dat dat een uitstekend idee is. Zo kan hij informatie afluisteren voor Zorro. Ze geven elkaar een klop op de schouder en weten dat dit het begin is van een nieuw avontuur en een nieuw leven. Bernardo besluit terug te gaan naar de pueblo om te zien hoe het met de zigeuners is.

Als Bernardo een paar uur later terug keert in de grot ziet hij Diego niet. Hij besluit maar te wachten tot zijn vriend terug komt. Niet veel later komt Diego inderdaad aangelopen. Alleen hij komt niet uit de richting waar Bernardo het had verwacht. Hij staat verbaasd op. Diego moet lachen. Dan wijst hij naar het pakketje wat Bernardo in zijn handen heeft. Bernardo geeft het hem. Diego opent het pakketje en ziet tot zijn verbazing een zwarte outfit, bestaande uit een broek, blouse met wijde mouwen, een cape, hoed, leren handschoenen en een masker. Hij vraagt aan Bernardo hoe hij er aan gekomen is. Bernardo gebaart dat dat niet uitmaakt en dat Diego het maar aan moet trekken. Zo gezegd, zo gedaan. Het staat Diego goed, vindt Bernardo. Diego moet even wennen. Hij rent wat op en neer en maakt wat sprongen en salto's. Daarna keurt hij zijn nieuwe outfit volledig goed.

Diego laat Bernardo alle geheime tunnels, doorgangen en kamers zien. Ze bespieden Montero constant. Ineens komt Luisa de sala binnenstormen. 'Hoe kun je onschuldige mensen nou ophangen', roept ze uit. 'Dat is nou het voordeel van alcalde zijn', antwoord Montero. 'Als jij nou vertelt wat er met Diego de la Vega is gebeurd, kun je hun levens besparen', vervolgd hij. 'Ik verzeker je dat ik echt niet weet waar Diego is gebleven. Zo op het ene moment stond hij nog naast mij en ineens was hij verdwenen', verteld Luisa naar waarheid. Dan roept Montero Garcia naar binnen met de papieren.

Garcia komt meteen aangelopen. 'Lees de papieren voor, Garcia', beveelt Montero. Garcia begint voor te lezen. Als Garcia klaar is, roept Luisa 'Dit kan je niet menen'! Luisa negerend, vraagt Montero de papieren terug van Garcia. Hij pakt zijn stempel en zet een afdruk onderaan de pagina's. 'Zelfs de dood vraagt nog om administratie', zegt hij erbij. Dan beveelt hij Garcia om de papieren naar de cuartel te brengen. Deze groet en loopt weg. Montero loopt om zijn tafel heen, richting Luisa. Hij probeert haar te kussen, maar Luisa slaat hem af. Dit staat Montero echter niet toe en pakt Luisa bij de hand. Dan wordt hij opgeschrikt door een zachte knal achter zich. Hij draait zich geschrokken om, probeert erachter te komen waar het vandaan komt, maar ontdekt niets. Hij draait zich weer richting Luisa en ineens staat hij oog in oog met een in zwart geklede, gemaskerde man, welke zijn degen op hem gericht houd. 'Wie ben jij, zwarte duivel', roept hij uit. 'Dat is voor mij een weet en voor u een vraag om uit te zoeken', antwoord de gemaskerde man. Montero, met lichte paniek in de ogen, roept zijn soldaten. De gemaskerde man, draait zich om, kerft een 'Z' op het tafelblad en springt het raam uit. Zo snel en behendig als hij is, klimt hij naar boven de galerij op en verdwijnt de slaapkamer van Diego in. De soldaten rennen weer naar buiten, maar komen erachter dat er niemand meer is. Ze doorzoeken alle vertrekken en kasten, maar vinden niemand. Montero, aangeslagen van wat er net allemaal even heeft afgespeeld, gaat weer op de stoel aan tafel zitten. Hij bekijkt de 'Z' nog eens goed. Montero is zo in gedachte verzonken dat hij ineens wordt opgeschrikt door geklop op de deur. Diego komt, gekleed in een nette outfit, compleet met gilet, stropdas en een hoed, binnen gewandeld, gevolgd door twee soldaten. De soldaten blijven bij de deur staan, terwijl Diego met een uitgestoken hand naar Montero toe loopt. 'Aangenaam kennis met u te maken. Mijn naam is Diego de la Vega'. Mag ik vragen wie u bent en waar ik mijn vader, Don Alejandro de la Vega, kan vinden'?

Montero bekijkt de man tegenover hem eens aandachtig. Dan steekt hij zijn hand uit en stelt zich ook voor. 'Rafael Montero. De nieuwe alcalde van pueblo de Los Angeles. Ik weet niet waar u, mijnheer de la Vega, ineens vandaan komt, maar uw vader is twee maanden geleden overleden'. Diego gelooft zijn oren niet en stort zich huilend op de grond. 'Hoe kan dat nou. Hoe kan hij nou overleden zijn. Ik heb in Spanje nog regelmatig brieven van hem ontvangen. Hoe is hij dan overleden'? Montero pakt Diego bij de arm en tilt hem van de vloer op. Hij biedt hem een zakdoek aan, welke Diego aanpakt. Hij snuit zijn neus er eens flink in en dept met de punt zijn ogen droog. Montero schuift een stoel naar hem toe en beveelt Diego plaats te nemen. Diëgo gehoorzaamt en neemt plaats.

'Uw vader is bij de rivier met zijn paard uitgegleden. Samen zijn ze te water geraakt en helaas heeft de stroomversnelling hem te pletter geslagen op de rotsen', begint hij te vertellen. 'Uw vader heeft een prachtige haciënda gebouwd. Dat zal ook zo blijven en ik zal er persoonlijk voor zorgen dat alles blijft, zoals het was. Ik kan u mededelen dat u ten aller tijden welkom bent in dit huis. Uw kamer kunt u weer in gebruik nemen, maar ik laat voor de zekerheid één of twee soldaten uw vertrek bewaken', gaat Montero verder. 'Dus dan ben ik gevangene in mijn eigen huis', vraagt Diego verontwaardigd. 'Mag ik dan wel zelf kiezen om naar de pueblo te gaan of het graf van mijn vader bezoeken, wanneer ik wil'?

'Dat is voor nu goed. Ik snap dat het moeilijk is om te beseffen dat uw vader er niet meer is en dat er daardoor veel dingen in de haciënda zijn veranderd', antwoord Montero. 'Echter', gaat hij verder, 'moet ik mij naar u voor nu even excuseren, want ik heb nog een paar zaken in de pueblo af te handelen'.

Diëgo knikt, staat op en geeft Montero een hand. Hij kijkt hem eens diep in de ogen aan en laat een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht verschijnen. Dit heeft Montero niet gezien, want hij wordt afgeleid door een soldaat die Bernardo aan de arm naar binnen sleept. 'En wie is dit', wilt Montero weten.

'Dat is mijn dienaar, die is meegereisd uit Spanje, uwe Excellentie', antwoord Diego snel. Montero loopt op Bernardo af en vraagt hoe hij heet. Bernardo stamelt hem aan en doet alsof hij hem niet heeft gehoord. Met een schuin oog kijkt hij naar Diego. Die ziet het en grijpt in. 'Sorry, maar mijn dienaar is doofstom. Hij kan niet horen en niet praten, maar hij heeft mij altijd super goed geholpen en heeft hier verder niemand'.

'Nou goed. Zorg dat ze niet in de bibliotheek komen, Corporaal Reyes. Ik moet nu echt gaan, anders ben ik te laat', zegt Montero. Diego en Bernardo lopen de sala uit, nemen de trap op naar boven en lopen de kamer van Diego in. Snel sluiten ze de deur af. Diego opent, tot grote verbazing van Bernardo, het deurtje naar de geheime kamer. Samen lopen ze daar naar binnen, sluiten het deurtje weer en vervolgen hun weg naar de grot. Bernardo zadelt Tornado op, terwijl Diego zijn vermomming aantrekt. Tot Diego's verbazing heeft Tornado een lange leren zweep aan zijn zadel hangen. Hij kijkt Bernardo aan, en glimlacht. 'Bedankt mijn vriend. Ik zal hem nodig hebben'.

Met zijn drieën lopen ze de grot uit. Bernardo helpt Zorro op Tornado, die het maar wat spannend vind, maar wel blijft gehoorzamen. Bernardo springt ook op zijn paard, welke hij verborgen heeft gehouden, net buiten de grot. Samen rijden de mannen in een stevige galop naar de pueblo.

In het dichtbegroeide terrein, vlakbij de pueblo, zegt Zorro tegen Bernardo dat hij naar de pueblo moet rijden en zich bij de zigeuners moet voegen. Bernardo knikt, geeft zijn paard de sporen en rijdt het stadje binnen. Zorro klopt Tornado op zijn hals en fluistert hem in het oor 'Dit wordt onze eerste missie mijn vriend, laten we die Montero een poepie ruiken'. Tornado antwoord met een briesje.

Dan spoort Zorro Tornado aan en stuurt hem richting de cuartel. Verdekt opgesteld in de schaduw, wacht hij tot de trommels gaan klinken.

De drie gevangenen worden de cuartel uitgetrokken door de soldaten en meegevoerd naar de galg. Één voor één lopen ze de trap op. Ze worden al opgewacht door Montero. Montero doet de stroppen om de nekken van de mannen, welke angstig uit hun ogen kijken. Montero leest de aanklachten voor en geeft het signaal om de trommels te laten klinken. Op dat moment komt er een gestalte in het zwart gekleed, op een zwart paard de plaza op stormen. De menigte drijft geschrokken uiteen. De gemaskerde ruiter pakt zijn zweep en weet het uiteinde om de enkels van Montero te werpen. Hij geeft er een stevige ruk aan en Montero valt op de grond. De gemaskerde ruiter stuurt het paard snel om de galg heen en trekt de benen richting de trap. Wanneer de voeten van Montero over het randje van de bovenste traptrede uitsteken, laat de gemaskerde ruiter het paard achteruit lopen. De zweep trekt strak en sleurt Montere de trap af. Onderaan de trap blijft Montere beduusd liggen. De gemaskerde maakt de zweep los en stapt van zijn paard. Hij trekt zijn degen en loopt langs Montero de trap op, naar de gevangenen, die helemaal onthutst staan toe te kijken, met hun handen vastgebonden op de rug en een strop om ieders nek. De gemaskerde snijdt in één slag met zijn degen alle touwen van de galg door en bevrijdt daarna de handen van de gevangenen. 'Zorg dat jullie een veilig onderkomen zoeken en uit de handen van Montero blijven', zegt de gemaskerde tegen de mannen. De mannen bedanken die vreemdeling snel, draaien zich om en zien Montero onderaan de trap staan. Deze is ondertussen overeind geholpen door twee behulpzame soldaten. De gemaskerde springt van het plateau af en komt achter Montero terecht. Met de punt van zijn degen, prikt hij Montero in de hals. 'Laat deze mannen gaan. Ze hebben niks misdaan', beveelt hij de alcalde. Montero zet een paar stappen achteruit. De mannen rennen de trap af en maken dat ze weg komen. De gemaskerde zet ook een paar stappen achteruit en laat zijn degen wat zakken. 'Dat was een verstandige zet van u, señor'. Montero kijkt hem recht in de ogen aan, maar hij kan zich niemand herinneren met zulke ogen. 'Haal geen onverantwoorde dingen meer uit, señor, want dat zal u moeten vergelden', waarschuwt de gemaskerde. Dan fluit hij, groet en springt op zijn paard, welke aan is komen lopen, op het signaal van het fluitje. De zwarte hengst steigert en sprint er vandoor. Montero beveelt direct zijn mannen om er achteraan te gaan. Snel, maar niet zo behendig als de gemaskerde, springen zij ook op hun paarden en zetten de achtervolging in. Echter, wanneer ze de pueblo uitrijden, is er niemand meer te zien. Ze besluiten een ronde om de pueblo te rijden, om daarna weer terug te keren.

Alle aanwezigen op het plein zijn helemaal aangeslagen, onthutst of opgelucht. Eindelijk was er een held opgestaan. Iedereen vraagt zich af wie die, in zwart geklede, met een wapperende cape en zwaaiend met de degen, is. Niet veel later arriveert Diego in de plaza, gevolgd door Bernardo, die ongezien wist te ontkomen, nadat de soldaten de achtervolging achter de gemaskerde hadden ingezet. Bernardo wachtte Diego vlak buiten de pueblo op en samen rijden ze terug naar de plaza, Diego bij Bernardo achterop het paard. Diego stapt wat onhandig van het paard af en loopt de menigte in. Hij vraagt wat er allemaal gebeurd is. Hij hoort de verhalen allemaal aan. Veel bewoners zijn blij te zien dat Diego terug is gekeerd uit Spanje. Echter valt hun direct op dat het maar een ongeïnteresseerde onbenul is. Hij vraagt naar de naam van deze held. De mensen hebben geen idee. Ze beginnen allerlei namen op te noemen. Ineens staat Inez naast Diego. Ze gooit haar arm om zijn schouder heen en zegt 'Die gemaskerde is wel heel sluw, intelligent en snel'. Er gaat wat geroezemoes door de menigte heen en ineens roepen er een paar 'Zo sluw als een vos. El Zorro!' Diego is het helemaal met ze eens. 'Een prachtige naam voor zo een superheld', roept hij. Inez geeft hem een kleine por in zijn zij en samen moeten ze ervan lachen.

Als Diego samen met Bernardo weer terug keert op de haciënda, komt Montero gelijk op hem afgelopen. 'Hoe bent u, ongezien, van uw kamer afgekomen', wilt hij weten.

'Ik wilde een ritje gaan maken en dat doorgeven, maar er waren op dat moment geen bewakers te vinden', verzint Diego, hopend dat de bewakers inderdaad even bij zijn kamerdeur weggelopen waren.

Montero, niet helemaal tevreden met dit antwoord, maar verder niks anders kon doen dan het verhaal van Diego maar te geloven, knikt, draait zich om en loopt weer het huis in. Bernardo moet moeite doen om zijn lach in te houden, want ook hij zag de onschuldige blik en het pruillipje van Diego, wetende dat Diego van binnen waarschijnlijk ook heel hard zijn best moest doen om zijn eigen lach in te houden en in zijn rol moest blijven. Diego slaakt een diepe zucht, gebaart naar Bernardo dat ze maar weer naar boven moeten gaan en loopt naar de trap. Eenmaal op de kamer van Diego aangekomen, ploffen ze beide op bed neer en raken verzonken in hun gedachten.

Na een tijdje komt Diego overeind en zegt 'Zorro is in elk geval voor zijn eerste optreden een succes geweest'. Bernardo gebaart het er helemaal mee eens te zijn.


	4. Zorro bevrijdt Alejandro

In de dagen na de aankomst van Diego, het optreden van Zorro en de bevrijding van de gevangene, keert langzaam de rust onder de mensen in de pueblo weer terug. Diego gaat iedere dag naar de pueblo om zich bij de zigeuners aan te sluiten. Iedere keer neemt hij wat te eten of wat spullen die ze kunnen gebruiken, mee. Bernardo trekt meestal de pueblo in om te onderzoeken wat er allemaal afspeelde onder de bevolking.

Wanneer Bernardo langs een paar kraampjes loopt, hoort hij plotseling de naam Alejandro vallen bij een groepje van drie mensen. Hij besluit richting de drie mensen te lopen, welke bij een marktkraampje staan met allemaal riemen en tassen. Bernardo doet net of hij geïnteresseerd is in een paar riemen, maar luistert ondertussen de mensen met gespitste oren af. 'Ik geloof echt niet dat Don Alejandro is overleden', zegt er een. 'Volgens mij zit hij ergens in een kelder opgesloten', zegt een ander. 'Zou die Zorro er misschien mee te maken kunnen hebben of zal Zorro juist proberen te ontdekken wat er precies gebeurd is', vraagt de derde. De twee kijken de derde aan en één begint hardop te denken. 'Het is wel heel toevallig dat er ineens een gemaskerde held is opgestaan. Wie zal die mysterieuze man zijn. Wat komt hij hier doen en waarom bevecht hij dat van achter een masker'. De tweede begint hardop mee te denken 'Ik hoorde dat de zoon van Don Alejandro, Don Diego, is terug gekeerd uit Spanje. Zou Diego misschien Zorro kunnen zijn?' 'Van wat ik heb gehoord, is Diego niet zo actief en heel snel geëmotioneerd en...' Verder komt hij niet want ineens ziet hij een groepje soldaten aankomen. Hij gebaart naar de andere twee dat ze hun mond moeten houden en rustig lopen ze weg. Bernardo legt de riem weer weg en loopt de andere kant op.

Hij weet dat Diego op dit moment hoogstwaarschijnlijk in de posada is. Hij loopt naar de posada en stapt er naar binnen. En inderdaad zit Diego, met een wijntje, aan een tafeltje. Tot Bernardo's verbazing zitten sergeant Garcia en twee soldaten er ook bij. Diego ziet Bernardo aarzelend in de deuropening staan en gebaart naar hem dat hij er ook bij moet komen zitten. Bernardo ontspant en loopt naar zijn goede vriend. Hij begroet Garcia en de soldaten, pakt er een stoel bij en gaat ook zitten. Diego gebaart naar de ober voor nog een glaasje wijn. De ober knikt begrijpend en komt even later terug met een glaasje wijn en zet deze bij Bernardo neer. Diego stelt Bernardo aan Garcia en de soldaten voor en verteld hun dat Bernardo doof is en niet kan praten en dat ze communiceren door gebarentaal. Dan knikken de sergeant en de soldaten begrijpelijk en gaan verder met hun gesprek, waar ze voor de komst van Bernardo, mee bezig waren. Diego vraagt naar de herkomst van Rafael Montero, wat Montero inmiddels allemaal heeft gedaan in de pueblo, eigenlijk wilt Diego alles over Montero weten. Garcia en de soldaten praten wat aarzelend en zachtjes, merkt Bernardo op. Ook Diego merkt het en ziet dat ze net iets te vaak één voor één omkijken en vraagt waarom ze zo zachtjes praten en niet open zijn. 'Montero heeft zo zijn mannetjes, die overal en nergens zomaar opduiken en weer verdwijnen en zo iedereen proberen af te luisteren. Wanneer ze iets belangrijks te horen krijgen op deze manier, vertellen ze het Montero en dan worden de mensen die dat gezegd hebben opgepakt en weggewerkt', verteld Garcia haast fluisterend. Diego knikt begrijpend en stelt voor om nog een glaasje wijn erbij te pakken. Tot zijn grote verbazing slaat Garcia deze af. Garcia staat op, gebaart zijn soldaten mee te gaan en loopt weg. Diego en Bernardo blijven achter en kijken elkaar even aan. Ze weten precies wat de ander denkt. Ze bestellen nog een glaasje wijn en Bernardo laat weten dat ook hij belangrijke informatie heeft, maar dat kan wachten als ze weer veilig thuis, op de kamer van Diego zijn.

Als ze hun glas hebben leeggedronken staan ze op, betalen de ober en lopen de posada uit. Ineens valt Diego's oog op een pamflet waarop staat: Beloning van 500 pesos voor het vangen, dood of levend, van de bandiet die zich Zorro noemt. Hij pakt Bernardo vast en wijst ernaar. Deze leest het pamflet met grote ogen. 'Montero neemt het wel heel serieus', zegt Diego dan. 'Ik zal voorzichtig zijn, nu er een prijs boven mijn hoofd hangt', knipoogt hij naar Bernardo.

Diego besluit nog heel even naar de zigeuners te lopen om zijn nieuwe informatie door te geven en dat de zigeuners voorzichtig moeten zijn met alles wat ze zeggen. Inez bedankt hem voor deze informatie en ze nemen afscheid van elkaar.

Wanneer Diego en Bernardo weer terug komen op de slaapkamer van Diego begint Bernardo te vertellen, in gebaren, wat hij in de pueblo gehoord had. 'Ik zal het overlijden van mijn vader tot de bodem uitzoeken, als is dat het laatste wat ik doe. Met of zonder Zorro', zegt Diego vastbesloten.

Hij besluit eens langs te gaan bij Montero. Hij loopt zijn kamer uit, de trap af en loopt de sala binnen. Hij ziet Montero niet in de sala zitten en loopt naar de bewaker, die voor de deur naar de bibliotheek op wacht staat. 'Waar kan ik señor Montero vinden, want ik wil hem wat vragen', vraagt Diego. 'Ik zal even voor u kijken, mijnheer de la Vega, of Don Rafeal tijd heeft om u te ontvangen', antwoord één van de bewakers. Hij draait zich om, doet de deur open en stapt de bibliotheek binnen. Niet veel later komt hij terug 'Don Rafael kan u op dit moment wel ontvangen. Loopt u met mij mee'. Diego loopt achter de bewaker aan. Deze geeft een kleine buiging, draait om en loopt weer weg. 'Ga zitten Don Diego. Wilt u een glaasje wijn erbij', vraagt deze. Diego slaat het wijntje even over. 'Ik krijg vaak hoofdpijn wanneer ik te vroeg begin met een wijntje', verteld hij. 'Doet u maar een glaasje water, por favor'. Montero went zich naar een dienaar en beveelt deze een karaaf water te halen. De dienaar reageert direct en loopt de bibliotheek uit om zijn opdracht uit te voeren.

'Waar kan ik u mee helpen, Don Diego', vraagt Montero. Diego, alweer bijna in tranen, zegt het niet los te kunnen laten dat zijn vader zo plotseling is overleden. Dat hij het gevoel heeft dat zijn vader nog ergens in leven is, maar niet weet waarom hij dit denkt te voelen. Ondertussen houdt Diego de gelaatstrekken van Montero scherp in de gaten. Heel even ziet hij een spiertje onder diens rechteroog licht trillen, bij het uitspreken van zijn gevoel. Montero staat op en loopt naar het raam aan de andere kant van de bibliotheek. Daar blijft hij staan en kijkt even naar buiten. Dan draait hij zich weer om en kijkt Diego aan. 'Si, het is een tragisch einde voor Don Alejandro geweest. Ergens moet u blij zijn dat u hem nog levend herinnerd. Zijn gezicht was haast onherkenbaar, toen wij hem uiteindelijk vonden. Wij hebben dagenlang gezocht naar Don Alejandro, toen het kenbaar werd dat hij een dag niet gezien was door zijn dienaren', verteld Montero. Diego kan een snik niet meer laten, pakt zijn zakdoek, dept zijn tranen wat en veegt zijn neus af. 'Excuseert u mij, uwe Excellentie, dat ik zo emotioneel ben en in uw gezelschap mijn tranen laat lopen. Ik kan ze echter niet tegen houden', verontschuldigd Diego zich. 'Ik snap u helemaal. Het heeft tijd nodig om te slijten en het te accepteren', antwoord Montero terug. Hij wilt nog wat zeggen, maar wordt onderbroken door Garcia, die na een klopje op de deur, de bibliotheek binnen komt zetten. 'Señor Montero, ene Juan Ortega is hier, die u dringend wilt spreken'.

'Laat hem maar binnen Garcia', antwoord Montero en als Garcia omdraait en wegloopt, zegt Montero 'Als u voor nu weer even terug wilt gaan naar uw kamer, Don Diego, dan kan ik rustig met mijn gast praten'. Diego staat op, buigt licht voorover naar Montero en loopt naar de deur. Vlak voordat hij bij de deur is, komt Garcia weer naar binnen, gevolgd door een man. Garcia stelt de man als Juan Ortega voor, aan Montero. Diego bekijkt de man eens goed en herkent hem als één van de soldaten die aan de tafel in de posada zat, toen hij in zijn Mexicaanse vermomming de soldaten over hun angsten hoorde praten. Montero begroet zijn gast en zegt tegen Garcia 'Plaats voor de zekerheid even een bewaker bij de kamerdeur van señor de la Vega. Ik wil absoluut geen pottenkijkers of afluisteraars'. Diego draait zich verbaasd om naar Montero, welke met een grijns op zijn gezicht terug kijkt. Met sergeant Garcia achter zich aan, loopt Diego terug naar zijn kamer, waar Bernardo hem al staat op te wachten. Hij doet de deur op slot en gebaart tegen Bernardo dat ze naar de geheime kamer beneden achter de bibliotheek moeten gaan. Daar aangekomen haalt Diego de kurk van het kijkgat eruit en ziet en hoort woordelijk wat er gezegd wordt.

'Hoe is Don Alejandro eraan toe? Is hij al van plan om zijn haciënda aan mij over te dragen, in ruil voor zijn vrijheid', vraagt Montero aan Ortega. 'Don Alejandro is nog steeds een stijfkop. Hij blijft volhouden dat zijn zoon hem wel een keer komt bevrijden, ook al heb ik gezegd dat hij op zijn zoon niet hoeft te rekenen, dat zijn zoon een slappeling is, een nietsnut', grijnst Ortega. 'Hmm, dan moeten we iets anders verzinnen. Hoelang zit hij nu inmiddels in die kelder opgesloten', wilt Montero weten. 'Drie weken señor', antwoord Ortega. 'Halveer zijn maaltijden maar. We gaan hem gewoon uithongeren, tot hij opgeeft', beveelt Montero. 'Ik zal het doorgeven, señor', zegt Ortega. Ortega neemt afscheid van Montero en loopt de bibliotheek uit.

Diego fluistert tegen Bernardo 'snel, zadel Tornado, ik probeer die Ortega te volgen'. Bernardo maakt met zijn vinger een 'Z' teken, glimlacht en samen hollen ze naar de grot. Diego heeft inmiddels een handige tactiek bedacht om zich zo snel mogelijk om te kleden en binnen een minuut staat hij in zijn Zorro outfit. Bernardo hoeft Tornado alleen het bit nog in te doen. Hij geeft de teugels aan Zorro, welke soepel op Tornado springt, zwaait naar Bernardo en draaft de grot uit. Al snel heeft hij Ortega in het vizier, welke in een rustige galop richting de pueblo rijdt. Op een afstandje, in de schaduw van de bomen en struiken welke langs de weg staan, volgt Zorro Ortega. Ineens slaat Ortega linksaf, een zijpad in. Zorro weet dat er ergens langs dat pad een schuurtje staat, waarvan hij nooit wist wie de eigenaar was. Wanneer Ortega bijna bij het schuurtje is, stuurt Zorro Tornado iets dieper het bos in. Achter het schuurtje, verscholen tussen struiken en rotsen, stapt Zorro van zijn paard af en sluipt naar het schuurtje. Ortega groet de twee bewakers, die voor de deur staan en met zijn drieën lopen ze het schuurtje binnen. Zorro sluipt richting een raampje aan de zijkant van het gebouwtje en voorzichtig kijkt hij naar binnen. Gelukkig staat de zon aan de andere kant, zodat hij zich in de schaduw bevindt en zijn eigen schaduw niet naar binnen valt. Zorro ziet de drie mannen een luik in de grond openen en verdwijnen erin. Hij besluit maar weer terug te gaan naar de haciënda. Hij loopt op Tornado af, stapt op hem en ongezien galopperen ze weg. Eenmaal terug aangekomen in de grot, beloont hij zijn paard, kleed zich weer om en verdwijnt via de tunnel naar de geheime kamer, naast zijn slaapkamer. Als Diego ziet dat de kust veilig is en alleen Bernardo aan een tafeltje ziet zitten, stapt hij zijn slaapkamer binnen. Bernardo is verrast Diego al zo snel weer terug te zien. Diego vertelt zijn ontdekking en besluit die nacht als Zorro terug te keren.

Na het avondeten, aan tafel bij Montero, staat Diego op en wenst hij iedereen een goede nachtrust toe. 'Gaat u nu al naar bed, mijnheer? Het is pas half acht', vraagt Montero verbaasd. 'Si, ik heb mijn slaap hard nodig. Van al het lezen, gitaar spelen en het verwerken van mijn vaders overlijden, wordt ik erg moe', antwoord Diego terug en gaapt erbij. Montero knikt en wenst ook Diego een goede nachtrust toe. Diëgo loopt de eetkamer uit, neemt de trap naar boven en verdwijnt zijn kamer in. Hij gaat inderdaad even een dutje doen, aangezien hij voorbereid, wakker en alert moet zijn, voor zijn eerste nachtelijke avontuur. Bernardo doet ook maar even zijn ogen dicht, wanneer zijn vriend in slaap is gevallen.

Als het één uur in de nacht is, schrikt Diego wakker. Hij kijkt op de klok en ziet dat hij zeker vier uur geslapen heeft. Hij ziet dat Bernardo al wakker is, welke hem een zadeltas gevuld met eten en drinken aangeeft en samen vertrekken ze, via de geheime kamer, naar de grot. Diego trekt voor de tweede keer deze dag zijn Zorro outfit aan en stapt op Tornado. Bernardo heeft de zadeltassen achterop het zadel van Tornado gebonden en geruisloos verdwijnen de twee de grot uit. Het is een heldere nacht. De sterren staan aan de hemel en het is een aangename temperatuur. Tornado heeft het tempo aardig omhoog gegooid en niet veel later bereiken ze het schuurtje. Zorro zet Tornado op de zelfde plek als die middag neer, stapt af, neemt de zweep mee en loopt naar het schuurtje toe. Hij ziet dat er deze nacht één bewaker bij de deur staat. Hij kijkt voor de zekerheid door het raampje naar binnen om te zien of daar zich niemand schuil houdt. Als hij ziet dat de kust veilig is, klimt hij aan de achterkant het dak op. De pannen op het dak maken een beetje geluid wanneer Zorro zijn voeten beweegt. Heel even blijft hij stilstaan om te luisteren of hij geen bewegingen onder hem hoort. Tot zijn opluchting hoort hij deze niet en vervolgd zijn weg verder geruisloos. Als hij boven de bewaker staat, springt hij er bovenop, geeft de bewaker een klap op zijn hoofd, welke vervolgens bewusteloos op de grond neervalt en sleept daarna de bewaker de hoek om. Daarna duwt hij voorzichtig de deur van het schuurtje open en wanneer hij zeker weet dat de kust veilig is, loopt hij naar binnen en sluit de deur weer. Hij trekt het luik in de grond open en loopt de donkere trap af. Gelukkig valt er een straal maanlicht via het raam het trapgat in, zodat Zorro ziet waar hij zijn voeten zet. Als hij de bodem bereikt, ziet hij een schim op een stoel zitten. Voorzichtig loopt hij erop af en herkent de kleding van Don Alejandro. 'Psst', zegt Zorro. 'Maak geen geluid en verroer u niet. Ik kom u bevrijden'. Don Alejandro helemaal verbaasd van wat hij achter zich hoort, draait zijn hoofd iets en ziet een zwart silhouet achter hem staan. Zorro loopt om de stoel heen en gaat voor Alejandro staan. Hij trekt de doek voor diens mond weg en maakt daarna zijn handen en voeten vrij. 'Wie bent u en hoe komt u hier', fluistert Alejandro. 'Ik ben Zorro, vriend van de arme en hulp behoevende', antwoord Zorro. 'Sta maar op en volg mij. Ik zal u beschermen en veilig ergens onder brengen'. Alejandro doet wat die gemaskerde vreemdeling zegt en volgt. Als Zorro bijna bovenaan de trap is, ziet hij tot zijn verbazing de bewaker staan. Snel trekt hij zijn degen, springt omhoog en duwt de bewaker aan de kant. De bewaker is niet op voorbereid op deze snelle actie en valt achterover op de grond. Snel zet Zorro de punt van de degen tegen de keel van de bewaker aan en een voet op diens borst. 'Sta mij toe, deze onschuldige man naar een veilig onderkomen te brengen, ergens hier ver vandaan', zegt Zorro. Bang en helemaal overbluft knikt de bewaker en blijft liggen. Zorro sluit de deur, zet er een balk tegenaan en kerft met drie snelle degen trekken een 'Z' op de deur. Daarna fluit Zorro, helpt Don Alejandro op het paard van de bewaker en stapt zelf op zijn zwarte paard, welke weer aan is komen lopen, na het fluitje. In de duister galopperen ze weg. Met een grote omweg, om er zeker van te zijn niemand tegen te komen, arriveren ze bij de missiepost. Via een achterdeur begeleidt Zorro Alejandro naar één van de kamertjes. 'Blijf hier zitten, tot pater Felipe naar u toekomt', beveelt Zorro en vertrekt. Niet veel later komt pater Felipe, met zijn slaap nog in de ogen naar het kamertje waar Alejandro zit. Ook hij straalt verbazing uit. Ineens werd hij gewekt door een zwarte schim en moest direct met hem meekomen. Onderweg had die vreemdeling hem snel verteld wat er aan de hand was en dat hij op zijn medewerking rekende. Hij was helemaal van zijn stuk geslagen bij het zien van Alejandro en had hem eerst een omhelzing gegeven. Daarna is hij naast Alejandro gaan zitten en had gevraagd wat er allemaal was gebeurd. Alejandro vertelt zijn verhaal over de ontvoering, de weken in de donkere kelder en zijn merkwaardige bevrijding van die vreemde, in zwart geklede held. 'Weet u misschien wie die Zorro is, pater', vraagt hij. 'Nee, niemand in de pueblo heeft enig idee welke man er achter dat masker verschuilt', antwoord pater Felipe. Pater Felipe geeft Alejandro een pij en zegt dat hij zich maar als één van de kerklieden moet gedragen. 'Montero en zijn soldaten zullen niet snel hierheen komen of de kerk overvallen', verzekerd hij Alejandro. 'Kom ik zal u een kamer, wat te eten en te drinken geven en morgen praten we wel weer verder.'

Zorro komt weer aan bij de grot. Hij zadelt Tornado af, geeft hem een handje graan, kleedt zich weer om en verdwijnt via de tunnel en de trap weer naar de geheime kamer, naast zijn slaapkamer. Door het kijkgaatje ziet hij dat Bernardo op een stoel in slaap is gevallen en voorzichtig sluipt hij de kamer in, doet het deurtje dicht en gaat op bed liggen. Met een tevreden gevoel valt Diego in een diepe slaap.

Diego wordt pas aan het einde van de ochtend wakker. Ineens beseft hij weer wat hij allemaal heeft gedaan die nacht. Hij gaat rechtop in bed zitten en rekt zich eens goed uit. Dan komt Bernardo zijn kamer binnen lopen en gebaart aan Diego dat die wel heel lang heeft geslapen. Diego vertelt Bernardo alles tot in detail van Zorro's nachtelijke avontuur. Bernardo is helemaal aangeslagen bij het horen dat Alejandro nog in leven is. 'We moeten heel goed opletten dat wij geen woord over Alejandro zeggen', waarschuwt Diego. 'Niemand, alleen Zorro, die bewaker en pater Felipe weten wat er allemaal heeft afgespeeld. Daarom moeten we ervoor waken dat wij in onze rollen blijven. Want één ding moet er nog gebeuren en dat is om Montero uit mijn haciënda te verjagen', zegt hij erachteraan.

Diego stapt zijn bed uit en kleed zich aan, pakt zijn gitaar en gaat op een stoel zitten. Langzaam beginnen zijn vingers te bewegen over de snaren. Hij is diep in gedachten verzonken. Dat wordt ruw verstoord door het geschreeuw van Montero. Diego springt op, zet zijn gitaar aan de kant, doet de deur open en loopt naar de rand van de galerij. Dan ziet hij een groepje soldaten en Montero in de patio staan. Ze staan druk te overleggen. Schijnbaar zijn ze erachter gekomen dat Alejandro is ontkomen, bedenkt Diego zich. Hij ziet Montero en de soldaten de poort uitlopen, op hun paard stappen en richting de pueblo rijden. 'Kom, wij gaan naar Pater Felipe. Ik wil zien of mijn vader nog veilig is', zegt hij tegen Bernardo. Rustig lopen ze naar beneden, vraagt Diego een dienaar om aan de stalknecht door te geven dat hij graag snel twee paarden bij de poort klaar wilt hebben staan en wachten in de patio. Tot hun verbazing is Garcia nog achtergebleven. Diego loopt naar Garcia toe en vraagt op een heel onschuldige toon waar Montero is, want hij wilt hem wat vragen. Garcia antwoord dat Montero op dit moment niet aanwezig is, omdat hij onderweg naar de pueblo is. 'Heeft u het laatste nieuws dan nog niet gehoord', vraagt hij nieuwsgierig aan Diego. Diego helemaal verbaasd dat hij nog helemaal niks heeft gehoord. 'Het schijnt dat er een gevangene is ontsnapt en dat deze ergens in de pueblo schuil houdt. Montero is nu onderweg naar de pueblo om daar alles uit te kammen', verteld Garcia er achteraan. Diego kijkt even naar Bernardo. Op dat moment gaat de poort open en loopt de stalknecht op Diego af. 'Uw paarden staan te wachten, señor'. Diego bedankt de stalknecht voor zijn snelle hulp. 'Ik ga even het graf van mijn vader bezoeken. Hier was ik nog niet eerder aan toegekomen', zegt Diego. Hij begroet de sergeant en samen met Bernardo lopen ze de poort uit, stappen op hun paard en galopperen richting de missiepost.

Tot grote opluchting ziet Diego bij aankomst bij de missiepost, dat het er allemaal nog rustig en vredig aan toe gaat en er geen soldaten te bekennen zijn. Bij de poort stappen hij en Bernardo van hun paarden af, binden deze aan een paal vast en lopen naar de voordeur van de kerk. Pater Felipe komt hun al tegemoet lopen en steekt zijn hand uit. 'Diego, wat goed om u hier te zien', roept hij uit. Diego geeft hem zijn hand en een klopje op de schouder. 'Ook goed u weer te zien, padre. Hoe is het ermee', vraagt hij. 'Naar omstandigheden gaat het hier allemaal wel aardig goed. Ik heb weinig te klagen. Hoelang is het inmiddels geleden dat ik u voor het laatste gezien heb', antwoord Felipe. 'Bijna zes jaar alweer', antwoord Diego. 'Kom snel naar binnen, ik heb een hele grote verrassing voor u', zegt de pater. Hij loopt in een stevige pas de kerk binnen, Diego en Bernardo volgen hem. In de kerk vertraagd hij iets zijn tempo en loopt naar een deurtje, vlak naast het altaar. Hij doet deze open en vervolgd zijn weg door een gang met allemaal deuren die naar verschillende vertrekken leiden. Bij een deur blijft hij staan, opent deze en gebaart Diego naar binnen te gaan. Bij het zien van zijn zoon, slaakt Alejandro een klein gilletje. Hij stapt naar zijn zoon toe en omhelst hem stevig. Diego klopt zijn vader op de schouder. Dan laat Alejandro Diego los en nodigt hem uit om erbij te gaan zitten. Pater Felipe was even weggelopen om wat te drinken te halen en komt even later het kamertje ook binnen lopen. Met zijn vieren gaan ze aan een tafeltje, midden in het kamertje zitten en Alejandro begint zijn verhaal van vooraf aan te vertellen. Hoe de oude alcalde afscheid nam, hoe Montero diens plek over nam, wat voor een man Montero was, hoe Montero zijn haciënda in nam en hem ontvoerde en over de gemaskerde held die hem bevrijdde afgelopen nacht. Na het hele verhaal bekijkt hij zijn zoon nog eens goed. 'En jij, mijn zoon, wat heb jij allemaal in Spanje uitgevoerd en wat is er van jou geworden', vraagt hij, na zijn verhaal. Diego moet even nadenken hoe hij zich aan zijn vader zal voorstellen. Heel even kijkt hij Bernardo's kant op, welke met zijn handen haast onzichtbaar gebaart om actie en intelligentie niet ter sprake moet brengen. Dan begint Diego te vertellen over de reis, zijn verblijf in Spanje, over Pedro, de studie, hoe moeilijk hij deze vond, verzint hij erbij, de terugreis en zijn thuiskomst. 'Maar wat gaat u nu doen, vader. Gaat u Don Rafael het huis uit jagen', vraagt Diego tenslotte. Alejandro denkt na. 'Ik denk dat ik weinig kan doen, mijn zoon. Iedereen denkt dat ik dood ben, dus als ik nu ergens zou aankloppen, denk ik dat die mensen zich letterlijk doodschrikken', begint hij. 'En ik wil niet op mijn geweten hebben dat Montero en zijn mannen die huizen helemaal gaan plunderen om te zien of ik daar ben. Daarnaast is het misschien verstandig om mij voorlopig hier te houden, totdat de gemoederen een beetje gesust zijn', gaat hij verder. Hij kijkt op en ziet Diego in een diep gepeins zitten. 'Wat zit je te bedenken, mijn jongen', vraagt Alejandro. 'Zal het helpen om een brief aan de gouverneur te schrijven', vraagt Diego. 'Nee, dat is geen optie', komt pater Felipe tussen beide. 'Montero onderschept echt alle post die Los Angeles in en uit gaan. Alle brieven die aan de gouverneur zijn gericht, worden verbrand en als je niet uitkijkt, wordt de briefschrijver opgepakt', gaat hij verder.

Diego slaat met zijn vuist op tafel. 'Er moet toch nog iemand zijn, die vecht naast deze Zorro', roept hij dan uit. Bernardo stoot met zijn voet tegen Diego's been aan en gebaart hem zich gedeisd te houden. Met een knipoog bedankt hij Bernardo voor zijn waarschuwing.

Er valt een stilte en alle vier zitten ze in diepe gedachte, als ineens Diego de stilte doorbreekt. 'En als ik nou eens een brief schrijf, deze veilig opberg in mijn kleding, tegen Montero zeg dat ik voor een paar dagen naar señor Torres in San Fernando vertrek, maar eigenlijk naar Monterey rijd om de brief persoonlijk aan de gouverneur te bezorgen. Zal dat geen goed idee zijn?' Pater Felipe en Alejandro denken even diep na en vinden het eigenlijk helemaal geen slecht plan. 'Als jij dat risico wilt nemen, mijn zoon, graag', zegt Alejandro vervolgens. 'En als ik toch onderweg wordt onderschept en wordt ondervraagd, zeg ik gewoon dat ik blijkbaar de verkeerde weg ben ingeslagen', antwoord Diego daarop. Allemaal zijn ze eens met dit plan. Ze staan op om afscheid te nemen. Alejandro pakt zijn zoon nog eens stevig vast en wenst hem een goede reis. Hij probeert ondertussen zich verborgen te houden.

Pater Felipe, Diego en Bernardo verlaten het kamertje, Diego kijkt nog één keer om en geeft zijn vader een knipoog en met zijn drieën lopen ze via de gang weer terug naar de kerk. Als ze de deur van de kerk uitlopen, bedanken ze de Pater en nemen afscheid van elkaar. Diego en Bernardo lopen naar de poort en maken de paarden los. Ze stappen op en rijden weer huiswaarts. Onderweg legt Diego een heel ander plan aan Bernardo voor om niet met die brief naar Monterey te rijden, maar dat Zorro Montero het huis uit zal jagen. Bernardo lacht en samen zetten ze de paarden in een stevige galop richting de haciënda.

Bij de haciënda aangekomen, pakt de stalknecht de paarden van Diego en Bernardo over, welke afstappen en zich naar de poort van de patio begeven. Ze lopen de patio over en willen naar boven lopen, maar worden tegen gehouden door Corporaal Reyes. 'Sorry Don Diego, maar senõr Montero wilt u graag spreken'. Diego kijkt even benauwd naar Bernardo en laat zich naar Montero begeleiden. Bernardo gaat naar boven en houdt zich op in de kamer van zijn vriend.

Corporaal Reyes opent de deur naar de bibliotheek en zegt 'Diego is terug, señor. Zal ik hem voor u binnen laten?' 'Si, gracias Corporaal', antwoord Montero. Corporaal Reyes draait zich om en laat Diego naar binnen gaan. 'Ga zitten, Don Diego en vertel mij waar u vandaan komt', zegt Montero. Even aarzelt Diego wat hij moet gaan doen en vertellen. Hij kan moeilijk vertellen dat hij naar de missiepost is geweest en met zijn vader heeft gesproken. Hij besluit te gaan zitten en verteld dat hij naar de begraafplaats is geweest om het graf van zijn vader te bezoeken. Hij ziet Montero met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht opstaan. Montero loopt om de stoel van Diego heen en wanneer hij voor hem staat, duikt hij naar voren, pakt de armleuningen vast en vraagt 'En, hoe lag het graf van uw vader erbij?'

Diego duikt angstig naar achter, zijn gezicht iets afgewend en zegt bang 'Dat weet ik niet uwe Excellentie, want ik kon zijn graf nergens vinden'. Montero gaat weer rechtop staan, loopt naar zijn bureau en gaat op de de hoek zitten. 'Dat komt, jongeheer de la Vega, omdat er helemaal geen graf van uw vader is. Hij is namelijk nog in leven'. Scherp houdt hij Diego in de gaten en probeert iedere beweging, hoe klein ook, te onderscheppen. Echter verroerd Diëgo geen vin. Helemaal aangeslagen zit hij in zijn stoel, met zijn ogen wijd open. Alleen een mondhoek trilt iets. 'Wwwattt zei u daarnet', stottert hij uiteindelijk. 'Dat uw vader nog in leven is. Hij is namelijk vannacht ontkomen', schreeuwt Montero hem toe. 'Het is wel heel toevallig dat sinds u terug gekeerd bent uit Spanje, er plotseling een zwart gemaskerde man, genaamd Zorro, is opgedoken, vindt u ook niet', gaat hij rustiger verder. Diego staart nog steeds voor zich uit. 'Zz.. Zorro... Ik? Hoe komt u daar nou weer bij', vraagt hij dan. Diep van binnen bonst zijn hart alsof hij drie marathons achter elkaar heeft gelopen. 'Dat heeft u mij niet horen zeggen, maar het is wel heel toevallig', zegt Montero. Montero staat weer op en loopt naar het raam. Diego ademt even diep in en zucht heel zachtjes uit, zodat Montero hem niet kan horen. 'Hoe zijn uw schermkunsten', gaat Montero verder. 'Schermen? Waarom zou ik in hemelsnaam een degen moeten hanteren. Ik heb geen intentie om problemen met een degen aan te gaan, maar liever met een pen en papier of een vriendelijk woord', antwoord Diego plechtig.'We zullen zien', antwoord Montero mysterieus. 'Voor nu heb ik geen vragen meer. U kunt gaan', zegt Montero vervolgens. 'Corperaal Reyes!' De Corporaal opent de deur en stapt naar binnen. 'Si, wat kan ik voor u doen, senõr?' 'Laat Don Diego maar weer gaan. U mag weer hier blijven om wat klusjes hier te doen', beveelt Montero. Diego staat op, kijkt Montero nog eens aan en loopt dan de bibliotheek weer uit.

Als hij vervolgens weer in zijn kamer arriveert, springt Bernardo op en kijkt vragend naar Diego. Diego sluit de deur en verteld wat er gebeurd was. Hij pakt zijn gitaar, gaat op de rand van zijn bed zitten en laat zijn vingers weer over de snaren glijden. 'We moeten nog steeds een manier vinden om Montero uit huis te verjagen', zegt Diego tijdens het bespelen van de gitaar. 'Ik heb alleen nog geen idee hoe. Ik wil geen bloed laten vloeien'. Hij besluit er maar eens een nachtje over te slapen.

Tegen de avond lopen Diego en Bernardo weer naar beneden en gaan de sala in. Ze nemen plaats in de stoel en Diego pakt een boek op, die naast hem op een tafeltje ligt. Hij slaat het open en begint te lezen. Hij herinnert het verhaal weer. Dit boek, een roman, heeft hij vaak gelezen. Het gaat over een arm gezin, met een dochter die verliefd wordt op een rijke prins. Maar haar ouders houden haar uit de buurt van de prins want die zal toch nooit van een arm kind kunnen gaan houden. Op een ogenblik ontmoeten de prins en het arme meisje elkaar een keer, uiteindelijk gaan ze trouwen en ze leven nog lang en gelukkig.

Als een bewaker aan komt lopen om te zeggen dat het diner klaar staat, legt Diego het boek weer opzij en samen met Bernardo lopen ze naar de eetkamer. Montero zit al aangeschoven en heft zijn glas wijn op. 'Salud', zegt hij. Diego en Bernardo pakken ook een glas op en heffen hun arm. Daarna gaan ze zitten en beginnen aan het diner. Plotseling vraagt Diego aan Montero 'Bent u eigenlijk wel eens ergens bang voor?' Montero verslikt zich bijna in deze plotselinge vraag. Hij proest wat, neemt een slokje van de wijn en kijkt daarna Diego onderzoekend aan. 'Waar zou ik nou bang voor moeten zijn en waarom vraagt u dit?' Ook Bernardo stopt even met eten, maar kauwt daarna snel weer door, want Montero mag niet weten dat ook hij het gehoord heeft. 'Sorry dat ik u ineens met deze vraag overval, uwe Excellentie, maar ik zat te denken aan mijn grootste angsten en was eigenlijk benieuwd naar uw angst', zegt Diego zo onschuldig mogelijk. Montero denkt even na en zegt dan 'Ik ben nergens bang voor. En als er iets is wat mij angst aanjaagt, zorg ik er wel voor dat dat geen wat mij die angst geeft, zelf bang wegkruipt.' Diego niet helemaal blij met dit antwoord, laat het er maar bij zitten en eet rustig weer verder.

Als de drie heren klaar zijn met eten, staan ze op en lopen ze naar de sala. Bernardo gebaard dat hij naar boven gaat, draait zich om en loopt weg. Diego en Montero pakken een stoel en gaan er bij zitten. Ze beginnen wat te babbelen over allerhande dingetjes, wanneer ze opeens midden in een discussie over filosofie zitten. Hoe ze hierin verzeild zijn geraakt, weet geen van beide zich later meer te herinneren. Ruim een uur verstrijkt, totdat ze beide elkaar geen weerwoord meer kunnen geven. Lachend kijken de twee mannen elkaar aan, schenken nog maar een glaasje in en proosten. 'U hebt de lessen filosofie wel heel goed onthouden, jongeheer de la Vega', zegt Montero dan. 'Ja dat interesseert mij ook enorm, evenals muziek maken', antwoord Diego. Ineens staat Diego op en loopt naar de piano. Hij gaat op de kruk zitten, strekt zijn vingers en begint zomaar wat te spelen. Montero kijkt geamuseerd toe. Na wat liederen gespeeld te hebben, draait Diego zich om, strekt zich nogmaals uit en besluit dat het maar eens tijd wordt om naar bed te gaan. Montero geeft hem een hand, wenst hem een fijne nachtrust en schenkt voor zichzelf nog maar eens een glaasje wijn in. Diego loopt de sala uit, de trap op naar boven, loopt zijn kamer in en sluit de deur. 'Ik heb een geweldig idee bedacht om Montero uit het huis te verjagen', zegt hij op haast fluisterende toon. Hij legt zijn plan voor aan Bernardo die na even nadenken met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht twee duimen omhoog steekt.

Diego verlaat iets na middernacht zijn kamer via de geheime kamer, loopt de trap af naar de ruimte achter de openhaard, om vervolgens via de tunnel in de grot te komen. Tornado hinnikt zachtjes bij het zien van zijn meester. Diego stopt hem een handje graan toe, geeft hem een kriebel op de hals, draait zich om en verkleed zich weer als Zorro. Maar in plaats dat hij op Tornado stapt, loopt Zorro via de tunnel weer terug naar de haciënda. Hij neemt, in de ruimte achter de openhaard, het linker gangpad. Deze komt uit achter een kast in de riante slaapkamer waar Montero zich heeft geïnstalleerd. Voor de zekerheid kijkt Zorro door het kijkgaatje in de muur en ziet tot zijn opluchting dat Montero in slaap gevallen is. Heel zachtjes en onopvallend opent hij de doorgang achter de kast en sluipt naar Montero. Zodra hij bij Montero staat, pakt hij een potje teer en een pluk paardenhaar uit zijn broekzak. Heel voorzichtig smeert Zorro wat teer op de kin en wangen van Montero. Die beweegt heel af en toe zijn arm of zijn bovenlip, maar wordt gelukkig niet wakker. Als de teer is aangebracht pakt Zorro het plukje paardenhaar en verdeeld dit op de met teer besmeerde plekken. Hij bekijkt zijn creatie, moet er inwendig hard om lachen, wist eventuele sporen uit en verdwijnt weer via de kast, naar de de tunnel en vervolgens naar de grot. Hij kleed zich weer om, maar neemt dit keer zijn Zorro outfit mee. Deze legt hij in de geheime kamer, naast zijn slaapkamer, zodat hij zich niet iedere keer in de grot hoeft, om zich om te kleden. Hij loopt de geheime kamer uit en laat zich op bed neer ploffen. Niet veel later valt hij, met een grijns op zijn gezicht, in slaap.

Vroeg in de morgen schrikt Diego wakker door een merkwaardig geschreeuw. Snel staat hij op, pakt zijn badjas, steekt zijn voeten in de pantoffels, loopt naar de deur van zijn kamer en doet deze open. Hij loopt de galerij over naar de trap, maar wordt bijna onderste boven gelopen door Montero. Diego blijft staan en kijkt hem aan en moet bijzonder veel moeite doen om niet in lachen uit te barsten. Hij ziet een lichte paniek in de ogen van Montero. Maar Montero is vooral woedend. Als het zou kunnen, zou het stoom uit zijn oren komen. Montero neemt niet eens de moeite om Diego te begroeten en rent de trap af naar beneden. In de sala staat bij verslagen voor de grote spiegel. Hij wrijft over zijn gezicht en kin. 'Wie heeft dit geintje geflikt', schreeuwt hij woedend. Een soldaat die Montero vanaf de slaapkamer is gevolgd, verontschuldigd zich. Hij is de hele nacht op geweest, is niet van de deur die toegang geeft tot het vertrek van Montero, afgeweken en er is ook niemand in de buurt geweest, zo verteld hij. Montero draait zich woest om naar de soldaat, wilt wat zeggen, maar slikt de woorden in, want hij heeft Diego in het vizier gekregen, die in de deuropening van de sala toe staat te kijken. 'En waar bent u de nacht geweest, de la Vega', roept hij uit. 'Gewoon, uwe Excellentie, in mijn kamer, in bed. Ik ben mijn kamer na gisteravond niet meer uit geweest. Dat mag u gerust navragen aan de bewaker die constant bij mijn deur de wacht houdt en aan Bernardo', antwoord Diego onschuldig. Montero draait zich weer om naar de spiegel en bekijkt zijn gezicht nog eens goed. Hoe gaat hij dit er ooit afkrijgen, vraagt hij zich af. Diego is ondertussen ook maar weer naar boven gegaan, naar zijn kamer. Hij gaat weer op bed liggen en valt weer in slaap.

Na een paar uur wordt Diego weer wakker. Bernardo is inmiddels bij hem op de kamer gaan zitten en heeft er een boek bij gepakt. Als hij ziet dat Diego wakker is geworden, legt hij het boek weg en gebaard dat er iemand op hem wacht beneden. Diego stapt zijn bed uit, steekt zijn voeten weer in de pantoffels, trekt zijn badjas aan en loopt achter Bernardo aan naar beneden. Verbaasd ziet hij Luisa in de patio zitten. Zodra Luisa Diego ziet, staat ze op en loopt naar hem toe. 'Wat ben ik blij je te zien', zegt ze. Diego geeft haar een knuffel en nodigt haar uit naar de sala om daar verder te praten. Daar aangekomen gaan ze met zijn drieën zitten. 'Heb je al gehoord wat Zorro heeft gedaan', vraagt Luisa. Diego helemaal verbaasd 'Nee, wat heeft hij nu weer gedaan', wilt hij weten. 'Heb je Don Rafael al gezien', wilt Luisa weten. 'Si, ik werd vanmorgen vroeg wakker van zijn geschreeuw. Zijn gezicht was beplakt met haar. Maar geloof je echt dat Zorro dat heeft gedaan', antwoord Diego. 'Natuurlijk heeft Zorro dat gedaan, wie zou het anders kunnen doen', roept Luisa op haar beurt weer. Diego denkt even na. 'Hoe zou Zorro dan binnen kunnen komen? Alle deuren worden dag en nacht bewaakt door soldaten en om de haciënda lopen ze ook al'. Luisa blijft even stil en denkt na. 'Ja dat is inderdaad wel vreemd. Zou Zorro misschien via het balkon kunnen komen', vraagt ze zich hardop af. 'Dat zou nog wel een goede optie zijn', zegt Diego. 'Anders zou ik het ook niet weten hoe die zwart geklede bandiet mijn haciënda binnen kan komen'. Dan zegt Luisa 'En al is het Zorro niet geweest, het was echt fantastisch om te zien, dat gezicht en de blik in de ogen van Montero', lacht Luisa. Diego bevestigt dit en samen lachen ze nog even na om deze grap. Het onderwerp verdwijnt uiteindelijk naar de achtergrond en ze bespreken nog wat andere onbelangrijke onderwerpen over het dagelijkse leven.

Niet veel later neemt Luisa weer afscheid en vertrekt richting haar huis.

Diego kijkt Bernardo aan en samen beginnen ze ineens een potje te lachen. Op dit gelach komt Garcia aangelopen. 'Wat is er zo grappig, Don Diego?' Als Diego weer een beetje bij zinnen is, zegt hij dat hij steeds het gezicht van Montero voor zich ziet en dat dat enorm lachwekkend is. Garcia begrijpt precies wat Diego bedoeld. 'Maar sergeant, ik wil met Bernardo naar de pueblo rijden, zou u misschien de stalknecht willen vragen om twee paarden te zadelen', vraagt Diego dan. 'Maar natuurlijk, Don Diego. Ik ga het gelijk regelen', antwoord Garcia. Niet veel later komt Garcia weer terug en zegt het geregeld te hebben. Met zijn drieën gaan ze even in de patio aan het tafeltje zitten. Ze bedenken hoe die Zorro nou eigenlijk de haciënda binnen zou kunnen komen. 'Je zou haast denken dat er een geheime tunnel is', zegt Garcia ineens. Diego schrikt, herstelt zich snel. 'Ja, maar sergeant, ik woon hier al mijn hele leven en ik heb vroeger zo een beetje overal aan gehangen, tegen aan getrapt of overheen gelopen, maar ik heb nooit iets kunnen ontdekken'. 'Dat is waar Don Diego, dus die geheime ingang kunnen wij in ieder geval van het lijstje van mogelijkheden strepen. Dan blijft er niet veel meer over', zegt Garcia. Op dat moment gaat de poort open en komt de stalknecht mededelen dat de gevraagde paarden staan opgezadeld. Diego en Bernardo nemen afscheid van Garcia en lopen achter de stalknecht aan naar de paarden. Ze stappen op en rijden weg richting de pueblo.

Wanneer ze bij de pueblo aankomen, gebaart Diego tegen Bernardo dat hij eerst even richting de zigeuners wilt. Bernardo knikt en rustig rijden ze over de plaza, langs de tavern op, naar het kamp van de zigeuners. Als ze daar aankomen, zit de hele groep in een kring te praten. Diego weet, dat wanneer de hele groep in een kring zit, er iets belangrijks te bespreken valt. Vrolijk steekt hij zijn hand op en begroet de groep. 'Aahh Diego, goed dat je er bent. Kom erbij zitten, wij zijn wat belangrijks aan het bespreken', zegt Inez. Diego en Bernardo stappen af, zetten de paarden vast en lopen naar de groep. Ze begroeten iedereen en gaan zitten op de stoelen, welke één van de mannen heeft gepakt en bij de rest heeft neergezet. 'Diego, we waren aan het overleggen of wij wat kunnen betekenen voor jou om die rotte aap uit jouw huis te krijgen', verteld Inez. 'Maar echte concrete plannen hebben we eigenlijk nog niet. Dat grapje wat Zorro afgelopen nacht heeft uitgehaald bij die alcalde was echt geniaal. De hele dag hebben wij hem nog niet gezien', lacht ze. De groep lacht met haar mee. 'Zeg weet jij misschien wie die Zorro is? Aangezien jij al je hele leven in deze omgeving woont, kun jij vast wel iemand bedenken die zoiets zou kunnen doen', vervolgd ze. Diego even van stuk geslagen, door deze onverwachte vraag, blijft even stil en bedenkt een tactisch antwoord. 'Heel eerlijk, ik sta voor een net zo een groot raadsel als iedereen hier in de pueblo', zegt hij dan. 'Zijn er afgelopen week geen vreemde mensen in de pueblo geweest, van buitenaf, die zoiets kunnen doen', vraagt hij dan. De groep denkt even na. 'Ja dat zou natuurlijk ook een optie kunnen zijn. Gewoon een wildvreemde die na zijn ontmaskering weer heel snel weet te ontkomen', zegt Inez dan bedachtzaam. De groep denkt even na. Dat zou natuurlijk wel echt eens zo kunnen zijn. 'Wat wij natuurlijk ook kunnen doen, is ons al wildvreemde verkleden en zo die Rafael eens de stuipen op het lijf jagen, als hij bij jou thuis is, Diego', stelt Maria voor. Weer denkt de groep even na en knikken dan tevreden. 'Dat is dan afgesproken. Zo wordt ik niet bij iedere gebeurtenis gelijk verdacht en jullie worden niet herkent', zegt Diego dan. 'Maar hoe kan ik jullie dan ongezien de haciënda in laten komen, in de avond', vraagt hij opeens. 'Het huis wordt dag en nacht bewaakt, ook mijn kamerdeur'. 'Hmm, dat is inderdaad wel een hele goede vraag', zegt Inez. 'Wij gaan daar nog wel even over brainstormen en laten jou weten als we daar een geschikte oplossing voor hebben. Tot die tijd hoop ik dat die Zorro meer van die grapjes bij Rafael uithaalt', lacht Inez geniepig. Diego en Bernardo staan op, bedanken Inez en de groep wederom voor hun gastvrijheid en het helpen meedenken en nemen afscheid. Ze stappen op hun paarden en rijden richting de posada.

Diego gebaart Bernardo dat hij nog even de posada induikt. Bernardo knikt en gebaart terug dat hij op de uitkijk blijft staan en probeert nieuwe informatie in te winnen. Ze groeten elkaar en ieder gaat een andere kant op.

Als Diego de posada inloopt, ziet hij Luisa met haar ouders aan een tafeltje zitten. Snel loopt hij op het gezelschap af, buigt licht voorover, geeft Victoria Pulido een kusje op de hand en geeft Luisa een knuffel. 'Hoe gaat het met jullie', wilt Diego weten. Miguel Pulido gebaart Diego te gaan zitten en begint te vertellen. 'Sinds de nieuwe alcalde er is, gaan de zaken steeds slechter. Wij moeten bijna net zoveel belastingen betalen als wat wij verdienen, bovenop de andere kosten. We hebben dit jaar een niet zo best oogstjaar gehad, waardoor wij verlies hebben gedraaid. Als wij komend seizoen niet genoeg winst draaien, kunnen wij de boel verkopen en moeten wij vertrekken.' Diego kijkt Miguel en zijn vrouw Victoria verschrikt aan. 'Is er niet iemand die u kan helpen of ondersteunen', vraagt hij dan. Miguel kijkt Diego aan en schut met zijn hoofd. 'Nee, alle ranchero's zitten met het zelfde probleem. Doordat de belastingen zo enorm hoog zijn, houdt bijna niemand zijn hoofd meer boven water'. Diego raakt diep verzonken in gedachten. 'Zou Zorro dit weten', vraagt Luisa ineens. 'Als hij het weet, kan hij misschien wel helpen', gaat ze verder. Diego kijkt op en vraagt 'Denk je echt werkelijk dat Zorro het probleem kan oplossen en als hij het al kan, dat hij dat ook zal doen?' Niemand weet hier een antwoord op en het onderwerp verdwijnt weer naar de achtergrond. Niet veel later besluit Diego maar weer terug te keren naar huis. Hij staat op, wenst iedereen sterkte, neemt afscheid en gaat de posada weer uit. Hij pakt zijn paard en stapt op. Op het moment dat hij zijn paard omkeerd, ziet hij Bernardo ook aan komen rijden. Samen rijden ze de pueblo uit, naar huis.

Het is al laat in de middag als ze de haciënda bereiken. Ze stappen af, geven de paarden aan de stalknechten af en lopen door de poort naar binnen. Tot hun verbazing staat er geen bewaker bij de voordeur. Voordat Diego naar zijn kamer gaat, besluit hij maar even naar binnen te lopen om te kijken of er nog iemand binnen is. Wanneer hij door de voordeur loopt, gevolgd door Bernardo, ziet hij Montero op een stoel in de sala zitten. Zijn gezicht is nog steeds beplakt met teer en paardenhaar. Diego begroet Montero en vraagt waarom hij zijn gezicht nog niet schoon gemaakt heeft. 'Omdat ik dat spul niet van mijn huid afkrijg', snauwt deze hem tegemoet. 'Wat heeft u dan al geprobeerd, uwe Excellentie', vraagt Diego verder. 'Heel veel water, maar dat helpt voor geen meter', antwoord Montero op een iets normalere toon. 'Heeft u al boter geprobeerd', wilt Diego weten. 'Boter? Hoe kan boter nou helpen om dit van mijn gezicht te krijgen', vraagt Montero boos. 'Wacht u maar, uwe Excellentie', zegt Diego. Hij draait zich om, loopt weg en komt niet veel later terug met een klontje boter. Voorzichtig smeert hij het op het gezicht van Montero uit, pakt een doek en heel voorzichtig wrijft hij het teer met de paardenharen weg. 'Maar hoe weet u dit nou weer, jonge heer de la Vega', wilt Montero weten. 'Ohh, laten we het maar grootmoeders wijsheid noemen', antwoord Diego gelaten. Niet veel later is het gezicht van Montero weer helemaal schoon. 'Mijn dank is groot, Don Diego. Ik was al bang dat het er pas na maanden af zou zijn en ik tot die tijd als een idioot rond zou moeten lopen', zegt Montero. Diego laat een kleine lach ontsnappen en zegt dan 'Het zag er ook wel een beetje idioot uit, uwe Excellentie. Weet u inmiddels al wie dit gedaan zou kunnen hebben', wilt hij dan weten. 'Zorro natuurlijk, wie anders', antwoord Montero verontwaardigd. 'U heeft gelijk, ik zal het ook absoluut niet weten wie anders dit gedaan zou kunnen hebben', antwoord Diego. 'Als u mij nu wilt excuseren, dan ga ik mij even wat opfrissen. Het was een warme dag vandaag en ik voel mij wat smerig'. Montero knikt instemmend en bekijkt Diego nog eens goed, als deze wegloopt.

Als de avond is gevallen, begeven Diego en Bernardo zich naar de eetkamer. Ze schuiven aan, heffen het glas wijn en beginnen aan het diner. Het valt Diego op dat Montero het diner vandaag wel wat heeft uitgebreid. In plaats van een half haantje, liggen er nu twee hele haantjes en zelfs de wijn heeft een andere smaak. Misschien is Montero zo opgelucht dat ik zijn gezicht weer gefatsoeneerd heb, dat hij op deze manier zijn dank nog eens een keer wilt kenbaar maken, bedenkt Diego. Smakelijk eten de drie heren hun maaltijd op. Diego voelt zich verzadigd na de maaltijd en geeft aan dat hij maar gelijk naar bed gaat. Samen met Bernardo neemt hij afscheid en loopt naar zijn kamer. Als hij op zijn kamer aankomt, voelt het alsof zijn benen van lood zijn. Ook Bernardo voelt zich slap en slaperig. Ze gaan beide op het bed liggen. Bernardo valt direct in slaap, terwijl Diego er tegenin probeert te gaan. Ineens weet hij waarom hij zich zo slaperig voelt. De wijn smaakte inderdaad anders. Het kan niet anders, dan dat Montero er een slaapmiddel in heeft gedaan, zodat hij er zeker van zou zijn dat hij in diepe slaap zou zijn deze nacht. Mocht er deze nacht opnieuw wat gebeuren, dan kon dat Diego nooit zijn. Zo probeerde Montero erachter te komen dat Diego en Zorro niet dezelfde persoon waren, bedacht Diego. 'Van deze gelegenheid moet ik, hoe dan ook gebruik maken', zegt hij hardop. Hij gaat, met veel moeite, weer rechtop zitten, pakt een glas, loopt er mee naar zijn privé badkamer en vult het glas met water. Hij drinkt het glas helemaal leeg en vult het opnieuw. Na drie glazen water opgedronken te hebben, loopt hij terug naar de kamer en gaat allerlei lichamelijke activiteiten doen, zoals opdrukken, boeken stapelen en daarmee de kamer rondwandelen. Na een kwartier, drinkt hij nog eens twee glazen water en gaat opnieuw met een stapel boeken lopen en opdrukken. In het begin vergaat het hem uiterst moeizaam, maar na ruim drie kwartier, merkt hij dat hij zich weer wakker en opgewekt voelt. Bernardo daar en tegen, ligt helemaal in een diepe slaap. Ook wanneer Diego tegen hem aanstoot, komt er geen reactie. 'Die is echt helemaal van de kaart', grijnst Diego hardop.

Diego besluit maar naar Tornado te gaan, om wat tijd met hem door te brengen. Via de geheime kamer, loopt hij de trap af naar de tunnel, welke uitkomt bij de grot, waar Tornado staat. Blij hinnikt Tornado bij het zien van zijn baas. Diego pakt een borstel en begint de gitzwarte vacht van het paard stevig te borstelen. Tornado laat blijken dat hij er van geniet door zijn gespierde hals omhoog te strekken en met zijn bovenlip langs de rotswand te wrijven. Als Diego het hele paard met de borstel is afgegaan, besluit hij een klein ritje door het terrein te maken. Hij springt, zonder zadel, op de rug van Tornado, keert de zwarte hengst om en rijdt rustig de grot uit. Het is al donker en de sterren staan hoog aan de hemel. Het is wat bewolkt, zodat er weinig maanlicht is. Diego besluit het pad naar rechts te nemen en zet Tornado aan in een drafje. Onderweg bedenkt hij welke streek hij dit keer gaat uitvoeren bij Montero en en niet veel later weet hij er weer één.

Na een kort rondje van nog geen uur, komen ze weer aan in de grot. Hij stijgt van Tornado af, geeft hem een handje graan, bedankt zijn paard en loopt weer via de tunnel terug naar de haciënda. Als hij in de geheime kamer aankomt, kijkt hij voor de zekerheid eerst of de kust veilig is. Zodra hij ziet dat dat het geval is, loopt hij zijn kamer weer binnen. Schijnbaar is hij net op tijd terug, want hij hoort voetstappen buiten zijn kamer en de stem van Montero, die de bewaker beveelt de deur voor hem te openen. Diego neemt een sprong zijn bed in, ploft naast Bernardo neer en probeert zijn ademhaling zo geruisloos mogelijk te houden. Hij sluit zijn ogen en doet net of hij, net als Bernardo in een diepe slaap is. Hij hoort en voelt de aanwezigheid van Montero bij het bed. Ook merkt hij dat Montero hem even aanstaart. Tot Diego's grote opluchting, draait Montero zich om en verlaat de ruimte weer. Hij hoort hem nog de bewaker bevelen dat deze de hele nacht de deur scherp in de gaten moet houden en niemand erin of eruit mag. 'Komt in orde, uwe Excellentie', antwoord deze. Montero loopt weg, loopt zijn slaapkamer in, kleed zich om en stapt ook in bed. 'Dat wordt een heerlijk rustig nachtje', zucht hij. Hij doet zijn ogen dicht en valt in diepe slaap.

Als Diego hoort dat de kust weer veilig is, opent hij zijn ogen en komt langzaam weer overeind. Zachtjes stapt hij zijn bed uit, pakt zijn gitaar, opent het deurtje naar de geheime kamer, sluit deze weer achter zich en trekt zijn zwarte kostuum weer aan. Hij gaat de trap af en loopt naar opening achter de kast in de sala. Hij zet zijn gitaar tegen de muur, trekt de kurk uit het kijkgat en kijkt of de kust veilig is. Als hij niemand ziet, doet hij de doorgang open en stapt de kast uit. In een paar passen staat hij bij de piano. Hij slaat een aantal toetsen aan, terwijl hij gespannen de deur in de gaten houdt. Zodra hij hoort dat er bewakers aan komen lopen, verdwijnt hij weer in de kast. De bewakers openen de deur en tot hun grote verbazing zien zij niemand en is het weer stil. Ze kijken elkaar eens aan en trekken hun schouders op. Ze besluiten maar weer naar buiten te gaan.

Zorro heeft inmiddels zijn gitaar gepakt en is door de geheime doorgang in de bibliotheek terecht gekomen. Daar begint op de gitaar te spelen. Wat hij speelt, slaat nergens op en klinkt een beetje spooky. Hij moet er zelf van lachen. Zodra hij weer voetstappen hoort, duikt hij weer weg. De bewakers openen de deur naar de bibliotheek en tot hun nog grotere verbazing is ook hier niks te zien. Ze sluiten de deur en kijken angstig naar elkaar. 'Wij zijn toch niet gek aan het worden? Jij hoorde toch ook eerst de piano spelen en net een gitaar', vraagt de ene aan de andere. De andere kan alleen nog maar knikken. Ze besluiten toch maar weer naar buiten te gaan. Zorro moet erg zijn best doen, om zijn schaterlach in te houden. Als de soldaten weer naar buiten lopen, komt Montero hun boos tegemoet. 'Wat heeft al die herrie op dit tijdstip te betekenen', roept hij met een rood aangelopen gezicht. 'Sorry, señor, maar wij hebben net gekeken en er is echt niemand', verontschuldigen ze zich. Montero doet zijn mond open om wat te zeggen, maar hoort ineens weer piano geluiden. 'Snel naar binnen! Grijp hem', roept hij. Net op tijd weet Zorro weg te duiken de kast in. De deuren sluiten zich net, als het drietal binnen komt stormen. 'Ziet u wel, señor. Er is echt niemand te zien', zegt één bewaker. 'Piano's spelen niet vanzelf, idioot', bijt Montero hem toe. In een driftige pas loopt Montero naar de kast. Hij trekt de deuren open en ziet dat er niemand in zit. Dan loopt hij een rondje om de piano heen en ziet ook daar niemand. Zorro kijkt door het kijkgat heen en loopt daarna met zijn gitaar weer terug naar de bibliotheek. Weer speelt hij daar de zelfde melodie. Montero hoort het en rent naar de bibliotheek. Daar ziet hij Zorro op de punt van zijn bureau zitten, met een gitaar in zijn hand. 'Jij. Ik had gelijk', roept hij boos. Hij grijpt naar zijn linker heup en ontdekt dan dat hij helemaal geen degen bij zich heeft. Snel draait hij zich om en pakt de degen van de bewaker die achter hem staat. De bewakers zijn helemaal verbaasd wat hier afspeelt en hebben alleen oog voor Montero. Wanneer Montero zich weer omdraait en zijn degen op Zorro wilt richten, ontdekt hij dat Zorro nergens meer te bekennen is. Hij loopt het hele vertrek door, maar ziet niks. Ineens hoort hij een geluid boven zich en net op tijd kan hij vooruit weg springen. Zorro springt van de kroonluchter af en belandt achter Montero. 'Geeft Don Alejandro zijn haciënda weer terug en verdwijn, anders zult u nooit meer een rustige nacht hebben', waarschuwt Zorro Montero, met zijn degenpunt prikkend in de rug van de alcalde. 'Hoe weet u het van Alejandro', wilt Montero weten. 'Misschien omdat ik Alejandro heb bevrijdt en hem veilig, ver weg, heb verscholen', antwoord Zorro. 'Ooit zul je hiervoor boeten, Zorro', zegt Montero nog. 'Dan zult u mij eerst zien te pakken te krijgen', antwoord Zorro. Met drie snelle degen trekken krast Zorro een 'Z' op de rug in de pyjama van Montero, loopt om Montero en de bewakers heen en rent de bibliotheek uit, naar de eetkamer om daar vervolgens via de achterdeur te ontkomen. Hij pakt zijn zweep, slaat het uiteinde hiervan om een paal van het balkon boven hem en klimt omhoog. Op het balkon rolt hij zijn zweep op, gaat de slaapkamer van Diego binnen, sluit de deur weer af en gaat via een geheime doorgang weer terug naar de geheime kamer. Snel trekt hij de kleren uit, doet zijn andere kleding aan, kijkt voor de zekerheid nog eens de kamer in, via het kijkgat en opent de deur. Deze sluit hij snel weer, duikt opnieuw het bed in en doet alsof hij weer slaapt. Montero rent Diego's kamer in en tot zijn verbazing ziet hij hem, nog op de zelfde manier als daarvoor, op het bed liggen. Even blijft hij aan de grond genageld en bedenkelijk staan, maar besluit dat Diego nooit Zorro kan zijn geweest. Hij loopt de kamer uit en besluit maar weer terug zijn bed in te gaan.

De ochtend is al een eind voorbij wanneer Diego zijn ogen opent. Verbaasd ziet hij Bernardo op zijn bed liggen en snapt dan ineens weer wat er zich allemaal heeft afgespeeld. Hij staat op, rekt zich uit loopt naar de badkamer om zich op te frissen. Als hij weer gewassen en gestreken terug komt in zijn kamer, is Bernardo nog steeds buiten westen. Diego gaat op de rand van het bed zitten en schud Bernardo heen en weer. Deze opent na een tijdje eindelijk zijn ogen en kijkt verbaasd en slaperig om zich heen en naar Diego. Als hij overeind komt, gaat er pijnscheut door zijn hoofd. Met beide handen pakt hij zijn hoofd vast en laat deze in zijn handen rusten. Diego klopt hem op de schouder en bied hem een glas water aan. Dankbaar pakt Bernardo met één hand het glas aan en neemt een paar slokjes. 'Jij bent echt heel ver weg geweest, mijn vriend', zegt Diego. 'En je hebt wat gemist', zegt hij er fluisterend achteraan. Fluisterend verteld Diego het verhaal. Als Diego klaar is met vertellen, staart Bernardo hem met grote ogen aan. 'Nu ga ik eerst even naar beneden, om Montero een goede middag te wensen, want de ochtend hebben wij vandaag helaas moeten overslaan.'

Als Diego beneden komt, staat de sala vol met koffers en spullen. Hij blijft even staan en spreekt dan een bewaker aan. 'Wat heeft dit allemaal te betekenen? Krijgen wij er een nieuwe bewoner bij?' De bewaker laat weten dat Montero heeft besloten om steil op sprong zijn hebben en houden te verplaatsen naar de kazerne. 'Maar waarom dan, zo ineens. Is er iets wat ik gemist heb tussen het diner gisteravond en het wakker worden, nog geen uur geleden', vraagt Diego zo onschuldig mogelijk. 'Heeft u dan echt niks gemerkt vannacht', wilt de bewaker weten. 'Nee, echt helemaal niks. Het eten heeft zo goed gesmaakt en de wijn is waarschijnlijk harder aangeslagen dan normaal, dat ik in een coma ben geweest deze nacht', antwoord Diego. Hij wilt er nog wat aan toevoegen, maar ziet Montero aan komen lopen. Snel loopt hij op Montero af en vraagt hem nog een keer wat de bedoeling allemaal is. 'Zorro heeft mij een waarschuwing gegeven vannacht en het lijkt mij verstandig om deze te beantwoorden, want anders zal ik nooit meer een rustige nacht hebben', antwoord Montero dromerig. Hij heeft deze nacht geen oog meer dicht gedaan. Hij was helemaal vol met adrenaline en ook zijn hersenen draaiden op volle toeren. Toen het vroeg in de morgen was, is hij al zijn bezittingen maar gaan inpakken en had hij Garcia om een grote wagen gevraagd. Als in de verte de kerktoren één uur slaat, arriveert Garcia met de wagen met vier paarden ervoor. Alle bewakers en aanwezige soldaten helpen om de spullen op de wagen te laden. Na een half uurtje staat alles stevig vastgebonden erop. Montero stapt op de wagen, de soldaten en bewakers op hun paarden en zonder afscheid of een groet, rijden ze weg. Diego staat bij de poort van de patio toe te kijken, zwaait nog wel even en op het moment dat er alleen nog een stofwolkje zichtbaar is, begint hij te springen en te joelen. Bernardo komt aangelopen en kijkt hem verbaasd aan en vraagt met gebaren wat er allemaal aan de hand is. 'Montero is vertrokken! Wij zijn weer vrij! Nu kunnen we mijn vader weer naar zijn haciënda halen', roept Diego uit. Bernardo kan zijn oren niet geloven en springt met Diego mee.

Met de handen over elkaars schouder, lopen de twee heren de patio in, naar de voordeur. 'En nu mijn vriend, zal ik naar de missiepost rijden om mijn vader het goede nieuws te vertellen. Wil jij ondertussen zijn slaapkamer en verdere vertrek weer spik en span maken', vraagt Diego. Bernardo knikt, draait zich om en rent de trap op naar de vertrekken van Don Alejandro om daar alvast mee te beginnen.

Diego loopt naar de stallen, zadelt samen met een verbaasde stalknecht een paard, stapt op en rijdt richting de missiepost. Wanneer hij daar aankomt, stapt hij af, bindt zijn paard aan een paal vast en loopt door de poort. Als hij bij de voordeur van de missiepost komt, duwt hij deze open en gaat naar binnen. Hij loopt het pad af, helemaal naar binnen, stopt een muntje in een kastje en steekt een kaarsje aan. Dan loopt hij naar een bankje, vouwt zijn handen in elkaar en doet een gebed. Als hij daarmee klaar is en zijn hoofd weer opricht, ziet hij dat Pater Felipe naast hem is komen zitten. 'Diego mijn zoon, hoe is het ermee', vraagt deze. 'Eigenlijk heel goed, Pater. Ik kom mijn vader goed nieuws brengen. Kan ik hem bezoeken', antwoord Diego. 'Maar natuurlijk, volg mij maar', antwoord de Pater terug. Ze staan op van de bank en lopen naar een deur naast het altaar. Via een gang met allemaal deuren, opent de Pater uiteindelijk een deur en loopt naar binnen. Diego volgt en bij het zien van zijn vader, vliegt hij hem in de armen. 'Wat ben ik blij je weer te zien, mijn zoon', zegt Alejandro, als hij Diego weer heeft losgelaten. 'Hoe is het ermee?' 'Ik heb geweldig nieuws, vader. U kunt weer terug keren naar uw haciënda', antwoord Diego blij. Zijn vader valt achterover, op een stoel en kijkt hem met grote ogen aan. 'Wat zeg jij daar?' Diego vertelt het hele verhaal en aan het eind liggen de Pater en Alejandro in een deuk van het lachen. 'Die Zorro is mij er ook één. Hoe krijgt die duivel dat allemaal zo snel voor elkaar', wilt Alejandro graag weten. Diego trekt zijn schouders op en zegt het ook niet te weten. 'Maar', zegt Diego plotseling. 'Zorro komt deze nacht u ophalen om u zelf veilig en wel naar uw haciënda te brengen. Hij heeft een briefje achter gelaten', zegt Diego er snel achteraan. Hij wilt zeker weten dat zijn vader veilig en ongezien op de haciënda aankomt, maar dat kan hij natuurlijk niet zeggen. Zijn vader knikt begrijpend en zegt zich nog maar koest te houden hier voor een dag en wacht de nacht wel af. Diego staat op, zegt dat hij nog wat dingen in de pueblo moet doen en neemt dan afscheid. Pater Felipe loopt het hele stuk terug maar de poort nog even met Diego mee, totdat Diego op zijn paard zwaaiend van hem weg galoppeert.

Als Diego in de pueblo aankomt, ziet hij Montero nog net de posada in verdwijnen. Hij besluit dan maar eerst even langs Inez en haar groep te gaan. Als hij bij de groep aankomt, springt hij van zijn paard af, rent naar Inez, pakt haar vast en draait haar in de rondte. Wanneer hij Inez weer op haar voeten zet verteld hij iedereen het verhaal van die nacht en dat zijn vader weer naar huis terug kan keren. Iedereen is helemaal blij, maar ook opgelucht want ze vonden hun plannen uitvoeren eigenlijk een beetje te gevaarlijk, maar wilden Diego tegelijkertijd ook niet teleurstellen. Nu hoefde er niks meer te gebeuren, want die mysterieuze Zorro had het klusje al voor hun opgeknapt. Dan neemt Diego weer afscheid van de groep en besluit maar naar huis te gaan om te genieten van de rust en stilte die er nu eindelijk was.

Niet veel later komt hij thuis. Bernardo komt op hem afgelopen met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Hij nodigt Diego uit om binnen te komen. Tot diens verbazing is alles spik en span, schoon, netjes, opgeruimd en staat alles weer op de plek, waar het stond voordat Diego vertrok naar Spanje. Ook de kamer van Alejandro is helemaal schoon en het bed is met schone lakens opgemaakt. Diego bedankt zijn vriend en samen lopen ze weer naar de sala om daar een glaasje wijn te nuttigen.

Zodra de dienaren hoorden dat Montero het huis had verlaten, zijn ze met zijn allen direct weer terug gekomen. Ze hadden zich schuil gehouden in de haciënda's in de omgeving, waar ze met open handen waren ontvangen. Wanneer het diner klaar is, wordt iedereen uitgenodigd om aan tafel te schuiven. De dienaren zijn helemaal verbaasd over dit aanbod, van Diego. 'Jullie hebben het moeilijk gehad nadat Montero jullie hadden verjaagd en omdat jullie waarschijnlijk net zo blij zijn als dat mijn vader, Bernardo en ik zijn, dat wij nu eindelijk bevrijdt zijn van die tiran, moeten we dit ook maar samen vieren', zegt Diego plechtig. Hij wijst naar Bernardo en gebaart naar hem om iedereen een glas wijn in te schenken. Bernardo staat op en doet wat hem gevraagd is. Met zijn allen proosten ze en beginnen aan het verrukkelijke diner.

Na het diner, haalt Diego zijn gitaar uit de bibliotheek, welke Zorro daar had achter gelaten, loopt weer terug, gaat op de punt van de tafel zitten en begint te spelen. Één van de dienaren gaat voor de piano zitten en begint met Diego mee te spelen en al snel is het een feestje. Op zulke momenten wenste hij dat de zigeuners er ook bij waren, bedacht Diego ondertussen.

Het is al na middernacht als het feestje op zijn einde loopt. Wat vermoeid lopen Bernardo en Diego de trap op naar boven, naar de kamer van Diego. 'Nog één missie te voltooien vandaag, Bernardo', zegt Diego als ze de kamer oplopen. 'Mijn vader veilig deze kant op zien te krijgen'. Bernardo maakt een 'Z' met zijn vinger, Diego knikt en Bernardo glimlacht terug. Diego gaat naar de geheime kamer, kleedt zich om, terwijl Bernardo eerst een paard voor Alejandro regelt en gaat daarna met dat paard naar de grot om Tornado op te zadelen. Als hij aankomt, staat Zorro al met het zadel in de handen en gooit deze op de rug van het paard. Hij maakt de buikriem vast en doet hem dan het hoofdstel om. Dan stapt hij op en rijdt de grot uit. Bernardo overhandigt Zorro de teugels van het andere paard. Zorro groet en gaat in galop richting de missiepost. Hij pakt een kleine omweg en blijft van de wegen af, zodat hij zo min mogelijk opvalt. Als hij even later bij de missiepost aankomt, rijdt hij om de tuinen en boomgaard heen, om daar af te stijgen en de paarden te verschuilen, tussen de struiken. Ongezien loopt hij richting de achterkant van de kerk. Hij opent een zijdeur en komt bij de kerkbanken uit. Hij loopt naar voren, naar het altaar, doet daar een gebedje en loopt dan naar de deur, waar Diego die middag ook door heen ging. Bij de juiste deur blijft hij staan en klopt aan 'Don Alejandro, Zorro hier. Mag ik binnen komen', zegt Zorro zachtjes. Er komt geen geluid uit de kamer en Zorro klopt nog een keer, iets harder, op de deur. Voorzichtig gaat de deur open en steekt Alejandro zijn hoofd om de hoek. 'Zorro, bent u het echt', vraagt hij voorzichtig. 'Si señor, ik ben het, Zorro', antwoord Zorro terug. 'Kom met mij mee, dan breng ik u veilig terug naar uw haciënda. Er staat een paard achter de boomgaard klaar', vervolgd hij. Alejandro doet de deur verder open, zodat hij er door heen kan en sluit deze weer achter zich. Zachtjes loopt Zorro de gang weer door, gevolgd door Alejandro. Voor de zekerheid kijkt Zorro om het hoekje van de deur om er zeker van te zijn dat er niemand is. Als hij er zeker van is, doet hij de deur open en samen sluipen ze naar het deurtje aan de zijkant. Als ze buiten komen, rennen ze geruisloos naar de plek waar Zorro de paarden heeft verscholen. Hij helpt Alejandro op het paard en springt daarna zelf op Tornado. In een stevige galop rijden ze naar de haciënda de la Vega. Als ze door de poort heen rijden, waar de stallen zich bevinden, stapt Alejandro af, zet zijn paard op de lege plek neer, bedankt Zorro hartelijk en gaat dan via de achterdeur het huis binnen. Voordat hij de deur achter zich sluit, zwaait hij nog één keer naar Zorro, welke Tornado laat steigeren en zijn hand groetend omhoog steekt. Daarna galoppeert hij de duister weer in. Snel keert Zorro weer terug in de grot, zadelt Tornado af, geeft hem nog een handje graan en rent dan door de tunnel, richting zijn haciënda. Onderweg ontdoet hij zich van zijn cape, handschoenen, masker en hoed. Snel legt hij deze op het tafeltje in de geheime kamer. Daar kleedt hij zich verder om en sluipt dan de slaapkamer weer in. Diego kruipt in bed en slaakt een diepe zucht. Weer een missie voltooid bedenkt hij tevreden en dommelt daarna wat in. Ergens in de verte hoort hij nog een keer zijn kamerdeur open en niet veel later, weer dicht gaan, bedenkt zich dat het hoogstwaarschijnlijk zijn vader is en valt in een diepe slaap.

De volgende morgen wordt Diego wakker geschud door Alejandro. Wanneer Diego zijn ogen opent en zijn vader ziet, veert hij overeind en springt in zijn armen. 'Wat ben ik blij u weer hier te zien, vader', roept Diego uit. 'Kom kleedt je een beetje fatsoenlijk aan en kom daarna snel naar beneden om te ontbijten, mijn jongen. We hebben veel te bespreken', zegt Alejandro. Hij laat zijn zoon los en loopt de kamer weer uit. Diego springt in een schoon setje kleren, fatsoeneert zijn haar en kijkt tevreden in de spiegel. Even moet hij lachen om zichzelf. Is hij echt die zwarte duivel van de nacht?

Als Diego beneden in de eetkamer aankomt, heeft zijn vader de tafel rijkelijk op laten maken voor een ontbijt. Hij pakt een stoel en schuift aan. Ook Bernardo komt aangelopen en schuift aan. Dan begint Alejandro eerst zijn nachtelijke avontuur te vertellen en vervolgens begint hij over Montero. 'Hoe gaan wij die tiran uit de weg ruimen, Diego , vraagt Alejandro. 'Ik heb echt geen idee, vader. Ik heb ook geen idee of die Zorro ons daarmee zou willen of kunnen helpen. Als ik nou wist hoe ik die Zorro kon vinden, dan had ik hem dat kunnen vragen', zegt Diego dan. 'Weet u echt niet wie die gemaskerde man is', wilt Diego weten. 'Nee, ik heb echt geen idee wie dat zou kunnen zijn. Maar ik ben hem dankbaar voor wat hij gedaan heeft en daar proost ik dan ook op', zegt Alejandro en heft daarbij zijn glas jus de orange. Diego en Bernardo heffen ook hun glas. 'Salud', zegt Diego.


	5. Zorro's nieuwe tegenstanders

In de dagen die volgen na de terugkeer van Alejandro in zijn haciënda, keert de rust weer terug. Alejandro heeft aan de werkers gevraagd om een inventaris van de schade aan de gewassen en het vee op te maken. Gelukkig is heeft het vee weinig te lijden gehad. Het bewerkte land met de gewassen heeft wel wat achterstallig onderhoud en daar besteden de werkers nu hun tijd aan om te zorgen dat er niet te veel verloren gaat.

Diego en Bernardo trekken nog steeds iedere dag naar de pueblo om de zigeuners voedsel en spullen te brengen, te onderzoeken wat er onder de bevolking van het stadje speelt en om informatie te vergaren over nieuwe plannen van Montero. Dat laatste heeft weinig succes. De poorten van de cuartel blijven gesloten en de soldaten komen sporadisch de cuartel uit.

Als Diego na een paar dagen besluit om thuis te blijven, stuurt hij Bernardo er alleen op uit. Bernardo kijkt zijn vriend verbaasd aan. 'Mijn gevoel zegt heel sterk dat ik vandaag hier thuis, bij mijn vader moet blijven. Waarom weet ik niet', legt Diego uit. Bernardo knikt begrijpelijk en vertrekt alleen richting de pueblo. Als hij daar aankomt, brengt hij eerst de spullen naar de zigeuners. Ook hij begint een vreemde onrust in zijn lichaam te voelen. Als hij weer op de plaza komt, gaan de poorten van de cuartel open. Bernardo geeft zijn paard de sporen en galoppeert de plaza over, terug naar de haciënda. Op het moment dat Bernardo de pueblo uit is, komt Montero te paard de cuartel uit, gevolgd door alle soldaten die er in dit garnizoen zijn. Alleen de lansiers blijven achter om de boel te bewaken. In een rustige galop vertrekt de groep de zelfde kant op als Bernardo, enkele ogenblikken eerder.

Buiten adem komt Bernardo terug aan op de haciënda. Hij springt van zijn paard af en rent de poort door over de patio naar de voordeur. Als hij de sala in komt, ziet hij tot zijn grote ergernis niemand zitten. Hij rent de bibliotheek in, maar ook daar is niemand te vinden. Dan besluit hij naar de kamer van Diego te gaan. Hijgend opent hij de deur en tot zijn grote opluchting ziet hij Diego op een stoel met een boek in de hand zitten. Diego springt op bij het zien van het bezorgde gezicht van zijn vriend. 'Wat is er, vertel het mij snel', vraagt Diego. In snelle handgebaren, welke Diego bijna niet kan volgen, legt Bernardo uit dat het hele garnizoen is uitgereden, inclusief Montero. 'Snel, zeg tegen mijn vader dat ik naar de missiepost ben', beveelt hij Bernardo. Bernardo glimlacht maakt met zijn vinger snel het 'Z' teken en draait dan om en verdwijnt de kamer uit. Diego doet het deurtje naar de geheime kamer open en sluit deze weer als hij in de geheime kamer is. Snel kleed hij zich om als Zorro en rent naar de grot. Daar staat Tornado al klaar. Schijnbaar had Bernardo Tornado al opgezadeld, vlak voordat hij naar de pueblo was gegaan, bedenkt Diego zich. Hij springt op de zwarte hengst en in een drafje gaan ze de grot uit. Snel rijdt hij om de haciënda heen en ziet dat Montero en de soldaten al zijn gearriveerd. Via de rug van Tornado klimt Zorro op de muur en rent naar het stalgebouwtje. Net op tijd kan hij wegduiken, want ineens komen er vier soldaten aanrennen. Ze gaan om het stalgebouw staan, met hun geweren op scherp. Geruisloos sluipt Zorro naar het balkon aan het einde van de muur. Hij klimt het balkon op en kijkt voor de zekerheid om, om zeker te zijn dat hij niet gezien is. Dan gaat hij de slaapkamer in van Alejandro en sluit de deur achter zich. Via de geheime doorgang in de kast, komt hij aan in de geheime gang. Hij gaat alle gangen en ruimtes af om te weten waar Montero en zijn vader zich bevinden. Uiteindelijk komt hij uit in de bibliotheek. Daar ziet hij Montero met zijn degen gericht op Alejandro staan, met zes soldaten achter hem welke hun geweer ook op Alejandro hebben gericht. Ongezien kan Zorro niet binnenkomen. Hij besluit weer terug te gaan naar het stalgebouwtje en daar de vier soldaten uit te schakelen.

Als Zorro op het balkon staat en over het hekje klimt om op de muur te komen, wordt hij gezien. 'Zorro', roept één van de soldaten. De vier soldaten komen meteen in actie en vuren hun musketten leeg. Zorro kan net op tijd dekking zoeken achter de schoorsteen. De kogels vliegen links en rechts voorbij. Wanneer hij geen schot meer hoort, komt hij weer tevoorschijn, trekt zijn degen en springt het stalgebouw af. De soldaten komen op hem afgerend en ook zij hebben hun degen tevoorschijn gehaald. Zorro is zo snel en behendig dat al snel drie van de vier soldaten heeft uitgeschakeld, door middel van een klap tegen het hoofd of doordat de ene de andere met zijn degen heeft neergestoken. Zorro verwisselt zijn degen van hand, welke de soldaat even uit balans brengt. De kans om toe te slaan. Zorro rent op de soldaat af, werkt hem tegen de grond en gaat bovenop hem zitten. 'Wat heeft dit allemaal te betekenen, hier op de haciënda van señor de la Vega', wilt Zorro weten. 'Montero wilt de boel weer overnemen', weet de soldaat uit te brengen. 'Dat gaat niet gebeuren, nu Zorro hier is. Sta op', beveelt Zorro. Hij laat de soldaat opstaan, pakt hem bij de arm en neemt hem mee de stal in. Daar pakt hij een touw en bindt de soldaat vast. Ook sleept hij de andere drie soldaten daarheen en bindt ook deze vast. Daarna rent hij via de achterdeur de haciënda in. Hij komt in de eetkamer terecht en zachtjes verplaatst hij zich naar de sala. Hij ziet dat Alejandro nog steeds onder schot wordt gehouden, maar nergens is Montero te bekennen. Ineens voelt Zorro een punt tegen zijn rug aan en een hand pakt hem bij de schouder. Zijn hart bonkt in zijn keel en even is hij helemaal bevroren. 'Loop mee', beveelt de stem achter hem. Zorro herkent de stem van Montero. Met Montero achter hem aan, zijn handen omhoog en een degenpunt in zijn rug, loopt Zorro naar de sala. Als hij daar aan komt, zijn de soldaten zo verbaasd dat ze hun geweer iets laten zakken en verstijft blijven staan. Zorro bukt en draait onder Montero uit. Als hij achter Montero staat, pakt Zorro diens hand en trekt hem achterop de rug. Zijn andere arm slaat hij om de nek van Montero. 'Bevrijdt Don Alejandro', beveelt Zorro. Met angst in de ogen knikt Montero de soldaten toe. De soldaten laten hun geweer zakken en één van hun bevrijd Alejandro. Als Alejandro weg is gelopen, beveelt Zorro de soldaten hun geweren weg te gooien. Gehoorzaam gooien de soldaten hun geweren richting Zorro. Ineens laat Zorro Montero los, stapt een paar passen naar achteren en trekt zijn degen. Montero reageert direct door ook zijn degen te trekken en beveelt de soldaten dit ook te doen. Dan staat Zorro tegenover zeven man. Hij salud en de eerste soldaten vallen aan. Behendig ontwijkt Zorro de aanvallen met zijn lichaam en degen en deelt hier en daar een klap uit met zijn vuist. Hij springt op de tafel. Montero doet het zelfde en op het kleine oppervlak van de tafel probeert de ene de andere uit te schakelen. Montero wilt op Zorro afspringen, maar deze stapt net op tijd opzij, waardoor Montero op de tafel belandt. Zorro neemt gebruik van de ruimte die daardoor is ontstaan en springt van de tafel af, rent door de voordeur heen, de patio op, achtervolgd door drie soldaten. De degens vliegen tegen elkaar aan, soms spatten de vonken van het metaal er af. Tot Zorro's ongenoegen komt Montero niet naar buiten. Één voor één maakt Zorro de soldaten de degens afhandig en rent dan weer naar de voordeur. Dan hoort hij een schot, welke uit de haciënda afkomstig is. Snel rent Zorro naar binnen en ziet Alejandro op de grond zakken. Montero staat achter hem, met het nog dampende geweer in zijn handen. Hij gooit het geweer aan de kant en pakt de degen van Alejandro af. Zorro draait zich om, nog helemaal aangeslagen van wat hij voor zich had gezien en rent de patio weer op. De soldaten zijn opgestaan, maar houden afstand van Montero en Zorro. Niet veel later zijn de twee mannen in een hevig gevecht verstrooid. De degens komen met veel kracht tegen elkaar aan, het zweet staat op beide voorhoofden en hun kleren zijn doorweekt. Zorro bereikt de trap en wordt gedwongen die trap op te gaan. Montero volgt hem. Af en toe springt Zorro op, om de lage aanval van Montero op zijn benen te ontwijken. Dan springt Zorro op de betonnen trapleuning en springt naar beneden. Montero volgt, maar blijft met zijn voet haken, raakt uit evenwicht en valt naar beneden. Hard klapt hij met zijn hoofd op de plavuizen van de patio. Er begint een plas bloed om zijn hoofd te vormen. Zorro draait bij het horen van de klap zich geschrokken om, verbergt zijn degen en loopt verslagen op het bewegingsloze lichaam van Montero af. Tot zijn schrik ziet hij dat er bloed uit diens oren druppelt. Hij knielt naast Montero neer en voelt of er nog hartslag is. Zonder een woord te zeggen staat hij weer op en rent de haciënda binnen. Daar zit Alejandro tegen de muur op, zijn hand op de wond drukkend en met een gepijnigd gezicht. Zorro helpt Alejandro overeind, schopt de deur naar de bibliotheek open en samen lopen ze daar naar binnen. Zorro plaatst Alejandro op een stoel en vraagt om de wond te bekijken. De wond is zijn buikholte ingegaan. De soldaten komen aangerend, maar blijven staan als ze Zorro Alejandro op de tafel zien neerleggen. Alejandro is zijn bewustzijn verloren. 'Haal Pater Felipe op', roept Zorro bevelend. De soldaten weten ook niets anders te doen en geven gehoor aan het bevel. Zorro haalt wat doeken en probeert de wond te verbinden, zodat het bloeden stopt. Dan gaat hij naast het hoofd van zijn vader zitten, pakt zijn hand en zegt 'Ik, Zorro, jouw zoon, zal blijven vechten tot er weer rechtvaardigheid is in de Pueblo en de omgeving'. Hij vervolgt er achteraan 'Van Montero hebben wij geen last meer. Deze heeft zijn prijs betaald. Wordt alstublieft snel beter, voor mij, Zorro heeft nog lange tijd een vader nodig'. Verder komt hij niet want één van de soldaten die gewond is achtergebleven komt de bibliotheek binnen. Zorro herkent Corporaal Reyes. 'Wilt u bij señor de la Vega blijven, tot Pater Felipe is gearriveerd. Ik moet weer gaan', zegt Zorro tegen de Corporaal. Deze knikt en loopt naar Alejandro. Zorro loopt met een hangen hoofd en een zwaar gevoel in zijn maag naar de deur van de bibliotheek. 'Bedankt dat u ons heeft bevrijdt van die tiran, señor Zorro', hoort hij dan achter zich. Hij draait zich om, kijkt de Corporaal bedroevend aan en zegt 'het was niet mijn bedoeling om bloed te vergieten. Niemand verdient de dood te vinden in een strijd, wat voor erge dingen deze ook heeft begaan'. Dan draait hij zich om en loopt via de achterdeur naar de stallen, klimt de muur over en rent naar Tornado, die een klein eindje verderop staat te wachten. Zorro springt op Tornado en galopeert weg, terug naar de grot. In de grot stapt hij van zijn trouwe paard af, slaat zijn armen om de hals van het dier en verbergt zijn gezicht tussen diens manen. Tornado drukt zijn neus tegen zijn meesters schouder aan en even blijven ze zo staan. Dan laat Zorro Tornado weer los, geeft hem een handje graan en bedankt hem. Rustig met zijn hoofd gebogen loopt hij door de tunnel naar de haciënda. Als hij in de geheime kamer aankomt, kleed hij zich om en gaat zijn kamer in. Daar ziet hij Bernardo op een stoel zitten. Bernardo bekijkt Diego aandachtig. In grote lijnen verteld Diego wat er gebeurd is. Snel bedenkt hij zich dat hij had gezegd bij de missiepost te zijn. Hij rent de geheime kamer weer in, neemt de trap naar beneden, pakt de gang naar de achterkant van de haciënda en komt via een geheime doorgang in de keuken. Snel loopt hij naar de achtertuin, waar zich ook de stallen bevinden en pakt daar een paard uit de stal, wandelt er een rondje mee over het binnenplein. Als hij het paard daarna weer in stal wilt zetten, hoort hij geluiden uit één van de stallen komen. Snel loopt hij naar de stal, waar Zorro de soldaten had vastgebonden. Met een zo verbaasd mogelijk trekkend gezicht bekijkt Diego de soldaten. 'Wat doen jullie hier en wie heeft dit gedaan', vraagt hij dan aan de soldaten. Deze kunnen echter geen antwoord geven, want ze hebben allen een prop in de mond. Diego stapt op hun af en bevrijdt ze. Dankbaar buigen de soldaten licht naar voren en vertellen wat er was gebeurd. Na het horen van het verhaal zegt Diego 'En mijn vader? Waar is mijn vader?' De soldaten kijken elkaar aan en weten geen antwoord te geven. Zij weten natuurlijk ook niet wat er zich binnen en op de patio heeft afgespeeld. Snel rent Diego de haciënda binnen, achtervolgd door de soldaten. Als hij de sala in rent, stopt hij abrupt. Op dat moment komen de soldaten, onder begeleiding van sergeant Garcia en Pater Felipe met Alejandro in hun armen gedragen, de bibliotheek uit gelopen. Opnieuw krijgt Diego een brok in zijn keel en kan nog maar net een snik inslikken. Hij rent op de sergeant af en vraagt wat er allemaal gebeurd is. De sergeant pakt Diego bij de arm, trekt hem mee de sala in en beveelt Diego plaats te nemen op een stoel. Dan opeens beseft Diego dat het een zooitje is in de sala. Garcia begint te vertellen over de plannen van Montero om Alejandro voor eens en altijd uit te schakelen, dat Montero dan de machtigste man van heel Californië zou worden, dat hij, Diego, zijn persoonlijke dienaar zou moeten worden en als die dat niet wilde, ook ter dood werd gebracht. Dan begint hij te vertellen over de overval op de haciënda, over Zorro en over Alejandro. 'En Montero', vraagt Diego. 'Die heeft koek van eigen deeg gekregen, dankzij Zorro', antwoord Garcia met een grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Ik wil mijn vader zien. Waar kan ik hem vinden', vraagt Diego dan. 'Komt u maar met mij mee. We hebben hem boven in zijn eigen kamer gelegd. Pater Felipe zal er alles aan doen om uw vader te redden', zegt Garcia terug. Ze staan weer op en lopen naar de kamer van Alejandro. Zodra Diego zijn vader ziet, barst hij uit in tranen. Pater Felipe loopt naar hem toe, slaat een arm om zijn schouder en zegt 'Uw vader is een sterke man. Hij komt er wel weer bovenop. Geef hem de tijd, zijn rust en verzorg hem goed. Ik zal iedere dag hier heen komen om medicijnen te geven en het verband te verwisselen.' Diego heft zijn hoofd weer wat op, kijkt de Pater aan en bedankt hem. Hij loopt nog even met de Pater mee naar de poort om hem uit te zwaaien. Als deze weg rijdt, gevolgd door de soldaten die het lichaam van Montero op een wagen hebben gelegd, komt Luisa aangereden. Ze springt van het paard en rent in Diego's armen. Haar ogen staan vragend en Diego bespeurd er lichte angst in. Hij neemt Luisa mee naar de slaapkamer van Alejandro. Bernardo is er ondertussen ook bij komen zitten en met zijn drieën staren ze naar het bewegingloze lichaam. Alleen de borstkas gaat licht op en neer. Een dienaar komt aan met een blad limonade en wat lekkers, zet deze op een tafeltje welke wat verder in het vertrek staat, buigt licht voorover en vertrekt de kamer weer uit. Er hangt een gespannen stilte. Alle drie zijn ze in gedachten verzonken. Opeens begint Alejandro te knipperen met zijn ogen. Diego, Bernardo en Luisa springen op en kijken gespannen naar het gezicht van Alejandro. Heel langzaam doet hij zijn ogen open en kijkt verdwaast om zich heen. 'Waar ben ik', vraagt hij zachtjes. 'Montero heeft u neergeschoten. Pater Felipe heeft de kogel uit uw buikholte gehaald. Blijf rustig liggen, dan komt alles goed', antwoord Diego kalm. Hij haalt een glas water en biedt deze zijn vader aan. Na een paar kleine slokjes zet Diego het glas weer weg en ziet dat zijn vader weer in slaap is gevallen. Ze besluiten Alejandro maar even alleen te laten, lopen de kamer uit, nemen de trap naar beneden en gaan naar de sala. Als ze gaan zitten slaken ze alle drie een diepe zucht. 'Als ik of mijn ouders iets voor jou kunnen betekenen, Diego, moet je het laten weten. Ik zal iedere dag even langs komen om te zien hoe het gaat', biedt Luisa aan. Diego kijkt haar dankbaar aan. Luisa staat op, geeft Diego een kus op de wang en loopt de sala weer uit, naar de poort om weer naar huis te gaan. Bernardo gaat naast Diego zitten en slaat een arm om zijn schouder heen. Even blijven ze zo zitten. Dan vraagt Diego aan Bernardo of hij Inez wilt halen. Hij moet zijn verhaal kwijt en hij weet zeker dat het veilig is bij Inez. Bernardo staat gelijk op en verdwijnt via de achterdeur de haciënda uit.

In een rengalop rijdt Bernardo naar de pueblo. Daar aangekomen rijdt hij langs de posada op en ziet tot zijn opluchting Inez bij één van de woonwagens staan. Hij springt van zijn paard en gebaart dat ze onmiddellijk mee moet komen. 'Kalm, kalm', roept Inez, 'gebaar langzaam, ik snap er niks van.' Geduldig gebaart Bernardo dat Diego haar nodig heeft. Inez zegt tegen de groep dat ze even weg is, pakt een paard en stapt op. Ongeduldig staat Bernardo iets verderop te wachten en snel rijden ze terug naar de haciënda. Daar aangekomen, worden de paarden overgenomen door de stalknechten. Bernardo begeleid Inez het huis binnen. Daar zit Diego wat verdwaast voor zich uit te staren. Als hij Inez ziet, staat hij op en loopt op haar af. Ze geeft haar een dikke knuffel en zegt haar dankbaar te zijn, dat ze hier is. Hij nodigt haar uit naar zijn slaapkamer. Als ze op de kamer aankomen, biedt hij Inez een stoel aan zegt dat ze moet zitten. Inez gaat zitten, krijgt een glaasje drinken van Bernardo, die er ook een stoel bij pakt. Dan begint Diego te vertellen over zijn ontdekkingen van Montero, hoe hij besloot Zorro te worden, alle spannende momenten die hij daardoor heeft beleefd, om uiteindelijk bij het gevecht deze morgen te komen, het beeld van zijn vader wanneer die werd neergeschoten en de dood van Montero. 'Ik kan het niet verkroppen dat er een dode te betreuren valt. Het was niet mijn opzet en ik had ook niet verwacht dat Montero mij achterna zou springen', eindigt Diego. Inez staat op, loopt een rondje door de kamer en gaat dan weer zitten. 'Stiekem wist ik wel dat er maar één persoon Zorro kon zijn en dat jij dat was, Diego', begint ze. 'Jij hebt er niet voor gekozen om Montero de dood in te jagen, dat heeft hij, als ik jou verhaal goed heb begrepen, zichzelf aangedaan. Hij was zo op Zorro gefocust, dat hij alle besef om zich heen verloor en daarbij zichzelf', gaat Inez verder. 'Geloof dat maar en onthoudt dit. Jij kon hier niks aan doen, evenals dat Zorro er niks aan kon doen. Blijf alsjeblieft als Zorro strijden, want de mensen hebben hem nodig en ik geloof dat jij dat ook nodig hebt', eindigt ze.

Diego staat op, pakt Inez stevig vast en geeft haar een dikke zoen op de wang. 'Bedankt voor je wijze woorden. Ik wist dat ik jou kon vertrouwen. Daarom heb ik Bernardo gestuurd om jou hierheen te brengen. Als je wilt, mag de hele groep hierheen komen. Ik zal zorgen dat jullie hier kunnen wonen', vervolgd Diego. Inez bedankt hem voor zijn aanbod en zegt 'Wij zigeuners houden van het buiten zijn. Wij gedijen niet goed tussen betonnen muren'. Diego knikt begrijpelijk. Diego begeleidt Inez weer naar beneden, naar de poort waar haar paard al op haar staat te wachten. Inez stapt op, groet en rijdt rustig weer terug naar de pueblo. Diego staart haar nog wat na, draait zich vervolgens om, gaat de poort door en loopt de trap op naar de kamer van zijn vader. Als hij de deur opent en om het hoekje kijkt, ziet zijn vader nog op de zelfde manier liggen als waar hij hem straks achtergelaten had. Hij gaat aan de rand van het bed zitten en pakt zijn vaders hand vast en begint te bidden.

Ineens schrikt Diego wakker. Hij kijkt om zich heen en beseft dan dat hij op de kamer van zijn vader is. Langzaam komt hij overeind en ziet dat hij drie uur geslapen heeft. De dag heeft hem tot op zijn botten vermoeid. Zijn vader heeft zich nog geen vin verroerd, concludeert Diego dan. Hij staat op van zijn stoel, rekt zich uit en loopt de kamer uit naar de sala. Hij ziet Bernardo op een stoel zitten met een boek in de handen. Wanneer Bernardo Diego ziet, legt hij het boek opzij en staat op. Hij gebaart dat het eten klaar is. Diego loopt met hem mee en samen schuiven ze aan tafel aan. Na een paar happen, legt Diego zijn bestek neer. 'Ik krijg geen hap door mijn keel'. Hij wilt nog wat zeggen, maar dan komt een dienaar aangelopen. 'Señor de la Vega, sergeant Garcia is hier en wilt u spreken'. 'Ik loop wel met u mee', antwoord Diego. Hij staat op en loopt achter de dienaar aan, welke hem bij Garcia brengt. Diego bedankt de dienaar en nodigt Garcia uit om binnen te komen. Diego loopt weer de eetkamer in, gevolgd door Garcia. 'Ga zitten Garcia en neem ook wat', nodigt Diego hem uit. Garcia kijkt even verbaasd naar Diego, pakt het bord van hem aan en schept wat op. Gulzig begint hij te eten. 'Mag ik u vragen wat u hier komt doen, Garcia', vraagt Diego op een gegeven moment. Garcia eet zijn mond leeg en antwoord dan 'Ik wil graag weten hoe het met Don Alejandro is en met u, Don Diego. Voor nu heb ik het gezag over dit garnizoen, maar heb eigenlijk een beetje hulp nodig', gaat Garcia verder. 'U weet dat mijn vader voorlopig nog niet iets kan', stelt Diego. 'Dat klopt, maar u lijkt mij ook een wijs man, Don Diego. Daarom wil ik u vragen om mij te helpen', antwoord Garcia. Diego denkt even na en antwoord dan 'Is het goed dat ik er even over nadenk? Het is vandaag een ontzettend indrukwekkende dag geweest en ik ben te moe om nog te denken'. 'Maar natuurlijk Don Diego. Zodra je het weet, laat het mij maar horen', zegt Garcia met een beleefde glimlach op zijn gezicht. Hij schept nog een keer zijn bord vol. Diego en Bernardo kijken elkaar aan en moeten er inwendig hard om lachen.

De volgende morgen staat Diego op en gaat op bezoek bij zijn vader. Hij opent de deur en ziet dat zijn vader wakker is geworden. Snel loopt Diego naar hem toe. 'Hoe gaat het met u, vader', vraagt Diego bij aankomst aan zijn bed. 'Ik heb hier en daar wel wat pijn, maar het gaat wel aardig', antwoord Alejandro. 'En hoe gaat het met mijn zoon? Al een beetje bekomen van gisteren?' Voordat Diego kan antwoorden, steekt Pater Felipe zijn hoofd om de deur heen. 'Mag ik binnen komen, heren', vraagt deze. 'U mag altijd binnen komen, Pater Felipe', antwoord Alejandro. Tot hun grote verbazing komt ook Luisa achter de Pater aan naar binnen gewandeld. Diego staat op en biedt haar zijn stoel aan. Dankbaar gaat Luisa zitten. Diego blijft staan en bekijkt met grote interesse naar de handelingen van de Pater, welke het verband van Alejandro verwisseld. 'De wond ziet er netjes uit Don Alejandro. Ik zie geen beginnende infectie', zegt de Pater. 'Nog een paar weken wachten en dan bent u weer helemaal de oude', gaat hij verder. 'Bedankt Pater Felipe voor uw goede zorgen', zegt Alejandro. Diego heeft inmiddels zijn handen om de schouders van Luisa gelegd en geeft haar een kusje op de wang. Luisa kijkt hem schuin aan en begint te blozen, maar zegt niks. Haar hart is stiekem al vergeven, maar dat kan ze nu niet aan Diego vertellen. De pater neemt weer afscheid van het drietal en sluit de kamerdeur achter zich. Alejandro zucht eens diep in en uit, waarbij zijn gezicht betrekt van de pijn en kijkt vervolgens naar Diego en Luisa. 'Jullie zijn een mooi stel bij elkaar', zegt hij dan. Diego en Luisa kijken allebei eerst verontwaardigd naar Alejandro en daarna naar elkaar. Dan proest Luisa het uit van het lachen. 'Wat is er te lachen aan', wilt Diego weten. 'Ja wij zijn inderdaad goede vrienden, maar een stel.. Nee, dat kan niet', antwoord Luisa als ze zich weer enigszins hersteld heeft. Bij het zien van het vertrokken gezicht van Diego zegt ze snel 'Sorry Diego, maar mijn hart is een ander pad gaan volgen'. Diego stamelt haar aan met open mond, maar weet geen woord meer uit te brengen. Hij was al vanaf hun jeugd verliefd op haar geweest, maar had dit haar nooit verteld. Nu hij terug was uit Spanje was het zijn doel om haar het hof te gaan maken en had gehoopt dat Luisa op hem zou wachten. 'Mag ik weten wie jouw vlam is', wilt Diego weten. Blozend antwoord Luisa dat dat niet mag uitmaken, maar dat het wel moeilijk wordt om hem voor zich te winnen, omdat ze niet weet waar hij woont of waar hij vandaan komt. 'Hij komt en is net zo snel weer weg', eindigt ze. Diego weet ineens wie zij bedoeld. 'Ik denk niet dat wij señor Zorro nog terug gaan zien, nu de rust in de pueblo weer terug gekeerd is', zegt hij dan. Luisa kijkt hem verbaasd aan en vraagt 'Hoe bedoel je? Weet jij dan wie hij is of waar hij vandaan komt?' 'Voor mij is Zorro net zo een groot raadsel als voor ieder ander in deze omgeving. Waarom zou Zorro nu nog nodig zijn? Die is allang de regio uit gevlucht, nadat Montero de dood vond', antwoord Diego strategisch. 'Denk je dat echt', wilt Luisa weten. Overtuigend knikt Diego zijn hoofd. Luisa laat haar hoofd zakken en zucht 'Daar gaat mijn droom.' 'Ik ben er nog', zegt Diego dan blij met zijn armen open gespreid. 'Ja, maar jij bent geen Zorro', antwoord Luisa scherp. Diego laat zijn handen zakken en kijkt naar zijn vader. Deze heeft al die tijd gniffelend de conversatie gevolgd en geeft haast onzichtbaar een knipoog richting Diego. 'Nee, ik ben geen Zorro, daar heb je gelijk in', antwoord hij teleurgesteld en laat daarbij zijn hoofd hangen. Luisa staat op van haar stoel, loopt naar Diego toe en geeft hem een zoen op de wang. 'Maar wij zullen altijd vrienden zijn.' Ze draait zich om en wandelt de kamer uit, Diego met een leeg gevoel achterlatend.

Diego zucht maar eens diep en gaat nog even naast zijn vader zitten. 'Ja mijn jongen, verscheurde harten horen nou eenmaal bij het leven. Leer er maar mee om te gaan, je kunt er toch niets aan veranderen. En zo ie zo zijn vrouwenharten maar rare grillige dingen', troost Alejandro zijn zoon. Diego laat een glimlach op zijn gezicht verschijnen, geeft zijn vader een zoen op de wang en verlaat vervolgens de kamer. Alejandro valt niet veel later weer in slaap.

Zo verstrijkt er een week. Pater Felipe komt iedere dag Alejandro's wond verzorgen, welke snel heelt, Diego gaat weer iedere dag naar de pueblo en neemt Bernardo mee, Garcia is nog een paar keer langs geweest, alleen Luisa heeft Diego niet meer gezien, tot zijn grote ergernis. Als hij en Bernardo weer terug rijden vanuit de pueblo, vindt Bernardo Diego wel erg stil. Hij tikt Diego aan op de schouder en vraagt met handgebaren wat er aan de hand is. 'Ben je wel eens jaloers geweest op jezelf, Bernardo', vraagt Diego. Verbaasd schud Bernardo zijn hoofd en kijkt Diego aan. 'Ik geloof dat mijn vriend Zorro, mijn vriendin heeft ingepikt', antwoord Diego daarop. Bernardo denkt even na. Dan wijst hij naar Diego, maakt met zijn vinger een 'Z', daarna maakt hij een hartvorm met zijn vinger en doet hij alsof hij een pijl uit een boog schiet. Vervolgens pakt hij met beide handen zijn hart vast en kijkt er verliefd bij. 'Je bedoelt te zeggen dat ik als Zorro haar hart moet veroveren en haar op die manier aan mijzelf kan koppelen', vraagt Diego na het zien van de gebaren. Tevreden knikt Bernardo terug. 'Dat is inderdaad geen slecht idee. Ik kan het in elk geval proberen', zegt Diego dan. Met een lach op beide gezichten zetten ze de paarden in galop en vervolgen hun weg terug naar de haciënda.

Als het bijna middernacht is, galoppeert Zorro op Tornado met een gitaar achterop zijn rug gebonden richting haciënda Pulido. De nacht is helder en de sterren staan hoog aan de hemel. Wanneer Zorro bij het balkon van Luisa aankomt, stapt hij van Tornado af, ontdoet zich van de handschoenen, haalt de gitaar van zijn rug af en begint de gitaar te bespelen. 'Mi amor, zullen wij gaan dansen, naar dit nieuwe leven', begint Zorro te zingen. Niet veel later gaat de deur open. Luisa kan haar ogen niet geloven. 'Zorro, ben jij het echt?' 'Si señorita', antwoord Zorro en buigt naar Luisa. Hij zet zijn gitaar tegen de muur, pakt zijn zweep en slaat het uiteinde om de balustrade. Dan klimt hij omhoog en springt op het balkon. Hij pakt Luisa vast en geeft haar een zoen op de mond. Luisa is helemaal in trans en pakt Zorro vast en geeft hem ook een zoen op de mond. Dan horen ze geluiden van beneden komen. 'Luisa, wat heeft dit allemaal te betekenen, wie is daar', vraagt de stem. 'Niks vader er is niks aan de hand er is hier ook niemand', antwoord Luisa snel terug. Miguel Pulido loopt weer terug. Hij zal het wel verkeerd gehoor hebben, denkt hij. 'Ik moet weer gaan, Luisa', zegt Zorro als de kust weer veilig is. 'Wanneer zie ik je weer', wilt Luisa weten. 'Snel. Maak je maar geen zorgen', stelt Zorro Luisa gerust. Hij fluit, geeft Luisa nog één zoen en springt dan van het balkon af. Hij pakt zijn gitaar, bindt deze weer vast op zijn rug en stapt op Tornado. Hij laat de zwarte hengst steigeren, zwaait ondertussen en verdwijnt weer in de duister van de nacht. Luisa staat helemaal te gloeien van binnen en begint te zingen 'Met mijn ogen dicht, voel ik de wereld draaien. Diep van binnen staat mijn hart in lichterlaaie'. Nog helemaal nagloeiend gaat Luisa naar binnen, stapt haar bed weer in en valt in een diepe slaap.

Zorro keert terug in de grot en stapt af. Ook zijn wangen blozen en van binnen staat hij in vuur en vlam. Hij doet zijn masker en hoed af, bedankt Tornado, geeft hem een handje graan en gaat via de tunnel terug naar de haciënda. In de geheime kamer kleed hij zich weer om en loopt zijn slaapkamer in. 'Bernardo is zo te zien al naar zijn bed vertrokken', denkt Diego hardop. Hij trekt zijn schouders op en gaat op bed liggen. Ook hij valt in een diepe slaap.

Als Diego de volgende morgen wakker wordt, rekt hij zich uit en gaat rechtop zitten. Bij de gedachte aan Luisa, beginnen zijn wangen weer te gloeien. Met een kriebel in zijn buik, staat hij op, kleed zich aan en besluit eerst even zijn vader te bezoeken. Wanneer hij, na aangeklopt te hebben, de kamer van zijn vader binnen komt, vraagt Alejandro nieuwsgierig 'Wat is er met jou gebeurd mijn zoon. Ben je ziek of is er iets gebeurd.' 'Uhm nee, er is niets gebeurd. Hoezo vraagt u dit', wilt Diego weten. 'Je wangen zijn namelijk roodgloeiend', antwoord Alejandro gniffelend. Diego loopt naar zijn vader toe, geeft hem voorzichtig een knuffel en zegt dan dat hij het ontbijt wel een keer op bed komt bezorgen. Hij loopt de kamer weer uit, naar beneden. Als hij via de sala naar de eetkamer loopt, komt Diego onderweg Bernardo tegen. 'Goede morgen mijn vriend', begroet Diego Bernardo opgewonden. Voordat Bernardo wat kan vragen, loopt Diego verder. Hij pakt wat brood en beleg van tafel, legt dit op een bord en loopt daarmee weer de eetkamer uit. Als hij even later weer bij Alejandro op de kamer aankomt, geeft hij het bord aan zijn vader. 'Bedankt mijn jongen. Ik kan dit goed gebruiken'. Diego verlaat zijn vader en gaat zelf ook maar een ontbijtje nuttigen.

Als Diego het ontbijt op heeft, vraagt hij aan één van de dienaren om een paard voor hem en Bernardo op te zadelen en klaar te zetten. We gaan vandaag maar eens een keer vroeg naar de pueblo, Bernardo. Dan kan ik de rest van de middag mijn vader gaan vermaken. Niet veel later komt de dienaar melden dat de paarden klaar staan. Diego en Bernardo lopen het huis uit, stappen op de paarden en rijden naar de pueblo.

Sergeant Garcia is druk in de weer om zijn soldaten en lansiers aan het werk te houden. Zodra hij Diego de plaza op ziet rijden, loopt hij op hem af. 'Diego, wacht even', roept hij dan. Diego draait zich om en ziet de dikke Garcia aanwaggelen. Het is eigenlijk een best wel komisch gezegd, bedenkt Diego. 'Heeft u het goede nieuws al gehoord, Don Diego', vraagt de sergeant. 'Welk goede nieuws, Garcia', vraagt Diego nieuwsgierig. 'Vandaag komt de nieuwe Commandant en er wordt ook nog eens een nieuwe alcalde voorgesteld', weet Garcia te vertellen. 'Zo zo, wel twee nieuwe officieren voor dit kleine stadje. Weet u ook al wie deze nieuwe officieren zijn', wilt Diego weten. De commandant weet ik niet, Don Diego, maar de alcalde is een oude bekende van jou. Hij is naar Barcelona geweest voor zijn opleiding', antwoord de sergeant. Diego denkt even na. Een oude bekende.. Ineens zegt hij 'Luis Ramon?' Garcia knikt. 'Nou dan ben ik wel heel benieuwd wat er van dat jong geworden is en of hij nog net zo een etterbak is als vroeger. Ik mag het hopen van niet'. Nog net op tijd kan Diego de laatste woorden inslikken. Garcia kijkt hem aan en zegt 'Ik hoop inderdaad dat Ramon is veranderd. Als hij net zo is als vroeger, dan hebben wij hier in de pueblo een groot probleem, of niet'. 'Hoezo niet', wilt Diego weten. 'Nou, als er problemen zijn in de pueblo, komt Zorro misschien weer terug en als Zorro terug komt, kan ik hem weer proberen te vangen en de beloning innen', zegt Garcia met een stralende glimlach en een glinstering in zijn ogen. Diego kijkt even schuin opzij naar Bernardo en moet dan moeite doen om zijn lach in te houden, bij het zien van het gezicht van Garcia. 'Denkt u echt werkelijk dat die Zorro nog terug komt, sergeant', vraagt Diego dan. 'Ik denk namelijk dat die Zorro allang is gevlogen', vervolgd hij dan. 'Maar goed, ik moet gaan want ik heb nog wat andere dingen te doen. Prettige dag verder sergeant. Als mijn vader weer beter is, zal ik hem meenemen naar de pueblo om hem kennis te laten maken met de twee nieuwe heren. Adios.' 'Adios mijn vriend', zegt Garcia tegen Diego en zwaaiend blijft hij achter. Diego rijdt eerst weer even langs de zigeuners. 'Hoe gaat het ermee', vraagt Diego bij het zien van Inez. 'Ach onkruid vergaat niet, zegt men altijd en zo is het maar net moet je maar bedenken', krijgt Diego als antwoord terug. Deze haalt zijn schouders op en stapt van zijn paard. Hij vertelt wat Garcia vlak hiervoor heeft gezegd. 'Ik maak mij zorgen. Als Ramon net zo een etterbak is als wat hij vroeger was, dan krijgen wij hier allemaal een groot probleem', legt Diego uit. 'Ach, maak je niet druk. Als het nodig is, komt Zorro vanzelf wel weer ergens opduiken en verzint wel weer wat om dat gespuis uit de weg te ruimen', zegt Inez dan met een knipoog naar Diego. Diego kijkt haar aan, toont zijn glimlach naar haar en geeft haar een knipoog terug. Ik ben blij dat ik het haar verteld heb, bedenkt hij dan. Diego en Bernardo helpen de zigeuners nog met wat kleine klusjes en nemen daarna weer afscheid van de groep. Hij bedankt Inez wederom voor haar wijze woorden en samen met Bernardo rijden ze weg. Als ze de plaza oprijden, komt op dat moment de koets aan, begeleid met soldaten. Diego besluit maar even te blijven, stapt weer van zijn paard en bindt deze vast. Bernardo volgt hem en samen lopen ze naar de fontein, die in het midden van de plaza is gebouwd. Meer mensen uit de pueblo komen aanlopen om te zien wat er gebeurd. Wanneer de koets stopt voor de poorten van de cuartel, loopt Garcia erom heen en maakt het deurtje open. De nieuwe commandant en de alcalde stappen uit. Garcia slaat acht en stelt zich voor. De commandant en de alcalde stellen zich zelf eerst aan Garcia voor en lopen dan iets naar voren. 'Gegroet bevolking van Pueblo de Los Angeles. Ik ben uw nieuwe alcalde, Luis Ramon en naast mij staat uw nieuwe commandant Enrique Sanchez Monastario. Samen hopen wij op een welvarend en groeiende economie in dit nu nog kleine stadje'. De menigte begint voorzichtig te klappen. De commandant en alcalde draaien zich naar Garcia 'Leidt ons naar onze vertrekken sergeant', beveelt Ramon dan. Met zijn drieën verlaten ze de plaza, de cuartel in. Diego en Bernardo kijken elkaar wat bezorgd aan en halen hun schouders op. Ze pakken de paarden weer, stappen op en rijden de pueblo uit, terug naar de hacienda. Daar aangekomen stappen ze af, geven de paarden aan de stalknecht en lopen door de poort. Diego besluit gelijk maar naar zijn vader te gaan om het nieuws uit de pueblo te vertellen. 'Dat is zorgelijk, Diego', zegt Alejandro, na het aanhoren van Diego's verhaal. 'We gaan het zien vader. Geef hem een kans. Kom laten we een potje gaan schaken', stelt Diego voor.

Na een aantal potjes, welke Diego allemaal gewonnen heeft, geeft zijn vader het op. 'Je bent een sluwe, mijn zoon'. Even schrikt Diego van de woorden van zijn vader, maar herstelt zich gelijk weer. 'Laten we het gewoon maar geluk noemen, vader', lacht hij hem toe. Dan besluit Alejandro om maar eens het bed uit te komen. Voorzichtig schuift hij naar de rand van zijn bed, gaat rechtop zitten en blijft even zitten om te voelen hoe dat gaat. 'De pijn valt reuze mee', zegt hij dan. Voorzichtig plaatst hij zijn voeten op de grond. Diego komt naast hem staan en pakt hem bij de arm om zijn vader te ondersteunen. Langzaam komt Alejandro overeind. 'Pfoeh, dat kost meer moeite als dat ik had gedacht', zegt hij dan als hij op zijn benen staat. Diego knikt en blijft zijn vader ondersteunen, terwijl deze zijn eerste passen zet. Als Diego merkt dat zijn vader het op eigen kracht doet, laat hij diens arm los, maar blijft er wel naast. Wanneer Alejandro, na een rondje te hebben gelopen, zich weer op bed begeeft, bedankt hij zijn zoon voor het helpen. 'Zo oud ben ik nog niet en nu al zo stram en stijf', zegt Alejandro dan lichtelijk geïrriteerd. Diego lacht en zegt 'Ach vader, over een paar weken bent u weer helemaal de oude. U kunt ook niet anders dan stijf zijn, na ruim een week op bed gelegen te hebben.'

'Je hebt gelijk mijn zoon. Als je mij nu weer wilt excuseren, ik wil weer even een dutje doen. Dat ene rondje heeft mij al zwaar vermoeid.' Diego geeft zijn vader een knuffel en verdwijnt dan de kamer uit. Als hij beneden in de sala aankomt, zit Bernardo weer te lezen. 'Die oude ligt alweer te knorren', zegt Diego met een spottend lachtje. 'Kom laten wij ook een potje gaan schaken', stelt hij Bernardo voor. Bernardo staat op om het schaakbord te pakken. Ze zijn zo diep in het spel verzonken, dat ze Luisa niet eens hebben binnen horen komen. Heel stil is ze op een afstandje erbij komen zitten en bekijkt aandachtig de geconcentreerde mannen. Wanneer Bernardo eindelijk Diego op schaakmat heeft gezet, zegt Diego 'Dat was een lastige pot, mijn vriend. Goed gespeeld. Zullen we er nog één spelen?' Op het moment dat Bernardo wilt antwoorden, ziet hij Luisa in de stoel zitten. Hij gebaart naar Diego dat deze om moet kijken. 'Aahh Luisa, ik heb je helemaal niet binnen horen komen. Hoe gaat het ermee?' 'Met mij gaat het goed', antwoord Luisa en ze begint te blozen. 'Waarom praat je eigenlijk tegen Bernardo. Je weet toch dat hij je toch niet kan verstaan', vraagt ze er dan snel achteraan. Diego even geschrokken door deze scherpe vraag, zegt dan 'Ik praat inderdaad tegen hem, maar dat doe ik ook tegen mijn paard'. Luisa knikt begrijpend en verteld dan over Ramon. 'We gaan een probleem krijgen met Ramon aan het hoofd, Diego. Je weet nog wat voor geintjes hij vroeger uithaalde. Nu doet hij dat nog steeds, alleen nu kan hij er niet meer voor gestraft worden.' 'Ik hoop dat Zorro ons weer gaat helpen', vervolgd ze dan. 'Maar hoe weet je nu zeker Luisa, dat Zorro nog hier ergens in de pueblo of omgeving is', wilt Diego weten. 'Omdat hij gisteren onder mijn raam stond, Diego', verteld Luisa hem dan. 'Aahh dat is de reden van jou rode wangen en verliefde blik', plaagt Diego haar dan. Luisa staat op, loopt op Diego af en geeft hem een plagende tik op de schouder. Diego en Bernardo moeten er hard om lachen. 'Maar eigenlijk kwam ik langs om te vragen hoe het met je vader gaat, Diego. Mijn vader wilt op de hoogte blijven van zijn toestand', deelt Luisa dan mee. 'Met mijn vader gaat het eigenlijk heel goed. Hij heeft straks al een rondje door de kamer gelopen, maar ligt nu weer te slapen', antwoord Diego. Okee, gelukkig maar. Als hij straks wakker is, wil je hem dan de groetjes en beterschap overbrengen van mijn vader', vraagt Luisa dan. 'Natuurlijk doe ik dat voor jou, Luisa. Ik zou alles voor jou doen', zegt Diego dan. Ze nemen weer afscheid van elkaar. Diego kijkt haar nog even na en besluit dan ook maar even naar bed toe te gaan. Hij is moe van de onderbroken nacht.

Als hij na een paar uur weer wakker wordt, rekt hij zich uit en ziet dat het al bijna tijd is voor het diner. Hij staat op, trekt zijn kleren weer aan en loopt eerst nog even langs zijn vader. Diego geeft zijn vader de groetjes door van familie Pulido, zoals hij Luisa deze middag beloofd had. Dankbaar neemt zijn vader deze in ontvangst. 'Help mij weer even het bed uit, mijn jongen. Ik wil weer even mijn benen strekken, voor dat het eten gebracht wordt.' Diego doet wat zijn vader hem vraagt en dit keer loopt Alejandro zelfs de kamer uit, de galerij op. Na een stukje heen en weer te hebben gelopen, loopt Alejandro de kamer weer in, gaat weer op het bed zitten en bedankt Diego voor zijn hulp. 'Morgen wil ik even naar beneden', besluit Alejandro dan. Diego is blij om zijn vader zo te zien. Schijnbaar heeft hij niks van het schietincident overgehouden.

De avond gaat voorbij en Diego besluit er dit keer geen nachtelijk avontuur van de maken. 'Eindelijk weer eens een nacht gewoon slapen', zegt hij tevreden tegen zich zelf en valt daarna in slaap.

De volgende ochtend wordt Diego gewekt door Bernardo. Als hij zijn ogen open doet en Bernardo ziet, gaat hij op rechtop zitten. 'Wat is mijn vriend, waarom wek je mij zo vroeg', wilt hij weten. Bernardo overhandigd een briefje aan Diego en gebaard daarbij dat het van Garcia af komt. Diego vouwt het briefje open en leest de inhoud. 'Hmm, de commandant en de alcalde willen begin deze middag langs komen. Ik zal het mijn vader doorgeven.' Hij staat op en loopt zijn kamer uit, over de galerij, naar de kamer van zijn vader. Zachtjes klopt hij op de deur. Wanneer Alejandro 'binnen' roept, doet Diego de deur open. 'Een briefje van de nieuwe commandant en de alcalde, vader. Ze willen begin deze middag even langs komen', verteld hij dan. 'Prima, laat ze maar komen. Ik wil wel weten met wie wij straks te maken krijgen', zegt Alejandro dan. 'Help mij nog even overeind, zodat ik mijn benen weer kan strekken.' Diego helpt zijn vader, maar merkt dat het al minder hulp nodig heeft dan gisteren. Alejandro maakt het zelfde rondje over de galerij en twijfelt nog even om naar beneden te gaan. 'Blijf voor nu maar nog even hier, vader. Als vanmiddag de commandant en de alcalde arriveren, zal ik u naar beneden helpen', adviseert Diego zijn vader. Alejandro knikt instemmend en loopt zijn kamer weer in. Hij laat zich op bed vallen. Op dat moment komt Pater Felipe aan. 'Zag ik u nou net lopen, Don Alejandro', vraagt hij verontwaardigd. 'Dat klopt, Pater. Dat gehang in bed ben ik beu en ik voel geen pijn', antwoord Alejandro gelaten. 'Nou ja, u weet en voelt alles het beste aan, dus houdt het vooral niet tegen', zegt de Pater dan. Diego neemt afscheid van het gezelschap en besluit maar alvast naar beneden te gaan.

Na het ontbijt begeven Diego en Bernardo zich naar de sala. Bernardo loopt bedenkelijke heen en weer. 'Wat maakt jou zo onrustig, mijn vriend', vraagt Diego hem. Met gebaren vertelt Bernardo dat hij bij het duo de commandant en de alcalde geen goed gevoel heeft, maar waarom, dat weet hij niet. 'Ach we gaan het allemaal wel meemaken', zegt Diego gelaten. Diego staat op, loopt naar de piano, neemt plaats op de kruk en begint te spelen. Bernardo besluit er ook maar bij te gaan zitten en pakt een boek.

Wanneer de klok één uur slaat, komt een dienaar de sala binnen lopen. Diego stopt met spelen en draait zich om. 'De commandant en de alcalde zijn gearriveerd, señor', zegt de dienaar. 'Bedankt, ik loop met u mee', antwoord Diego. Hij staat op en loopt achter de dienaar aan, naar de patio. Daar staan de commandant en de alcalde al te wachten. Diego steekt zijn hand uit en stelt zich voor. 'Welkom heren, mag ik mij aan u voorstellen. Mijn naam is Diego de la Vega, tot uw dienst'. 'Commandant Enrique Sanchez Monastario. Prettig met u kennis te maken', stelt de commandant zich voor. 'Luis Ramon, maar u had mij waarschijnlijk al herkent', stelt de alcalde zich voor. Diego lacht en zegt 'veel bent u niet veranderd, inderdaad. Ik zal mijn vader even halen. Gaat u alvast maar naar de sala. Mijn dienaar zal u daar naar toe leiden'. De heren knikken en lopen achter de dienaar het huis in. Diego loopt de trap op naar boven, klopt bij zijn vader aan op de deur en loopt dan naar binnen. 'De heren zijn gearriveerd, vader. Ik zal u wel even uit uw bed helpen'. 'Dank je wel Diego', zegt Alejandro dankbaar. Niet veel later komt Diego, zijn vader ondersteunend, de sala inlopen. 'Mag ik de heren mijn vader, Alejandro de la Vega, aan u voorstellen'. Monastario en Ramon staan op en geven ieder hun hand en stellen zich ook voor. 'Het spijt mij heren dat er ik nu niet op mijn allerbest uit zie, maar de vorige alcalde, Rafael Montero, vond het nodig om mij een kogel door het lijf te boren en opnieuw mijn haciënda in te nemen', verontschuldig Alejandro zich. 'Wij zijn inderdaad daarover geïnformeerd', laat Ramon weten. Diego en Alejandro lopen verder de sala in en nemen plaats in de stoel. Monastario en Ramon gaan ook weer zitten. Dan gebaart Diego naar Bernardo dat deze wat te drinken moet halen , voor de gasten. Bernardo knikt begrijpelijk en verdwijnt naar de kelder om de wijn te halen en de keuken om daar glazen te pakken. 'Mijn persoonlijke dienaar, Bernardo. Hij kan niet praten én hij is doof, maar hij bedient mij uitstekend', legt Diego de heren uit. 'Altijd handig, zulke mensen', antwoord Monastario bedenkelijk. Dan komt Bernardo weer terug met een fles wijn en vier glazen. Hij vult de glazen en geeft ze aan de gasten aan. Wanneer hij het glas aan Monastario overhandigd, pakt Monastario hem beet bij de arm en trekt Bernardo naar zich toe. Monastario kijkt Bernardo strak in zijn ogen aan en knijpt zijn ogen in strenge spleetjes, welke met een angstige blik terug kijkt. Dan laat Monastario hem weer los en grijnst voldaan. Diego, die op het punt stond om Bernardo te hulp te schieten, besloot dat het beter was om te blijven zitten en zich rustig te houden. Snel keek hij even naar Alejandro, die alleen maar een wenkbrauw had opgetrokken. Als Bernardo Diego als laatste een glas aanreikt, kijkt hij hem geschrokken aan. Diego geeft Bernardo haast onzichtbaar een knipoog en knikt naar Bernardo. Bernardo gaat de sala uit en de heren geven een toost. Na een slokje complimenteert Ramon voor de verrukkelijke wijn. 'Onze eigen zelfgemaakt wijn, uit onze eigen wijngaard', verteld Alejandro trots. 'Wat zijn eigenlijk jullie plannen voor de pueblo, señores', wilt Alejandro dan weten.  
Monastario en Ramon kijken elkaar even aan en dan begint Ramon te vertellen. 'Eerst willen wij gaan inventariseren waar de bevolking precies uit bestaat, hoe en waar de mensen van leven, waar de meeste gelden naar toe gaan en waarmee het meeste geld wordt verdiend.' Diego en Alejandro kijken elkaar even aan. Diego gaat wat voorover op de stoel zitten en denkt even na. 'En als u dit allemaal weet, señores, wat is jullie plan dan met deze informatie', vraagt Diego belangstellend. 'Dat zult u dan wel merken, Don Diego', antwoord Monastario geheimzinnig. Diego kijkt hem even aan schud dan zijn hoofd en leunt dan weer achterover in de stoel. Op dat moment staan Monastario en Ramon weer op uit hun stoel. 'Wij gaan weer. We moeten nog meer ranchero's bezoeken', zegt Ramon dan. Diego staat op uit zijn stoel, helpt zijn vader overeind en met zij vieren lopen de de sala uit, naar de Patio. Dan draait Monastario zich plotseling om en vraagt 'En wie of wat is die Zorro eigenlijk?' Diego en Alejandro kijken elkaar even aan en dan antwoord Diego 'waarom wilt u dit weten, mijnheer? Zorro is maar een laf persoon, welke overigens niet meer is gezien na de dood van Montero.' Even denkt Monastario na en antwoord dan 'Mocht hij zijn gezicht hier in de pueblo weer laten zien, dan is hij ten dode opgeschreven. We jagen hem de dood in.' Dan draait hij zich om, loopt naar de poort en klimt op zijn paard. Zwaaiend nemen ze afscheid. 'Dat zullen we nog wel zien', mompelt Diego onverstaanbaar. 'Wat zei je, Diego', wilt Alejandro weten. 'Oh niets vader. Kom ik zal u weer naar bed brengen. Dit was vermoeiend genoeg voor u', zegt Diego zorgzaam.

Niet veel later komt Diego weer beneden de sala ingelopen. Met een diepe zucht laat hij zich in de stoel zakken. 'Dat wordt een flinke klus voor Zorro, mijn vriend. We moeten oppassen, want dit zijn twee gevaarlijke tegenstanders, Bernardo', zegt Diego bezorgd. Bernardo knikt en overhandigt Diego een glaasje wijn en pakt er daarna ook één. Samen toosten ze op een goede afloop.

Er verstrijkt een week, zonder dat er iets gebeurd of waarvoor Diego acht actie te moeten ondernemen. Dit baart hem juist een beetje zorgen, want met die twee nieuwe officieren aan het hoofd van de pueblo, kan zo een lange stilte nooit goed zijn. Met zijn vader gaat het inmiddels al weer een heel stuk beter. Zelfs zo goed dat hij het aandurft om aan het einde van de week een rondje met het paard te gaan rijden.


	6. Zorro heeft het druk

Er breekt een nieuwe week aan. Boos komt Alejandro de haciënda binnenstormen. Diego zit in een stoel, in de sala, een boek te lezen. Hij draait zich om en vraagt wat er aan de hand is. 'Daar waar Montero gebleven was, gaan die twee nieuwe heren verder. Er moet wat gebeuren', roept Alejandro uit. 'U bedoelt de heren Monastario en Ramon', vraagt Diego bevestigend. 'Ja natuurlijk, bedoel ik die twee, wie anders', roept Alejandro verontwaardigd. Diego legt zijn boek aan de kant, staat op en loopt naar zijn vader. 'Met geweld los je niks op, vader. Nodig anders de andere landeigenaren uit voor een bijeenkomst vanavond, hier op de haciënda', stelt Diego voor. 'Goed idee. Eens kijken wat wij met zijn allen kunnen doen aan die tirannen', antwoord Alejandro goedkeurend. Daarna loopt hij weg, stapt op zijn paard en rijdt weg om de dons uit de omgeving de boodschap door te geven. Bernardo komt naast Diego staan. Ze kijken elkaar even aan. 'Ik heb echt geen idee wat die twee nieuwe officieren allemaal van plan zijn. Kom laten we dat gaan uitzoeken', besluit Diego. Ook Diego en Bernardo stappen op een paard en rijden richting de pueblo.

Daar aangekomen besluit Diego dit keer eerst maar eens de posada in te duiken. Aan een tafeltje ziet hij Garcia en Reyes zitten. Wanneer deze Diego ook in het oog krijgen, nodigt Garcia hem uit om er bij te komen zitten en biedt hem een glaasje wijn aan. Diego pakt dankbaar het glaasje aan en vraagt dan zo luchtig mogelijk 'Wat is er toch allemaal in de pueblo aan de hand?' 'Er is een nieuwe belasting ingevoerd, Don Diego. Namelijk belasting op paarden. Voor ieder paard wat wordt ge- of verkocht, moet een bepaald bedrag worden afgedragen aan de alcalde', deelt Garcia mee. 'Hmm, ik snap nu waarom mijn vader deze ochtend boos het huis binnen kwam', zegt Diego dan. 'Hoe reageren de mensen hierop', vraagt hij dan belangstellend. 'De mensen zijn al zo leeggeplukt en daar waar ze hun geld nog een beetje mee konden verdienen, wordt hun nu ook al afgepakt. Ik denk dat we straks te maken gaan krijgen met een opstand', zegt Garcia bezorgd. Ineens wordt er heel hard 'Garcia' geroepen. Onmiddellijk staat Garcia op, groet Diego en waggelt de posada uit. 'Ik wist wel dat de daar te vinden was', bijt Monastario hem toe, wijzend naar de posada. Op dat moment komt Diego ook de posada uitgelopen. 'Terug aan het werk, Garcia en jij ook Corporaal', beveelt Monastario hen. Bij het zien van Diego, loopt Monastario zijn kant op. 'Ik had u niet verwacht hier in de pueblo op zo een hete dag, señor de la Vega', zegt Monastario vriendelijk. 'In de schaduwen is het prima uit te houden', antwoord Diego met een glimlach. Monastario knikt en wilt weer weglopen, wanneer Diego er achteraan vraagt 'Señor, wat is precies de bedoeling van die paardenbelasting?' 'Inkomsten genereren voor andere belangrijke zaken', antwoord Monastario kortaf. 'Aah ik snap het', antwoord Diego terug. Hij ziet achter de rug van Monastario Bernardo aan komen lopen. 'Ik moet maar weer eens gaan. Prettige dag verder, commandant', groet Diego. 'U ook een prettige dag, Don Diego', antwoord Monastario terug, dan draait hij zich om en loopt weg. Bernardo loopt vragend op Diego af. 'Die tiran moet aangepakt worden, maar nu nog niet. Ik wacht de bijeenkomst vanavond nog even af', besluit Diego dan. Bernardo knikt instemmend. Ze lopen naar hun paarden, stappen op en rijden rustig de pueblo uit, terug naar de haciënda.

Als ze de sala inlopen, komt Alejandro op hun afgelopen. 'En waar kom jij nou ineens vandaan', wilt hij weten. 'Van de pueblo, kijken wat er nou precies aan de hand was. Nu snap ik ook waarom u zo boos bent', antwoord Diego. Hij ziet zijn vader ontspannen en nodigt hem uit om te gaan zitten. 'Als men de belasting niet betaald of liegt over de hoogte van het bedrag, wordt deze gevangen genomen en krijgt zoveel zweepslagen als dat hij te weinig heeft betaald', begint Alejandro te vertellen. 'Miguel Pulido is de eerste die hiervoor gevangen is genomen en krijgt morgen ochtend zijn straf', gaat Alejandro bezorgd verder. 'Ik ben benieuwd hoeveel er nog gaan volgen', antwoord Diego bedenkelijk. 'Laten we het vanavond met de dons er maar over hebben', besluit Alejandro. Diego knikt instemmend.

Als de avond valt, komen de dons één voor één of met tweeën binnenstromen. Wanneer iedereen er is, begint Alejandro te praten. 'Allereerst welkom en bedankt allemaal om te komen. Ik wil graag met jullie bespreken wat wij, de landeigenaren, kunnen doen tegen de commandant en onze alcalde. Mijn zoon Diego heeft aangegeven dat het niet verstandig is om geweld te gebruiken. Wie heeft er een ander idee?' De dons denken even na. Dan komt Antonio Rodriquez met een voorstel 'Wat nou als wij gaan protesteren of een opstand organiseren'. 'Of we brengen de gouverneur op de hoogte, misschien kan hij wat voor ons betekenen', valt Pablo Alcazar bij. Iedereen begint wat door elkaar heen te praten. Plots slaat de deur open en lopen soldaten, achtervolgd door Monastario de sala binnen. Diego, die wat achteraf was gaan staan bij de deur naar de eetkamer, doet de deur zachtjes open en onopvallend verdwijnt hij de eetkamer in en sluit de deur weer. 'Wat heeft dit allemaal te betekenen. Een geheime bijeenkomst, heren', vraagt Monastario. 'Soms komen wij inderdaad bij elkaar om over problemen te praten, waar wij mee te maken hebben', antwoord Alejandro. 'Ahh, ik begrijp het. Dus dat betekend dat jullie tegen mij en Ramon zijn. Dat houdt dus in dat jullie hoog verraad plegen en daar staat de doodstraf op', zegt Monastario uitdagend. 'En als wij het nou hebben over problemen met het vee of met de gewassen door de invloeden van het weer. En dan nog, hoe weet u van deze bijeenkomst, señor Monastario', vraagt Alejandro vervolgens. Één van uw vrienden hier heeft zijn mond voorbij gepraat', antwoord Monastario dan en kijkt de dons één voor één aan. Dan roept hij zijn soldaten weer bijeen en verdwijnt de haciënda uit. Alejandro draait zich om, krabt zich eens achter zijn oor en verontschuldigd zich. Ze gaan weer verder met hun gesprek.

Inmiddels is Zorro bij de pueblo aangekomen. Het leek hem juist nu een goed moment om in actie te komen, nu Monastario en een aantal soldaten bij de haciënda waren. Achter de cuartel parkeert hij Tornado tegen de muur, gaat op het zadel staan en hijst zich de muur op. Als hij ziet dat de kust veilig genoeg is, stuurt hij Tornado weg. 'Verberg je Tornado en blijf op mij wachten'. Tornado knikt met zijn hoofd en verdwijnt het begroeide terrein in. Zorro laat zich op het dak van de cellen glijden, gaat plat op zijn buik liggen en kijkt over de rand heen, het plein van de cuartel op. Het plein is uitgestorven, alleen bij de poort staan twee wachters op wacht. Daarna kijkt hij omlaag en ziet daar Don Miguel zitten. Dan pakt Zorro zijn zweep en laat deze een paar keer knallen. Geschrokken kijken de wachters om, maar zien niet waar het vandaan kwam. Daarna kijken ze elkaar aan 'Jij hoorde toch ook die knallen', vraagt de één. 'Ja. Kom laten we gaan kijken waar het vandaan kwam', zegt de andere. Ze lopen de poorten door, de cuartel uit, naar de plaza. Dan klimt Zorro van het dak af. 'Zorro', fluistert Miguel. 'Si, señor, weet u waar de sleutels zijn', vraagt Zorro snel. 'Ik heb Ramon er straks mee zien lopen. Hij is het kantoor in gegaan', weet Miguel te vertellen. 'Dan haal ik ze en kom terug om u te bevrijden', zegt Zorro vastbesloten. Vervolgens sluipt hij snel het plein over, naar de deur van het kantoor, welke zich schuin tegenover de cellen bevind. Als hij bij de deur van het kantoor aankomt, klopt hij stevig aan en wanneer hij hoort dat er iemand aan komt lopen, gaat hij snel plat tegen de muur aan staan. De deur gaat open en Ramon loopt verbaasd een paar passen zijn kantoor uit. Ineens voelt hij een punt tegen zijn rug. 'Waar zijn de sleutels van de cel van señor Pulido', vraagt Zorro streng. 'In mijn kantoor', antwoord Ramon hakkelend. 'Doe uw handen achterop uw hoofd en loop het kantoor weer in', beveelt Zorro dan. Ramon doet wat hem opgedragen wordt. In het kantoor geeft Zorro toestemming om Ramon zijn handen weer te laten zakken. Ramon pakt de sleutels en wilt deze aan de man achter hem geven. 'U mag zelf de celdeur van señor Pulido openen', zegt Zorro dan vriendelijk. Ramon loopt weer het kantoor uit, gevolgd door Zorro. Bij de cel aangekomen steekt Ramon een sleutel in het sleutelgat, draait de sleutel om en de deur gaat open. Zorro geeft Ramon een harde duw, roept Miguel de cel uit en gooit de deur weer dicht. Na het sluiten van de celdeur, loopt Zorro naar de stallen, die zich naast de cel bevinden, pakt er een paard uit en loopt er mee naar Miguel. 'Ik help u wel even opstappen. Daarna rijdt u naar een veilig onderkomen waar niemand u verwacht te vinden', stelt Zorro voor. Daarna rent hij naar de poort, duwt deze open en laat Miguel erdoor. Bij de poort kijkt Zorro Miguel na en wanneer deze nog maar net de hoek om is gereden, komen vanaf de andere kant Monastario en de soldaten aangereden. Nog net ziet Monastario iets zwarts wegrennen en beveelt zijn mannen die zwarte duivel te vangen. Zorro is inmiddels alweer op het dak van de cellen geklommen. Hij fluit, draait zich nog even om, om te groeten en springt dan van de muur af en belandt in het zadel van Tornado. 'Kom op jongen, ren als de wind naar huis', fluistert Zorro in het paard zijn oor. Tornado zet zijn benen in beweging en samen verdwijnen ze de duister in, een stofwolk achterlatend.

In de cuartel beveelt Monastario de soldaten rechtsomkeert te maken om die bandiet te achtervolgen, nadat hij zag dat Zorro over de muur ontsnapte. Wanneer de soldaten buiten de cuartel aan komen, is er niemand meer te bekennen en besluiten maar weer terug te gaan. Als ze bij de poort aan komen, zien ze tot grote verbazing Monastario de poort bekijken en ontdekken dat er een 'Z' in het hout gekerft staat. Ze doen verslag aan Monastario, rijden daarna het plein op en stappen van hun paarden. Monastario had ondertussen Ramon uit de cel bevrijdt, welke direct verslag had uitgebracht. 'Weet jij misschien wie die vreemdeling is geweest', vraagt Ramon aan Monastario. 'Ik weet het niet zeker, maar die 'Z' op de poort zal er vast en zeker wel mee te maken hebben', antwoord Monastario bedenkelijk. 'Heb je zijn gezicht niet gezien, Ramon', wilt hij dan nog weten. 'Nee, het enige wat ik heb gezien is dat hij in het zwart gekleed was en een cape droeg', antwoord Ramon. 'Een cape, zeg je. Dan kan het niet anders dan dat wij voor het eerst kennis hebben gemaakt met Zorro', zegt Monastario dan. 'Zorro', zegt Ramon dan bedenkelijk. Ze kijken elkaar aan en halen de schouders op. Ze besluiten morgen maar op zoek te gaan naar Miquel Puldio en misschien, met een beetje geluk, wel achter de identiteit van Zorro te komen.

Wanneer Tornado en Zorro weer terug keren in de grot, stapt Zorro af en klopt het paard op zijn hals. 'Dat was nog eens een snelle galop', spreekt Zorro tegen zijn paard. Hij geeft het paard nog een handje graan en verdwijnt weer richting de hacienda. In de geheime kamer kleed hij zich om, kijkt door het kijkgat in de muur. Als hij ziet dat de kust veilig is, opent hij de deur naar de kamer en stapt de kamer binnen. Tot zijn verbazing zit Bernardo op de gitaar te spelen, althans dat probeert hij. Bij het zien van Diego staat hij opgelucht op en gebaart dat Alejandro naar hem op zoek was. Op dat moment wordt er op de deur geklopt. 'Een momentje vader', roept Diego snel en gebaart Bernardo om onder het bed te duiken. Als Diego ziet dat Bernardo niet meer zichtbaar is, opent hij de deur. 'Wat mankeert jou, mijn zoon, om op dit tijdstip nog gitaar te spelen. Ik probeer te gaan slapen', vraagt Alejandro wat geïrriteerd. 'Sorry vader, ik had niet in de gaten dat het alweer zo laat was en dat u al in bed lag', verontschuldigd Diego zich. 'Oké dan, slaap lekker mijn zoon', antwoord Alejando. Diego wenst zijn vader ook een goede nachtrust en sluit de deur weer. Wanneer de deur weer gesloten is, komt Bernardo onder het bed vandaan en veegt met zijn hand langs zijn voorhoofd. 'Ja dat was heel krap, hè, mijn vriend', grijnst Diego. 'Maar de gevangene is gered en ontsnapt. Morgen maar even naar de haciënda van de Pulido's rijden om er zeker van te zijn dat Miguel niet zo dom is om daarheen te gaan. Monastario en zijn mannen zullen daar morgen ook wel gaan zoeken', vervolgd hij dan. 'Maar eerst gaan we slapen, zodat we morgen weer fit zijn'. Bernardo groet en wenst Diego een goede nachtrust toe. Daarna loopt hij naar zijn eigen slaapkamer, op de begane grond, aan de achterkant van de haciënda, achter de bibliotheek, en ploft op bed.

Diego heeft zich in zijn nachtjapon gehesen en laat zich op bed vallen. Het was wel weer een avontuurtje, lacht hij tevreden in zichzelf en valt niet veel later in diepe slaap.

De volgende morgen, als Diego wakker wordt, rekt hij zich uit, stapt zijn bed uit en begeeft zich naar de badkamer. Hij besluit eerst maar een warm bad te nemen. Na een uur komt Diego schoon, gewassen en aangekleed de eetkamer in. Alejandro en Bernardo zijn al aan tafel geschoven en begonnen aan het ontbijt. 'Zo daar hebben we de schone slaper ook al', plaagt Alejandro Diego. 'Dat krijg je er nou van, mijn zoon, als je zo laat nog met van alles bezig bent'. 'Ik slaap gewoon graag', zegt Diego op een zo onschuldig mogelijke manier en schuift ook aan tafel en begint aan het ontbijt. Hij opent zijn mond om wat te vragen, maar stopt er snel een hap brood in. Tot grote pech voor hem, heeft zijn vader het gezien en kijkt zijn zoon onderzoekend aan. 'Wilde je wat vragen of wordt dit een nieuwe manier van eten', vraagt Alejandro uiteindelijk. 'Ik wilde inderdaad wat vragen, maar het is eigenlijk niet zo heel belangrijk', probeert Diego er onderuit te komen. 'Nu wil ik het weten ook, mijn jongen', zegt Alejandro vastbesloten. 'Oké vooruit. Hoe was de bijeenkomst gisteren geëindigd? Zijn jullie tot concrete plannen gekomen', verzint Diego dan snel. 'Nee, we zijn niet echt tot plannen of een oplossing gekomen. Maar waar was jij dan zo plotseling heen', wilt Alejandro dan weten. 'Nou ja, die hele discussie ging eigenlijk ver boven mijn denkvermogen uit, dat ik maar besloot om mij terug te trekken en naar mijn kamer te gaan', antwoord Diego zo luchtig mogelijk. 'Jouw denkvermogen te boven', herhaalt Alejandro, Diego onderzoekend bekijkend. Diego kijkt met een zo onschuldig mogelijke blik terug en knikt. Alejandro besluit het er maar bij te laten, tot Diego's grote opluchting. Even later staat Alejandro op van tafel. 'Ik ga naar de pueblo, kijken of ik nog met een babbeltje Ramon en Monastario op andere gedachten kan brengen om Miguel onder de straf uit te laten komen'. Diego knikt, maar zegt niks. Je moet eens weten, vader, gniffelt hij in zichzelf. Als Alejandro vertrokken is, gebaart Diego naar Bernardo dat ook zij er op uit gaan.

Wanneer Diego en Bernardo bij de haciënda van de Pulido's aankomen, verschijnt Luisa op de galerij. Bij het zien van de twee heren, rent ze de trap af. Op dat moment komen Diego en Bernardo de poort door gelopen. 'Wat goed je te zien, Diego! Wat maakt het eigenlijk dat je ons zomaar komt bezoeken', wilt Luisa weten. 'Nou ik wilde jou en je moeder even spreken. Gisteren kreeg ik te horen dat je vader was opgepakt'. Verder komt Diego niet, want hij wordt bij de hand gepakt en meegetrokken de haciënda in. In de voorkamer aangekomen, staat Victoria gelijk op bij het zien van Diego. 'Ik was even bang dat het weer de soldaten waren', verontschuldigd Victoria zich opgelucht. 'Hoezo de soldaten? Wat willen die hier vinden', wilt Diego weten. 'Heb je het laatste nieuws dan nog niet gehoord', vraagt Luisa dan verbaasd. 'Mijn vader is vannacht uit de cuartel bevrijdt door niemand minder dan Zorro', vertelt Luisa opgewonden. 'Zorro. Is die dan nog steeds hier in de omgeving', vraagt Diego verontwaardigd. 'Ja, Monastario kwam het ons vanmorgen vertellen en heeft gelijk het hele huis en de gebouwen op de kop gezet', vertelt Victoria dan. Diego gaat zitten en denkt even na. 'Hij is dus niet hierheen gegaan, na zijn bevrijding', wilt Diego voor alle zekerheid nog weten. 'Nee. Waar hij wel is, is voor ons ook een raadsel', bevestigt Victoria Diego's vraag. Dan zal hij waarschijnlijk wel naar de missiepost gegaan, bedenkt Diego in zichzelf. Hij besluit er maar een eind aan te breiden door te zeggen dat hij nog meer moet doen voor zijn vader. Hij neemt afscheid van de twee dames en loopt de haciënda uit. Wanneer Diego de haciënda uitloopt, komt Bernardo hem tegemoet gelopen. Hij gebaart dat ze snel moeten gaan, want Monastario en een aantal soldaten zijn op hun weg hierheen. Snel lopen ze de poort uit, springen op hun paarden en rijden naar de begroeide heuvels, tegenover de haciënda. Zodra ze uit beeld zijn, komen Monastario en de soldaten de bocht om gereden. Diego en Bernardo verschuilen zich achter een grote rots en bukken voor de zekerheid, zodat ze er zeker van zijn dat ze niet gezien worden. Als de stoet weer voorbij is getrokken, komen Diego en Bernardo weer te voorschijn. 'Kom we gaan naar de missiepost', besluit Diego. Bernardo kijkt hem verbaasd aan. Diego negeert het voor even en zet zijn paard in galop, Bernardo volgt. Onderweg vertelt Diego dat Miguel niet naar zijn haciënda is gegaan, dus zich waarschijnlijk schuil houdt in de missiepost.

Als Diego en Bernardo bij de missiepost aankomen, binden ze de paarden vast en lopen de poort door. Halverwege worden ze begroetend ontvangen door Pater Felipe. 'Goed u te zien pater. Hoe gaat het met u', begroet Diego belangstellend. 'Goed, goed, mijn zoon en hoe gaat het met u en uw vader', wilt de pater weten. 'Zoals u al zei, mijn vader is weer helemaal de oude', lacht Diego. 'Kom binnen, dan drinken wij samen wat', stelt Felipe voor en nodigt Bernardo er ook bij uit. Als ze in een kamertje komen, schenkt Felipe een glas wijn voor iedereen in en deelt deze uit. Ze toosten en nemen er een slok van. 'Ik heb u veel te vertellen, Don Diego. Als eerst heb ik een nieuwe pater aangenomen en ben ik deze nu aan het inwerken. Mijn leeftijd begint af en toe mij parten te spelen en ik wil er zeker van zijn dat ik mijn post met een gerust hart kan achterlaten. Vandaag heeft hij een vrije dag, maar snel zult u kennis met hem maken'. 'Ik ben wel benieuwd naar onze nieuwe pater', onderbreekt Diego de pater kort. 'Als tweede', gaat Felipe verder, 'heb ik opnieuw iemand opgevangen, uit de handen van de alcalde en de commandant. Ook deze man is bevrijdt uit de cuartel door Zorro'. 'Ik hoorde straks inderdaad al van señora Pulido en Luisa dat Miguel was ontsnapt', vertelt Diego, opgelucht nu hij weet dat ook Miguel veilig is. Het gesprek gaat over naar de dagelijkse bezigheden en verhalen. Als de middag inmiddels alweer vergevorderd is, besluit Diego dat het tijd wordt om weer naar huis te gaan. Met zijn drieën staan ze op en lopen naar de deur. Diego en Bernardo bedanken de pater en nemen afscheid. Als ze bij de poort aankomen, stappen ze op hun paarden en rijden weg. Diego besluit nog even langs de zigeuners in de pueblo te gaan. Als ze daar niet veel later aankomen, worden ze, zoals altijd, met open armen ontvangen. 'Goed je te zien Diego', begint Inez. 'Houdt Monastario en Ramon in de gaten. Ze houden jouw activiteiten namelijk bij, net als die van jouw vader en nog een aantal andere mensen. Ze waren hier vanmorgen en vroegen naar jou', deelt Inez Diego mee. 'Bedankt voor de waarschuwing', zegt Diego met een knipoog. Hij geeft Inez een kus op de wang en neemt dan afscheid. Vanuit de pueblo rijden Diego en Bernardo terug naar de haciënda.

Wanneer ze bij de haciënda aankomen en de sala inlopen, ziet Diego dat zijn vader in gesprek is met twee heren. Diego wilt zich om draaien om zijn vader niet te storen, maar wordt door zijn vader geroepen dat hij erbij moet komen zitten. 'Mijn enige zoon, Diego', stelt Alejandro Diego aan de mannen voor. Beide heren zijn opgestaan en geven één voor één een hand en stellen zich voor als Paco Martinez en Manuel Esteban. Diego bekijkt de heren aandachtig en gaat er ook bij zitten. 'We waren in gesprek over wat wij kunnen doen om de mensen in en om de pueble te beschermen tegen Ramon en Monastario', deelt Alejandro Diego mee. 'Dat is interessant', antwoord Diego. De drie heren gaan weer verder met het gesprek, terwijl Diego met gespitste oren meeluistert. Ineens begrijpt Diego waarom de heren hier heen zijn gekomen. Ze proberen mijn vader uit te horen of hij na gisteravond al concrete plannen had gemaakt, bedenkt Diego zich ineens. Tot zijn grote opluchting hoort hij zijn vader zeggen dat er nog helemaal geen plannen zijn. Diego ziet aan de reacties van de twee mannen, dat ze niet helemaal tevreden zijn met de antwoorden. 'En Zorro, hoe zit het eigenlijk met die zwart gemaskerde bandiet', vraagt Martinez ineens. Waar de aandacht van Diego even weg was van het gesprek, schrikt hij bij het horen van Zorro. Alejandro, Martinez en Esteban kijken Diego verbaasd aan. 'Denken jullie nou echt dat mijn vader of de andere landeigenaren of zelfs de mensen uit de pueblo Zorro gemaakt hebben', vraagt hij dan verontwaardigd. 'Misschien bestaat Zorro wel uit meerdere personen', verzint Diego er snel achteraan. De drie heren kijken Diego aan alsof ze net iets heel nieuws hebben gehoord. 'Daar zegt u wel wat, Don Diego', zegt Estaban dan. 'Hoe weten we nou of die Zorro één persoon is'? Alle drie de heren zijn diep in gedachten verzonken tot Alejandro de stilte doorbreekt. 'En of Zorro nou uit één of meerdere personen bestaat, doet er niet toe. Hij helpt wel de onschuldige mensen'. 'Ja, maar dat doet hij wel tegen alle wetten in', antwoord Martinez. 'Naja, wie of wat die Zorro ook mag zijn, als hij ons maar niet voor de voeten loopt', zegt Martinez dan met een grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Wat bedoelt u daarmee te zeggen, señor', vraagt Diego geïnteresseerd. Hij ziet de twee heren wat onrustig op de stoel bewegen. 'Nou ja, wij zijn onder andere verantwoordelijk voor de geld transporten van en naar Los Angeles en wij zien het niet zo zitten om problemen met de gouverneur, de commandant of de alcalde te krijgen, doordat wij worden lastig gevallen door één zo een man', verteld Martinez aarzelend. 'Ik geloof niet dat Zorro daarop uit is, mijn heren. Tot nu toe heeft die Zorro alleen nog maar mensen die onterecht waren opgepakt, bevrijdt', verteld Diego gelaten. Hij ziet een grote opluchting bij de twee heren. Deze besluiten om maar weer terug te gaan naar de pueblo. Ze nemen afscheid van Alejandro en Diego, bedanken hen voor de gastvrijheid en vertrekken. Diego kijkt de mannen na met een gevoel van onbehagen, draait zich dan om en loopt met zijn vader weer de haciënda binnen. Als ze terug zijn in de sala, gaan ze er weer bij zitten. Bernardo komt op dat moment uit de eetkamer gelopen, met een dienblad gevuld met wat lekkers en biedt Alejandro en Diego wat aan. Dankbaar pakken ze een gebakje van het dienblad en nemen er een hapje van. Ondertussen reikt Bernardo ze een glaasje wijn aan en pakt vervolgens zelf ook een gebakje en ploft op een stoel neer. 'Wat was uw eerste indruk van die twee heren, daar straks', wilt Diego weten. Alejandro kijkt zijn zoon even aandachtig aan. 'Ik weet het niet, Diego. Die Manuel komt mij ergens zo bekend voor, maar ik kan mij zo even niet bedenken waarvan ik hem zou moeten kennen. Misschien heeft hij wel eens een partij huiden of wat vee van mij gekocht, in mijn begin jaren. Ik zal er eens naar zoeken in de administratie, vandaag of morgen'. 'Ik vond vooral die Martinez wat terughoudend antwoorden, alsof hij wat te verbergen had', laat Diego voorzichtig weten. Hij ziet zijn vader even nadenken. 'Nu je het zo zegt, hij was inderdaad niet helemaal open. Maar ja, het was natuurlijk wel de eerste keer dat wij elkaar zagen en spraken, dan zou ik ook niet gelijk alles open en bloot op tafel gooien en eerst willen weten met wat voor een persoon ik te maken heb', antwoord Alejandro dan. 'Daar heeft u ook wel weer gelijk in, vader', zegt Diego dan. 'Heeft u verder nog nieuws gehoord', wilt Diego dan nog weten. 'Ja dat was ik bijna nog vergeten. Ik was vanmorgen, zoals je weet, naar de pueblo gereden en tot mijn verbazing was Miguel die nacht, of laat maar gisteravond laat zeggen, bevrijdt door onze enige echte Zorro', verteld Alejandro met een lach op zijn gezicht. 'Ik hoorde het vanmorgen ook, van Luisa', laat Diego weten. 'Maar heeft u Monastario of Ramon dan nog wel gesproken', vraagt Diego nieuwsgierig. 'Ik was dat nog wel van plan, maar nadat ik hun gezichten zag, ben ik maar even de tavern ingelopen. Daar liep ik sergeant Garcia tegen het lijf aan en die heeft mij dus alles verteld. Het leek mij daarom ook niet meer nodig om Monastario of Ramon aan te spreken', verteld Alejandro. Dan worden ze onderbroken door een dienaar, welke aankondigt dat het diner klaar staat. Alejandro en Diego staan op uit hun stoel. Diego klopt Bernardo op de schouder en gebaart dat dat ze gaan eten. Ook hij staat op en gezamenlijk lopen ze naar de eetkamer, waar ze aanschuiven en beginnen aan een smakelijk diner. Na het eten besluit Diego om gelijk naar zijn kamer te gaan, Bernardo gaat het hem mee. Alejandro kijkt de jongens hoofdschuddend na, gaat in de sala zitten, pakt een boek van het tafeltje naast hem en begint te lezen.

Op de kamer aangekomen, sluit Diego de deur af. 'Zorro gaat op onderzoek uit. Hij gaat die twee mannen van vanmiddag proberen te vinden'. Bernardo grijnst en wenst hem succes. Diego gaat de geheime kamer in, kleedt zich om en verdwijnt naar de grot. Tornado begroet zijn meester, welke hem een handje graan toestopt. 'Kom, we gaan weer op stap', zegt Zorro tegen het paard. Deze schraapt een paar keer met zijn voorvoet over de grond, wanneer Zorro op zijn rug stapt. In een drafje rijden ze de grot uit en stoppen er net buiten. Wanneer Zorro snel de omgeving heeft bekeken en niemand ziet, geeft hij Tornado de sporen. In een flinke vaart rijden ze naar de pueblo. Daar aangekomen klimt Zorro via de rug van Tornado door het raampje naar de verblijven en het kantoor van Monastario en Ramon, aan de buitenkant van de cuartel. Zorro loopt de kamer door en bij de deur naar het kantoor blijft hij staan en legt zijn oor tegen de deur aan. 'Maar commandant, dat kunt u niet menen. U kunt de mensen niet nog meer geld afhandig maken, ze hebben nu al niks meer. Nee, dit kan en mag ik niet toestaan', hoort Zorro een stem roepen. Hij herkent de stem van Martinez. 'Als u dit niet doet of wilt doen, señor Martinez, dan laat ik u arresteren en opsluiten voor hoog verraad, wat bestraft wordt met de dood, zoals u dat weet. Dus aan u de keus. Òf u doet braaf wat ik u beveel, òf u vindt de dood', lacht de commandant. 'Weinig keus inderdaad, señor. Waar wilt u dat ik de wagen met geld naar toe breng', vraagt Martinez uiteindelijk. 'Naar de herberg, net buiten de pueblo. U weet deze te vinden', vraagt Monastario dan. 'Dat komt in orde, commandant', antwoord Martinez gelaten. 'Mooi, dan haal ik de kist met geld even uit mijn vertrek. Als u mij daarbij wilt helpen, zou dat een hoop schelen', zegt Monastario op een bevelende toon. Zorro loopt van de deur weg, na het horen van die laatste zin en duikt onder het bed. Tot zijn grote spijt, want naast hem staat een kist. Hij doet een schietgebedje dat het niet die kist is, die Monastario bedoelde. Hij kan ook geen kant meer op, want de deur gaat open en voetstappen komen dichterbij. Gelukkig brand er weinig licht, waardoor het donker rond het bed is. Wanneer Zorro de voeten bij het bed ziet staan, schuift hij geruisloos aan de andere kant weer onder het bed uit. Monastario en Martinez bukken, doen de lakens omhoog en pakken de kist beet. Samen trekken ze deze onder het bed uit en laten de lakens weer vallen. Zorro blijft zo stil en dicht mogelijk tegen de lakens aan de andere kant van het bed liggen, totdat hij de deur hoort sluiten en het weer stil is in de kamer. Voorzichtig schuift hij weer onder het bed, kijkt onder de lakens door, de kamer in en wanneer hij niemand ziet of hoort, komt hij weer onder het bed vandaan. Snel loopt hij naar het raam waar hij even daarvoor naar binnen was gekropen, klimt het kozijn in en belandt zachtjes in het zadel van Tornado, die al die tijd heeft staan wachten. Rustig rijdt Zorro om de pueblo heen, verbergt zich achter één van de laatste gebouwen aan de rand van de pueblo en blijft staan. Hij hoeft niet lang te wachten, want Martinez, gevolgd door twee soldaten en in gezelschap van Esteban, rijdt met de kar de pueblo uit. Op een afstandje, verscholen in de schaduwen van de bomen, struiken of rotsen, achtervolgd Zorro het vier koppige gezelschap. Wanneer deze bij de herberg aankomen, leidt Zorro Tornado om de herberg heen, naar de achterkant. Hij klimt, via de rug van Tornado het dak op, loopt een stukje naar voren, verstopt zich bij de schoorsteen en wacht op een geschikt moment om toe te slaan. Hij ziet de vier mannen de kist van de wagen af tillen en deze de herberg in dragen. Voorzichtig sluipt Zorro naar de voorkant van het dak, springt op een paar tonnen die naast de herberg staan opgesteld, naar beneden. Hij trekt zijn degen en loopt naar de opening van de herberg, waar de vier mannen vlak daarvoor naar binnen zijn gegaan. De vier mannen staan met hun ruggen naar de opening toe en zijn druk bezig om het slot van de kist open te maken, wat ze uiteindelijk lukt. Ze leggen het slot naast de kist neer, die op een tafel staat en wanneer ze de kist willen openen horen ze het geluid van een schrapende keel achter zich. Geschrokken draaien ze tegelijk om. 'Goede avond, señores, stoor ik', daagt Zorro de vier mannen uit. 'Zorro', roepen de twee soldaten in koor. Al rennend richting Zorro, trekken deze hun sabel. Martinez en Esteban blijven verbijsterd staan. Met een paar simpele bewegingen, weet Zorro de soldaten hun sabels afhandig te maken. Ze steken hun handen in de lucht en geven zich over. 'Kalm maar heren. Als jullie nu zo vriendelijk willen zijn om bij die andere twee heren te gaan staan', beveelt Zorro rustig. Ook Martinez en Esteban steken hun handen omhoog. 'Wij hebben hier niks mee te maken, of laat ik het maar anders zeggen, wij willen hier niks meer mee te maken hebben, señor Zorro', zegt Martinez met een bevende stem. 'Hoe komt het dan dat jullie hier toch bij betrokken zijn', vraagt Zorro op vriendelijk toon. 'Ramon had ons verteld dat hij nog betrouwbare mannen zocht om geld en andere goederen te transporten. Zo zijn wij bij Monastario terecht gekomen en via hem zijn we pas geleden te weten gekomen waar al dat geld vandaan komt. Dit stuitte ons tegen de borst en hebben dit bij Ramon kenbaar gemaakt. Deze heeft het tegen Monastario verteld en daar heb ik vanavond een hele discussie mee gevoerd. Het is nu òf dit òf de dood', verteld Martinez. 'Doet u ons alstublieft geen kwaad', smeekt Esteban. Zorro denkt even na en zegt dan 'Ga terug naar de cuartel met een lege kist en vertel dat jullie overvallen zijn. Dan zorg ik ervoor dat het geld bij de juiste mensen terecht komt'. 'Dank u, señor Zorro. Maar hoe weten wij zeker dat u het geld niet voor u zelf houdt', wilt één van de soldaten weten. 'Omdat ik niks om geld geef en ik er voor de arme en onder druk gezette bevolking in en om de pueblo ben. Deze mensen hebben hulp nodig en zijn blij dat er iemand is op gestaan die hun die hulp biedt', antwoord Zorro trots. Dan zegt hij tegen de mannen dat ze de zakken met geld uit de kist moeten halen en deze op tafel moeten leggen. Wanneer de kist leeg is, krast Zorro met zijn degen een 'Z' op de bodem van de kist. 'Zo nu kunnen er geen onschuldige mensen worden opgepakt. Bij het zien van mijn handtekening zullen Monastario en Ramon wel weer uit hun plaat gaan', grinnikt hij dan. Martinez en Esteban slaken een diepe zucht, pakken de lege kist op en lopen ermee de herberg uit, naar de wagen, waar ze kist weer erop zetten. 'En jullie zijn hun getuigen, heren', zegt Zorro streng tegen de soldaten. Deze knikken alleen maar en lopen dan behoedzaam naar buiten. Zorro fluit en Tornado komt op dat signaal de herberg in gedraafd. Bij het zien van zijn meester, laat hij een hinnik horen. Zorro stopt de zakken met geld in de zadeltassen, stapt op en rijdt achter de vier mannen aan, richting de pueblo. Zonder dat de vier mannen het in de gaten hebben, stuurt zorro Tornado vlak voordat ze de pueblo in rijden, een andere kant op. Hij rijdt om de pueblo heen, de hele omgeving af om de armste boeren en gezinnen een deel van het geld terug te geven. Dankbaar wordt Zorro uitgezwaaid en na het laatste adres, rijdt hij met een voldaan gevoel terug naar de grot. Daar stapt hij af, geloond Tornado met een kriebel en geeft hem een handje graan toe. Daarna begeeft hij zich weer naar de geheime kamer en kleedt zich om. Voor de zekerheid kijkt hij door het kijkgat de kamer in, opent de doorgang en loopt tenslotte de kamer in. 'Dat was nog eens spannende en flinke klus, Bernardo', zegt Diego wanneer het deurtje achter hem weer gesloten is. Bernardo valt van schrik bijna van de stoel. Diego verteld hem het hele verhaal, rekt zich daarna uit en laat zich vermoeid op bed vallen. Bernardo wenst hem een goede nachtrust toe en besluit ook maar eens zijn eigen bed op te zoeken. In de verte hoort Diego de kerktoren elf uur slaan en vraagt zich af hoe de alcalde en de commandant het slechte nieuws zullen gaan ontvangen. Met die gedachte valt hij in diepe slaap.

De volgende morgen is Diego vroeger wakker dan normaal. Hij gaat rechtop zitten, rekt zich uit en besluit er ook maar gelijk uit te gaan. Hij kleedt zich aan en loopt de galerij op. Op dat moment komt ook zijn vader zijn kamer uitgelopen. Verbaasd blijft Alejandro staan. 'Wat doe jij dan zo vroeg hier', vraagt hij. 'Ik heb uw advies van gisteren maar eens opgevolgd', zegt Diego spottend, met een knipoog naar zijn vader. Er verschijnt een glimlach op zijn gezicht. 'Kom, dan lopen we even het kantoor in. Ik ben gister avond maar even de administratie ingedoken, nadat jij besloot naar je kamer te gaan', laat Alejandro weten. Beneden aangekomen, lopen ze het kantoor in. Op een bureau ligt een stapeltje papieren. Alejandro pakt het bovenste document van het stapeltje op en geeft deze aan Diego. Diego pakt het aan en begint te lezen. Het document bestaat uit veel getallen en hernieuwde afspraken. 'Die Estaban had inderdaad een aantal huiden van mij overgenomen, in mijn eerste jaar dat ik hier begonnen was, maar kon de prijs niet in één keer aan mij betalen. Daarom heb ik een betaal afspraak met hem gemaakt, maar iedere keer moest ik deze weer aanpassen', verteld Alejandro erbij. 'Heeft hij uiteindelijk wel alles betaald', wilt Diego weten. 'Ja, na ruim een jaar heeft hij het laatste deel ook betaald', antwoord Alejandro. 'Wat mij toen was opgevallen was dat hij bij die ene laatste betaling nog zijn afgetrapte werkers kleding droeg en bij de laatste betaling ineens helemaal netjes in pak voor mij stond. Dat vond ik toen zo merkwaardig dat ik er naar gevraagd heb. Hij antwoordde dat hij toen voor een rijke familie werkte en zo goed betaald kreeg', gaat Alejandro verder. 'Alleen wilde hij niet vertellen bij welke familie. Nu heb ik inmiddels mijn connecties opgebouwd en heb eens wat navraag gedaan en tot mijn verbazing was hij toen voor Luis Ramon aan het werk', eindigt Alejandro. Diego heeft het hele verhaal in zich opgenomen, met het verhaal van gisteren en wat hij gister avond laat had ontdekt, kon hij er maar één conclusie uittrekken. Esteban en Ramon waren al lange tijd goede vrienden en hebben naar alle waarschijnlijkheid zich rijk gemaakt met het transporteren van geld en goederen, door telkens iets van dat deel voor zichzelf te houden. 'Heb je wel geluisterd naar wat ik net allemaal heb verteld, Diego', vraagt Alejandro dan verontwaardigd. Diego kijkt verschrikt op bij het horen van zijn naam. 'Ja vader, ik heb alles mee gekregen. Dat houdt dus in dat Ramon en Esteban al langere tijd bekende van elkaar zijn', antwoord hij dan snel. Op dat moment wordt er op de deur geklopt. 'Binnen', roept Alejandro. Tot grote verbazing van Alejandro en Diego komt Ramon binnen gelopen. 'Bent u alleen en wat komt u hier doen', vraagt Alejandro dan argwanend. 'Ik ben alleen en ik wilde u even spreken', antwoord Ramon gelaten. 'Ik spreek je later wel, vader', zegt Diego dan. Hij geeft zijn vader een klopje op de schouder en verlaat het kantoor. Snel gaat hij naar de sala, trekt de kastdeuren open, kijkt om zich heen en verdwijnt de kast in. Via de geheime gang, komt hij bij de geheime ruimte achter het kantoor uit. Hij trekt de kurk uit het kijkgat en begint mee te luisteren. 'Ik ben hier, om u te laten weten dat het geldtransport van gister avond is mislukt. Martinez en Estaban waren in gezelschap van twee soldaten en als nog zijn ze overvallen', hoort hij Ramon vertellen. 'Door wie zijn ze dan overvallen, señor', vraagt Alejandro dan. 'Dat weten ze niet meer. Ze hebben een klap op het hoofd gehad en zijn lange tijd buiten bewustzijn geweest', liegt Ramon. 'Toen ze bij kwamen, was de kist met het geld weg', vervolgd hij. 'Dat is geen goed nieuws. Wat gaan we hieraan doen', wilt Alejandro weten. 'Dat weet ik nog niet, mijnheer. Maar die Martinez en Esteban hebben we op verdenking van deze beroving, die ze vermoedelijk in scene hebben gezet, wel opgepakt', deelt Ramon dan mee. 'Maar neemt u mij niet kwalijk, ik ga er ook gelijk weer vandoor, want Monastario weet niet dat ik hier heen gegaan ben en ik kan niet te lang weg blijven', zegt Ramon er dan snel achteraan. Alejandro knikt begrijpelijk. 'Dit is een kwalijke zaak, Ramon. Ik spreek u hierover later nog wel'. De heren nemen afscheid van elkaar en Alejandro blijft met een vreemd gevoel in zijn onderbuik alleen achter in de bibliotheek. Diego's bloed kookt van woede. Dit gaat hij straks allemaal wel uitzoeken, besluit hij dan. Via de trap gaat hij naar boven en komt in de geheime kamer naast zijn slaapkamer uit. Hij opent de deur en loopt zijn kamer in. Als het deurtje zich weer gesloten heeft, loopt hij de kamer uit, de galerij op en loopt de trap af naar beneden om zich daarna in de eetkamer te melden. Als hij aanschuift, komt ook zijn vader met een betrokken gezicht, de eetkamer binnen lopen. 'Slecht nieuws', vraagt Diego, alsof hij nog van niks weet. Alejandro gaat zitten en doet verslag. 'Dat is inderdaad niet zo een best nieuws. Wat kunnen we hieraan doen', vraagt Diego aan zijn vader. 'Ik weet het nog niet. Ik ga straks eens in gesprek met de pater, misschien kan hij mij op een idee brengen', besluit Alejandro dan en gaat ook aan tafel zitten. Zwijgend eten ze hun ontbijt.

Na het ontbijt vertrekt Alejandro gelijk naar de missiepost. Diego en Bernardo pakken ook een paard en vertrekken naar de pueblo. In de pueblo aangekomen, rijdt Diego eerst even langs Inez en haar groep. Diego vraagt aan haar of hij haar alleen kan spreken. Inez nodigt hem uit in haar wagen en samen gaan ze zitten onder het genot van een kop kruiden thee. Diego verteld zijn verhaal van die nacht als Zorro en vervolgens het verhaal wat Ramon vanmorgen aan zijn vader vertelde. 'Ik wil weten wat er is gebeurd tussen het moment dat ik vlak voor de pueblo Martinez, Esteban en de twee soldaten verliet en het moment dat hun bij de cuartel aan kwamen', zegt Diego tenslotte. 'Zullen ze daadwerkelijk zijn overvallen, alleen dat de daders een lege kist mee genomen hebben, terwijl deze dachten dat er geld naar de pueblo werd gebracht, of zou dit een deels verzonnen verhaal zijn om Martinez en Esteban achter de tralies te krijgen', vraagt Diego zich hardop af. 'Dat is inderdaad een hele belangrijke en ook moeilijke vraag die je daar stelt, Diego', bevestigt Inez. 'Ik wil eerst weten waar die kist is gebleven. Ik denk dat ik dan al een heel eind achter de waarheid komen', besluit Diego dan. 'Ga jíj dat doen, of laat je dat doen', vraagt Inez met een knipoog. 'Laten we dan maar zeggen dat ik het beide ga doen', grinnikt Diego terug. Hij bedankt Inez voor de thee, het meedenken en neemt afscheid van haar. Diego zwaait de groep uit en loopt naar zijn paard. Met het paard aan de hand loopt hij richting de tavern en bindt het dier weer aan een paal vast. Daarna loopt hij de taverna in, waar hij Bernardo aan een tafeltje ziet zitten. Hij loopt op hem af, pakt er een stoel bij en gaat ook aan het tafeltje zitten. In gebaren vertelt Bernardo wat hij zojuist heeft ontdekt, doordat er twee mannen aan een tafeltje zaten te praten, vlak achter hem. 'Dus je wilt zeggen dat die twee mannen vannacht een kist van een wagen hebben afgeroofd, maar dat de kist leeg was', fluistert Diego bevestigend. Bernardo knikt. Diego geeft aan dat ze maar eens een rondje over de plaza moeten maken om te kijken of Bernardo die mannen nog een keer tegen komt. Samen staan ze op en lopen de tavern uit. Ze steken de plaza over en gaan naar de fontein, die in het midden staat van de plaza. Daar stoppen ze om te doen alsof ze wat gaan drinken, maar houden ondertussen de plaza haarscherp in de gaten. Ineens tikt Bernardo Diego aan op de schouder en wijst in de richting van de cuartel. Op dat moment komen er twee mannen door de poorten lopen. Diego vraagt of het die mannen zijn, waarop Bernardo bevestigend knikt. 'Dan gaan we eens kijken wie die andere man is', besluit Diego, nadat hij Martinez had herkent. Samen lopen ze richting de mannen, welke op een gegeven moment op een hoek blijven staan. Diego ziet dat de ene iets overhandigt aan de andere. Dan scheidden de mannen hun wegen en gaat ieder een andere kant op.

De onbekende man komt de kant van Diego en Bernardo op gelopen. Bernardo doet net of hij de man niet gezien heeft en botst per ongeluk tegen de man op. De man wilt zijn vuist uitslaan om Bernardo een klap te verkopen, maar Diego springt net op tijd tussen beide. 'Sorry, señor, mijn dienaar is doofstom en had u niet gezien', verontschuldigd Diego zich. 'En wat doet u tussen hem en mij in, señor', wilt de man weten. 'Laat ik mij eerst even aan u voorstellen. Diego de la Vega. Ik ben verantwoordelijk voor mijn dienaar, dus neem ik zijn fout voor mijn rekening', zegt Diego vriendelijk. 'Rico Salvador', stelt de man zich voor. 'Als u mij wilt excuseren, ik heb nog belangrijke zaken te doen', zegt Rico vervolgens en loopt langs Diego en Bernardo langs. 'Bedankt, nu hebben we in elk geval een naam', zegt Diego tegen Bernardo en geeft hem een klop op de schouder. Ze draaien zich om en lopen de plaza weer over, naar hun paarden. Nog net zien ze Rico de pueblo uitrijden. Diego zegt binnensmonds tegen Bernardo dat hij het zwarte uniform en het zwarte paard moet gaan halen en deze zo lang achter de cuartel in het begroeide gedeelte moet schuilhouden. Bernardo knikt, stapt op zijn paard en rijdt naar de grot. Diego besluit de taverna maar in te gaan. In de tavern ziet hij Ignacio Torres en zijn dochter Elena zitten. Met een glimlach loopt hij op de twee af. 'Diego, wat doe jij dan hier', vraagt Ignacio. 'De vraag, Don Nacho, is wat doen jullie hier', lacht Diego. 'Kom er gezellig bij zitten. Je kent mijn dochter Elena vast nog wel', nodigt Don Nacho uit. 'Goede middag, señorita', groet Diego Elena en heeft haar een kusje op de hand. Daarna pakt hij een stoel en gaat bij het gezelschap aan tafel zitten. Don Nacho bestelt drie glaasjes wijn en begint te vertellen dat hij had gehoord dat zijn goede vriend Miguel Pulido was gevangen genomen en dat hij een woord met de commandant en de alcalde hierover wilde spreken. Diego verteld dat Miquel inderdaad was opgepakt, maar was bevrijdt door een held, genaamd Zorro. 'Dus die verhalen over een zwart gemaskerde ruiter die onschuldige mensen uit de gevangenis bevrijdt, bestaat echt', vraagt Don Nacho bewonderend. 'Ja klopt', bevestigd Diego. 'En niemand weet wie die man is', wilt Elena weten. 'Nee, niemand weet wie die gemaskerde held is', bevestigd Diego nogmaals. Dan komen er twee soldaten aangelopen, achtervolgd door Garcia. 'Op deze plek', vraagt één van de soldaten, wijzend naar een leeg stuk muur, waarop Garcia ja knikt. De andere soldaat pakt een poster, een paar spijkers en een hamer uit de tas, die hij bij zich draagt en geeft de poster en spijkers aan de andere soldaat. Deze rolt de poster uit en houdt de poster vast tegen de muur, geeft een spijker aan de andere soldaat en de soldaat slaat de spijk door de poster, de muur in. Als de poster met spijkers aan de muur is vastgezet, draaien de mannen weer om en lopen de tavern uit. Er vormt zich een clubje nieuwsgierigen om de poster heen. '500 pesos voor het vinden van Zorro en 1000 pesos voor het vangen, dood of levend, van Zorro', roept één van de aanwezige. Diego krapt zich eens achter zijn oor. 'Dat wordt nog een klopjacht op Zorro'. Don Nacho knikt en Elena blijft naar de poster staren. Diego besluit nog maar even naar de cuartel te gaan en neemt afscheid van Don Nacho en Elena. Hij loopt de posada uit, neemt zijn paard aan de hand mee naar de andere kant van de plaza en zet het paard weer vast aan een paal, voor de cuartel. Wanneer hij door de poorten wilt lopen, wordt hij door één van de wachters tegen gehouden. 'Wat is uw reden om hier naar binnen te gaan, señor', wilt de wachter weten. 'Ik kom hier om met señor Ramon te praten', antwoord Diego. 'Ramon is op dit moment niet aanspreekbaar. Komt u op een ander moment maar weer terug', verteld de wachter Diego. 'Oké, prima', antwoord Diego. Hij trekt zijn schouders op, draait om, pakt zijn paard en rijdt de pueblo uit. Hij besluit maar eens een bezoekje aan de herberg te brengen, waar Zorro die nacht geweest was.

Eenmaal daar aangekomen, staan er twee paarden voor de deur. Diego zet zijn paard er naast en loopt naar binnen. Daar herkent hij direct Martinez en Esteban, welke aan een tafeltje zitten. 'Hallo heren, wat apart om u hier beide te zien', begroet Diego de twee heren. Beide heren draaien zich geschrokken om. 'Dat geldt andersom ook, señor de la Vega', antwoord Martinez. 'Ik dacht dat jullie gevangen waren genomen. Tenminste, dat kwam Ramon mijn vader vanmorgen vertellen', verteld Diego. 'Wij, gevangen genomen? Wanneer zou dat dan zijn geweest', wilt Estaban weten. 'Nou ja, volgens Ramon was dat gisteravond geweest. Hij vertelde over een in scene gezette overval en dat de daders er met de kist en het geld vandoor zijn gegaan', antwoord Diego. 'Vreemd, want er is geen echte overval geweest. Of ja, een overval kun je het eigenlijk niet echt noemen, maar het geld is wel door ene Zorro meegenomen en de kist hebben wij terug gebracht naar de cuartel. Ramon en Monastario waren daar zelf bij', weet Martinez te vertellen. 'Dat is dan inderdaad vreemd. Maar wel goed om jullie dan hier te zien en niet in het gevang', zegt Diego tenslotte. 'Daar heeft u helemaal gelijk in. Drinkt u een glaasje mee', stelt Martinez voor. 'Si, daarvoor ben ik tenslotte hier naar binnen gegaan', zegt Diego met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Ze bestellen een glaasje wijn, toosten als ze deze in hun handen hebben en nemen er een paar slokjes van. 'Hoelang werken jullie nu eigenlijk al voor Monastario en Ramon', wilt Diego weten. 'Al een hele lange tijd', antwoord Esteban. 'Tenminste ik werk al heel lang voor Ramon. Martinez nu ongeveer vier jaar'. 'De eerste jaren waren gouden jaren. Hier en daar sprokkelde we wat extra centen of spullen mee. Het geld hielden we, de spullen probeerde we in de haven van San Pedro te verkopen. In die tijd was Ramon een paar jaar weg voor zijn opleiding in Barcelona en toen heb ik Martinez ontmoet en zijn we samen verder gegaan', gaat Esteban verder. 'En Rafael Montero was hiervan niet op de hoogte', wilt Diego nog weten. 'Nee, die wist van niks en er kwamen ook nooit klachten of vragen binnen', antwoord Esteban trots. 'Meestal ging het om kleine hoeveelheden, waardoor het niet eens opviel', zegt Martinez met een twinkeling in de ogen. 'Nou ja, ieder zijn ding natuurlijk', zegt Diego gelaten. Hij drinkt zijn glaasje leeg en besluit dan om maar weer terug te gaan naar de pueblo. Bernardo zou ondertussen ook wel terug gekeerd zijn, bedenkt hij zich ineens. Hij bedankt de heren voor de gezelligheid en neemt afscheid van ze. Daarna loopt hij de herberg uit, pakt zijn paard, stapt op en rijdt weer terug naar de pueblo.

In de pueblo aangekomen ziet hij nog net Bernardo de posada in lopen. Hij leidt het paard naar de tavern, stapt af, bindt het paard opnieuw vast en loopt de posada in. Bernardo is blij Diego te zien. In gebaren verteld hij Diego dat alles gereed is. Diego knikt en loopt met Bernardo achter hem de tavern weer uit. Ze pakken hun paarden en lopen de plaza over, langs de cuartel, naar de plek waar Bernardo Tornado heeft verborgen. Tijdens het omkleden, verteld Diego wat hij heeft ontdekt in de herberg. 'Ik wil nu alleen nog weten waar die kist is en wat die twee mannen vanmiddag in de cuartel hebben gedaan', zegt hij dan. Zorro klimt op Tornado, zegt Bernardo dat hij met de paarden naar huis moet keren en tegen zijn vader moet zeggen dat hij wat later is vanavond, omdat hij uit vissen is. Als Bernardo op zijn paard weg rijdt, met het paard van Diego naast zich, rijdt Zorro naar de cuartel. Via het raam waar hij die nacht ook naar binnen was geslopen, gaat hij weer het vertrek in van Monastario en Ramon. Langzaam begint hij te zoeken, onder het bed, in de kleding kast en vervolgens in een andere kast. Niks kan hij vinden. Hij besluit het vertrek maar weer te verlaten en klimt via het raam weer naar buiten, op de rug van Tornado. Hij heeft echter niet gezien dat Monastario zachtjes de deur op een kier had gezet, nadat hij een geluid had gehoord en Zorro had gezien. Direct had hij de soldaten opgeroepen en deze komen de hoek omzetten wanneer Zorro net op Tornado zit. Snel draait Zorro Tornado om, geeft hem de sporen en stuurt Tornado de heuvels in, achtervolgd door soldaten en Monastario. Op hun weg komen ze omgevallen boomstammen tegen, die het pad versperren. Gelukkig kan Tornado goed springen en springt er met gemak overheen. De paarden van de soldaten weigeren en ze moeten daardoor een kleine omweg nemen. Zorro is inmddels om een groot rotsblok gereden en even kijkt hij achterom. Hij zet Tornado stil bij een paar grote struiken en begint te luisteren. In de verte hoort hij wel hoefgetrappel, maar ziet verder geen beweging in de omgeving. Als het even stil is gebleven, rijdt hij stapvoets een stuk van het pad terug, wat hij daarvoor had gereden. Tot zijn verbazing is ook hier niemand te zien. Hij weet dat er hier niet ver vandaan een beekje is, wat een beetje beschut ligt en leidt Tornardo daar naar toe. Bij het beekje aangekomen, stapt Zorro af en laat Tornado wat drinken. Hijzelf neemt ook een paar slokken. Als Tornado is uitgedronken, stapt Zorro weer op, rijdt door het beekje naar de overkant en probeert met een omweg bij de grot te komen.

Als hij halverwege is, wordt Tornado wat onrustig. Zorro negeert het, totdat hij ineens een stem achter zich hoort. Hij draait zich razendsnel om, geeft Tornado de sporen en sprint weer weg. 'Schiet', hoort Zorro Monastario schreeuwen. Er klinken schoten en ineens voelt Zorro een hevige pijn in zijn linkerarm. 'Ik ben geraakt', zegt hij dan hardop. Met zijn andere hand pakt hij de teugels over en laat zijn linkerarm hangen. De soldaten en Monastario hebben inmiddels de achtervolging weer ingezet. Gelukkig kent Zorro deze omgeving zeer goed, waardoor hij smalle en onopvallende paden weet te vinden. Uiteindelijk komt hij aan bij de grot en stuurt Tornado snel naar binnen. Daar stapt hij af en laat zich op de grond neer vallen. Met zijn goede hand doet hij zijn cape af en knoopt zijn blouse open, trekt deze uit en bekijkt de wond aandachtig. 'Dat ziet er niet goed uit, mijn vriend', zegt Zorro zachtjes tegen Tornado. Langzaam staat hij weer op, pakt een stuk katoenen doek en bindt deze om de wond en zijn arm heen. Dan trekt hij zijn overhemd weer aan, doet zijn cape om en stapt weer op Tornado. Kom jongen, ik zal Inez vragen om mij te helpen. Voorzichtig stapt Tornado naar buiten en met gespitste oren rijden ze rustig het terrein door. Als Zorro er zeker van is dat er geen gevaar dreigt, geeft hij Tornado de sporen en in een stevige galop rijden ze, met een omweg, naar de pueblo. Via de achterzijde van de pueblo rijdt Zorro richting het kamp van de zigeuners. Hij verschuilt Tornado in een begroeid gedeelte, niet ver van het kamp en loopt naar de wagen van Inez. Zachtjes klopt hij op de deur, welke niet veel later wordt open gedaan. 'Zorro, wat doe je hier', fluistert Inez. 'Ik heb je hulp nodig, mag ik binnen komen', vraagt Zorro snel. 'Ja natuurlijk, kom snel', nodigt Inez hem uit. Als Zorro binnen is, doet ze alle gordijntjes, die voor de ramen hangen, dicht en vergrendelt de deur. Dan ziet ze een gat in de mouw van Zorro. 'Je bent toch niet geraakt met een gevecht, mag ik hopen', vraagt Inez dan plagerig. 'Nee, ze hebben wel een kogel door mijn arm geboord', zegt Zorro licht geïrriteerd. 'Laat eens zien', zegt Inez dan. Zorro trekt opnieuw zijn cape en overhemd uit, haalt de doek weg en laat zijn wond zien. 'Aai, dat ziet er niet al te best uit. Gelukkig is je bot nog heel en zijn het vooral de spieren die beschadigd zijn', bevestigt Inez. 'Eens even kijken', zegt ze vervolgens bedenkelijk, terwijl ze wat in haar spulletjes staat te rommelen. 'Ja, gevonden', zegt ze uiteindelijk. 'Dit kan een beetje prikken, maar al snel zal het verdoofd aanvoelen', waarschuwt ze Zorro. Voorzichtig druppelt ze wat van de vloeistof uit het flesje in de wond. Zorro moet de grootste moeite doen om een pijnkreet in te houden en bijt zich vast in de doek die hij met de andere hand vast had. Ineens voelt hij de pijn wegebben en laat de doek weer los. 'Dat was niet een klein beetje prikken, dit was nog haast erger als het schot zelf', laat Zorro Inez weten, met een flauw lachje. Inez reageert er verder niet op, want ze druk bezig om de kogel uit de wond te peuteren. Als het haar vervolgens is gelukt, pakt ze een naald en draad en begint de wond dicht te naaien. Niet veel later is er nog weinig van de wond te zien. 'Als het middel is uitgewerkt, zul je er waarschijnlijk wel weer wat last van kunnen krijgen en moet je gaan oppassen dat het niet gaat ontsteken', laat Inez Zorro weten. 'Neem iedere dag een beetje van deze kruiden, bijvoorbeeld als thee en smeer dit zalfje de eerste drie dagen, twee keer per dag, dan wordt de kans op een infectie wel kleiner en het helpt tegen de pijn', laat Inez Zorro zien. Dankbaar neemt Zorro het zakje kruiden en het potje met de zalf aan en hijst zich daarna weer in zijn overhemd en doet zijn cape weer op. 'Dat gaatje naaien we zelf wel weer dicht', lacht hij tevreden. Zorro geeft Inez een zoen op haar wang en bedankt haar nog maals. 'En kijk de volgende keer wat beter uit. Ik wil nog langer van jou avonturen genieten', zegt Inez dan bezorgd. 'Ik zal nog beter om mij heen kijken', beloofd Zorro haar. 'Blijf nog heel even in de wagen, dan kijk ik ondertussen of de kust veilig genoeg voor je is. Als dat zo is, klop ik wel op de deur en als het niet zo is, klop ik op de zijkant', besluit Inez dan. Zorro knikt en blijft nog even zitten, terwijl Inez voorzichtig het deurtje opent en naar buiten glipt. Tot haar verbazing ziet ze Monastario middenin de groep staan en zes soldaten er om heen. Snel klopt ze op de zijkant van de wagen en loopt dan naar Monastario. 'Aahh, daar was je dus al die tijd. Wat of wie heeft u te verbergen, daar in uw wagen', vraagt Monastario haar vriendelijk. 'Wie of wat zou ik daarin moeten verbergen', vraagt Inez onschuldig. 'U weet best wel wie ik bedoel en mocht u het niet weten zegt de naam Zorro je waarschijnlijk wel wat', bijt Monastario haar toe. 'Zorro? Ik heb geen Zorro gezien', zegt Inez vastbesloten en kijkt Monastario strak in de ogen aan. Monastario pakt haar bij de armen en trekt deze naar zich toe. 'En dat bloed aan je handen dan', vraagt hij haar dan. 'Dat krijg je als je bezig bent met vlees snijden', antwoord Inez gelaten. 'Maar u mag wel in mijn wagen kijken hoor, als u mij niet vertrouwd'. Monastario laat haar los, gebaart de soldaten hem te volgen en loopt naar de wagen toe. Zorro hoort de voetstappen dichterbij komen en besluit dan om via het luikje in het dak, de wagen uit te gaan. Net op tijd weet hij de wagen uit te klimmen en het luikje weer te sluiten. Als hij gehurkt op de wagen zit, ziet hij dat Monastario en de soldaten hun aandacht volledig in de wagen hebben gericht, waardoor hij op een andere wagen kan springen en vanaf daar het dak van één van de gebouwen die er naast staan, kan opklimmen. Dat is mij een wonderbaarlijk verdovingsmiddeltje, bedenkt Zorro zich ondertussen. Op één van de daken verschuilt zij zich achter een schoorsteen en wacht tot hij Monastario en de soldaten ziet weggaan. Ondertussen komt Monastario de wagen weer uit. 'Waar is Zorro gebleven', schreeuwt hij tegen Inez. 'Zorro is hier nooit geweest, dus hij is ook niet weg', zegt Inez simpel. 'Soldaten, neem haar mee naar de cuartel. Wij krijgen haar wel aan het praten', beveelt hij tegen de soldaten. De soldaten pakken Inez bij de armen vast, welke niet protesteert en laat zich mee voeren naar de cuartel. Als ze halverwege de plaza zijn, horen ze een gefluit, gevolgd door hoefgetrappel en gehinnik. Zorro springt op Tornado en galoppeert de plaza op. Uit schrik laten de soldaten Inez los en grijpen naar hun geweer. Zorro rijdt naar de zijkant, heeft inmiddels zijn zweep gepakt, slaat de punt van de zweep om de achterste geweer en geeft een ruk aan de zweep. De achterste soldaat laat geschrokken zijn geweer los en ook de andere schrikken, waardoor ze de lucht in schieten. Nu de kogels gelost zijn en de soldaten geen tijd krijgen om de geweren opnieuw te laden, springt Zorro van Tornado af en en trekt zijn degen. Monastario die Inez heeft vastgegrepen in haar vlucht, draait Inez naar hem toe. De soldaten vormen nu een cirkel om Zorro en Monastario met Inez heen. 'Ze heeft je zo te zien goed geholpen', zegt Monastario met een grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Dat klopt, nadat jou soldaten een mooi gat in mijn mouw hebben geschoten. Maar ook zij weet mijn ware identiteit niet, waar ik mijn masker heb opgehouden. Zij zou jou helaas ook niet kunnen helpen met het uitzoeken van wie ik ben', antwoord Zorro, met zijn degen op Monastario gericht. Op dat moment gooit Monastario Inez opzij, waardoor ze op de grond valt, trekt zijn degen en gaat in een uitdagende houding staan. Inez is inmiddels weer opgestaan en loopt voorzichtig weg. Zorro slaat uitdagend zijn degen tegen die van Monastario aan. Met kleine schijnbewegingen probeert hij Monastario uit te lokken. Ook de soldaten hebben inmiddels hun sabels getrokken en zijn iets verder van de twee mannen af gaan staan. Monastario zet een eerste aanval in, welke Zorro met zijn degen afslaat. De mannen kijken elkaar strak aan. Weer doet Monastario een aaval. Dit keer vanuit een andere hoek, welke Zorro ook weer makkelijk weet af te slaan, maar dit keer direct een tegenaanval inzet, welke Monastario met net zoveel gemak als Zorro, weet af te slaan. 'En nu eens kijken hoe uw voeten werk is, señor', daagt Zorro Monastario uit. Voorzichtig plaats hij zijn linkervoet voor de rechtervoet en zet zijn rechtervoet weer een stukje opzij. Tegelijkertijd voert hij een manoeuvre uit met zijn degen. Monastario volgt op de zelfde wijze met zijn voeten en weet de manoeuvre van Zorro te ontwijken. Als een soort dans, draaien de mannen om elkaar heen, telkens elkaar strak aankijkend, met de degens elkaars aanvallen afwerend. Doordat Zorro zo gefocust is op Monastario, heeft hij niet in de gaten dat er een soldaat weggelopen is. Ineens hoort Zorro een schel gehinnik achter hem en een kreet van pijn. Zorro kijkt een fractie om en ziet Tornardo op de achterbenen staan en een soldaat op de grond liggen. 'Tornado', roept hij snel. Tornado belandt met zijn hoeven naast de soldaat, pakt deze met zijn tanden beet in de kraag en sleept de soldaat naar de fontein op het midden van de plaza. Op het moment dat Monastario Zorro ziet wegkijken, zet hij een nieuwe aanval in. Zorro had verwacht dat Monastario gelijk in de aanval ging als de aandacht even weg zou vallen. Echter was zijn aandacht nooit bij Monastario weg geweest en ontwijkt de nieuwe aanval door op het laatste moment te bukken en weg te draaien. In die draai maakt hij met zijn degen een 'Z' in de broek van Monastario. Wanneer Monastario zich terug omdraait om opnieuw een aanval in te zetten, ziet hij tot zijn verbazing Zorro tegenover zich, leunend op zijn degen. 'Zo, nu heeft u ook een handtekening van mij', zegt Zorro triomfantelijk en fluit. 'Ik een handtekening van u in mijn mouw, u mijn handtekening op uw broek. Staan we weer gelijk', grijnst hij dan. Als Tornado naast hem is komen staan, springt Zorro op zijn rug, laat Tornado steigeren, groet en rijdt weg richting de fontein, waar de soldaat net weer op het droge is gekomen. 'Tornado houdt niet zo van soldaten', waarschuwt Zorro vriendelijk. Hij geeft Tornado de sporen en verdwijnt de pueblo uit. Het is inmiddels donker geworden, waardoor Zorro niet meer opvalt. Monastario en de soldaten blijven verbijsterd achter.

Terug in de grot aangekomen, stapt Zorro van Tornado af, geeft hem een flinke kriebel en een hand graan. 'Dit heb je meer dan verdient, mijn vriend. Zonder jou had ik waarschijnlijk niet meer veilig terug kunnen komen', zegt Zorro dankbaar tegen Tornado, terwijl hij de middeltjes van Inez uit de zadeltas haalt. 'En jij hebt ook eens plezier mogen hebben', grinnikt Zorro er achter aan. Tevreden briest Tornado, waarna Zorro via de tunnel weer terug naar de haciënda gaat. In de geheime kamer kleedt hij zich om met de kleren die Bernardo die middag daar heeft neergelegd. 'Die jongen denkt ook aan alles', lacht Diego. Als hij zich heeft omgekleed loopt hij zijn kamer weer in en sluit de doorgang. Dan loopt hij zijn kamer uit, via de galerij naar de trap naar beneden en meldt zich in de sala. Zijn vader kijkt hem helemaal verbaasd aan. 'Waar kom jij dan ineens vandaan', vraagt hij verontwaardigd. 'Ik was even uit vissen geweest, maar was de weg een beetje zoek geraakt toen de schemer inviel', verontschuldigd Diego zich. 'Nou ja, je bent in ieder geval weer thuis. Dat is het belangrijkste. Maar dan heb je denk ik wel flinke trek', zegt zijn vader dan opgelucht. 'Ja ik heb inderdaad zo honger als een paard', antwoord Diego. Alejandro staat op en geeft zijn zoon een bemoedigende klop op zijn linker bovenarm. Hij krimpt half in elkaar en met de grootste moeite moet hij een pijnkreet inslikken en niets laten merken, terwijl haast de tranen in de ogen schieten. 'Je bent toch niet kleinzerig aan het worden', vraagt zijn vader hem bij het zien van het vertrokken gezicht. 'Nee, ik wilde alleen een beekje oversteken, via wat droge stenen en gleed uit. Daardoor viel ik met mijn bovenarm op een steen. Die is nu een beetje paars aan het worden', verzint Diego snel. Achter Alejandro ziet Diego Bernardo verbaasd staan te kijken. Alejandro trekt zijn schouders op en loopt naar de eetkamer. Met een klein gebaar laat Diego Bernardo weten dat hij straks alles wel zal vertellen en loopt vervolgens de eetkamer in. Met een hongerig gevoel begint Diego aan het diner, welke hij met veel smaak naar binnen werkt. Na het eten besluit hij om zich maar gelijk terug te trekken in zijn kamer. Dat naar het water staren is wel vermoeiend geweest, probeert hij zijn vader wijs te maken. Deze knikt alleen maar en wenst hem een goede nachtrust toe. Diego wenst zijn vader ook een goede nachtrust en verdwijnt naar boven, met Bernardo achter zich aan. Op zijn kamer aangekomen laat Diego zich met een plof op bed vallen. 'Dat was mij een dagje wel, Bernardo', begint Diego. Bernardo kijkt naar het zakje en het potje, welke Diego op een tafeltje heeft neergezet. Als Diego dat ziet, trekt hij zijn jasje uit, maakt zijn overhemd los en laat zijn arm zien. Bernardo kijkt ernaar en kijkt dan bezorgd Diego aan. Dan begint Diego te vertellen over de achtervolging, dat hij was geraakt door een kogel, nadat hij dacht dat de omgeving veilig was, de verzorging van Inez, de ontdekking van Monastario en tot slot het duel met hem. Als Diego het grapje van Tornado als laatste verteld, liggen ze beide in een deuk van het lachen. 'Je had erbij moeten zijn, Bernardo. Het was echt fantastisch. Tornado was helemaal trots op zichzelf', lacht Diego. 'Maar', begint Diego ineens ernstig. 'Ik weet nu nog steeds niet precies wat er met die kist is gebeurd en wat Monastario van plan is met Inez te gaan doen. Ik ben bang dat Inez straks niet meer veilig is in de pueblo. Ik ga eerst even een paar uurtjes bij komen en daarna gaat Zorro waarschijnlijk toch nog even op onderzoek uit', besluit Diego uiteindelijk. Hij spreekt met Bernardo een tijd af om hem wakker te maken en gaat languit op bed liggen. Hij sluit zijn ogen en probeert in slaap te komen, maar iets houdt hem uit de slaap. Een naar gevoel in zijn buik maakt dat hij toch maar doet besluiten om gelijk terug naar de pueblo te rijden. Bernardo is even verbaasd, maar weet ook dat als zijn vriend dit gevoel heeft, dat hij dan gelijk heeft. Hij helpt Diego met omkleden en snel rennen ze naar de grot. Tornado kijkt verbaasd op, bij het zien van Zorro en Bernardo. 'Sorry vriend, maar we moeten echt weer op pad', verontschuldigd Zorro zich naar het paard toe. Deze briest alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld is, schraapt met zijn voet over de vloer, terwijl Zorro opstapt. Hij neemt afscheid van Bernardo en in een vliegende vaart keert Zorro terug naar de pueblo. Weer had zijn onderbuik gelijk gehad. Wanneer hij bij de pueblo aankomt, ziet hij een rode gloed achter de posada vandaan komen. Snel spoort hij Tornado aan, welke direct in galop aanspringt en de plaza over dendert. Wanneer Zorro langs de tavern op rijdt, ziet hij de groep zigeuners met emmers water bezig een brand te blussen. Twee van de zes wagens zijn in vlammen opgegaan, waaronder de wagen van Inez. De andere wagens hebben de zigeuners weten weg te rijden naar een veilige plek. Als Nariz Rojas, één van de leden van de groep, Zorro ziet, rent hij op hem af. 'Kom alstublieft helpen, señor'! 'Waar is Inez', wilt Zorro weten en op dat moment ziet hij Inez tussen de rookwolken verschijnen. Hij springt van Tornado en rent op haar af. 'Wie heeft dit gedaan', vraagt hij haar dwingend. 'Geen idee. We waren bezig met een optreden, verderop in de plaza en ineens stond alles in vuur en vlam', antwoord Inez geschrokken. Zorro springt op Tornado en gaat op zoek naar een paar emmers. Deze vindt hij bij de fontein. Snel graait hij de emmers van de rand af, vult ze met water en rijdt weer terug naar het kamp. Hij geeft Inez een emmer en iemand anders uit de groep ook. Gelukkig zijn de mensen in de pueblo erg behulpzaam en overal komen ze vandaan om te helpen. Wanneer de brand is geblust, gaat de groep vermoeid op de grond zitten, nadat ze alle mensen hebben bedankt die hebben meegeholpen. Zorro gaat naast Inez zitten, legt zijn arm om haar schouder heen en zegt vervolgens vastbesloten 'Ik ga dit tot de bodem uitzoeken'. Daarna staat hij op en loopt naar de plek waar de wagens hadden gestaan. Alleen een verkoold geraamte is er van overgebleven. De grond is doorweekt van al het water. Centimeter voor centimeter speurt Zorro de grond af, bekijkt hij de restanten van de wagens en zoekt naar sporen rond de wagens. Opeens blijft hij staan, bukt en betast de grond. Een beetje zand met wat zwarte substantie blijft aan zijn handschoen plakken. Voorzichtig ruikt hij eraan. Daarna zet hij voorzichtig een stap naar voren en ziet een schoenafdruk staan. Met zijn vingers berekend hij de schoenmaat en probeert het patroon op te slaan in zijn geheugen. Voorzichtig staat hij op en volgt het voetspoor, welke helemaal doorloopt om de tavern heen, de plaze over en gaat richting de cuartel. 'Zoals ik al dacht', denkt Zorro hardop. Hij besluit weer terug te lopen naar het kamp en verteld Inez zijn ontdekking. Deze haalt haar schouders op, maar bedankt hem voor de moeite. Ze nemen afscheid van elkaar. Zorro stapt op Tornado en besluit nog even een bezoekt te brengen aan Monastario en Ramon. Hij rijdt om de cuartel heen en klimt aan de achterkant, vanaf de rug van Tornado, op de muur. Voorzichtig laat hij zich op het dak van de cellen glijden en gaat op zijn buik liggen. Hij kijkt het plein over en ziet dat er verder geen soldaten of lansiers op wacht staan. De poorten zijn ook gesloten. Zorro klimt voorzichtig van het dak af en loopt langs de stallen, naar de barakken. Achter één van de deuren klinkt het gezang van Garcia. Voorzichtig duwt Zorro de deur open en ziet Garcia op bed zitten. Hij heeft zijn uniform jasje uitgetrokken. Zorro sluipt naar binnen, haalt voorzichtig zijn degen te voorschijn en zet de punt in de rug van Garcia. Garcia stopt acuut met zingen en blijft verschrikt zitten. 'Goede avond, sergeant', begroet Zorro op vriendelijke toon. 'U mag zich wel omdraaien, dat praat wat makkelijker', stelt Zorro voor. Garcia draait zich om en fluistert 'Zorro. Wat doet u nou hier'? 'Ik wil weten wie die brand bij de zigeuners heeft gesticht en aangezien jij altijd wel op de hoogte bent van alles', antwoord Zorro. Hij ziet dat Garcia zich wat ongemakkelijk voelt, bij de vraag. 'Ik weet het fijne er niet van en ik weet ook niet wie er precies mee te maken heeft, señor, maar het was in ieder geval wel het idee van Monastario', weet Garcia te vertellen. 'U weet dus niet wie het buskruit uit de cuartel heeft gepakt', vraagt Zorro vervolgens. 'Nee, ik weet dat echt niet. Ik weet alleen dat er vanmiddag twee mannen hier waren geweest, welke zich bij Monastario moesten melden. Waarom weet ik verder ook niet', antwoord Garcia. 'Wat waren de namen van deze twee mannen', vraagt Zorro er direct achteraan. 'De ene heette, als ik mij niet vergis, Martinez en de ander noemde zich Rico Salvador', deelt Garcia mee. Garcia kijkt Zorro verbaasd aan. 'Kent u die mannen, señor', vraagt hij dan. 'Een goede vriend van mij is vanmiddag ene Rico Salvador tegen het lijf gelopen', bevestigt Zorro. 'Weet u waar deze twee mannen verblijven', vraagt Zorro dan. 'Als het goed is bleven ze overnachten in de tavern', antwoord Garcia. 'Bedankt voor de informatie, Garcia en een prettige nacht verder gewenst', groet Zorro. 'U ook een prettige nacht señor Zorro', wenst Garcia. Wanneer Zorro de deur sluit, komt Garcia ineens tot het besef dat het echt Zorro was die in zijn kamer stond. Hij staat op, rent waggelend naar de deur, doet deze open, maar ziet niemand meer. Teleurgesteld sluit hij de deur. Ergens wilt hij Zorro eigenhandig vangen en de beloning ontvangen, maar aan de andere kant kan hij de daden van Zorro wel waarderen. Met een zucht laat hij zich maar weer op bed vallen. 'Er komt nog een keer een dag dat ik Zorro vang', zegt hij hardop tegen zichzelf en met een grijns op zijn gezicht en die gedachte in zijn hoofd, valt hij in slaap.

Zorro is ondertussen bij de tavern aangekomen. Via de zijkant, klimt hij het balkon op en opent voorzichtig de deur, die in de slaapkamer uitkomt. Wanneer hij iemand op het bed ziet liggen, sluipt hij voorzichtig er naar toe. Door het maanlicht wat door de deur naar binnen valt, herkent Zorro Martinez. Hij tikt Martinez aan op de schouder, welke half wakker wordt, wilt omdraaien, maar ineens recht op in bed springt bij het zien van een zwarte schim. 'Doet u maar rustig, señor Martinez. Ik wil u geen kwaad doen', zegt Zorro vriendelijk. 'Wat komt u hier doen', vraagt Martinez, die nog niet helemaal is bekomen van de schrik. 'Ik kom alleen wat onderzoeken', antwoord Zorro met een grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Vertel mij waarom u de wagens van de groep zigeuners die vlak hier achter gehuisvest zijn, in de brand heeft gestoken', vraagt Zorro op een iets dwingende toon. 'Zigeuners, wagens, brand, ik', hakkelt Martinez. Zorro is ondertussen naar een stoel, welke in de kamer bij een tafeltje staat, gelopen, waarop de kleding van Martinez ligt en pakt een schoen op, welke er naast staat. Met zijn vingers meet hij de schoen op en zet daarna de schoen terug op de plek. Martinez kijkt Zorro verbaasd aan. 'Wat is er met mijn schoen', wilt hij weten. 'In welke kamer verblijft uw kameraad', vraagt Zorro, zonder de vorige vraag te beantwoorden. 'Mijn kameraad', vraagt Martinez verontwaardig. 'Si, Martinez, daar waar u vanmiddag bij de cuartel bent geweest', antwoord Zorro gelaten. 'Die heb ik deze avond nog wel in de posada gezien en heb nog een wijntje met hem gedronken. Halverwege de avond is hij weg gegaan en ik heb hem daarna niet meer gezien', antwoord Martinez dan. 'Bedankt voor uw informatie, señor en sorry dat ik u stoorde tijdens uw nachtrust', zegt Zorro dan op een vriendelijke toon. Hij loopt weer naar de deur naar het balkon, sluit deze achter zich en klimt via het balkon weer naar beneden. Tornado is een klein eindje verderop gaan staan, maar komt direct aangelopen bij het zien van zijn meester. Zorro beloont zijn paard, stapt op en rijdt terug naar de cuartel. Hij rijdt naar de zijkant en parkeert Tornado onder het raam naar de vertrekken van Monastario en Ramon. Voorzichtig kijkt hij naar binnen en ziet een silhouet op bed liggen. Zorro besluit toch maar naar binnen te gaan. Als hij in het vertrek staat, pakt hij geruisloos zijn degen tevoorschijn en sluipt daarna naar het bed toe. Tot zijn verbazing ziet hij een ander persoon dan dat hij zou verwachten erin liggen. Voorzichtig tikt hij de vreemde man aan op de schouder. Deze opent de ogen en kijkt wat beduusd om zich heen. Als hij zich wilt omdraaien, ziet hij een zwarte schim bij het voeteneind staan. Verbaasd gaat hij rechtop zitten. 'Wie bent u! Wat wilt u van mij', roept hij dan. In een paar passen is Zorro bij de man aangekomen en drukt zijn hand tegen diens mond aan. 'Sstt, niet te hard, straks maakt u de commandant of de alcalde nog wakker', zegt Zorro. 'Ik ben Zorro, de vos uit het duister', stelt hij zich voor. 'Ik ben verbaasd u hier te vinden, señor Salvador', fluistert hij dan. De man in het bed knikt, want met een hand voor zijn mond kan hij geen antwoord geven. 'Vertel mij waarom u de wagens van de groep zigeuners die vlak achter de tavern gehuisvest zijn, in de brand heeft gestoken', vraagt Zorro fluisterend. Heel voorzichtig haalt hij de hand voor de mond van Salvador weg. 'Dat was in opdracht van Ramon', antwoord Salvador fluisterend terug. 'Ik heb nog een schuld bij hem in te lossen en daarom knap ik soms wat klusjes voor hem op, señor', biecht Salvador dan op. 'En met de beloning op uw hoofd, ben ik ook daarvan verlost', antwoord Salvador dan ineens scherp. Onder zijn kussen pakt hij zijn pistool en richt deze op Zorro. 'Als je het zo wilt spelen, señor', vraagt Zorro, iets geschrokken van deze plotselinge verandering. In een bliksemsnelle reactie tikt Zorro met zijn degen op de hand van Salvador, waardoor deze het pistool uit handen laat vallen. Zorro zet de punt van de degen in de trekker en tilt daarmee het pistool op. Hij pakt de pistool van zijn degen af en richt deze nu op Martinez, die snel zijn handen in de lucht steekt. 'Loop de kamer uit, naar het kantoor', beveelt Zorro dan. Salvador stapt het bed uit en loopt naar de deur, doet deze open en loopt het kantoor binnen. Ramon, die achter het bureau nog aan het werk is, stopt abrupt met waar hij mee bezig was. 'Wat is hier aan de hand', vraagt hij gespannen en kijkt Salvador en Zorro aan. 'Sorry dat ik u stoor, señor, maar deze meneer hoort in een cel thuis', legt Zorro met een strenge stem uit. Ramon staat op, vraagt wat Salvador heeft gedaan, pakt een bosje sleutels van het bureau en loopt naar de deur. Onderweg verteld Zorro het verhaal en Salvador vult hem aan, waar Zorro niet helemaal weet hoe de vork in de steel steekt. Bij de cel aangekomen, opent Ramon de celdeur. Wanneer Salvador naar binnen loopt, grijpt Ramon Zorro bij de arm. Zorro kan een pijn kreet niet meer inhouden en grijpt naar de pijnlijke plek. Snel schopt hij de celdeur nog dicht. Tot zijn opluchting vallen de sleutels door de klap uit het sleutelgat. Ramon was zo geschrokken van de kreet dat hij Zorro gelijk had los gelaten. Dankbaar maakt Zorro daar gebruik van en rent naar de trap van de barakken. Met twee treden tegelijk rent hij naar boven. De soldaten waren door de kreet ook direct gewekt en uit bed gesprongen. Tijdens zijn weg naar boven, pakt Zorro zijn degen uit de schede, duwt en stoot met zijn goede arm een paar soldaten aan de kant en klimt de balustrade op. Hij schopt, tijdens het pakken van het touw wat er langs op hangt, nog een paar soldaten van zich af en zwaait aan het touw naar het dak van de stallen. Ondertussen is Monastario ook naar buiten komen rennen, op het rumoer af. 'Grijp hem! Laat hem niet ontsnappen', schreeuwt bij bevelend naar de soldaten. Zorro klimt nog een muurtje over, fluit, verbergt zijn degen ondertussen, groet en springt naar beneden. Hij belandt in het zadel op de rug van zijn trouwe vriend en gaat er vandoor. In vliegende vaart rent Tornado terug naar de grot. Eenmaal daar aangekomen, beloont Zorro het dier nog een keer, geeft hem een hand graan en neemt afscheid van hem. Hij rent door de tunnel naar de trap en eindigt in de geheime kamer, waar hij zich omkleed. Hij bekijkt met pijn op zijn gezicht naar de wond op de arm die weer is gaan bloeden. Snel kijkt door het kijkgat heen om te zien of alles veilig en rustig is en gaat dan door de doorgang heen. Hij sluit het deurtje, loopt naar de badkamer en pakt er een doek vandaan. Hij maakt de doek een beetje vochtig en dept de wond ermee af. Dan loopt hij de kamer weer in, pakt het potje zalf van Inez en smeert dit op de wond. Het prikt een klein beetje, maar niet voor lang. Daarna loopt hij naar een kist, maakt deze open en haalt er verband uit. Voorzichtig verbindt hij de wond opnieuw. Tevreden kijkt hij naar het resultaat en trekt daarna zijn nachtjapon aan. Hij ruimt de spullen op, spoelt de handdoek uit en hangt deze weer te drogen op. Vervolgens loopt hij terug de kamer in en ploft vermoeid op bed neer. Niet veel later valt hij in een diepe slaap.

Als Diego de volgende morgen weer wakker wordt, voelt hij zich niet helemaal uitgerust. Hij gaat rechtop in bed zitten en wrijft met zijn hand over de bedekte wond. Gelukkig is het verband goed blijven zitten en is de wond gestopt met bloeden. Diego stapt zijn bed uit en loopt naar de badkamer om zich op te frissen. Na een verfrissende douche, kleedt hij zich aan en loopt zijn kamer uit, via de galerij naar de trap, naar beneden en gaat de sala binnen. Hij ziet zijn vader in een stoel zitten met Ramon. 'Goede morgen, mijn zoon. Slecht geslapen', begroet zijn vader hem vragend. 'Gewoon slecht geslapen inderdaad. Ik kon de slaap niet vatten', antwoord Diego gelaten. 'Ramon kent Manuel Esteban inderdaad nog van vroeger', begint Alejandro te vertellen. Met een zucht ploft Diego in een lege stoel. 'Maar dat wisten wij eergisteren toch al vader', stelt Diego vragend. 'Hoe konden jullie dit nu weten', wilt Ramon weten. 'Martinez en Esteban zijn eergisteren hier geweest. En Esteban heb ik eerder huiden verkocht', antwoord Alejandro. 'Is het ontbijt al klaar', vraagt Diego plotseling gapend. Alejandro en Ramon kijken Diego even vreemd aan. 'Zoals het ons gewoon is, mijn zoon', antwoord Alejandro Diego verontwaardigd aankijkend. Ook Ramon kijkt wat vreemd naar Diego. Maar Diego negeert het, staat op van zijn stoel, loopt de sala uit, naar de eetkamer, gaat daar zitten en begint aan het ontbijt. 'Waar waren we ook alweer gebleven', onderbreekt Alejandro de stilte. 'Maar dat is voor mij nieuw om te horen, señor, dat u al eerder eens zaken met Esteban heeft gedaan', bedenkt Ramon. 'Ja, dat is al een heel wat jaren geleden, toen ik hier net gevestigd was en de haciënda nog klein was', begint Alejandro te vertellen. 'Toen was ik begonnen met vijftig stuks vee en had toen nog niet zoveel huiden. Esteban was één van mijn eerste klanten. Het vreemde was dat hij in het begin moeite had om zich aan de betalingsafspraken te houden en bij de laatste afbetaling was hij in hele nette kleding', gaat Alejandro verder. 'Een tijd later hoorde ik dat Esteban met u samenwerkte', eindigt hij dan. 'Ja, hij is een oude bekende uit mijn jeugd en we zijn altijd goede vrienden geweest', antwoord Ramon. 'Maar ik moet weer terug naar de cuartel. Het was mij weer een waar genoegen om u te spreken', zegt Ramon dan. Beide heren staan op uit hun stoel en geven elkaar de hand. Ramon draait zich om en verlaat de hacienda. Hoofdschuddend loopt ook hij naar de eetkamer en schuift bij Diego aan, aan tafel. Zwijgend eten ze hun ontbijt op.

Na het ontbijt besluit Diego naar Inez en haar groep te gaan. Wanneer Bernardo de sala in gelopen komt, gebaart Diego dat hij ook maar mee moet komen. Met een glimlach op zijn gezicht, volgt hij Diego naar de stallen en samen stappen ze te paard en rijden richting de pueblo. Eenmaal daar aangekomen zien ze dat de groep aan het oefenen is voor een nieuw optreden. Diego en Bernardo worden uitgenodigd om mee te doen en zonder te twijfelen sluit Diego aan bij de groep. Bernardo geeft aan liever te kijken en helpt hier een daar een handje waar nodig is. Soms geeft hij een aanwijzing of bedenkt een betere strategie om een choreografie nog beter uit te laten komen. Na enkele uren oefenen en uitproberen, nemen ze even pauze. Inez komt met een schaal broodjes aangelopen, gevolgd door Bernardo met een schaal koude limonade in zijn handen. Dankbaar pakt iedereen een broodje en een glas limonade en met grote tevredenheid verorberen ze deze. Inez is ondertussen naast Diego gaan zitten. 'En werkt het allemaal een beetje', vraagt ze, zachtjes over zijn linkerarm wrijvend. 'Perfect', antwoord Diego met een glimlach. Na de pauze herhalen ze alles wat ze voor die tijd hadden geoefend en daarna besluit Diego dat het weer tijd wordt om terug naar de haciënda te gaan. Hij bedankt Inez en de groep en samen met Bernardo vertrekken ze weer huiswaarts.

Thuis aangekomen, vindt hij Alejandro aan de grote tafel in de sala. Hij is druk bezig met schrijven en schrikt op wanneer Diego hem begroet. Hij draait het papier om en staat dan op. 'Geheime dingen, vader', vraagt Diego, wijzend naar het omgedraaide papier. 'Nee, ik schrok alleen en draaide daarom het papier om', verontschuldigd Alejandro zich. 'Ik ga eerst even een douche nemen en schone kleding aantrekken', deelt Diego mee. Alejandro knikt, haalt even diep adem en gaat weer zitten, wanneer Diego de sala uitgelopen is. Hij draait het papier weer om en begint weer met schrijven. Diego loopt naar boven, sluit de deur achter zich en gaat vervolgens naar de badkamer. Daar kleedt hij zich uit, haalt het verband van zijn bovenarm af en ziet dat het wat rood is geworden. Hij haalt zijn schouders even op en stapt onder de douche. Wanneer hij weer schoon is, slaat hij één handdoek om zijn middel, droogt zijn bovenlichaam af met een andere handdoek, welke hij vervolgens te drogen hangt aan een haak. Hij pakt het potje zalf van Inez, smeert er een beetje van op de wond. Wanneer de zalf een beetje is ingetrokken, pakt hij een nieuw verband en verbindt de wond opnieuw. Daarna kamt hij zijn haren, werkt zijn snor een beetje bij en lacht tevreden in de spiegel. Vervolgens trekt hij een schoon setje kleding aan en verlaat de slaapkamer weer. Het is inmiddels als weer tijd voor het diner, wanneer hij de sala in komt. Zijn vader heeft alle spullen alweer opgeruimd en staat op uit zijn stoel. 'Je hebt zelfs je snor bijgewerkt', grapt zijn vader. 'Ja soms moet dat', lacht Diego terug. Samen lopen ze de eetkamer weer in en beginnen aan het diner. Bernardo is er ook bij komen zitten en met zijn drieën toosten ze op een gezellige avond. En dat wordt het ook, want na het diner haalt Diego zijn gitaar op, Alejandro gaat aan de piano zitten en samen beginnen ze met muziek maken. Een paar bediende zijn er gezellig bij komen zitten. Niet veel later stelt Alejandro voor om alle bediende te vragen om er gezellig bij te komen en na enkele minuten is de sala gezellig gevuld met muziek en zingende en dansende bediende. Wanneer het middernacht is, wordt het tijd om er een eind aan te maken. Alejandro en Diego wensen iedereen een goede nachtrust en zelf trekken ze zich ook terug in hun eigen vertrek. Niet veel later is haciënda de la Vega in rust gekeerd.


	7. Luisa in de problemen

De volgende morgen wordt Diego vroeg in de morgen wakker. Hij rekt zich uit, stapt zijn bed uit en loopt naar de badkamer. Hij kleedt zich uit, haalt het verband van zijn bovenarm af en gaat onder de douche staan. Wanneer hij zich heeft gewassen, slaat hij een handdoek om zijn middel heen en gaat voor de spiegel staan. Even bekijkt hij zich zelf. Is hij echt die sluwe vos, welke inmiddels in heel Californië berucht en beroemd is, met een prijs boven zijn hoofd? Hij moet er zelf om lachen. Daarna pakt hij wat scheerschuim en een mesje en werkt zijn smalle potloodsnor wat bij. Tevreden kijkt hij opnieuw in de spiegel. Dan loopt hij zijn kamer binnen, pakt het potje zalf van Inez en smeert wat zalf op de wond. Daarna pakt hij verband en verbind de wond opnieuw. Tevreden kijkt hij er naar, om vervolgens zich aan te kleden met een schoon setje kleding. Vandaag besluit hij zijn bruine pantalon en jasje te pakken met een zwart overhemd. Dan loopt Diego zijn kamer uit, de galerij op en wanneer hij via de trap naar beneden loopt, ziet hij Luisa door de poort de patio op lopen.

'Luisa wat ben jij vroeg', zegt hij dan. 'Diego, wat goed dat je al op bent. Ik moet je dringend iets vertellen', antwoord Luisa met een lichte paniek in haar stem. 'Kom maar snel mee naar de sala', nodigt Diego haar uit. Hij doet de deur open en laat Luisa naar binnen. 'Diego, sinds een paar dagen probeert Monastario mij het hof te maken. Hij wilt met mij trouwen', begint Luisa te vertellen. Diego kan zijn oren nauwelijks geloven. Hoe durft Monastario zich op te dringen, tegenover 'zijn' Luisa? 'Maar waarom dat dan ineens', vraagt Diego. 'Weet ik veel. Een paar dagen geleden stond hij ineens bij ons aan de deur en kwam zeggen dat zijn hart op hol slaat, wanneer hij aan mij denkt of als hij mijn stem of naam denkt te horen', antwoord Luisa. 'Maar de gedachte alleen al dat ik met die griezel moet gaan samen wonen.. Nee, dat ga ik echt nooit doen. Liever dood dan met hem samenleven', gaat ze verder. Diego kijkt haar ernstig aan. 'Wat was jouw eerste reactie, toen hij dit kenbaar maakte', wilt hij dan weten. 'Ik was zo verbaasd, dat ik met mijn mond vol tanden stond en niks meer kon uitbrengen', laat Luisa weten. 'Diego, help mij alsjeblieft. Die griezel staat nu iedere morgen zich uit te sloven en heeft al aangegeven dat als ik niet met hem trouw, dat hij dan mijn ouders laat arresteren en onze haciënda inneemt'.'Dat meen je niet. Heeft hij dat echt gezegd', vraagt Diego ontzet. 'Si Diego. Dit heeft hij vanmorgen meegedeeld. Daarom ben ik zo vroeg hier heen gekomen en ben ik blij dat jij al op was', antwoord Luisa angstig. 'Zodra mijn vader beneden komt, zal ik dit direct met hem bespreken. Misschien weet hij een oplossing', bedenkt Diego dan. 'Tot die tijd moet je proberen om Monastario te ontwijken. Desnoods kom je maar tijdelijk hier onderduiken', stelt hij voor. 'Bedankt Diego. Ik zal jouw voorstel onthouden', antwoord Luisa duidelijk opgelucht, nu ze weet dat er een mogelijkheid is om Monastario te kunnen ontwijken. Tegelijkertijd staan Diego en Luisa op en lopen de sala uit, naar de voordeur. Wanneer Luisa weg wilt lopen, vraagt Diego ineens 'Komt Monastario altijd op het zelfde tijdstip?' 'Meestal wanneer de kerkklokken negen uur slaan', antwoord Luisa iets verbaasd. 'Dan zorg ik dat ik er morgen vlak voor negen uur bij jou ben, Luisa. Ik wil zijn reactie zien, als er iemand anders bij is', stelt Diego plotseling voor. 'Als je dat zou willen doen, Diego, dan maak jij mij al een stuk geruster', antwoord Luisa dankbaar. 'Dan spreken wij dit nu zo af en dan zie ik je morgen ochtend'. 'Bedankt', zegt Luisa opgelucht. Dan draait ze zich om, loopt naar de poort, stapt op haar paard en zwaait ter afscheid. Diego, die nog steeds in de deuropening van de haciënda staat, zwaait met een glimlach op zijn gezicht terug. Dan wordt de poort door een bediende weer gesloten.

Precies op dat moment komt Alejandro de trap af gelopen. Verbaast kijkt hij Diego aan. 'Wie was dat dan op deze vroege morgen', vraagt hij nieuwsgierig. 'Kom verder vader, dan zal ik u alles vertellen', stelt Diego voor. Samen gaan ze de sala binnen, nemen plaats in de stoel en Diego vertelt hem het hele gesprek met Luisa. 'Volgens mij is het verboden, Diego, om onder dwang te trouwen', zegt Alejandro bedenkelijk. 'Ik weet het niet vader. Maar wat ik wel weet is dat Monastario zijn boekje te buiten gaat en dit naar chantage riekt', antwoord Diego. 'We houden het in elk geval wel in de gaten', gaat hij verder. 'Kom, dan gaan we eerst wat eten', stelt Alejandro dan voor. Op dat moment komt Bernardo ook aangelopen en met zijn drieën lopen ze naar de eetkamer.

Die middag vertrekt Diego, met Bernardo , naar de missiepost. 'Wij moeten nog steeds kennis maken met de nieuwe pater, Bernardo. Door alle problemen, zijn wij daar nog niet aan toe gekomen', bedenkt Diego zich. Bernardo knikt instemmend. Onderweg vertelt hij het verhaal van Luisa. Bernardo kijkt zijn vriend aan en maakt met zijn vinger een 'Z' beweging. 'Nee Bernardo, ik ga kijken of ik dit zelf op kan lossen. Maar mocht het nodig zijn, zal señor Zorro altijd nog bij kunnen springen', besluit Diego. Bernardo knikt tevreden en samen rijden ze verder met een glimlach op hun gezicht.

Als ze bij de missiepost aankomen, de paarden hebben vast gebonden en de poort doorlopen, zien ze pater Felipe met een andere pater verderop voorbij lopen. Wanneer pater Felipe de twee heren ziet, steekt hij zijn hand op ter begroeting en loopt op het gezelschap af. 'Don Diego, goed u te zien. Mag ik u voorstellen aan pater Francisco', stelt Felipe de nieuwe pater voor. Diego geeft Francisco een hand en bekijkt hem even aandachtig. Waar Felipe in de jaren door grijze haren en kaler hoofd heeft gekregen, heeft de nieuwe pater nog een volle bos donkerbruine krullen en een welvarend buikje, welke niet te verbergen is onder zijn pij. 'Diego de la Vega', stelt Diego zich voor en buigt licht voorover. 'En dit is mijn doofstomme dienaar, Bernardo', zegt Diego erachter aan, zijn hand op Bernardo's schouder leggend. Bernardo knikt ook en laat een glimlach op zijn gezicht zien. 'Hoe gaat het met uw vader', vraagt pater Felipe dan. 'Mijn vader is nog nooit zo energiek geweest. Wat heeft u hem aan medicijnen gegeven, inmiddels alweer een aantal maanden geleden', antwoord Diego plagerig, met een brede grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Niks bijzonders. Alles wat ik aan andere personen met zulke, of ernstigere, verwondingen geef', geeft pater Felipe als antwoord terug. 'Kom, dan gaan we wat drinken. Het begint al aardig warm te worden', stelt pater Felipe voor. 'Goed idee', zegt Diego en met zijn vieren gaan ze de kerk binnen om vervolgens in een kamertje, achter het altaar te gaan zitten. Pater Felipe schenkt iedereen een glaasje wijn in en gaat er daarna ook bij zitten. Het gesprek gaat over in allerlei zaken en bezigheden die zich nu in en om de pueblo afspelen, er worden oude gebeurtenissen en herinneringen opgehaald en verteld en ook Zorro komt even ter sprake. 'Gaat die Zorro voor problemen op de missiepost zorgen', wilt pater Francisco dan weten. 'Nee, alleen wanneer er onrechtvaardigheid is, zal Zorro komen', weet Felipe te vertellen. 'Zo zult u misschien wel een enkele keer een onterecht gevangen genomen, door Zorro bevrijdde persoon moeten opvangen, maar meer dan dat, zal er waarschijnlijk niet gebeuren', gaat Felipe verder. Diego is nieuwsgierig naar de afkomst en de visie voor de toekomst van pater Francisco en vraagt hem de oren van het hoofd, zodat het onderwerp Zorro weer naar de achtergrond verdwijnt. Wanneer alles een beetje verteld is, besluit Diego dat het tijd wordt om te gaan. Hij staat op, bedankt de paters voor hun gezelligheid en openheid en samen met Bernardo verlaten ze de missiepost. Diego besluit nog even naar de zigeuners te gaan.

Daar aangekomen worden ze begroet door Inez. Diego en Bernardo stappen van hun paarden af en lopen met Inez naar de rest van de groep. De afgebrande wagens staan er nog net zo bij, als hoe Zorro ze die nacht heeft zien staan. 'Wat is hier gebeurd', vraagt Diego plotseling, zich beseffend dat hij er natuurlijk nog niks vanaf kon weten. 'Dat heb jij inderdaad nog niet meegekregen', antwoord Inez dan en prikt hem met haar vinger op de borst. 'Vannacht vond iemand het nodig om twee van onze wagens in brand te steken. Gelukkig hebben we de andere wagens kunnen redden', gaat Inez verder. 'Weten jullie al wie dit gedaan heeft', wilt Diego dan weten. 'Nee, maar Zorro is op onderzoek uit geweest en volgens mij moest hij daarna alweer op de vlucht. Dus ik weet nog van niks', antwoord Inez. 'Vroeg of laat zal señor Zorro het jullie wel komen vertellen', grapt Diego met een haast onopvallende knipoog naar Inez. 'Ik zal morgen wel nieuwe spullen komen brengen. Zijn er nog dingen die jullie snel nodig hebben', vraagt Diego daarna. 'Nee, we hebben alles wat we nodig hebben. Andere spullen kunnen later allemaal wel een keer vervangen worden. We delen de wagens voor nu even met elkaar, tot er een oplossing is gevonden. Maar bedankt voor je aanbod', antwoord Inez dankbaar. Diego en Bernardo helpen de groep nog even met de alledaagse klusjes en vertrekken daarna naar de haciënda.

'Jullie zijn lang weggebleven', zegt Alejandro, wanneer Diego en Bernardo de sala in komen lopen. 'Si vader, we hebben kennis gemaakt met de nieuwe pater, Francisco. Volgens mij een waardige opvolger voor pater Felipe', antwoord Diego. 'Daarna zijn wij nog even langs Inez en haar groep gegaan. Vannacht hebben mensen twee van hun wagens in de brand gestoken', gaat hij verder. 'En wat heeft u zo allemaal gedaan vandaag', vraagt Diego tenslotte. 'Monastario en Ramon zijn vanmiddag weer langs geweest. Ze vroegen naar jou, maar wilden niet vertellen waarvoor', begint Alejandro te vertellen. 'U heeft toch niet gezegd dat ik morgen ochtend ook bij Luisa ben', vraagt Diego geschrokken. 'Nee, dat heb ik zeker niet gezegd, mijn jongen', stelt Alejandro Diego gerust, met een knipoog zijn kant op. Diego haalt opgelucht adem. 'Echter', gaat Alejandro verder. 'De twee heren kwamen mededelen dat er een belasting per bediende gaat komen. Per bediende die hier rond loopt, inclusief de werkers op het land, moet er een percentage belasting worden betaald aan de alcalde. Wanneer señor Ramon erachter komt, dat er te weinig wordt betaald, krijgt de ranchero een gevangenisstraf en worden er een aantal werkers opgepakt om voor de alcalde klusjes op te knappen', zegt Alejandro dan met een steeds kwader wordende blik in de ogen. 'Maar dat is toch absurd', roept Diego boos. Hij moet zich inhouden, maar van binnen kookt hij van woede. 'Dat is het ook, mijn zoon', bevestigd Alejandro. 'Binnen twee dagen moet iedere ranchero een lijst inleveren met alle namen van de werkers die hij in dienst heeft, inclusief diens leeftijd en taak. Dus ook moet Bernardo op de lijst toegevoegd worden', verteld Alejandro bedroefd. 'Wat kunnen wij hieraan doen, vader', vraagt Diego dan na een korte stilte. 'Ik zal de gouverneur wel een brief schrijven. Daarin stel ik hem ook gelijk de vraag of het wettelijk mag dat een commandant een vrouw mag dwingen om met hem te trouwen', stelt Alejandro voor. 'Dat is een idee', antwoord Diego bedenkelijk. Alejandro bekijkt zijn zoon eens aandachtig aan. 'Wat sta je te denken, mijn zoon', vraagt hij dan. 'Bent u niet bang dat de brief wordt onderschept en u gearresteerd wordt', vraagt Diego dan. 'Dat is wel iets waar ik over na heb gedacht. Maar ik stuur de brief naar mijn goede vriend Ignacio Torres in San Fernando, met het verzoek deze naar de gouverneur in Monterey te sturen', antwoord Alejandro. 'Dat is een goed idee vader. Zo komt de brief, wel eens waar met een omweg, toch waar die wezen moet, zonder dat het verdacht is', zegt Diego tevreden. 'Kom dan gaan we nu eerst even eten. Morgen begin ik wel met die brief', stelt Alejandro voor. Hij geeft zijn zoon een vriendschappelijke klap op de schouder en lopen naar de eetkamer. Niet veel later schuift Bernardo ook aan en met zijn drieën beginnen ze aan een verrukkelijke maaltijd, bestaande uit kalkoen, verse salade, verrijkt met tomaten, komkommer, paprika en ui.

Wanneer ze uitgegeten zijn en nog even zitten uit te buiken aan de tafel, terwijl de bedieners de tafel weer leegruimen, stelt Diego voor om naar het optreden van de zigeuners in de pueblo te gaan. 'Dat is een super goed voorstel, Diego. Gezellig samen een avondje uit en dan kan ik gelijk een keer kennis met jouw vrienden maken', antwoord Alejandro verrast. Met zijn drieën, want uiteraard gaat Bernardo ook mee, rijden ze in het rijtuig naar de pueblo. Daar aangekomen zien ze dat zich al een groepje mensen om houten verhoging dat dienst doet als podium, heeft verzameld. Alejandro, Diego en Bernardo lopen achter het podium langs en bij het zien van Inez roept hij 'kunnen wij jullie nog van dienst zijn?' 'Diego, wat leuk je hier te zien. Wie heb je meegenomen', vraagt ze dan, wijzend naar Alejandro. 'Mag ik jullie voorstellen aan mijn vader, Don Alejandro', stelt Diego zijn vader voor aan de hele groep. 'Wat een eer om met u kennis te mogen maken, señor de la Vega', zegt Inez bewonderend en buigt iets voorover. 'Insgelijks', antwoord Alejandro met een vriendelijke glimlach op zijn mond. 'Dit is dan Inez, het hoofd van deze groep', stelt Diego Inez voor en daarna stelt hij alle leden van de groep aan zijn vader voor.

'Zullen we, net als in Spanje, de openingsdans weer een keer samen doen', stelt Inez Diego ineens voor. Een beetje overdonderd door deze vraag, antwoord Diego 'Ja dat is goed. Geef mij wel even een paar minuten om warm te draaien, want het is alweer een poos geleden'. Alejandro en Bernardo besluiten alvast tussen het publiek een plekje te gaan zoeken en wensen Diego en Inez succes. Na enkele minuten klimt Inez op het podium. 'Gracias señores i señoritas, jongens en meisjes voor jullie grote opkomst en belangstelling. Vanavond heb ik een speciale gast. Ik stel u voor aan Diego de la Vega', roept Inez tegen het publiek. Deze beginnen te klappen en Diego verschijnt op het podium. Wanneer Inez en Diego klaar staan, begint het orkest te spelen. Alsof ze gisteren nog in Spanje samen stonden te dansen, zo voelde en zag het er ook uit. Beide gaan helemaal op, in het ritme van de klanken van de flamenco muziek en wanneer de laatste noten geklonken hebben, barst het applaus los. Diego en Inez buigen een paar keer naar het publiek en verlaten dan zwaaiend het podium. Achter de schermen stelt Inez aan Diego voor om die ene dans die ze in Spanje wel hebben geoefend, maar nog nooit aan het publiek hebben laten zien, aan het einde van de show op te voeren. Diego stemt er onmiddelijk mee in en Inez geeft de wijziging door aan het orkest. Maar eerst zijn de danseressen, jongleurs en acrobaten nog aan de beurt om hun act op te voeren. Wanneer deze met een daverend applaus het podium hebben verlaten, begint het orkest opnieuw te spelen. Zodra de eerste noten hebben geklonken, verschijnen Inez en Diego opnieuw op het podium. Ook deze dans gaat geheel op in de muziek en je kunt duidelijk zien dat Diego en Inez precies op elkaar ingespeeld zijn. Aan het einde komen ook de jongleurs en acrobaten opnieuw op en voeren een iets andere act uit, dan welke ze zojuist hebben laten zien. Met de hele groep geven ze een geweldige show weg. Diego voert nog wat kunsten met de acrobaten uit, terwijl Inez nog een dans opvoert met de danseressen. Als de muziek afgelopen is en Diego bovenop de schouders van twee acrobaten staat, barst er een oorverdovend applaus uit. Tot ieders verbazing is bijna de hele plaza volgelopen met mensen, inclusief het hele garnizoen, Luis Ramon en Monastario. Wanneer Diego weer met beide voeten op het podium staat, stellen alle leden van de zigeunergroep zich op, in een rij en tegelijk buigen ze naar het publiek. Dan zet iedereen een stap naar achteren, waardoor Diego vooraan komt te staan en iedereen van de groep applaudisseert naar Diego, welke nogmaals buigt en met een iets verlegen gezicht wijst naar Inez. Inez reageert door ook naar voren te komen en buigt ook dankbaar naar het publiek. Het applaus gaat nog lang door, nadat iedereen het podium zwaaiend heeft verlaten. Als de hele groep achter de schermen erbij is gaan zitten en iedereen een glaasje wijn aangereikt heeft gekregen, toosten ze allemaal op het succes. Niet veel later verschijnen Alejandro en Bernardo. 'Bravo, bravo! Wat een show hebben jullie ervan gemaakt', roept Alejandro uit. 'Bedankt señor de la Vega. Dit deden we in Spanje iedere avond in een grote tent met tribunes', vertelt Inez dan. 'Samen met mijn zoon Diego', vraagt Alejandro er wat verbaasd achteraan. 'Diego was er inderdaad wel vaak bij, ja', bevestigd Inez. Alejandro opent zijn mond en wilt nog wat zeggen, maar wordt onderbroken door een hoop lawaai, wat vanaf het podium komt. Iedereen kijkt om en tot ieders verbazing staan er bij alle uitgangen soldaten. Monastario loopt naar voren. 'Na zo een optreden mogen jullie gelijk een deel van jullie opbrengst weer inleveren. De zogenaamde artiesten belasting', beveelt Monastario streng. 'Opbrengst', vraagt Inez verbaasd en is ondertussen opgestaan. 'Ik geloof niet dat jullie hier niks aan verdienen. En trouwens, ik heb iemand gezien die met een hoed rond ging om geld te vangen', zegt Monastario uitdagend. 'Nou señor, wij vragen hier geen geld voor. En wie heeft u dan rond zien gaan met de hoed', wilt Inez weten, wijzend de groep rond. Monastario kijkt iedereen in de groep even aan, maar kan geen antwoord geven. Ook Alejandro is er bij gaan staan en gaat voor Monastario staan. 'Dus bij deze is er dus niemand uit deze groep met een hoed rond gegaan en beschuldigd u deze mensen onterecht', zegt hij streng, Monastario strak aankijkend. Diego en Bernardo zitten gespannen toe te kijken. 'Waar houdt die ene met een groene broek, blauwe overall en een rode bandana om de hals, zich op', blijft Monastario vol houden. 'Ik denk dat u de plaza en de omgeving maar eens moet gaan af zoeken, commandant, want er is hier niemand die aan uw omschrijving voldoet', antwoord Inez dan opgelucht.

Boos draait Monastario zich om en beveelt zijn mannen om de omgeving af te zoeken. Vervolgens draait hij zich nog even om en richt zich op Diego. 'Ik wist niet dat u zo een goed uithoudingsvermogen had, jongeheer de la Vega'. Met een strenge blik, draait hij zich weer om en verlaat de ruimte. Wat verbijsterd van dit gebeuren, is iedereen even stil, ieder in hun eigen gedachte verzonken. 'Zullen we maar richting de haciënda gaan, vader', verbreekt Diego de stilte. 'Dat is goed, mijn zoon', antwoord Alejandro opgelucht. Hij houdt niet zo van gespannen stiltes. Diego gebaart naar Bernardo dat ze gaan, bedankt Inez en de groep hartelijk en met zijn drieën verlaten ze de zigeuners. De plaza is inmiddels weer leeggelopen, op een enkeling na. Bij het rijtuig aangekomen, zegt Diego ineens: 'Toch wel vreemd dat er zomaar iemand met een hoed langs gaat en de opbrengst voor zichzelf houdt'. 'Die vreemdeling zal vast al lang en breed de pueblo uit zijn gevlucht', antwoord Alejandro daarop. 'Dat zou goed kunnen, vader', zegt Diego nadenkend. Zwijgend stappen ze in en rijden terug naar de haciënda. Daar aan gekomen, besluit Diego gelijk maar naar zijn kamer te gaan, want, zo stelt hij, hij moet morgen weer voor negen uur bij Luisa zijn. Zijn vader knikt begrijpend, wenst zijn zoon een goede nachtrust en gaat zelf het huis binnen. Bernardo volgt Diego naar boven en wanneer ze op de kamer van Diego zijn, de deur hebben gesloten, maakt Bernardo een 'Z' teken met zijn vinger. Diego ploft op bed neer. 'Nee, mijn vriend. Er zijn totaal geen aanwijzingen naar de persoon met de hoed. Zorro kan hier niks mee doen', legt Diego uit. Bernardo tikt hem op de schouder aan, waardoor Diego hem aan kijkt. Bernardo wijst naar zich zelf en begint te knikken. 'Heb jij gezien wie die persoon is geweest', vraagt Diego blij verrast. Bernardo knikt vol overtuiging en begint te gebaren wat hij heeft gezien. 'Jij wilt zeggen dat Manuel Esteban diegene is was met de hoed', vraagt Diego om bevestiging. Weer knikt Bernardo overtuigend. 'Dan wordt het alsnog tijd voor een uitstapje', zucht Diego. Hij staat weer op en loopt naar de geheime doorgang. Voor de zekerheid kijkt hij nog even om en drukt vervolgens op het knopje in de hoek van de schouw van de openhaard. Het deurtje gaat zonder geluid open en Diego stapt de geheime kamer binnen en sluit het deurtje weer. Daar trekt hij zijn zwarte outfit weer aan en gaat door het gangenstelsel naar de grot, waar Tornado hem vrolijk begroet. 'Er is weer werk aan de winkel, mijn vriend', zegt Zorro zuchtend tegen zijn paard. Tornado briest even, schraapt met zijn voorvoet over de grond, terwijl zijn meester opstapt en verlaat in een drafje de grot. Zodra hij de sporen krijgt, gaat hij over in een vlotte galop. De schemer begint in te vallen en de poolster staat al aan de hemel. Door de stevige galop, waait er een aangename wind in het gezicht van Zorro. Niet veel later verminderd Tornado vaart. Ze bereiken de pueblo. Zorro klimt op één van de balkons van de huizen, welke aan de rand van de pueblo gevestigd zijn. 'Verberg je Tornado', fluistert Zorro tegen zijn paard. Tornado doet wat hem gevraagd wordt en in een drafje zoekt hij een beschutte plek, niet ver van de pueblo. Zorro klimt het dak op en gaat op de nok zitten, naast een schoorsteen. Zo heeft hij het overzicht over de hele plaza, de cuartel en de tavern. De duister begint in te vallen, de sterren staan weer aan de hemel en de volle maan zorgt voor wat verlichting. Zo zit Zorro bijna een uur te wachten, maar van Manuel Esteban heeft hij geen spoor gezien.

Wanneer hij besluit om een ander moment verder te zoeken en wilt opstaan, gaan ineens de poorten van de cuartel open. Ramon rijdt op zijn paard de plaza op, kijkt snel om zich heen, om vervolgens in een galop de pueblo te verlaten. Zorro gaat zo snel als hij kan weer naar het balkon, waar hij omhoog is geklommen, fluit en laat zich in het zadel zakken, zodra Tornado onder hem staat. 'Snel Tornado', beveelt Zorro. In een stevige galop steekt Zorro de plaza over en gaat via dezelfde weg die Ramon nam, de pueblo uit. Zodra Tornado het uitgestrekte pad voor zich ziet, versneld hij zijn tempo. Het duurt niet lang of Zorro heeft Ramon in het vizier gekregen. Hij remt Tornado af en stuurt hem het pad af, naar de beschutting van de bomen, waar ze de achtervolging op gepaste afstand vervolgen. Ramon galoppeert nietsvermoedend verder en neemt vervolgens een pad aan de rechterkant. Zorro blijft volgen. Soms kijkt hij even achterom, om zeker te weten dat hij niet achtervolgd wordt. Opeens verminderd Ramon vaart en niet veel later komt hij bij een schuurtje aan. Zorro stuurt Tornado naar de begroeiing en stapvoets komen ze aan bij de achterkant van het schuurtje. Zorro moet grinniken en fluistert tegen zijn paard 'Bekend schuurtje, of niet mijn vriend'. Tornado knikt met zijn hoofd, wetend dat ieder simpel geluidje kun aanwezigheid zal verraden. Zorro klimt van zijn paard, sluipt naar de zijkant van het schuurtje en kijkt voorzichtig door het raam naar binnen. Daar ziet hij Ramon staan en ook Manuel Esteban herkent hij. Dan valt hem zijn eigen schaduw op, die door het maanlicht naar binnen schijnt. Snel duikt hij naar beneden, hopend dat het niet gezien is en sluipt geruisloos naar de voorkant. Bij de deur blijft hij staan en luistert aandachtig. 'Dit was een makkelijke manier om geld van die mensen afhandig te maken, Manuel', hoort hij Ramon zeggen. 'Het is toch nog een aardige opbrengst. Zo een tweehonderdvijftig pesos', antwoord Manuel. Op dat moment zwaait Zorro de deur open, trekt zijn degen en beveelt de mannen hun handen omhoog te doen. 'Ik wist wel dat één van jouw mannen hierbij betrokken was', zegt Zorro dan op vriendelijke toon naar Ramon. 'Nog meer geld plukken van de armen en daardoor de groep zigeuners beschuldigen', gaat hij verder. 'Hoe ben je erachter gekomen', wilt Ramon weten. 'Ik heb zo mijn manieren om snel aan informatie te komen, zonder dat men dat door heeft', antwoord Zorro. 'Maar als jullie mij willen excuseren. Ik neem het geld mee', besluit Zorro dan. Hij beveelt de mannen in een hoek te gaan staan, pakt de buidel met geld van de tafel en loopt achterwaarts naar de deur, zijn degen vooruit gestoken. Bij de deur fluit hij, verbergt zijn degen en draait bliksemsnel om en springt op Tornado. In een vliegende vaart gaan ze er van door. Ramon pakt nog snel de musket, die tegen de muur staat, rent de deur uit, lost een schot, welke in het niet verdwijnt en gooit daarna de musket boos op de grond. Manuel is ondertussen ook naar buiten gelopen en komt naast Ramon staan, met zijn handen in zijn zij en hoofdschuddend. Ze besluiten nog maar even naar binnen te gaan. 'Die Zorro hangt over niet al te lange tijd', zegt Ramon, met zijn vuist slaand op tafel. 'Morgen verhogen we de beloning en openen we een klopjacht op hem'. Manuel kan alleen maar knikken en is allang blij dat het zo is afgelopen. Hij wilt het liefst ontkomen aan Ramon, maar dan wordt hij zelf ter dood veroordeelt voor alles wat hij aan klusjes heeft opgeknapt voor hem.

Zorro heeft ondertussen al het geld weer terug gebracht naar de mensen waarvan hij weet die aanwezig waren tijdens de show, die avond, met de mededeling dat de mensen dit persoonlijk naar de zigeuners mogen brengen, of in plaats daarvan wat eten of bruikbare spullen. Morgen zal duidelijk worden waarom, zegt hij erbij. Voldaan rijdt hij terug naar de grot. Daar stapt hij van zijn paard af, geeft hem een handje graan en gaat via het gangenstelsel weer terug naar de geheime kamer. Daar kleedt hij zich om, kijkt door het kijkgat en gaat de kamer in. In de stoel ziet hij Bernardo, die in slaap is gevallen.

Diego stoot zijn vriend zachtjes aan. Bernardo knippert met zijn ogen en kijkt Diego slapend aan. 'Sorry dat ik je wakker maak, maar je had gelijk', verontschuldigd Diego zich en verteld daarna wat hij heeft ontdekt en wat hij met het geld heeft gedaan. 'En nu is het hoog tijd om te gaan slapen. Morgen voor 9 uur moet ik bij Luisa zijn', sluit hij af. Bernardo staat op, rekt zich uit, wenst Diego een goede nachtrust en verlaat de kamer. Niet veel later is iedereen in huize de la Vega in diepe slaap.

De volgende morgen wordt Diego gewekt door Bernardo. Met half open ogen gaat hij rechtop zitten en bedankt zijn vriend gapend. 'Dit moet niet te vaak gebeuren, zo laat naar bed en weer zo vroeg opstaan', zucht Diego erachter aan. Daarna kruipt hij zijn bed uit, begeeft zich naar de badkamer en gooit een plens water in zijn gezicht. Bernardo geeft hem een handdoek aan. Diego wrijft de slaap uit zijn ogen, maakt zijn gezicht droog en brengt zijn haren weer in model. 'Mijn bandana en masker maken een slag in mijn haren, aan de achterkant', zegt Diego dan, zijn haren bekijkend. 'Hopelijk valt het niet te ernstig op'. Als Diego tevreden is, lopen ze de badkamer weer uit. Bernardo gaat alvast naar beneden om te kijken of het ontbijt inmiddels al klaar is, terwijl Diego zich aankleed. Niet veel later arriveert Diego in de eetkamer en enkele minuten later ook Alejandro. 'Wat is je plan, Diego', vraagt Alejandro plotseling. 'Hoe bedoelt u vader', vraagt Diego verbaasd. 'Wat ga je doen als Monastario handtastelijk wordt naar Luisa', antwoord Alejandro daarop. 'Ik ben er in eerste instantie om Luisa te ondersteunen. Ik denk overigens niet dat Monastario in het bijzijn van mij, wat durft te doen', verondersteld Diego. 'Ik hoop dat je gelijk hebt', zegt Alejandro bedenkelijk. 'Ach we gaan wel zien hoe het gaat lopen', zegt Diego geruststellend. Na het ontbijt neemt Diego afscheid van zijn vader en vertrekt samen met Bernardo naar Luisa.

Wanneer Diego en Bernardo arriveren, de paarden achter het huis hebben gestald en via de achterdeur naar binnen worden gelaten door een bediende, komt Victoria met blijde ogen op hem afgelopen. 'Wat fijn dat je er bent. Kom verder', begroet Victoria hun en met zijn drieën lopen ze naar de sala waar ze plaats nemen. Op dat moment komt ook Luisa aangelopen en begroet de heren dankbaar. Een bediende komt met een blad thee en wat lekkers aangelopen, deelt deze uit en verlaat de sala vervolgens weer. Het gezelschap toost en ze nemen tegelijk een slokje van de dampende thee. 'Diego, weet jij misschien een manier hoe ik Monastario kan afwijzen, zonder mijn familie en mijzelf in gevaar te brengen', vraagt Luisa dan. Diego denkt even na en zegt dan 'en wat als je zegt dat jou hart al aan iemand anders is vergeven? Dan lieg je in elk geval niet'. 'Daar heb je wel gelijk in, maar hij weet denk ik ook wel dat mijn hart voor Zorro is en dat is een bandiet en dat is al helemaal strafbaar', zegt Luisa bedenkelijk. 'Dat is ook weer zo. En als je nou vertelt dat je een verhouding met mij hebt', stelt Diego voor. Zijn hart maakt een sprongetje bij deze gedachte. 'Iedereen weet toch dat jij een goede vriend bent, maar dat er niet meer in zit tussen ons', lacht Luisa. 'En daarbij breng jij jezelf en jouw vader in gevaar, want denk maar niet dat Monastario dat zomaar gaat accepteren', bedenkt Luisa zich ineens. Diego knikt en kijkt even teleurgesteld voor zich uit. Hij zou zo graag Luisa willen helpen en haar het hof maken. 'Was vader maar hier, die had vast en zeker wel een oplossing', zegt Luisa plotseling. Diego kijkt haar bedroefd aan. Victoria staat op en wilt naar de keuken lopen om wat te drinken in te schenken, wanneer er bescheiden op de deur wordt geklopt. Een dienaar doet de deur open en Monastario begeeft zich in de deur opening. Wanneer hij Luisa in het vizier krijgt, loopt hij dansend op haar af, pakt haar handen in de zijne en kust ze. 'Heb je al een besluit genomen, mijn liefste', zegt Monastario tegen Luisa. Op dat moment staat Diego op en schraapt zijn keel. 'Waarom zou Luisa een besluit op zo een korte termijn willen of kunnen maken, señor', zegt hij er achteraan. Monastario schrikt licht en draait zijn hoofd richting Diego. 'De la Vega, wat doet u hier en waarom bemoeit u zich hiermee', zegt hij dan. 'U ziet toch zelf wel dat de señorita nog helemaal niet toe is aan een huwelijk en dat zij geen gevoelens voor u heeft', antwoord Diego simpel. Monastario recht zijn rug en loopt naar Diego. Daar blijft hij voor hem staan, met zijn handen in zijn zij, zijn kin omhoog en kijkt Diego strak in de ogen aan. 'Zodra wij getrouwd zijn, iets wat u hoogstwaarschijnlijk nooit zal gaan doen, maak ik van haar de rijkste vrouw van heel Californië en zal zij vanzelf wel die gevoelens voor mij krijgen wanneer ik haar bemin', zegt hij zelfverzekerd. Daarna draait hij zich een kwartslag, zodat hij niet meer recht voor Diego staat. Victoria, die ondertussen achter Luisa is gaan staan en haar handen op diens schouders heeft gelegd zegt plotseling 'Als Miguel hiervan gaat horen, bent u uw leven niet meer zeker, señor'. 'Ha, dan moet die verrader eerst maar uit zijn schuilplek komen, voordat hij jullie kan gaan beschermen', zegt Monastario uitdagend. 'Dat zullen wij nog wel eens zien', zegt Diego dan. 'Hoe bedoelt u', wilt Monastario weten. 'Oh niks, señor, ik sprak mijn gedachte hardop uit', lacht Diego, terwijl hij met een hand door de haren strijkt. Luisa kijkt hem bedenkelijk aan. 'Maar wat nou als mijn hart al aan een andere man is toebedeeld', vraagt Luisa dan zachtjes en onzeker. Monastario draait zich met een ruk om, bij het horen van die woorden en kijkt haar argwanend aan. 'Hoe bedoelt u, uw hart is al voor iemand anders', vraagt hij dan kortaf. 'U zult het vast niet geloven, maar mijn hart behoort al tot een zeker iemand', verontschuldigd Luisa zich. 'Dat kan niet, dat mag niet', roept Monastario boos. 'Wie is die man', roept hij dan uit. Diego is even bang dat Monastario Luisa bij de keel zal grijpen wanneer hij de naam gaat horen. 'Diego', zegt Luisa zachtjes. Monastario kijkt haar verbijsterd aan. Ook Diego moet even bekomen van het antwoord en kijkt enkele seconden Luisa recht in de ogen aan. Zal het dan echt of zal dit een truc zijn om van Monastario af te komen, bedenkt hij zich. Meer tijd om na te denken krijgt hij niet, want Monastario, welke inmiddels rood is aangelopen van woede, draait zich om en stapt op Diego af. Nog net op tijd weet Diego uit de armen van Monastario te blijven en draait om hem heen. Monastario draait zich om en wilt weer op Diego afrennen, wanneer Luisa ineens voor zijn neus staat. 'Sorry, maar met een man met zo een mentaliteit wil ik niet samen leven', roept ze uit. 'Nee, met een idioot als hij, waar niks in zit, alleen maar zich netjes kan kleden, lezen van boeken of het bespelen van zijn gitaar, daar wil jij mee verder leven', roept Monastario uit, wijzend naar Diego, die op korte afstand achter Luisa staat, zijn lichaam op scherp om direct in te grijpen als dit nodig blijkt te zijn. 'Si, inderdaad', roept Luisa beslist. Monastario heft zijn arm. Op dat moment springt Diego naar voren en pakt de arm van Monastario vast. Luisa slaakt een gil en duikt ineen. Victoria pakt Luisa bij de arm en trekt haar naar zich toe. Diego kijkt Monastario recht in de ogen aan. 'Dat zou ik niet doen, señor. Zeker niet als u haar hart nog op een één of andere manier wilt veroveren', waarschuwt Diego hem. Monastario kijkt Diego een paar tellen strak aan, ontspant zijn spieren weer, waarna Diego zijn arm los laat. 'Maak je borst maar nat, señor, je bent nog lang niet van mij af', waarschuwt Monastario hem en met een rood hoofd, knikt hij kort naar Victoria en Luisa en verlaat gehaast de haciënda. Luisa stapt op Diego af en legt haar hoofd tegen zijn borst. 'Bedankt Diego. Dat was erg dapper van je. Dit had ik eerlijk gezegd niet verwacht van jou', zegt Luisa dan. 'Ik kan jou toch niet laten slaan, omdat hij zijn emoties niet meer onder controle had, Luisa', antwoord Diego. Luisa neemt weer een beetje afstand van Diego en bekijkt hem nog eens aandachtig. Plotseling ziet ze iets aan hem, wat zij nooit eerder had gezien. Hij is minder dom en onhandig dan dat hij zich voordoet, bedenkt ze zich. 'Moet je nou blozen', vraagt Diego dan voorzichtig. Luisa kijkt verschrikt op, draait zich om en rent de sala uit. Diego en Victoria blijven verbaasd achter en kijken elkaar even aan. 'Tsja, vrouwen zijn maar rare wezens, of niet Diego', stelt Victoria. Diego moet lachen en knikt. 'Maar wat zou u ervan vinden, Victoria, als ik met Luisa zou trouwen', vraagt Diego dan voorzichtig. 'Ik zou dat geen enkel probleem vinden en ik denk Miquel ook niet', antwoord Victoria. 'Bedankt Diego, dat je voor ons opkwam', zegt Victoria er achteraan. 'Geen probleem, dat was gewoon mijn plicht. Ik kan toch niet toestaan dat iemand Luisa, of iemand anders, gaat slaan', antwoord Diego gelaten. 'Je hebt meer van jezelf laten zien, dan dat je hebt gedaan, sinds je terugkeer uit Spanje', antwoord Victoria erop. Diego weet niet zo goed of hij dit als iets positiefs moet opvatten of dat er gevaar op de loer komt te liggen. Snel neemt hij afscheid en vertrekt naar huis.

Wanneer Diego bij de haciënda aankomt, staat het paard van Monastario bij de poort. Snel stapt Diego van zijn paard af en loopt de haciënda binnen. Daar zit zijn vader met Monastario in de sala. Bij het zien van Diego staat zijn vader op en nodigt zijn zoon uit om er ook bij te komen zitten. 'Lang niet meer gezien, commandant', begroet Diego spottend. Monastario staat op en loopt op Diego af. 'Jij doet je heel anders voor dan dat je eigenlijk bent, de la Vega', zegt Monastario streng. 'Hoe bedoelt u, señor', vraagt Diego onschuldig. 'Jij weet best wat ik bedoel', antwoord Monastario streng. 'Ik kan toch niet toestaan dat u Luisa wilt slaan, alleen maar omdat u uw emoties niet onder controle kunt houden', antwoord Diego spottend terug. Monastario heft zijn arm weer op, balt zijn vuist en wilt uithalen, wanneer op dat moment Alejandro de arm van Monastario beet pakt. 'In mijn huis wordt er niet gevochten, señor. Beheers je en laten we erover praten'. Op dat moment gaat de deur open en komt Ramon binnen gelopen. Monastario en Ramon kijken elkaar even verbaasd aan, beide zich afvragend wat de ander hier doet. 'Wat een gezellige bijeenkomst', zegt Diego ineens luchtig. 'Neem plaats en vertel mij wat jullie hier beide komen doen', stelt Diego voor. Monastario en Ramon kijken Diego even aan en nemen plaats in een stoel.

Wanneer Ramon zijn mond open doet om wat te zeggen, begint Monastario al te praten.

'Ik snap wel waarom Luisa op u valt, Diego'. 'Volgens mij schuilt er in u een heel andere persoon, dan dat u ons laat geloven', gaat hij verder. 'Beweert u nou dat ik Zorro ben', vraagt Diego met een verontwaardigde blik, kijkend van Monastario naar Ramon en weer terug. Het zal toch niet, hoe ga ik mij hier uit praten, bedenkt hij zich tegelijkertijd. Alejandro staat gespannen toe te kijken. Hij kent het geheim van zijn zoon maar al te goed en hoopt dat Monastario en Ramon het toneelspel wat Diego opvoert, niet doorzien.

'Constant dat gepraat over Zorro vermoeid mij', gaapt hij erachteraan. 'Dat zal', antwoord Monastario kortaf. Diego kijkt even naar Monastario met een bedenkelijk blik, waarna Monastario even terug kijkt. Ramon heeft niet gehoort wat Monastario zojuist zei en ziet alleen de twee heren even naar elkaar kijken. 'Dat gaan we eens uittesten', zegt Monastario. Zonder nog wat te zeggen, staat hij op en loopt de haciënda uit. Niet veel later komt hij terug met een sabel van één van de soldaten en geeft deze aan Diego. 'Als jullie dit willen uitvechten, dan doen jullie dit maar buiten in de patio', waarschuwt Alejandro. Diego pakt de sabel aan alsof het iets smerigs is en kijkt naar Monastario. 'Prima, als u dat op deze manier wilt ontdekken', zegt Diego gelaten. Hij draait zich om en loopt rustig de haciënda uit. Monastrio komt stampvoetend achter hem aangelopen, gevolgd door Ramon en Alejandro, die beide elkaar bevreesd aankijken. Eenmaal in de patio aangekomen, strekt Monastario zich uit, veert wat door zijn voeten en knieën, buigt zijn degen een beetje door en gaat in de houding staan. Diego kijkt er naar en kijkt nog eens aandachtig naar de sabel. Ooit had Manuel Escalante hem geleerd hoe hij het beste een sabel kon hanteren, daar kon hij nu zijn voordeel uit pakken door juist het tegenovergestelde te doen, bedacht hij zich. Diego kijkt even aandachtig naar Monastario die al helemaal klaar staat. Diego probeert op dezelfde manier als Monastario te gaan staan, onhandig de sabel in zijn hand houdend en met een blik dat hij ieder moment dood kan gaan. 'En garde', roept Monastrio ineens. Uit schrik heft Diego het wapen en raakt daarmee een paar hangende takken van de boom. Monastario kijkt even verbaasd naar Diego, schud zijn hoofd en zet een eerste aanval in. Met gestrekte arm gaat hij op Diego af. Deze ziet het gebeuren en richt zijn sabel voor zich uit. Wanneer de klingen van de wapens langs elkaar glijden, loopt Diego strompelend langs Monastario heen en draait zich daarna om. Monatsario kijkt Diego even aan en schud zijn hoofd opnieuw. 'Kom kom, u kunt dit veel beter', zegt hij dan. Ramon en Alejandro staan in de deuropening van de haciënda toe te kijken. Opnieuw zet Monastario een aanval in. Strompelend naar achter lopend, probeert Diego de aanvallen af te slaan. Op het moment dat Monastario zijn kans denkt te zien en uit een onverwachte hoek een aanval in zet, struikelt Diego over de rand van een border en valt daardoor op de grond. Meteen grijpt hij naar zijn enkel. 'Au, dat voelt niet best', kermt hij uit. Alejandro en Ramon komen gelijk aangesneld en gaan naast hem zitten. Voorzichtig trekken ze de laars van Diego's voet en bekijken zijn enkel. Monastario blijft even bedenkelijk staan. Heeft hij zich nou vergist of speelt Diego een spelletje met hem. Ondertussen hebben Alejandro en Ramon Diego overeind geholpen en helpen Diego, die niet op zijn voet durft te staan, de haciënda binnen. Monastario loopt er maar achteraan. In de sala wordt Diego op een stoel geholpen. Alejandro vraagt één van de dienaren om verband en koude doeken te halen. De dienaar knikt en niet veel later komt deze terug met het gevraagde. 'Sorry, commandant, maar ik kan nu echt even niet verder. Ik zou het graag een keertje af willen maken met u', verontschuldigd Diego zich. Hij zou eens moeten weten, gniffelt hij tegelijkertijd in zijn hoofd. 'Ohh, die dag komt zeker nog wel een keer, señor', antwoord Monastario met een grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Kom Ramon, wij gaan. We hebben nog andere belangrijke zaken te doen', besluit Monastario dan. Zonder nog een woord tegen Alejandro of Diego te zeggen, lopen beide heren de haciënda uit. Alejandro kijkt zijn zoon glimlachend aan. 'Je had beter acteur kunnen worden, Diego. Je hebt Monastario flink aan het twijfelen gebracht', lacht Alejandro. Diego kijkt zijn vader eens onderzoekend aan. 'Wat bedoelt u daar precies mee, vader', vraagt hij dan voorzichtig. 'Monastario was zo in de veronderstelling dat jij Zorro bent, maar na dit incident weet hij het niet zo zeker meer', antwoord Alejandro. 'En wanneer je enkel weer geheelt is, ga ik jou eens wat schermlessen geven, want het is echt verschrikkelijk om aan te zien', gaat hij verder. Diego kijkt zijn vader wat beteuterd aan maar in gedachten moet hij erg lachen om zijn vaders voorstel. 'Ik ga maar eens naar mijn kamer. Na alles wat er vandaag gebeurt is, ben ik wel erg moe geworden', besluit Diego. Zijn vader knikt en helpt Diego met opstaan. Voorzichtig strompelt Diego de sala uit naar de trap naar boven en wanneer hij in zijn kamer komt, Bernardo ziet en de deur gesloten heeft, moet hij ontzettend hard lachen en begint een klein dansje te maken. Bernardo kijkt Diego verbaast aan. 'Dacht je echt dat ik mijn enkel verzwikt had', lacht Diego zijn goede vriend toe. Bernardo knikt met zijn hoofd om vervolgens met zijn vinger tegen zijn slaap aan te tikken. 'Ja dat was erg slim van mij, hè, om de commandant op een zijspoor te zetten', lacht Diego. Bernardo knikt weer. Dan gebaart hij dat hij Diego iets wilt laten zien.

Samen verdwijnen ze naar de geheime kamer. Wanneer beide heren bij de grot aankomen, ziet Diego dat Bernardo een tafel heeft neergezet. Op de tafel staan een paar glaasjes in een rekje. Diego loopt er naar toe en kijkt Bernardo vragend aan. In gebaren vertelt Bernardo dat scheikunde hem misschien wel eens kan gaan helpen. Diego kijkt nog eens naar de tafel en ziet dan dat er ook een houten vaatje staat. Hij loopt er naar toe, haalt de deksel ervan af en ziet dat er buskruit in zit. Hij pakt er een handje uit en staat bedenkelijk er naar te staren. Ineens pakt hij een linnen zakdoek uit zijn zak en doet daar een beetje kruit in. De uiteinden van de zakdoek bindt hij vast, en legt het tot een bolletje gevormde doek weer terug op de tafel. Dan loopt hij naar de wand waar hij een extra zweep en degen heeft liggen en waar ook een koker staat met pijlen en een boog. Hij pakt een pijl uit de koker en loopt ermee terug naar de tafel. Hij pakt het met buskruit gevulde linnen doek en bindt deze vast aan de pijl. Tevreden kijkt hij zijn creatie. 'Je bent een genie, Bernardo. Bedankt', zegt Diego dankbaar tegen Bernardo. 'Dit kan ons zeker gaan helpen'. Ze besluiten om weer terug naar de kamer te gaan. Diego pakt zijn gitaar en begint er een paar melodieën op te spelen. Bernardo kijkt gefascineerd toe. Er verstrijken enkele uren en Diego besluit dan dat het tijd is om weer naar beneden te gaan om te gaan dineren. Niet veel later zitten Alejandro, Diego en Bernardo aan tafel in de eetkamer. Alejandro verteld dat hij de brief aan de gouverneur heeft opgestuurd en dat hij de lijst van alle dienaren heeft ingeleverd bij Ramon. 'Eens kijken wat er van terecht gaat komen', sluit Alejandro zijn verhaal.


	8. De zoektocht naar Zorro's identiteit

Een paar dagen later lopen Diego en Bernardo over de plaza naar de tavern. Ze gaan naar binnen en zien dat slechts twee andere tafels in gebruik zijn. Ze nemen een tafel achterin, waar geen gasten in de buurt zitten. Diego bestelt twee drankjes bij de ober, welke deze niet veel later brengt. Diego en Bernardo heffen hun glas en nemen een slokje. 'Het is fijn dat het even rustig is. Geen nachtelijke avonturen, Luisa wordt met rust gelaten, Miquel en Ricardo zitten veilig. Ramon en Monastario houden zich vast wel ergens mee bezig, maar daar merk ik nog niks van. Even genieten van dit momentje rust', zegt Diego tegen Bernardo. Niet veel later komt er een man de posada ingelopen. Hij kijkt eens rond en ziet de poster met "gezocht Zorro" hangen. Hij loopt er naar toe en begint te lezen. '1500 Pesos voor het vangen, dood of levend, van deze bandiet', zegt hij dan hardop. 'Dat is een hoop geld'. Hij bestelt een glaasje drinken bij de bar en neemt daarna plaats aan een tafeltje, niet ver van Diego en Bernardo af. Diego en Bernardo kijken elkaar eens aan, trekken een wenkbrauw op en nemen nog maar een slokje uit hun glas. Plots draait de man zich om en richt zich op Diego en Bernardo. 'Weten jullie misschien wie of wat die Zorro is, señores', vraagt hij dan. Diego verslikt zich bijna en staart een paar seconden lang de man aan. 'Als ik dat zou weten, mijnheer, dan werd die Zorro niet meer gezocht', antwoord Diego gelaten. 'Ik weet wel dat deze Zorro erg sluw is, goed kan schermen en een heel snel paard heeft', gaat hij verder. 'Wat wekt uw interesse in deze bandiet', wilt Diego dan weten. 'Ik ben hier gekomen om een boek over deze bandiet te schrijven en om hem vervolgens te ontmaskeren', verteld de man met een grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Succes ermee. Hij schijnt moeilijk te vangen te zijn, omdat niemand weet wie hij is en waar hij vandaan komt', deelt Diego de vreemde man voor hem mee. 'Leeft u al lang in deze pueblo, señor', wilt de vreemdeling dan weten. 'Op 6 jaar na, tijdens mijn studie in Spanje, mijn hele leven', antwoord Diego. 'En u heeft echt geen idee wie deze bandiet dan kan zijn', wilt de man weten. 'Nee echt niet, mijnheer', antwoord Diego nogmaals. 'En hij', vraagt de man dan, wijzend naar Bernardo. 'Dat is mijn dienaar, uit Spanje meegekomen. Hij kan niet spreken, noch horen', antwoord Diego weer. Dan steekt de man zijn hand uit. 'Mijn naam is Ricardo Huerta'. 'Diego de la Vega en mijn dienaar Bernardo', stelt Diego zich voor. Ricardo draait zijn stoel om en vraagt dan of Diego hem misschien wilt helpen met het vinden van de ware identiteit van Zorro. 'Ja, natuurlijk, geen probleem', lacht Diego zijn zorgen weg. Ricardo staat op, legt uit dat hij naar de cuartel gaat om daar de alcalde en de commandant te vragen mee te helpen, groet en verlaat de posada. Diego en Bernardo kijken elkaar even bezorgd aan en bestellen nog maar een drankje. Als ze deze op hebben, lopen ze de posada uit en gaan nog even bij de zigeuners op bezoek. Zoals altijd worden ze van harte ontvangen. Diego verteld over Ricardo Huerta en vraagt Inez voorzichtig te zijn. Deze knikt begrijpend. Dan wijst Inez naar zijn voet. 'Wat is er met jou gebeurd? Waarom loop jij zo moeilijk en met een stok', wilt ze weten. 'Ongelukkig terecht gekomen, nadat Monastario mij uitdaagde voor een duel met sabel', antwoord Diego gelaten. 'Maar maak je je maar niet druk, er is niks aan de hand', knipoogt Diego terug. Inez grijnst terug**.** Na een half uur besluit Diego dat het tijd is om weer terug naar de haciënda te gaan. Bernardo haalt het rijtuig op. Wanneer Diego in het rijtuig zit, nemen ze afscheid van Inez en rijden de plaza op. Ze zien Ricardo. Hij is de mensen in de pueblo aan het ondervragen en alles wat hij als bewijs zou kunnen gebruiken, schrijft hij op in een klein boekje. Diego en Bernardo rijden met een grote boog, zo onopvallend mogelijk, om Ricardo heen. Deze heeft het echter te druk met de mensen ondervragen, dat hij Diego en Bernardo niet ziet weg rijden uit de pueblo.

Wanneer Diego en Bernardo weer thuis terug keren en de sala binnen lopen, komt Alejandro de bibliotheek uit lopen. 'Waar ben jij dan geweest, Diego', wilt hij weten. 'Gewoon even een rondje door de pueblo gemaakt. Inez even bezocht, een drankje in de posada gedaan en ene Ricardo Huerta ontmoet die alles wilt weten over en van Zorro', verteld Diego zijn vader. 'En wat heb je hem verteld over Zorro', wilt Alejandro weten. 'Alles wat jij en ik weten, want meer weet ik ook niet', zegt Diego gelaten. Alejandro bekijkt zijn zoon, tovert een glimlach op zijn gezicht en laat het er maar verder bij zitten. Met zijn drieën lopen ze naar de sala, pakken een stoel, gaan zitten en drinken een glaasje limonade, welke een bediende hun aanreikt.

Niet veel later wordt er op de deur geklopt. Een bediende doet de deur open en in de deuropening verschijnt Ricardo Huerta. Diego en Alejandro staan gelijk op uit hun stoel en Alejandro loopt op de man in de deuropening af. 'Waar kan ik u mee helpen', vraagt Alejandro dan. Diego komt tussen beide heren in staan en verteld zijn vader over Ricardo. Alejandro steekt zijn hand uit en schud de hand ter kennismaking van Ricardo. 'Kom verder en vertel ons wat je al over die Zorro te weten bent gekomen', nodigt Alejandro Ricardo uit. Ze lopen de sala in, gaan weer op een stoel zitten en Ricardo begint te vertellen. 'Ik wil u, Don Diego, morgen uitnodigen om op het kantoor van Luis Ramon en Monastario te komen. Deze hebben alle activiteiten en acties van Zorro gerapporteerd en deze mag ik morgen bekijken. Verder heb ik in de pueblo heel veel mensen gesproken over Zorro. Alleen er zijn zoveel verschillende verhalen en zoveel tegenstellingen, dat ik er niet uit kom'. Hij pakt zijn boekje uit zijn jasje en slaat deze open. 'Ik ben er achter gekomen dat Zorro ongeveer 1 meter 70 groot moet zijn, hij heeft een potloodsnor, draagt altijd zwarte kleding en moet heel erg aantrekkelijk zijn, volgens de vrouwen. Verder is hij atletisch, kan goed schermen en ook met de zweep weet hij vele trucs uit te halen', vervolgd Ricardo. 'U heeft inderdaad al veel informatie weten te ontdekken', stelt Alejandro vast. 'Heeft u al kunnen ontdekken waar Zorro vandaan komt of heeft u misschien een vermoeden', wilt Diego weten. 'Dat is een goede vraag, waarop ik u voor nu nog een antwoord op schuldig ben', antwoord Ricardo. 'In welk tijdsbestek wilt u achter de ware identiteit van Zorro komen', vraagt Diego vervolgens nieuwsgierig. 'Zo snel als mogelijk. Ik heb er enkele weken voor uitgetrokken en ik hoop in die weken Zorro ook in het echt te mogen zien en kennis met hem te mogen maken', antwoord Ricardo. 'Ach, zolang het rustig is in de pueblo en Monastario of Ramon geen gekke dingen doen, zal Zorro er waarschijnlijk niet op uit trekken', zegt Diego vervolgens. Ricardo kijkt hem met een argwanend blik aan. 'We gaan het morgen wel zien en of lezen in de rapporten van de alcalde en de commandant', zegt hij dan. Dan staat hij op, bedankt de heren voor de gastvrijheid en verlaat de hacienda. Diego en Alejandro kijken elkaar eens aan, halen beide hun schouders op en schenken nog maar een glaasje limonade in.

De volgende morgen vertrekken Bernardo en Diego naar de pueblo. Wanneer hij de pueblo inrijdt, komt Ricardo hem al tegemoet. Hij steekt zijn hand op ter begroeting. Diego stapt van de wagen af en groet terug. 'Buenos Dias. Wat fijn dat u bent gekomen, Diego', zegt Ricardo. 'U ook een goede morgen' , antwoord Diego. Samen lopen ze naar de cuartel. De wachter houdt beide mannen tegen. 'Wat komt u hier doen', wilt deze weten. 'Mijn naam is Ricardo Huerta en ik heb met Luis Ramon en Monastario afgesproken', antwoord Ricardo. 'En ik ben met señor Ricardo meegekomen', antwoord Diego. De wachter knikt en laat beide heren door. Ricardo klopt bij de alcalde op de deur. Niet veel later wordt deze open gedaan. 'Buen dia, mijn heren. Kom verder', nodigt Ramon de mannen uit. Diego loopt achter Ramon en Ricardo aan naar binnen. Hij is heel benieuwd hoe dit gaat aflopen. Ramon nodigt beide heren aan om te gaan zitten. Op zijn bureau ligt een stapel papieren. Hij pakt deze op en laat het voor de neus van Ricardo neervallen. 'Ik wens u veel succes met het uitpluizen van deze stapel', zegt Ramon tegen Ricardo en Diego. Diego kijkt de stapel papieren bewonderend aan. Hij staat op en pakt het pak papier op. 'Nou, we hebben voorlopig nog wat door te lezen', zegt Diego vervolgens. Hij geeft Ricardo een deel van de stapel en neemt zelf het andere deel. Samen beginnen ze te lezen. Diego moet soms moeite doen om zijn lach in te houden. Sommige dingen was hij allang weer vergeten, maar veel dingen herinnerd hij zich nog. Ricardo maakt tussen door aantekeningen in zijn boekje. Ramon is ondertussen het kantoor uitgelopen en heeft beide mannen alleen achter gelaten. 'Die Zorro is mij er wel één', zegt Ricardo na een tijdje. 'Si, dat kun je inderdaad wel stellen', antwoord Diego met een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht. Wanneer beide heren hun deel van de papieren hebben doorgelezen, ruilen ze van stapel om er zeker van te zijn dat er geen enkel belangrijk detail wordt gemist. 'Gekeken naar data en tijd, zit er geen enkele vorm van routine in, wanneer Zorro opduikt', begint Ricardo hardop te denken. 'Het enige wat opvalt is dat hij voornamelijk in de late avond of de nacht opduikt, maar dat is niet altijd zo. Ook wanneer de Alcalde of de commandant mensen opgesloten heeft, bevrijdt Zorro deze', gaat hij verder. 'Maar er staat echter niet bij waarom deze mensen zijn opgesloten en waarom Zorro deze heeft bevrijdt', concludeert Ricardo. 'Dat is inderdaad merkwaardig', zegt Diego. 'U heeft ook niks kunnen vinden in uw ondervragingen van de mensen van de pueblo', wilt Diego dan weten. 'Alleen dat die mensen zijn opgesloten, zonder dat zij iets strafbaars hebben begaan', antwoord Ricardo. 'Dus Zorro komt op voor rechtvaardigheid', concludeert Diego voorzichtig. 'Zou dat het zijn', vraagt Ricardo. 'Nogmaals ik ken Zorro niet en ik zou echt niet weten wie dat moet zijn, maar als ik deze verslagen lees, komt hij vooral op voor mensen die onderdrukt worden door de alcalde en of de commandant', antwoord Diego. 'Misschien moet u Ramon of Monastario eens vragen waarom die mensen waren opgepakt', stelt Diego dan voor. 'Dat is een goed idee', bevestigt Ricardo. Op dat moment komen Ramon en Monastario het kantoor binnen lopen. 'En, bent u al wat wijzer geworden', wilt Ramon weten. 'Nee niet echt, señor. Alleen de dingen die u waarschijnlijk ook al weet', antwoord Ricardo peinzend. 'Waarom waren de mensen die Zorro heeft bevrijdt, eigenlijk gevangen genomen', vraagt hij dan voorzichtig. 'Die mensen betaalden hun belastingen niet of hadden een andere misdaad begaan', antwoord Monastario kortaf. Ricardo knikt en staat op, bedankt de Alcalde en commandant voor hun medewerking en wilt weglopen. Echter wordt hij tegen gehouden voor Monastario. 'Waar wilt u naar toe gaan', wilt Monastario weten. 'Ik wil weer terug naar mijn kamer in de posada gaan, zodat ik alle aantekeningen rustig door kan gaan nemen en alle aanwijzingen naast elkaar kan leggen', antwoord Ricardo geschrokken. 'Dus u weet nog niet wie die Zorro zou kunnen zijn', wilt Monastario weten. 'Nee, sorry, ik heb echt nog geen idee wie die Zorro moet zijn', bevestigt Ricardo. 'Zodra ik wel wat weet of een belangrijke aanwijzing heb, zal ik die u gelijk mededelen', besluit Ricardo dan. 'Dat lijkt mij een erg goed idee', zegt Monastario dan streng. Ricardo kijkt de commandant even aan. Diego staat ook op en groet Ramon en Monastario. Ricardo volgt Diego het kantoor weer uit. Als ze eenmaal buiten de cuartel zijn haalt Ricardo diep adem. 'Die twee heren houden iets achter', zegt Ricardo dan zachtjes. Diego knikt, maar zegt verder niks. Als ze bij het rijtuig aankomen, nemen beide heren afscheid van elkaar en Ricardo bedankt Diego voor de moeite. Diego stapt de wagen in, geeft Bernardo een seintje dat hij zit en samen rijden ze rustig de pueblo uit. Hij besluit nog even langs Luisa te gaan.

'Alles goed hier', vraagt Diego wanneer hij en Bernardo zijn binnen gelaten door Victoria. 'Si, de rust is gelukkig weer terug gekeerd na afgelopen keer', zegt Luisa opgelucht. 'Nogmaals bedankt, Diego', zegt ze er blozend achteraan. 'Het was mij een waar genoegen. Alleen wordt ik nu er van verdacht Zorro te zijn', zegt hij er dan zuchtend achteraan. 'Nee, dat meen je niet', antwoorden Victoria en Luisa tegelijkertijd verschrikt. 'Heeft je enkel daar iets mee te maken', wilt Luisa gelijk weten. 'Ja, Monastario heeft mij uitgedaagd voor een duel met sabel. Ik heb een verkeerde beweging gemaakt en nu is mijn enkel verzwikt', antwoord Diego. 'Wat, JIJ verdacht van Zorro', roept Luisa nog een keer lachend uit. 'Het moet niet gekker worden hier'! Diego lacht maar mee, hij weet ook niet zo goed wat hij hier mee aan moet. Ze praten nog even over onbelangrijke zaken, wanneer Diego besluit om weer terug te keren naar huis. Hij en Bernardo bedanken Victoria en Luisa vriendelijk en wandelen terug naar het rijtuig.

Wanneer ze terug bij de haciënda aankomen en Diego stapt naar binnen, ziet hij tot zijn schrik Ramon zitten. 'Gegroet Diego', begroet Ramon hem op een uitdagende toon. Voorzichtig stapt Diego naar Ramon toe. 'U ook gegroet, señor', antwoord Diego terug.

'Hebben jij en die Ricardo nog wat kunnen vinden in de documenten vanmorgen, Diego', wilt Ramon weten. 'Nee, tenminste, mij is niks opgevallen, behalve dat het een slimme man is, met veel moed en op komt voor rechtvaardigheid', antwoord Diego gelaten 'Ik heb van señor Huerta begrepen dat hij wel degelijk aanwijzingen heeft gevonden en dicht in de buurt van de ware identiteit van Zorro komt', gaat Ramon verder. 'Dan heeft Ricardo meer aanwijzingen gevonden dan dat ik ze gezien heb', antwoord Diego gelaten. 'Misschien heeft Monastario toch wel gelijk', zegt Ramon dan plotseling. 'Nee, u gelooft toch die nonsens niet ook', zucht Diego vragend. 'Dat zeg ik niet, maar u bent meer, dan dat u laat zien', antwoord Ramon dreigend. Diego kijkt Ramon eens goed aan. 'Maar goed, wij komen daar nog wel een keer achter', gaat Ramon gniffelend verder. Daarna staat hij op, knikt naar Diego en loopt de haciënda uit. Diego ademt even diep in en uit en gebaart naar Bernardo hij mee moet komen naar boven. Wanneer ze in de slaapkamer van Diego zijn en de deur achter zich hebben gesloten, begint Diego zijn gedachten uit te spreken. 'Na het diner vanavond, ga ik Ricardo vertellen dat hij zo snel mogelijk de pueblo uit moet om een veilige andere plek te zoeken. Hij is niet langer meer veilig in de pueblo, nu Monastario en Ramon een vermoeden hebben. Je hebt gehoord wat Ramon zojuist zei', zegt Diego ernstig. Bernardo knikt met een bezorgd gezicht. 'Het wordt wel steeds ingewikkelder voor Zorro, om zijn identiteit verborgen te houden', zucht Diego. In gebaren vertelt Bernardo dat hij er ook bang voor is en vraagt Diego voorzichtig te zijn. Diego knikt. 'Eens een vos, altijd een vos', knipoogt hij naar Bernardo. Daarna besluiten ze maar naar beneden te gaan. In de sala aangekomen, vinden Diego en Bernardo, Alejandro in een stoel met twee oude bekenden. 'Wat goed jullie te zien heren, hoe gaat het ermee', begroet Diego Martinez en Esteban. 'Niet zo best, Don Diego. Wij moeten zo snel mogelijk hier weg', verteld Martinez gespannen. 'Wat is er dan', wilt Diego weten. 'Ramon is niet heel blij meer met ons en ik vrees dat wij voor ons eigen leven moeten vrezen', antwoord Esteban. 'Waar willen jullie naar toe gaan', vraagt Diego. 'Zo ver mogelijk hier vandaan. Misschien wel naar Mexico', antwoord Martinez. 'Kwamen jullie daarom hier naar toe, om dit te melden', vraagt Diego verder. 'Ja, jullie hebben ons altijd goed geholpen en ik wil jullie hiervoor bedanken', antwoord Esteban dan. 'Dan wens ik jullie het aller beste voor en hopelijk zijn jullie sneller hier weg, dan dat Ramon en Monastario jullie missen', antwoord Diego met een bezorgd gezicht. 'Daarom gaan we ook direct weer', antwoord Martinez. Alejandro en de twee heren staan op, geven elkaar nog eens een stevige hand en wensen elkaar het beste. Met een hangend hoofd verlaten Esteban en Martinez de haciënda, op weg naar een veilige plek, ver weg van pueblo de Los Angeles. 'Een verstandig besluit van deze twee heren', merkt Diego op, wanneer de twee heren weggereden zijn. 'Dat denk ik ook, mijn zoon', stemt Alejandro in en samen lopen ze terug de haciënda binnen. 'Wanneer zou Ramon erachter komen, denkt u', vraagt Diego aarzelend aan zijn vader. 'Ik denk dat ze snel weer hier voor de deur staan om te komen vragen of wij wat weten', gokt Alejandro. 'Dat denk ik ook. Maar wij weten van niks, hè vader', grinnikt Diego. 'Nee, wij weten inderdaad van niks', knipoogt Alejandro terug. 'Kom we gaan maar eens wat eten', stelt hij dan voor. Samen verplaatsten ze zich naar de eetkamer, waar Bernardo al aan tafel is geschoven. 'Het moet niet gekker worden', zegt Alejandro dan verbaasd. 'Wat bedoelt u vader', vraagt Diego net zo verbaasd. 'Dat bedienden eerder aan tafel zitten, dan dat wij er zijn', antwoord Alejandro verontwaardigd. 'Maar Bernardo is meer dan een bediende vader. Hij is echt meer een vriend voor mij', antwoord Diego. Alejandro knikt en samen gaan ze zitten en beginnen ze aan het diner.

Na het diner gebaart Diego naar Bernardo dat hij mee moet komen. Ze staan op van tafel, lopen de eetkamer uit en laten Alejandro alleen achter aan tafel. Enkele ogenblikken later komen Diego en Bernardo aan in de slaapkamer en sluiten de deur achter zich.

'Kom er is werk te doen. Ik ben bang dat onze vriend Ricardo in gevaar is', zegt Diego dan bezorgd. Bernardo maakt met zijn vinger een 'Z' teken, waarop Diego knikt met zijn hoofd. Samen verdwijnen ze naar de geheime kamer.

Niet veel later zit Zorro op zijn trouwe paard Tornado en rijdt richting de pueblo. Wanneer hij bij de pueblo aankomt, verschuilt hij Tornado in het begroeide gebied niet ver achter de pueblo en stijgt af. 'Wacht hier op mij', beveelt Zorro het paard. Tornado knikt met zijn hoofd en laat een kleine proest. Zorro sluipt langs de cuartel richting de plaza. Achter een houten regenton blijft hij even zitten en kijkt de plaza over om er zeker van te zijn dat er niemand is. Voorzichtig rent hij richting de tavern en sluipt aan de zijkant weg, om vervolgens aan de achterkant zich op het balkon te hijsen. Voorzichtig maakt hij de deur open, welke in een kamer uitkomt. Tot zijn opluchting is er niemand in de kamer te bekennen en sluipt naar binnen. Zachtjes sluit hij de deur achter zich en loopt naar de deur welke naar de galerij leidt. Ook deze deur opent hij voorzichtig, nadat hij geen geluiden heeft gehoord van een mogelijk naderend persoon. Wanneer hij op de galerij aankomt, verbergt hij zich in schaduw van een muur en kijkt vandaar uit over de tavern uit. Opeens komt er iemand de trap op lopen. Zorro sluipt de kamer in waaruit hij zo even is gekomen en verbergt zich achter een kast, welke in de hoek is gezet. Heel stil luistert Zorro naar de voetstappen en tot zijn opluchting hoort hij de deur van het verblijf ernaast zich sluiten. Zorro komt weer tevoorschijn en loopt voorzichtig terug naar de deur, naar het balkon. Via het balkon laat hij zich naar beneden glijden aan een touw en eenmaal met zijn voeten op de grond, sluipt hij weg richting het zigeunerkamp. Uit één van de wagens hoort hij gezang van Inez. Voorzichtig sluipt hij richting de wagen en opent kijkt via een raampje naar binnen. Hij ziet dat Inez alleen is en tikt vervolgens zachtjes op de ruit. Snel gaat de deur open en Zorro glipt naar binnen en sluit de deur. 'Wat doe jij dan hier', wilt Inez weten. 'Ik ben op zoek naar die Ricardo, waar ik je over verteld heb. Weet jij waar hij gebleven is. In de posada is hij niet', fluistert Zorro. 'Ik weet dat Ramon vanmorgen wel een man heeft laten oppakken, maar ik heb niet gezien wie het is of gehoord waarom', weet Inez te vertellen. 'Okee, bedankt, dan weet ik denk ik al waar ik hem kan vinden', antwoord Zorro terug. Hij bedankt Inez, geeft haar een zoen op de hand en verdwijnt de wagen weer uit. Voorzichtig sluipt hij weer richting de cuartel. Nog net op tijd kan hij achter een kar weg duiken, welke voor gebouw staat geparkeerd, want een groep soldaten komt zijn kant opgelopen. Heel stil blijft Zorro zitten en luistert naar de naderende voetstappen. De soldaten praten wat zacht tegen elkaar en lopen de kar voorbij, richting de tavern. Wanneer alles weer stil is, sluipt Zorro naar de cuartel. Aan de achterkant gooit hij een touw omhoog, welke om een uitstekend stuk hout van het dak blijft hangen en Zorro hijst zich weer omhoog. Eenmaal boven rolt hij het touw op, laat zich op het dak glijden en kruipt op zijn buik naar de rand. Voorzichtig kijkt hij over de rand heen en ziet dat het plein leeg is. Onder hem in de gevangenis ziet hij Ricardo zitten op zijn brits. Zachtjes laat Zorro zich van het dak afglijden en beland voor de cel waar Ricardo in opgesloten zit. 'Waarvoor bent u opgepakt, señor', wilt Zorro weten. 'Wegens achterhouden van informatie naar uw identiteit', antwoord Ricardo, terwijl hij een glimp van het gezicht van Zorro probeert op te vangen. Zorro loopt weg van de cel, naar de stallen waar de paarden van de soldaten staan. Bij het ene paard maak hij de buikriem los en bij een ander paard maakt hij een touw vast aan het zadel en deze verbindt hij met een paal. Bij weer een ander paard maakt hij de teugels los. Als hij bij het laatste paard aankomt, maakt hij deze los en loopt ermee naar de poort. Zodra de soldaat, welke bij de poort de wacht houdt, Zorro in de gaten krijgt, geeft Zorro hem een klap tegen het hoofd, waardoor de soldaat bewusteloos op de grond valt. Zorro pakt de bos sleutels, welke aan de riem van de soldaat hangt, en rent terug naar de cel. Hij pakt gelijk de goede sleutel, steekt deze in het sleutelgat en draait de sleutel om. De deur gaat open. 'Kom snel en neem dat paard', fluistert Zorro dringend, wijzend naar het paard welke nog steeds bij de poort staat te wachten 'Wacht buiten de pueblo op mij', fluistert Zorro erachteraan, terwijl hij Ricardo op het paard helpt. Op het moment dat Ricardo het paard de sporen geeft, komt Garcia het kantoor uitgelopen. Zodra hij Zorro ziet, roept hij iedereen wakker. 'Zorro is hier! Grijp hem', roept hij uit, terwijl hij zijn sabel uit de schede trekt. Overal komen soldaten aangesneld, sommigen in hun onderbroek, op de sokken, anderen in half uniform. Zorro haalt ook zijn degen tevoorschijn en fluit tegelijkertijd. De soldaten zetten de aanval in. Zorro probeert de soldaten af te houden en stapt voorzichtig achteruit richting de poort van de cuartel. Monastario is ondertussen ook op het rumoer afgekomen. 'Laat hem niet ontsnappen', schreeuwt hij naar zijn manschappen. Dan verschijnt Tornado. Hij legt zijn oren plat in zijn nek, laat zijn tanden zien en draaft dreigend op een groepje soldaten af. Daar laat hij een schel gehinnik horen en heft zich op zijn achterbenen. Geschrokken en bang rennen de soldaten de trap naar de barakken op, waarna Tornado zich omdraait en met zijn oren naar voren de poort van de cuartel uitdraaft en na enkele meters blijft staan. Zorro draait zich bliksemsnel om en rent naar het paard. Hij springt erop, laat het paard steigeren en sprint er vandoor. 'Te paard! Erachteraan, idioten', schreeuwt Monastario, welke inmiddels rood is aangelopen. De soldaten haasten zich naar de paarden, springen erop en vallen binnen enkele meters er net zo hard weer vanaf, een enkele nog met het losse zadel tussen de benen. Monastario ziet het van een afstand allemaal gebeuren en slaat verslagen zijn hand voor zijn hoofd. 'Jullie idioten, uilskuikens! Kunnen jullie nou nooit iets goeds doen! Nu is die verdomde Zorro er alweer vandoor', brult hij naar zijn soldaten, die één voor één weer opkrabbelen van de grond en verbaasd naar Monastario staan te kijken.

Zorro is ondertussen buiten de pueblo gekomen en ziet Ricardo geduldig staan te wachten. 'Ik zal u naar een veilige plek brengen, amigo', zegt Zorro tegen een verbaasde Ricardo. Onderweg vuurt Ricardo allemaal vragen op Zorro af. 'Hoelang rijdt u al gemaskerd rond? Wat doet u wanneer u het masker af heeft? Bent u getrouwd? Komt u uit of woont in de buurt, van de pueblo?' 'Ik heb geen idee hoe lang ik al dit masker draag, al heel wat jaren', verzint Zorro. 'Uit bescherming voor mijn dierbaren, ben ik niet getrouwd en zonder masker, kan ik iedereen zijn', gaat Zorro verder. 'Ik kom nergens vandaan', eindigt hij. 'U moet toch wel ergens vandaan komen', vraagt Ricardo verbaasd. 'Dat klopt. Ik kom ergens vandaan, dat ligt vlakbij nergens', grapt Zorro. Ricardo kan het grapje niet echt waarderen, maar moet zijn vragen maar voor een andere keer bewaren. Ze komen namelijk aan bij de missiepost. Ze stappen van hun paarden, verbergen deze achter de boomgaard en rennen door de tuinen, naar een deur, in de hoop dat ze niet gezien worden. Eenmaal binnen beveelt Zorro dat Ricardo hier moet blijven wachten tot de pater er is. Ricardo knikt en gaat op een bankje zitten, welke in het gangpad onder een raampje staat. Er valt een straal maanlicht naar binnen en even wordt Zorro's gezicht verlicht, vlak voordat hij zich omdraait en wegloopt. 'Een bekend gezicht', denkt Ricardo hardop, wanneer Zorro de gang uit gelopen is. Hij pakt zijn boekje en een potlood tevoorschijn en begint zijn ontmoeting met Zorro op te schrijven. Niet veel later komt Zorro terug, met beide paters achter hem aan. 'Dit zijn pater Felipe en Francisco. Zij zullen komende dagen voor u zorgen. Blijf alstublieft binnen deze muren van de missiepost, anders brengt u veel mensen in gevaar', legt Zorro dringend uit. 'Maar dan komt u toch altijd helpen', vraagt Ricardo met een doordringende blik in zijn ogen. 'Señor, ik heb nog genoeg andere dingen te doen, naast mijn mensen van de pueblo te beschermen', legt Zorro geduldig uit. 'Ik kan veel, maar ik kan mij niet op meerdere plekken tegelijk ophouden, dus doet u nou maar wat ik gevraagd heb', antwoord Zorro met een lichte zucht. 'Ik begrijp het', antwoord Ricardo. Pater Francisco heeft de hele tijd met grote verbazing en open mond staan toe te kijken. Zorro wenst de heren een prettige nachtrust en verdwijnt daarna de duisternis weer in. Bij de paarden aangekomen, klopt hij Tornado op zijn hals. 'Ik zal het andere paard maar weer terug naar de cuartel brengen', zucht hij zachtjes. Beide paarden briesen tegelijkertijd. Zorro stapt op Tornado en met de teugels van het andere paard in zijn, begeleidt hij de paarden in een stevige galop richting de pueblo. Wanneer hij vlakbij de pueblo aankomt, hoort hij plotseling een geweerschot. Geschrokken geeft hij Tornado de sporen. In volle galop rijdt Zorro de plaza op en laat het meereizende paard vlak voor de openstaande poort van de cuartel los en verdwijnt weer via een toegangsweg de duisternis in. Vier soldaten stonden in de cuartel paraat en bij het horen van het geweerschot zijn ze te paard gegaan en vlak voor hun neus zagen ze een zwart gestalte voorbij razen. Gespannen sporen ze hun paarden direct aan en verlaten de cuartel. Ze zien nog net het zwarte gevaarte verdwijnen en zetten de achtervolging in. Zorro krijgt zijn achtervolgers in de gaten, wanneer hij over zijn schouder kijkt. Hij besluit een route te nemen, welke hij goed kent en weet dat er een aantal bomen over het pad heen zijn gevallen. Zonder enige moeite vliegt Tornado over de boomstammen heen en het duurt niet lang of hij heeft de soldaten van zich afgeschud en stuurt Tornado via een tussen pad terug naar de grot. In de grot aangekomen, springt hij van zijn paard, beloont hem met een handje graan en verdwijnt het donkere gangenstelsel in. In de geheime kamer aangekomen, kleedt hij zich weer om en nadat hij heeft geconstateerd dat alles stil en leeg is, opent hij de geheime doorgang en stapt de slaapkamer binnen. Het deurtje sluit weer geruisloos. Op de klok ziet Diego dat het alweer ver na middernacht is. Hij rekt zich uit, doet zijn pyjama aan, kruipt onder de dekens en valt in diepe slaap.

Bij de missiepost is echter de rust nog niet terug gekeerd. Felipe, Francisco, Ricardo en ook Miquel, zijn in een kamertje om een tafel heen gaan zitten. 'Hoelang is die Zorro al operatief in deze omgeving', wilt Francisco weten. 'Dat is nog in de tijd van alcalde Rafael Montero, toen hij het huis van Don Alejandro de la Vega was binnen gevallen. Ik denk nu ongeveer tien maanden geleden', antwoord Felipe bedenkelijk. 'En niemand is in die tien maanden tijd achter de identiteit van de man achter het masker gekomen', vraagt Ricardo met grote verontwaardiging op zijn gezicht. 'Er zijn wel een paar mensen die een vermoeden hebben, of hebben gehad, maar dit niet kunnen en durven te bewijzen', antwoord Miquel voorzichtig. 'Heeft u een vermoeden', vraagt Ricardo er direct achteraan. 'Nee, sorry, ik zal het echt niet weten wie het kan zijn', antwoord Miquel beslist. 'Maar', gaat hij verder, 'er zijn mensen die denken dat Don Diego zich achter het masker schuil houd'. 'U bedoelt Don Diego de la Vega, die intellectuele, filosofische zoon van Don Alejandro de la Vega', vraagt Francisco met grote verbazing. 'Ja precies dat dus', zucht Miquel. 'Het enige wat opvallend is, is dat Zorro pas is opgedoken, sinds de terugkomst van Diego uit Spanje', verteld Miquel verder. 'Maar Diego houdt zich totaal niet bezig met de politiek in de pueblo of de acties van Ramon en Monastario. Het enige wat hem lijkt te interesseren is muziek, lezen en slapen', einigt Miquel. 'En die doofstomme dienaar, Bernardo', vraagt Ricardo bedenkelijk. 'Waarom denk u aan Bernardo', vraagt Felipe verbaasd. 'Nou gewoon een gedachten spinsel van mij. Er is nauwelijks een betere vermomming dan een doofstomme bediende, die er sneaky tussenuit glipt om als Zorro op pad te gaan', antwoord Ricardo. 'Ja, kan. Maar we hebben Zorro allemaal horen praten en ergens klinkt zijn stem weer bekend. Bernardo hebben wij nog nooit een woord horen zeggen', weet Felipe te vertellen. 'Ik denk ook niet dat we aan de kant van de de la Vega's moeten zoeken', beslist Miquel dan. Er valt een korte stilte in het kamertje. 'Uit welke richting komt Zorro altijd aan en naar welke kant verdwijnt hij weer na zijn missie', verbreekt Ricardo de stilte. 'Meestal wordt hij pas ontdekt als hij al in de pueblo is', weet Miquel te vertellen. 'Niemand ziet hem aankomen en hij vertrekt altijd een andere kant op', gaat hij verder. En weer valt er een korte stilte. 'Ik denk dat ik zo maar eens mijn bed ga opzoeken', besluit Miquel. Felipe en Francisco knikken instemmend. De vier heren staan op en verlaten het kamertje. Felipe leidt Ricardo naar een kamertje, waar een bed staat opgemaakt, met een tafeltje en twee stoelen in het midden, en geeft Ricardo een klop de schouder. 'U zult het er de komende dagen hier mee moeten doen. Maar beter hier dan in de cel in de cuartel', knipoogt Felipe. Ricardo lacht even om jet grapje, bedankt de pater en wenst hem een goede nachtrust toe. Uiteindelijk keert ook in de missiepost de rust toe.

De volgende morgen wordt Diego wakker gemaakt door Bernardo. 'Het is nog veel te vroeg om op te staan', kreunt Diego. Bernardo pakt zijn zakhorloge en schuift deze onder de neus van Diego. 'Tien uur alweer', bromt Diego geschrokken. 'Oke oke, ik kom er al uit. Geef mij eventjes de tijd', gaat hij gapend verder. Bernardo verlaat lachend de kamer, terwijl Diego langzaam overeind komt en half slapend zijn bed uit stapt. Rustig verplaatst hij zich naar de badkamer, waar hij zich uitkleedt en onder de douche stapt. Het warme water, wat met zachte stralen uit de douchekop komt, maakt zijn lichaam en spieren wakker en soepel en na een paar minuten stapt hij weer onder de douche uit. Hij pakt een handdoek en slaat deze om zijn middel. In de spiegel bekijkt Diego het litteken van de kogelwond op zijn bovenarm. De wond is mooi genezen, bedenkt hij tevreden. Hij haalt de handdoek om zijn middel weg en begint zich verder af te drogen. Daarna kleedt hij zich aan en begeeft zich weer naar de slaapkamer. Hij besluit maar naar beneden te gaan. Een goed ontbijt zal hem goed doen, lacht hij in zichzelf. Wanneer Diego beneden in de eetkamer aan zijn ontbijt wilt beginnen, komt Alejandro plotseling aangelopen. 'Ook een goede morgen, mijn zoon. Of kan ik beter middag zeggen', plaagt hij zijn zoon. 'Sorry vader, maar ik was een beetje moe, denk ik', lacht Diego. 'Je moet ook niet zo laat gaan slapen', knipoogt zijn vader. Diego kijkt even zijn vader bedenkelijk aan, trekt één van zijn wenkbrauwen op en neemt zonder verder nog wat te zeggen een hap van zijn boterham. Alejandro schud lachend zijn hoofd en loopt de eetkamer uit, naar de sala. Daar gaat hij aan de grote tafel zitten, pakt zijn leesbril en zet deze op, schuift een stapel papieren naar zich toe en begint te lezen. Als Diego zijn ontbijt met smaak heeft opgegeten, loopt hij naar de sala en gaat tegenover zijn vader aan tafel zitten. 'Ik zat eens te denken, vader', begint Diego te praten. 'Wat zou er gebeuren als Ricardo ontdekt wie Zorro is? Dan zijn wij onze bescherming kwijt.' Alejandro schuift de papieren weer van zich af, zet zijn leesbril weer af en kijkt zijn zoon lachend aan. 'Ik denk niet dat Ricardo achter de ware identiteit van Zorro gaat komen. 'Hij is wel slim, maar Zorro zal zijn identiteit ten aller tijden verborgen houden, ter bescherming van de mensen.' 'Hoe bent u daar zo zeker van', wilt Diego weten. 'Zorro zal altijd iedereen net dat ene stapje voor blijven en weet wat hij doet', antwoord Alejandro geruststellend. Diego zucht en geeft een glimlach naar zijn vader. 'Ik denk dat ik maar eens een bezoekje ga brengen aan de missiepost', zegt Diego dan. 'Zal ik meegaan? Ik heb de nieuwe pater nog niet ontmoet', stelt Alejandro voor. 'Ja dat is goed, gezellig', antwoord Diego verheugd. Alejandro staat op, loopt naar een dienaar en vraagt of deze het rijtuig gereed wilt maken. De dienaar knikt met zijn hoofd, glimlacht en loopt daarna het huis uit om zijn taak te voltooien. Ondertussen gaat Alejandro naar zijn kamer om zich om te kleden. Diego en Bernardo nemen nog even plaats in de stoel in de sala. 'Ik ben benieuwd of Ricardo zich aan het bevel van Zorro heeft gehouden en nog op de missiepost is. Anders hebben we er een probleem bij', zegt Diego zijn gedachten hardop. Bernardo knikt met een bedenkelijk gezicht. Niet veel later komt Alejandro in zijn bordeaux rode outfit, met een mooi geborduurd bloemenpatroon op zijn jasje, de sala binnen gewandeld. Diego en Bernardo staan tegelijkertijd op en lopen op hem af. Op dat zelfde moment komt de dienaar de sala ingelopen met de mededeling dat het rijtuig klaar staat. Alejandro bedankt de dienaar en met zijn drieën lopen ze de haciënda uit, de patio over, naar de poort, waar inderdaad het rijtuig met twee paarden ervoor klaar staat. Alejandro en Diego stappen achterin in, terwijl Bernardo de leidsels van de stalknecht over neemt en op de bok plaats neemt. Wanneer iedereen goed en wel zit, zet Bernardo de paarden in beweging en zo gaan ze op weg naar de missiepost.

Wanneer er een kleine twintig minuten voorbij is, komen ze aan bij de poort van de missiepost. Alejandro en Diego stappen uit, Bernardo blijft zitten. Diego loopt door de poort naar de deur van de missiepost, maar als hij merkt dat zijn vader bij Bernardo is gebleven, draait hij zich om en loopt met een vragend blik terug. 'Wat is er vader', vraagt hij verbaasd. 'Gaat Bernardo tegenwoordig niet meer mee', antwoord zijn vader net zo verbaasd terug. 'Wie houdt de paarden dan vast', vraagt Diego niet begrijpend. 'Die paarden lopen heus niet weg, wanneer je ze vast zet', grapt Alejandro terug. Alejandro gebaart naar Bernardo dat hij de paarden vast moet zetten en dat hij mee naar binnen mag. Bernardo knikt begrijpend, klimt van de bok af en bindt de paarden vast en loopt vervolgens met Alejandro en Diego mee. Als ze de missiepost binnen lopen, komt pater Felipe, met Francisco in zijn kielzog, aangelopen. Hij strekt zijn armen uitnodigend uit. 'Don Alejandro. Wat goed u te zien. Hoe gaat het met u en en heeft u nog last van de verwonding', vuurt hij zijn vragen af op Alejandro. Alejandro moet erom lachen. 'Ook goed om u te zien pater Felipe. Met mij gaat het uitstekend en ben weer helemaal de oude en nee, ik heb niks overgehouden van die kogel, behalve een mooi litteken', antwoord hij dan. Ook Diego en Bernardo worden vriendelijk begroet. 'Dit wordt mijn nieuwe opvolger', wijst Felipe naar Francisco. Francisco en Alejandro schudden elkaar de hand. Dan stelt Felipe voor om met zijn allen wat te gaan drinken. Met zijn vijven lopen ze naar achteren, gaan een deur door en komen uit in een gangpad met allemaal vertrekken aan weerszijden. Van één van de vertrekken opent Felipe de deur en nodigt zijn gasten uit om naar binnen te gaan. 'Ik ga nog even wat te drinken halen', zegt Felipe, wanneer iedereen heeft plaats genomen. Wanneer Felipe enkele minuten later terug komt met een dienblad met kristallen glazen en een fles wijn, verschijnen Miquel en Ricardo in de deuropening. Bij het zien van Miquel, springt Alejandro blij verrast op en omhelst zijn goede vriend en buurman. 'Hangt u hier al die tijd al uit', vraagt Alejandro met grote verbazing in zijn stem. 'Si, nadat señor Zorro mij had bevrijd, ben ik hierheen gegaan. Ik had namelijk begrepen dat pater Felipe wel eens eerder mensen opving, zoals u', antwoord Miquel met een glimlach. 'Heeft u hier ook gezeten, dankzij Zorro', komt Ricardo tussen beide. 'Si, maar dat was nog in de tijd van Rafael Montero', antwoord Alejandro. 'Aah, nu begrijp ik het. Hier worden dus alle vrijgelaten gevangenen opgevangen', zegt Ricardo met een glinstering in zijn ogen. 'Maar hoe lang heeft u hier gezeten en hoe bent u hier weer weggekomen', wilt Ricardo dan weten en heeft ondertussen zijn boekje en potlood weer tevoorschijn gehaald en gaat op het puntje van zijn stoel zitten. Diego zit met gespannen oren te luisteren en hoopt dat zijn vader niet te directe antwoorden geeft. Ondertussen is Alejandro begonnen met vertellen over zijn eerste ontmoeting met Zorro, hoe hij bij de missiepost kwam en hoe hij uiteindelijk door Zorro weer veilig en wel terug op zijn haciënda werd gebracht. Ook verteld hij dat hij werd neergeschoten en de zorg die Zorro daarna leverde. 'Heeft u misschien enig idee wie de man achter het masker kan zijn', wilt Ricardo nog weten. 'Nee señor. Ik heb echt geen idee. Het kan iedereen zijn', is het antwoord van Alejandro. Diego kijkt zijn vader dankbaar aan. Alejandro maakt ook heel even oogcontact met zijn zoon en heel even denkt Diego dat zijn vader een haast onzichtbare knipoog geeft. Eindelijk gaat het gesprek over op andere zaken, zoals de onbetaalbare belastingen, de alcalde en de commandant en hun hebzucht, om uiteindelijk bij allemaal luchtige gebeurtenissen te eindigen. Het is al laat in de middag wanneer Alejandro besluit dat het weer tijd wordt om terug naar huis te gaan. Alejandro, Diego en Bernardo staan op, bedanken iedereen voor de gezelligheid en de gastvrijheid en wandelen weer terug naar de poort, waar de paarden met het rijtuig nog achter zich, geduldig staan te wachten. Wanneer ze alle drie hebben plaatsgenomen, zet Bernardo opnieuw de paarden weer in beweging en op een rustig tempo rijden ze weer huiswaarts. 'Wat vindt u van onze nieuwe pater', vraagt Diego belangstellend. 'Ik denk dat het wel een goed persoon is. Een waardige opvolger', antwoord Alejandro tevreden. 'Die Ricardo probeerde wel weer het één en ander los te peuteren over Zorro. Jij hebt echt geen idee wie Zorro kan zijn', vraagt Diego voorzichtig. 'Ik heb wel mijn ideeën, maar die ga ik jou niet aan je neus hangen', grapt Alejandro plagerig en geeft Diego daarbij een klop op de schouder. Diego grinnikt inwendig, maar vermijdt oogcontact om zijn grote geheim niet te verraden. Eenmaal bij de haciënda aangekomen, worden de paarden overgenomen door de stalknecht. De drie heren stappen van het rijtuig, lopen de poort door, door de patio en wandelen de sala binnen. Een dienaar komt direct op het gezelschap aangelopen. 'Señor, Luis Ramon en commandant Monastario zijn hier vanmiddag geweest en ze vroegen naar u', begint de dienaar te vertellen. 'Ik heb de heren gezegd dat u er niet was en ik ook niet wist hoe laat u weer terug zou zijn', gaat hij verder. 'Bedankt', antwoord Alejandro vriendelijk. 'Heb je hun verteld waar wij naar toe waren', wilt Diego nog weten. 'Nee señor, ik heb alleen verteld dat jullie afwezig waren', antwoord de dienaar. Diego knikt dankbaar. De bediende verlaat de sala en komt even later terug met een dienblad drinken. Alejandro, Diego en Bernardo hebben ondertussen plaats genomen in een stoel en pakken een gevuld glas van het dienblad af en toosten. Met zijn drieën zitten ze diep verzonken in hun eigen gedachten. De stilte wordt onderbroken wanneer een bediende komt melden dat het diner klaar staat. De drie heren staan op en lopen naar de eetkamer, waar ze gaan zitten aan de grote tafel en met groot genoegen beginnen aan de maaltijd. Na het diner verlaten ze de eetkamer weer en nemen opnieuw plaats in de sala. Bernardo gebaart dat hij zich even terug trekt in zijn eigen kamer en verdwijnt de sala uit. 'Ik ben benieuwd wat Ramon en Monastario hier vanmiddag kwamen doen', bedenkt Diego hardop. 'Ik heb geen idee', antwoord Alejandro nadenkend. 'Maar we moeten die twee wel op een afstand in de gaten gaan houden', zegt hij dan ernstig. 'Waarom denkt u dat vader', wilt Diego weten. 'Ik vertrouw die twee voor geen cent. Ramon niet omdat altijd al een grote etterbak is geweest en vieze streken verzint. En Monastario niet omdat hij het gezag over het leger heeft en Ramon goed om de tuin kan leiden', antwoord Alejandro. 'Ze proberen zich rijk te maken, over de ruggen van de gewone burger.' 'Heeft u al bericht terug van Don Nacho of misschien zelfs al wel van de gouverneur', vraagt Diego dan plotseling. 'Nee, maar verwachtte ook niet dat ik al zo snel antwoord terug zou hebben', antwoord Alejandro. Diego opent zijn mond om nog wat te vragen, als ineens de voordeur open vliegt en de Garcia met zes soldaten achter zich aan, de sala binnen stormen. Geschrokken staan Alejandro en Diego op en steken hun handen omhoog. De soldaten gaan in een halve cirkel achter de twee heren heen staan. Ook Ramon en Monastario komen de sala ingewandeld en gaan voor Alejandro en Diego staan. 'U mag uw handen wel weer laten zakken, mijn heren', glimlacht Ramon vriendelijk. Daarna pakt Monastario een opgevouwen brief uit zijn borstzakje en begint te lezen. '_Beste Don Nacho. Hoe gaat het met u en de familie? Ik heb een zeer belangrijke en dringende vraag. Zou u misschien de bijgeleverde brief door willen sturen naar de gouverneur in Monterey? Ik leg later wel uit waarom. Het is belangrijk dat dit zo snel mogelijk gebeurd_.' Monastario rolt de brief op en kijkt Alejandro strak aan. 'Dit is door u geschreven en ondertekend, de la Vega', zegt hij streng. 'Wat heeft dit te betekenen', roept hij dan uit. 'Hoe bent u daaraan gekomen', vraagt Alejandro gespannen. 'IK stel hier de vragen', antwoord Monastario streng. Hij begint wat heen en weer te lopen. Diego staat gespannen toe te kijken en zijn hart bonst in zijn keel, niet van angst, maar vanwege het feit dat hij nu niks kan doen. 'Wat moet ik toch met jullie aan', zucht Monastario dan. 'Jullie lopen ons behoorlijk in de weg, maar jullie zomaar te laten verdwijnen wordt te moeilijk. Jullie ophangen kan niet, want ik kan jullie niet betrappen op ernstige overtredingen van de wet. Jullie straffen? Al jullie bezittingen, grond en vee in beslag nemen , dan maar', gaat hij hardop denkend verder. Monastario kijkt even van Ramon naar Alejandro en Diego en weer terug. 'Dat is wel wat we kunnen doen', zegt Ramon dan plotseling. 'Maar dan niet in ene keer alles afnemen, maar stukje bij beetje', glimlacht hij gemeen. 'Dat is misschien wel een heel goed idee', antwoord Monastario met een grote gemene grijns op zijn gezicht. Diego en Alejandro kijken elkaar verbijsterd aan. 'Garcia! Terug naar de cuartel', beveelt Monastario de sergeant. 'Dan kunnen we het plan verder gaan uitwerken.' 'Garcia klakt zijn hakken tegen elkaar, knikt en roept zijn mannen bijeen en in een flink tempo lopen de soldaten achter Garcia, Ramon en Monastario aan, de haciënda uit. Met een bedroevende zucht, laat Alejandro zich weer terug in de stoel zakken. 'Ik ga zelf deze avond nog de tocht naar Monterey maken', zegt hij dan beslist en slaat met zijn hand op de armleuning. 'Vader kunt u niet beter er eerst een nacht over slapen', vraagt Diego bezorgd. 'Nee mijn zoon, morgen ochtend staan ze hoogstwaarschijnlijk weer hier voor mijn neus en dan kom ik met geen mogelijkheid meer weg', antwoord Alejandro ernstig. Diego kijkt zijn vader even aan en knikt dan begrijpelijk. Op dat moment komt Bernardo de sala weer binnen gelopen. Alejandro staat op en verlaat de sala. Bernardo komt met een vragend blik op Diego afgelopen. Diego legt snel de situatie uit. Bernardo kijkt zijn vriend met een ernstig en geschrokken gezicht aan en maakt dan een 'Z' teken met zijn vinger. Diego knikt. Op dat moment komt zijn vader weer de sala ingelopen met een tas in zijn handen, gevuld met wat spullen voor onderweg. 'Over een half uur vertrek ik', zegt hij dan beslist. 'Vader, zou ik een stuk met u meerijden', stelt Diego bezorgd voor. 'Nee mijn jongen, dat is veel te gevaarlijk. Straks verdwaal je nog in je eentje op de terugweg, in het donker', antwoord Alejandro. 'Het moet niet opvallen dat ik een paar dagen weg ben', gaat hij verder. 'Maar als die twee heren morgen ochtend hier weer voor de deur staan, wat u straks suggereerde, en ze merken dat u er niet bent, wat moet ik dan zeggen', vraagt Diego ernstig. 'Dan zeg je dat je niet weer dat ik er niet ben. Dat je die morgen bent opgestaan en dat ik ineens weg was', antwoord Alejandro gelaten. 'Ik hoop maar dat die twee heren het maar geloven', zegt Diego bedenkelijk. 'En als je het niet vertrouwd, verschuil je je dan toch in de missiepost, bij paters Felipe en Francisco', grapt Alejandro met een knipoog naar zijn zoon. Diego moet lachen om zijn vaders grap. Ze schenken nog een laatste glaasje wijn in, toosten op een goede afloop en drinken staand hun glas leeg. Inmiddels is het halve uur alweer om en besluit Alejandro dat het tijd wordt om te gaan. 'Dan heb ik nog voldoende voorsprong, mocht jij je mond voorbij praten, als ze je gaan uithoren', lacht Alejandro. Ze omhelzen elkaar, kloppen daarbij een paar keer bij elkaar op de schouder en nemen afscheid. Nog voordat Alejandro de voordeur goed en wel heeft dichtgetrokken, staat Diego al bij de kast. Hij kijkt voor de zekerheid over zijn schouder de sala in en trekt daarna de deurtjes van de kast open en verdwijnt, met Bernardo achter zich aan, het geheime gangenstelsel in. Enkele minuten later stuurt Zorro Tornado de grot uit, richting de weg welke naar Monterey leidt. Niet veel later ziet Zorro in de verte een silhouet, galopperend op een paard. Wanneer Zorro dichterbij nadert, herkent hij Alejandro. Op gepaste afstand, in de duister van de bomen, struiken en rotsen, welke zich langs de weg bevinden, achtervolgt Zorro zijn vader. Dan ineens ziet hij uit tegenovergestelde richting, twee soldaten te paard aankomen. Hij ziet Alejandro vaart minderen en dat de soldaten hem staande houden. Zorro geeft zijn paard de sporen, welke in vliegende galop op de drie figuren af sprint. Zorro pakt onderweg zijn zweep en begint ermee te zwaaien. De soldaten kijk geschrokken naar het naderende zwarte gevaarte. Nog voor ze naar hun geweren kunnen grijpen, slaat Zorro deze uit hun handen. Dan laat Zorro zijn paard naast die van Alejandro halt houden. Hij bergt zijn zweep op en haalt zijn degen tevoorschijn. 'Waarom houdt u señor de la Vega staande', wilt Zorro weten, zijn degen op de soldaten gericht. 'Wij hebben orders gekregen om mijnheer de la Vega te arresteren, wanneer hij zich buiten de pueblo begeeft', antwoord één van de soldaten. 'Dan doet u dat maar een andere keer. Nu heeft señor de la Vega hele belangrijke zaken te regelen', antwoord Zorro beslist. Met twee keer drie snelle degen trekken, krast hij zijn handtekening in de uniformjasjes van de soldaten, welke er geschrokken naar kijken. Dat de soldaten even zijn afgeleidt, geeft Zorro de kans om, samen met Alejandro er vandoor te gaan. Ze horen nog twee geweerschoten, maar ze zijn al ver buiten bereik van de kogels. Ze rijden ruim een uur in hetzelfde hoge tempo, richting Monterey. De paarden beginnen te vertragen. Alejandro en Zorro nemen de paarden terug in een rustige draf en rijden uiteindelijk een klein stadje binnen. De nacht heeft zich inmiddels aangediend. De sterren staan stralend aan de hemel en er staat een klein zuchtje wind. Bij een klein kerkje houden ze halt en stappen van hun bezweette en zwaar ademende paarden af. Zachtjes kloppen ze op de deur van het kerkje. Het duurt enkele minuten tot de deur krakend open gedaan wordt en er een priester in de deuropening verschijnt. Zorro houdt zijn gezicht naar de grond gericht, zodat de priester niet kan zien dat zijn gezicht half bedekt is. 'Wilt u Don Alejandro de la Vega voor deze nacht onderdak aanbieden, padre', vraagt Zorro op vriendelijke toon. Alejandro doet een stapje naar voren ter begroeting. De priester kijkt even van de ene, naar de ander vreemde figuur voor zich en doet uiteindelijk een stap achteruit en nodigt de heren met een handgebaar uit, binnen te komen. Wanneer hij ziet dat het vreemde zwarte figuur blijft staan, draait hij zich weer om. 'Komt u niet mee naar binnen, señor', vraagt de priester dan verbaasd. 'Nee padre, ik heb nog andere dingen te doen', antwoord Zorro nog steeds vriendelijk. Hij draait zich om, loopt naar zijn paard, stapt op en laat het paard steigeren. Daarna rijdt hij in een rustig tempo, terug het stadje uit. De priester en Alejandro kijken elkaar even aan, halen hun schouders op en sluiten de deur van het kerkje weer. Eenmaal uit het stadje, zoekt Zorro de beschutting langs de weg weer op en laat Tornado op adem stappen. Wanneer hij voelt dat het paard weer terug op krachten is, zet hij hem in een rustige galop en zo vervolgen ze hun weg terug naar huis.

Eenmaal aangekomen in de grot, stapt Zorro van zijn paard, ontdoet hij zichzelf eerst van de cape en daarna het paard van zijn tuig en met een flinke pluk schoon stro, begint hij het paard droog te wrijven. 'Dit heb je wel verdiend, mijn vriend. Maar niemand die mijn rug eens even lekker masseert', klaagt Zorro lachend. Op het moment dat Zorro even zijn rug naar het hoofd van het paard toe draait, schuurt Tornado zijn hoofd grof tegen de rug van Zorro aan. Door de kracht, en omdat hij het niet had verwacht, belandt Zorro struikelend op zijn handen en buik. Geschrokken draait hij zich om, waarna het paard zijn bovenlip optrekt en een schrille hinnik geeft. Hard lachend staat Zorro weer op. 'Ja dat vindt jij wel leuk hè', grapt hij. Hij pakt een handje graan, stopt het het paard toe en neemt afscheid van het dier. Hij pakt zijn cape en verdwijnt het gangenstelsel in. In de geheime kamer aangekomen, ontdoet Zorro zich van het zwarte kostuum, pakt zijn normale kleren en loopt in zijn onderbroek de slaapkamer in. Op de klok, welke op de schouw van de openhaard staat, ziet hij dat het inmiddels alweer ruim over vier uur in de morgen is. Diego stapt nog even de badkamer in, wast zijn handen en gezicht, trekt zijn pyjama aan en ploft dan vermoeid op bed neer. Hij heeft niet de puf meer om onder de dekens te kruipen en valt in diepe slaap.


End file.
